Ébredés
by KarenBrighton
Summary: Snarry! Perselus a háború vége után néhány nappal a Mungóban tér magához, és első látogatója, minő meglepetés, maga a Kis Túlélő. Hogy aztán ebből mi kerekedik, olvassátok el :-)
1. Chapter 1

Alig két nappal ezelőtt ébredtem.

Ahogy az első tudatos pillanatomban körülnéztem, annyira fehér volt körülöttem minden, hogy egy pillanatra megkísértett a gondolat, hogy a mugli mennyországba kerültem. De a következő pillanatban meg már az jutott eszembe, hogy egy ilyen embernek, mint én, egy volt halálfalónak, az én múltammal, az én sötét lelkemmel semmi keresnivalója nincs a mennyországban. Akkor viszont csak az a verzió lehetséges, hogy valahogy túléltem a kígyó mérgét, a vérveszteséget, Voldemort gyilkos dühét, az egész nyomorúságos háborút, és most kórházban vagyok. Nincs elképzelésem, hogy kerülhettem ide, de még arról sincs, hogy maradhattam életben mindezek ellenére.

Nem sokkal később bejön egy nővér. Szeretném megtudakolni tőle, hogy végül is mi történt a világban, hogy van-e egyáltalán értelme annak, hogy életben maradtam, de nincs erőm megszólalni. Amikor az ápoló látja, hogy ezen erőlködöm, még jól le is teremt, hogy inkább pihenjek, és ne akarjak még ugrándozni egy jó darabig.

Nos ugrándozni még egyáltalán nem áll szándékomban, de azt nagyon szeretném tudni, hogy mi lett a csata kimenetele. Bár az igaz, hogy ha Voldemort győzött volna, és a világ elbukik, akkor én ott haltam volna meg a Szellemszállás koszos padlóján, ahonnan az utolsó emlékeim vannak. De egyszerűen képtelen vagyok hinni abban, hogy megnyerhettük a háborút. Voldemort ereje teljében volt, még akkor is, ha az a nyomorult pálca még akkor sem lehetett volna az övé, ha esetleg sikerült volna végeznie velem.

Most, több mint két nappal később, még mindig teljes bizonytalanságban vagyok. Bár, ha a sötét erő győzött volna, engem már megtaláltak volna itt is, és mint árulót, kegyetlenül kivégeztek volna. De ez nem történt meg, csak időnként bejön egy-egy gyógyító, vagy ápoló, belém traktál néhány förtelmes bájitalt, majd magamra hagynak, anélkül, hogy a fájdalomnál sokkal jobban gyötrő kétségeimen enyhítenének valamelyest.

Hirtelen kopogást hallok az ajtómon. El nem tudom képzelni, hogy ki lehet az, hiszen az orvosok nem kopognak, más meg ugyan ki lenne kíváncsi rám? A háború előtt is került mindenki, mint valami leprást, hát még most? Legnagyobb meglepetésemre Potter feje jelenik meg az ajtóban.

- Bejöhetek? – kérdezi kicsit félénken, kicsit reménykedve.

Magamban elgondolkodom, hogy az állapotom, ami az elmúlt két nap alatt igen csak minimális javulást mutatott, a következő néhány percben rohamos romlásnak fog indulni, de azért valami tudatalatti szándéktól vezérelve aprót bólintok.

- Köszönöm – mondja a kölyök furcsán komolyan, majd belép, és beteszi maga mögött az ajtót. – Nézze… tudom, hogy még gyenge… hogy nem lenne szabad zavarnom… a gyógyítók a lelkemre kötötték, hogy ne bosszantsam fel túlságosan… bár tekintve a személyemet, azt hiszem, ez máris megtörtént… de szeretnék választ kapni néhány kérdésre.

- Először én kérdezek! – villan a szemem a fiúra, de mivel a hangom még tényleg eléggé gyenge, ahelyett, hogy megijedne, halványan elmosolyodik.

- Legyen. Kérdezzen! – mondja, és letelepedik az ágyam mellett álló székre.

- Mi történt Voldemorttal? – teszem fel a kérdést, ami leginkább foglalkoztat, de az elmúlt két napban senki nem volt hajlandó válaszolni rá.

- Voldemort halott – jelenti ki komoly magabiztossággal, de én nem tudok teljes mértékben hinni neki. Elvégre hittük már azt arról a kígyóról, hogy halott, mégis visszatért.

- Biztos?

- Igen. A saját szememmel láttam őt odaát.

Egy pillanatra döbbenten nézek rá, de ő továbbra is azzal a furcsa komolysággal viszonozza a pillantásomat, amivel eddig is méregetett. Azzal a komolysággal, ami csak a poklot oda-vissza megjárt emberek sajátja. Az övé… az enyém… Feszegetném még ezt a dolgot, de látom a szemében, hogy az már túl személyes lenne neki, így inkább hagyom. Talán majd máskor. Ha egyáltalán lesz lehetőségünk máskor is beszélgetni.

- A veszteségeink?

- Sokan meghaltak… olyanok, akik közel álltak hozzám… és mások is, akik végül megpróbálták felvenni a harcot ellene, és a halálfalói ellen. Aurorok, rendtagok, még diákok is – mondja végtelen szomorúsággal a hangjában. Sóhajtok.

- Mindannyian tudták, hogy…

- Igen, tudták – szakít félbe. – De ettől még nekünk, ittmaradottaknak nem könnyebb. Nem könnyű elfogadni ezt az áldozatot úgy, hogy mi életben maradtunk. Bármikor meghaltam volna, ha ezzel csak egyet is megmenthetek közülük.

Belemehetnénk ebbe a témába is, de minek? Igazából mindannyian vállaltuk a kockázatot… ki nagyobbat, ki kisebbet. Megtettük, hisz ez volt az egyetlen lehetséges út, amit választhattunk. Én sem lepődtem volna meg, ha nem itt térek magamhoz, hanem a pokol fortyogó, kénköves üstjeinek valamelyikében, amit éppen megkavar valamelyik főördög. De itt tértem magamhoz, így lassan rá kéne térnünk Potter látogatásának céljára, ha gyorsan meg akarok szabadulni tőle.

- Mire kíváncsi? – kérdezem megadva magam a sorsnak.

- Én csak… szeretnék végre tisztán látni. Legalább utólag megérteni, hogy mi miért történt. Sok mindenre rájöttem már magamtól, de vannak dolgok, amiket nem értek. És maga a legnagyobb rejtély ebben az egészben.

- Nem mondja komolyan – venném fel a megszokott gúnyos mosolyomat, de érzem, hogy még nem az igazi. – Végigcsinálta az egész nyomorult háborút, megölte a Sötét Nagyurat, és az én személyem izgatja legjobban a fantáziáját?

- Tulajdonképpen… nem értem, hogy miért… osztotta meg velem… az emlékeit. Nem… nem értem, hogy azok után, ahogy gyűlölt engem… tudom, hogy fel kellett tárnia az igazságot… de az, hogy nekem… csak azért, mert az utolsó pillanataiban nem volt ott más? Azt hitte, hogy már nem lesz több lehetősége rá, és már a szamár is jó volt a ló helyett?

Miközben tovább dadog, elgondolkodom, hogy valójában miért tettem. A halál kapujában az ember sok mindenről másképp gondolkodik, mint egyébként. Én pedig a legminimálisabb esélyt sem láttam arra, hogy valahogy megússzam. Mondhatjuk, biztos voltam benne, hogy perceken belül halott leszek. De hogy miért is adtam át neki az emlékeimet? Abban a helyzetben sok minden fontosnak tűnt, de ezt neki nem kell tudnia. Tudnia kellett, hogy nem az voltam, akinek hét évig gondolt. Tudnia kellett az igazságot… rólam, az édesanyjáról, erről az egész tébolyról. Az igazságot, amit soha senki nem osztott meg vele, még Dumbledore sem. Akkor fontosnak tűnt, hogy tudja.

- Azt akartam, hogy tudja az igazat. És hogy ha jónak látja, ossza meg a világgal, ha nem… egyszerűen őrizze meg a titkaim.

- Hogy tarthattam volna meg magamnak? Hisz akkor továbbra is ártatlanul elítélték volna. Én már azt sem értem, hogy húsz évig hogy volt képes ebben a megalázó helyzetben élni. Hogy mindenki azt gondolta magáról…

- Sosem érdekelt, ki mit gondol rólam – szakítom félbe, holott mindketten tudjuk, hogy ez nem lehet teljesen igaz. Húsz évig nem lehet úgy élni, hogy az embernek ne okozzanak álmatlan éjszakákat az igaztalan vádak, a gyanúsítgatás, még akkor sem, ha van némi alapja, hisz a múltam nem mondható éppen tisztának. – Odaát pedig már átkozottul nem érdekelt volna, hogy mit gondolnak rólam azok, akik itt maradtak. Megtettem mindent, amit meg kellett tennem.

Egy kis ideig fürkészőn néz rám, majd megszólal. – Már nem kell játszania a kemény katonát. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy nem volt könnyű dolga…

- Nézze, Potter! Nincs szükségem sem a megértésére, sem a sajnálatára. Eddig is remekül megvoltam nélküle! – fortyanok fel, de nem törődik vele.

- Kérdezhetek tovább?

- Öt kérdése lehet, Potter, se több, se kevesebb, úgyhogy jól ossza be! – mondom neki ellentmondást nem tűrően, de úgy tűnik, nem veszi a lelkére. - Utána pedig elhúz a fenébe, és elfelejti, hogy a világon vagyok, megértette?

Sóhajt, megcsóválja a fejét. – Megértettem, tanár úr!

- Az első kérdés?

- Az első kérdés, amit szeretnék átlátni, meglehetősen személyes jellegű, de lehetőleg ne tépje le a fejem. Szóval arra lennék kíváncsi, hogy ha tényleg annyira szerette édesanyámat… ahogy azt láttam… és azt hiszem, most már tudom, hogy tényleg szerette őt… akkor miért gyűlölt engem annyira? Tényleg csak apám miatt? Azért amit ő, és a többiek tettek magával? Miért apámmal azonosított inkább, mint anyámmal?

- Ugye tudja, hogy ezzel túllépi a limitet? – kérdezem szigorúan, csak hogy még ne kelljen azon gondolkodnom, amit kérdezett.

- Válaszol nekem, tanár úr? – kérdezi ügyet sem vetve a közbeszólásomra.

- Ez nem egy olyan kérdés, amit három mondatban meg lehet válaszolni.

- Tudom. De ha nem akar válaszolni, akkor mondja azt, és nem nyaggatom vele.

Na persze, mert olyan típus, aki nem nyaggat, gondolom magamban, de nem mondok semmit. A gondolataim elkalandoznak… húsz éve nem beszéltem ezekről a dolgokról senkinek, és azt hiszem, nem is akartam soha. Mindig is úgy gondoltam, hogy a múltam, az érzéseim, a Lilyhez fűződő, talán soha nem is létező kapcsolatom nem tartozik senki másra, csak rám. És most itt van ez a kölyök, aki Lily smaragdzöld szemeivel néz rám, és őszinte kíváncsiság tükröződik a szemében… Most nem szól, türelmesen várja, hogy a gondolataim visszataláljanak a jelenbe, hogy eldöntsem, megosztom-e vele a gondolataimat. Mi mást tehetnék? A múlt, az az ezer titok mázsás súllyal nyomja a lelkem hosszú-hosszú évek óta… nem tudom, ha valakinek beszélek róla… könnyebb lenne-e? És egyáltalán… miért pont neki? De aztán meg az jut eszembe, hogy ugyan ki másnak? Hisz senki nincs, akit csak egy hajszálnyit is érdekelne, hogy mi nyomja az én lelkem, és nincs is más, akinek valaha is beszélhetnék róla. Hisz ki értené meg rajta kívül? Ő az egyetlen, aki ugyanúgy megjárta a poklot, ahogy én… és visszajött, ahogy talán még nekem is van esélyem visszajönni… ez talán feljogosítja arra, hogy tényleg tisztán lássa a helyzetet.

- Tulajdonképpen minden benne volt az emlékeimben, mi az, ami nem volt világos, Potter?

- Talán csak szeretném öntől hallani.

- Mégis mit? Azt, hogy az az ember, akit maga egy utolsó, aljas, érzéketlen, gátlástalan, szemét dögnek tartott, valaha képes volt szeretni? Hogy gyerekként még talán nem ölték ki belőle az érzéseket?

- Ha ez az igazság, akkor ezt.

- És ettől mi lenne jobb magának?

- Nem tudom, tanár úr… lehet, hogy csak könnyebb lenne a lelkem.

- A fene a gusztusát, Potter!

- Tanár úr… nem tenné félre a cinizmusát… csak egy órácskára – néz rám, és a szemében megjelenő fáradtság azt jelzi, hogy valóban nincs kedve a kötekedéseimmel bajlódni. Csak válaszokat szeretne… csak megérteni dolgokat.

- Rendben – sóhajtok. – De ne higgye, hogy könnyű erről beszélni – mondom, de nem reagál, csak rezzenéstelen tekintettel néz a szemembe. Elfordítom a pillantásom, hisz könnyebb a fehér falnak beszélni, mint neki. – Szerettem Lilyt, mióta csak egészen kisgyerekként megismertem. Még akkor is, ha ezt azóta már senki nem képes elhinni rólam. Igaz, utána már nem voltam képes szeretni senkit… nem voltam képes bízni senki másban. És saját magamnak sem voltam képes megbocsátani azt, hogy őt elüldöztem magamtól. Bár… azóta sokat gondolkodtam azon, hogy akkor is elveszítem őt, ha nem taposok akkor a lelkébe… akkor, amikor Potter… - tudatosodik bennem, hogy ki van mellettem, mielőtt még kimondanám az apja nevét, de nincs is szükség rá. Pontosan tudja, kiről, és miről beszélek. De nem szól közbe, nem akar kizökkenteni. – Akkor egy csapásra elvesztettem őt, de most már azt hiszem, ez így is, úgy is megtörtént volna. Én mindenképpen Voldemorthoz sodródtam volna… és bár szeretném ezt az apádra fogni – váltok át észrevétlenül tegezésre -, csak részben ő az oka… jó részben, de akkor is csak részben.

Elgondolkodom azon, hogy vajon a többi ok is rá tartozik-e, de hát a nagy részét ennek is tudja, hála a jó pár évvel ezelőtti merengős incidensünknek. – Engem már gyerekkorom óta vonzott a feketemágia. Kiutat láttam benne abból a nyomorúságos sorsból, amiben már egészen kisgyerekként is részem volt.

- Nem ez lett volna a megoldás – mondja csendesen, de bennem féktelen haragot gerjeszt.

- Mit tudja maga, hogy mi lett volna a megoldás! Mióta csak ismerem, arról panaszkodik, hogy milyen rossz volt magának a rokonainál! Hogy nem szerették, hogy nem törődtek magával… arany ifjúsága volt az enyémhez képest, ezt jobb, ha tudomásul veszi! Sosem bántották, sosem verték félholtra… és azt sem kellett végignéznie, hogy az anyját verik! – amilyen hirtelen jött a haragom, olyan hirtelen el is múlik. Mi lesz jobb nekem attól, ha a kölyök nyakába zúdítom minden gondom? – De ez már nem tartozik a kérdéséhez – mondom lecsillapodva. – Nagyon jól nyomon tudta követni, hogy sodródtam Voldemorthoz, nem kívánom tovább ragozni ezt a dolgot.

- Pedig ez egy másik kérdésem lett volna. De ha úgy ítéli meg, hogy ez túl személyes…

- Úgy ítélem meg – mondom keményen, és valóban nem erőlködik tovább.

- Rendben. Szóval… akkor miért engem gyűlölt? Apám helyett?

- Mindig tudtam, Potter, hogy nehéz a felfogásod… de ennyire? Ha valaki miatt elveszítenéd a Weasley lányt, és az valaki másnak szülne gyereket…

- Elveszítettem – mondja csendesen, amiből valószínűsítem, hogy a lány is a háború áldozatai között volt. Különös kegyetlensége a sorsnak. Hisz most, a háború befejeztével ez a kölyök megérdemelné, hogy végre egy normális és boldog élete legyen. Néhány másodperc után azonban összeszedi magát, és újra rám néz. – De ez sem tartozik a tárgyhoz.

- Nézd, Potter… Apád ezen kívül is tett ellenem annyit, hogy egy életre gyűlöljem érte.

- Tudom. Ezt még meg is értem… gyűlölje, ha akarja, bár ettől semmi nem lesz könnyebb… de én mit vétettem maga ellen? Ide jöttem tizenegy évesen… azt sem tudtam, ki vagyok, hol vagyok… és olyan tömény gyűlölettel fogadott…

- Számít ez már ennyi év távlatából?

- Talán… talán nem… tudom, hogy mindig segített, csak jól titkolta. Sosem leszek képes meghálálni, amit éveken keresztül tett értem… meg ezért az egészért.

- Nincs szükségem a háládra!

- Tisztában vagyok vele. Senkire és semmire nincs szüksége, igaz?

- Ne pimaszkodj, Potter, ha válaszokat akarsz! – szólok rá, mire egy kicsit visszafogja magát.

- Még mindig nem válaszolt arra, hogy miért inkább apámmal azonosított? Mindig is James Potter fia voltam a maga szemében, és nem Lilyé.

- Könnyebb gyűlölni, mint szembenézni a hibáiddal – mondom kitérő válaszként, de ahogy a pillantásunk találkozik, tudja, hogy komolyan gondoltam, és meg is érti, pedig nem vártam igazán, hogy eljut az agyáig. De mégis úgy tűnik, pontosan tudja, könnyebb volt minden dühömet rá kivetíteni, mint elfogadni, hogy a legtöbb dolognak, ami velem történt, csak én vagyok az oka. Kivéve az apja baromságát. De az összes többinek igen. Húsz éve próbálok ezzel, és sok egyéb mással is szembenézni, de úgy tűnik, egy emberi élet ehhez meglehetősen kevés.

- Addig nem fog békére lelni, amíg nem lesz képes megtenni.

- Te képes vagy szembenézni azokkal a dolgokkal, amik történtek?

Lehajtja a fejét, és sóhajt. – Nem tudom. Próbálok…

- Én hosszú ideje próbálok… és ezek csak a kisebb dolgok, amikkel szembe kell néznem.

- A nehezebb az, amit Voldemort mellett tett, igaz?

- Ez már a következő kérdésed? – pontosan tudja, hogy megint csak húzom az időt, hogy összeszedhessem a gondolataimat. Olyan kérdéseket feszeget, amik számomra is kitöltötték az elmúlt húsz év álmatlan éjszakáit, de úgy válaszolni rájuk, hogy azt valaki más is megértse, nem könnyű.

- Veheti annak.

- Mire vagy kíváncsi? Hogy hány embert öltem meg, hogy mennyi kegyetlenséget követtem el annak idején Voldemort parancsára?

- Ezt önmagában kell helyretennie. Ha el akarja mondani, meghallgatom, de nem hinném, hogy rám tartozik. Inkább az érdekelne, hogy mi volt az, ami ott tartotta? Elég hosszú ideig volt Voldemort katonája. Élvezte?

- Tagadhatatlanul – mondom, és várom a hatást, amit ez az egy szó kivált belőle. Nem is marad el. Elsápad, és rám néz.

- Ezt nem mondja komolyan...

- Miért ne tenném? Képzelj el egy embert, aki világéletében egy utolsó, elnyomott, megkínzott, megfélemlített senki volt, akinek csak mélyen belül, magában volt lehetősége lázadni a sorsa ellen, és adj hatalmat a kezébe. Hatalmat, amitől ő lehet valaki, amitől átveheti az eddig őt kínzók szerepét. Igen, élveztem ezt a helyzetet… bármit megtehettem… szó szerint bármit.

Elszörnyedve néz rám, ahogy vártam. De hát, ha az igazságot akarja hallani, ez is hozzá tartozik.

- Ez… ez…

- Mondd ki nyugodtan… undorító? Kegyetlen? Embertelen? Őrült? Az. Nem tagadom. De része az életemnek, ha akarom, ha nem. Tagadjam le? Az lenne csak igazán szánalmas. Megtettem ezeket a dolgokat, bármennyire is szeretném most meg nem történtté tenni. Sok ember vére tapad a kezemhez… rengeteg halál és fájdalom… sosem leszek képes lemosni… A mai napig ébredek üvöltve éjszakánként, mikor visszaálmodom magam abba az időbe.

- De akkor miért hagyta ott? Hisz magasan állt a ranglétrán… mondhatni Malfoyjal holtversenyben az első helyen. Sokra vihette volna…

- Erre a kérdésre is választ kaphattál az emlékeimből.

- Tényleg annyira szerette anyámat, hogy a halála felnyitotta a szemét? Hogy ráébresztette, hogy rossz helyen van? Még azok után is, hogy ő az apámat választotta?

- Számolod a kérdéseidet, Potter?

- Inkább azt számolom, hányra hajlandó válaszolni. Az még messze nem volt öt.

- Anyádat én sodortam halálos veszélybe. És most nyugodtan elkezdhetsz üvölteni, vagy bosszút forralni, jogod lenne hozzá. Én mondtam el Voldemortnak a jóslatot… tőlem tudta meg, kit kell keresnie. Lily miattam halt meg.

- De utána megpróbálta megmenteni. Mindent megtett…

- Akkor már késő volt. Nem tehettem semmit. Még Dumbledore sem tehetett. Ha egyáltalán próbált valamit, azon kívül, hogy elbújtatja.

- Sikerült volna megmenteni, ha Pettegrew nem árulja el őket.

- Volna, volna, volna… - mondom bosszúsan. - Annyi minden másképp történt volna, Potter, ha egyik vagy másik helyzetben nem úgy döntünk, ahogy döntöttünk. De ezen már nem rágódhatunk. Meghoztuk a döntésünket, és aszerint cselekedtünk. Utólag, a történtek ismeretében már könnyű látni, mit hogy kellett volna. Akkor nem láttuk tisztán, hogy a tetteinknek mi lesz a következménye. Most, ennyi év távlatából hiába van bűntudatunk akármiért…

- De ez egy kicsit felmentené magát…

- Engem semmi nem ment már fel… - megint elgondolkodom. Lily halála akkor padlóra küldött, és azóta még rengetegszer, amikor csak eszembe jutott, amikor csak róla álmodtam. Sosem bocsátottam meg magamnak, és talán nem is leszek rá képes soha.

- Kérdezhetek tovább? – térít vissza a jelenbe Potter hangja.

- Már rég túllépted a limitet.

- Kit érdekel a maga hülye limitje? – kapja fel a vizet a beszélgetésünk folyamán először, ami igazából eléggé meglepő, hisz máskor két mondatot nem tudtunk váltani anélkül, hogy valamelyikünk el ne veszítse a fejét.

- Kérdezzen!

- Hogy volt képes megölni Dumbledore-t?

- Erről aztán végképp mindent tud – mondom fásultan sóhajtva. Különleges érzékkel tenyerel a számomra leginkább fájó dolgokba. - Ezt kellett tennem… ő maga akarta így.

- Nem… nem így gondoltam… ezt így értem… hogy úgyis meghalt volna, meg minden… hogy a halála így szolgálta a legjobb célt… de hogy tudta megtenni?

- Azt hiszed, hogy nekem hatalmas öröm volt? – kapom fel a vizet, jobban, mint eddig bármikor, úgy felemelve a hangom, hogy ettől még a kölyök is megriad.

- Felejtse el! – visszakozik. – Az orvosok leszedik a fejem, ha megtudják, hogy ennyire felbosszantottam magát. Árt az állapotának, ha…

- Érdekel is bárkit, ha feldobom a talpam a haragtól! Óriási szívességet tennék a világnak.

- Engem érdekelne.

- Képzelem… - morgok tovább, de megint csak azt az újfajta komolyságot látom a tekintetében.

- Lehet, hogy ezt tényleg nem kellett volna megkérdeznem.

- Ugyan már, miért ne? Eddig sem volt szívbajos.

- Elmondja?

- Nem sokat tudok mondani. Parancsot kaptam, és végrehajtottam.

- Igen, de…

- Abban a helyzetben mellékes volt, hogy mi érzek.

- De most már nem az.

- Maga szerint milyen érzés egy barátot megölni? – a dühtől újra magázom, de úgy tűnik egyiket sem veszi magára. Sem a tehetetlen dühömet, ami igazából magamra irányul, de most könnyebb ellene fordítani, sem azt, hogy képtelen vagyok eldönteni, most tegezzem, vagy magázzam.

- Én nem hiszem, hogy meg tudnám tenni.

- Ha belátnád, hogy az egész varázsvilág léte függ rajta, meg tudnád. Hogy utána hogy nézel szembe vele, az már egy másik kérdés. Talán beleőrülsz, talán összeroppansz… De ezt ott, akkor senki nem kérdezi. Nem is számít.

- És hogy tud szembenézni vele?

- Ezt bízd rám!

- Vagyis leginkább sehogy?

- Miből gondolod, hogy közöd van hozzá?

- Segíteni szeretnék.

- Először segíts saját magadon! Ha magadnak sikerült feldolgoznod a történteket, a saját rémálmaidat, akkor segíthetsz… csak lehetőleg ne engem szúrj ki a jótékonykodásod célpontjának.

- Ez nem… mindegy, úgyis mondhatnék bármit.

- Akarsz valamit még tudni?

- Mit csinált a következő időszakban?

- Igyekeztem nem felfedni magam.

- És hogy került a Roxfortba?

- Mi ez Potter, kihallgatás? Gyere el a tárgyalásomra, ha minden részletet tudni szeretnél.

- Azt szeretném elkerülni, hogy erre sor kerüljön.

- Na mert aztán sokat tehetsz…

- Ha hiszi, ha nem, tehetek ezt-azt.

- Merlin felvitte a dolgodat, mi? Eddig is elég nagyképű voltál, gondolom most is alaposan visszaélsz a helyzeteddel.

- Ha nem tart igényt a segítségemre, csupán egy szavába kerül.

- Hogy besétáljak Azkabanba? Szívesen végignéznéd, igaz? Elégtételt kapnál mindenért, ami veled történt, ugye?

- Elhinné, ha azt mondanám, hogy nem?

- Hát hogyne – válaszolom gúnyosan. Hisz miért is hinnék neki? Hét éven keresztül ott aláztam meg, ahol csak lehetőségem volt, és most vegyem komolyan, hogy segíteni akar, és nem bosszút állni mindenért, ami történt?

- Nem számít. Azért én megpróbálok valamit elérni. Miért lépett le a kastélyból?

- Neki kellett volna állnom neked magyarázkodni, vagy esetleg szó nélkül hagyni, hogy megölj? Szerinted ez szóba jöhető lehetőség volt? És különben is… nem vagyok egy könnyű ellenfél, de az egész tanári kar megkoronázva veled még nekem is sok lett volna. És mondhattam volna bármit, úgysem hallgatott volna meg senki. Főleg te nem. Vagy nincs igazam? Volt ott olyan ember, akit nem vakított el a gyűlölet?

- Nem, tanár úr, ebben igaza van. Nem lett volna túl sok esélye.

- Látod. Igyekeztem minden helyzetben azt tenni, amit helyesnek láttam.

- Van még valami kérdésed? – kérdezem kissé kimerülten.

- Nagyon kifárasztottam? – néz rám fürkészőn.

- Még nem vagyok kirobbanó formában.

- Tudja… igazából a tényekből rengeteget feltártak az emlékei… inkább csak… a gondolataira voltam kíváncsi… az egészről.

- Arra, hogy tanúsítok-e némi megbánást a múltam miatt? Miért kellene épp előtted?

- Nem tudom. Nem kellene… vagy nem előttem. Enélkül is megtett mindent, ami módjában állt. Sőt, még többet is. Csak kíváncsi voltam, hogy…

- Hogy mit érzek, ha visszagondolok erre a tébolyra?

- Igen, valami ilyesmire.

- Jobb lett volna, ha belehalok – mondom nemes egyszerűséggel, mire újra felkapja a fejét.

- De… miért?

- Mert akkor most nem kellene senkinek magyarázkodnom, hogy mit miért tettem – mondom félig-meddig bosszúsan, de inkább fáradtan. – Egyszerűen mindenki tudomásul venné a tényeket, és kész.

Megforgatja a szemeit, de inkább nem szól, így folytatom. – Nézd… azt hiszem, végrehajtottam az összes parancsot, amit Dumbledore-tól kaptam. Hol több, hol kevesebb sikerrel, de megtettem, amit meg kellett tennem. Már nincs semmi dolgom itt. És nem is igazán tudom, mit kezdhetnék magammal.

- Mondjuk, visszatérhetne a kastélyba.

- Hát persze, mert mindenki tárt karokkal fogadna. Ezt maga sem gondolja komolyan!

- Eddig sem foglalkozott vele, hogy mit gondolnak magáról. És McGalagony szerintem visszavenné.

- Azok után, hogy bitoroltam a helyét? Azok után, hogy a kezem alatta a Carrow testvérek kis híján hazavágták az iskoláját?

- Már tudja, hogy mit miért tett. És neki a legjobb tanárok kellenek. És maga a legjobb bájitaltan tanár.

Egy pillanatra ránézek, hogy ezt most mennyire mondta komolyan. Világ életében gyűlölt engem is, meg a bájitaltant is. De a tekintetéből úgy érzem, egészen komolyan gondolta. De egy pillanatra valami más jut eszembe.

- Szóval elhappolta előlem a sötét varázslatok kivédését…

Egy pillanatra elsápad, majd egy sóhajjal előveszi a griffendéles bátorságát.

- Mondtam, hogy McGalagonynak mindenből a legjobb kell.

- Na most kotródjon a szemem elől, Potter, mielőtt még végképp kihoz a sodromból! – mondom neki, de nem vagyok mérges, csak egy kicsit bosszús, és valahogy ő ezt megérzi. Nem veszi a lelkére, ugyanakkor rádöbben, hogy tényleg ideje mennie, hisz odakint lassan szürkületbe hajlik a kora nyári délután.

- Elmegyek, tanár úr, ha visszajöhetek máskor is.

- Tényleg a fejébe vette, hogy akadályozza a gyógyulásom? Ha maga idejárkál, az ártani fog az egészségi állapotomnak.

- Ez igennek veszem.

- Tűnjön a szemem elől! És hagyjon nekem időt regenerálódni…

- Akkor csak holnapután jövök – mondja egy halvány mosollyal, és végül elköszön, és magamra hagy.

Elgondolkodva nézek utána, és nem teljesen értem, hogy mi történt vele. Megkomolyodott, felnőtt… alig néhány nap alatt. De igazából nincs ezen mit csodálkozni. A történtek… a csata, hogy szembenézett Voldemorttal és a halállal… természetes, hogy megváltoztatták. Mostantól már nem az a kölyök, aki volt.

És az az utalás… hogy látta, mi lett Voldemortból odaát… ha valóban meghalt… vagy legalább fél lábbal odaát volt már, és visszajött… nem is lehet ugyanaz az ember, aki előtte volt. Ugyanaz, de mégsem… sok mindent megérthetett az életről.

Valahogy észrevétlenül kezdem emberszámba venni. Amit tett, és ahogy emelt fővel viseli… persze mélyen belül tombolhat… de ezt még nem mutatja. Talán még saját maga sem tudja. Inkább beleveti magát az újjáépítésbe, mások megsegítésébe, hogy ne kelljen szembenézni a saját érzéseivel. Ezért törődik velem is… vagy ezért is. De vajon még mi másért? Annyi más szerencsétlen van most rajtam kívül is a világon. Vigasztalhatná példának okáért a Weasley famíliát, akik legalább egy, de sejtésem szerint több gyereküket is elvesztették. Nagyobb szükségük lenne rá, mint nekem, aki világ életemben egyedül boldogultam. Vagy ott vannak a barátai... a drágalátos trió többi tagja... és ő mégis itt lopja a napot körülöttem. Hát ő tudja, ha ennyire ráér... de azért a kérdés nem hagy nyugodni. Hisz alig néhány nappal ezelőtt szemrebbenés nélkül megölt volna, ha szembetalálkozunk valahol. Most pedig meg akar menteni a bíróságtól…

Hát igen, ennyit számít, ha valaki ismeri az igazságot. De eddig nem ismerhette… nem kockáztathattunk azzal, hogy beavatjuk a terveinkbe. Ő meg engem nem avatott be soha semmibe. Igaz, Dumbledore halála után már esküdt ellenség voltam neki, de előtte sem tudtuk soha, hogy mire készül. Még Dumbledore sem. És talán így volt ez jó. Mindannyian jártuk a saját utunkat, tettük a dolgunkat legjobb képességeink szerint.

Lassan azonban elnyom az álom, mielőtt bármilyen logikus következtetésre juthatnék a történtekkel kapcsolatban, és én hagyom, hisz szükségem van még a pihenésre, főleg egy ilyen kimerítő beszélgetés után, amiben délután részem volt.


	2. Chapter 2

Két nappal később, ebédidő után nem sokkal ismét megjelenik Potter.

- Még az előző beszélgetésünkből sem tértem magamhoz – mondom neki minden külön bevezető és köszönés nélkül, hátha a hűvös stílus elijeszti, de nem.

- Szerintem maga attól a ténytől nem tért még magához, hogy mi egyáltalán beszélgetünk – villan meg a szeme, de semmi ellenségeskedést nem látok benne.

Kétségkívül van igazság abban, amit mond, de inkább nem reagálok rá, így megint ő szólal meg.

- Gondolkodott azon, amit mondtam? Mármint, hogy visszatérhetne a kastélyba.

Bevallom őszintén, ez az egy, amire már nem jutott időm. Annyi fontosabb dolog volt, amit végig kellett gondolnom. A háború vége, Voldemort bukása… és persze Potter felbukkanása, a megváltozott viselkedése… egyelőre a saját sorsom, a saját jövőm foglalkoztatott a legkevésbé.

- Pedig ennyit igazán megtehetne – mondja, mikor észreveszi, hogy elkalandoztak a gondolataim. – Említettem McGalagonynak a dolgot, és…

A szemem dühösen villan rá. – És gondolom repesett az örömtől. Normális maga, Potter? – a francba, már megint magázom… ha dühös vagyok rá, mindig ez jön elő a sokéves rutinból. – Elvárja tőle, hogy visszafogadjon a kastélyba, mikor végig kellett néznie, amit az utolsó évben ott tettem? Vegyen vissza, miután megöltem Dumbledore-t? Tudja maga, hogy mi volt köztük? – végül nem folytatom, hisz Dumbledore is mindig megőrizte a titkaimat, tartozom neki annyival, hogy én is megőrzöm az övét.

- Sejtem. De ennek ellenére nem tartotta olyan elképzelhetetlen ötletnek, mint maga.

- Jobban belegondolva – teszek úgy, mint aki eltöpreng -, nem is lenne rossz móka… amíg csak él zavarban lenne, ha meglátna… nem hiszem, hogy a szemembe tudna nézni azok után, amiket éveken keresztül a fejemhez vágott… és most már tudja, hogy akkorát tévedett, mint a Himalája. Élvezném ezt a helyzetet, az igaz.

- Igazi mardekáros – mondja Potter fintorogva. – De ha ez magának elég ok, hogy visszatérjen, hát tegye ezért.

- Nem értem, miért agitálsz amellett, hogy térjek vissza.

- Mert saját tapasztalatból tudom, hogy most mindenkinek kell egy cél… egy cél, ami segít életben maradni… túlélni. Találni valami új értelmet az életben.

- Te találtál?

- Azt hiszem.

- Az SVK tanítás elég cél neked?

- Igen, úgy tűnik. De nem is csak a tanítás, hanem, hogy ott lehetek a kastélyban. Az a hely az otthonom… és az egyetlen hely, ahol békét találhatok. Az SVK-hoz meg értek, ezt maga sem tagadhatja.

- És mi van az álmaiddal? Hogy auror leszel, meg ilyenek… majd megevett a fene érte. Ha hatodéven én lettem volna a tanárod, és nem engedlek a haladó csoportomba, megfojtottál volna egy kanál vízben. Meg Dumbledore is.

Átfut valami a smaragdzöld szemén, amit azt hiszem, kevesen tudnának értelmezni, de én pontosan tudom. De ugyanazokat a szavakat mondja ki, ami nekem is eszembe jutott.

- Épp elég halált és értelmetlen harcot láttam már, nincs szükségem többre. Nem akarom ezzel tölteni az életem. Ideje végre élnem is, azt hiszem, és nem csak nagy, szent célokat látni magam előtt, miközben elrohan mellettem az élet, és én nem látok belőle semmit. Nem öregkoromban szeretnék rádöbbenni arra, hogy nem is éltem.

- Ha ez a célod, a lehető legrosszabb helyet választottad.

- Miért? – néz rám csodálkozva.

- A Roxfort nem az a hely, ahol nagy dolgokat élhetsz meg. Egyforma napok végtelen sora töltené ki az életed. Reggeltől estig, évről évre csak az idegesítő kölykök…

- Ne tegyen úgy, tanár úr, mintha nem szeretné…

- Volt idő, mikor szerettem.

- És még újra szerethetné.

- Talán. De túl sok emlék köt oda…

- Ezt megértem… de könnyebb lenne ott szembenézni velük. És nem lenne egyedül…

Baromság, mondanám, de inkább nem teszem. A szívem mélyén már most visszamennék a kastélyba. A békés, csendes lakosztályomba a pincében, ahol senki nem háborgat, még ez a hülye Potter sem. Vagy legalábbis ő sem sűrűn.

- Amúgy… jobban van, tanár úr? – kérdezik egy kicsit félénken.

- Nem mondanád el inkább, hogy kerültem ide?

Sóhajt, látom, semmi kedve visszaemlékezni arra a napra. De végül rászánja magát, és belekezd.

- Mikor… végeztem Voldemorttal… kitört a káosz… nem is tudom… az emberek… nem igazán tudták felfogni, hogy mi történt. Olyan volt, mint egy lelassított film a moziban… mugli moziban… Látott már olyat?

- Ha hiszi, ha nem, mugli városban nőttem fel – mondom, de közben inkább azon gondolkodom, amit mond. Pontosan el tudom képzelni az említett jelenetet. Belém hasít a gondolat, hogy sosem hittem benne igazán… abban, hogy képes lesz megtenni. Hogy képes lesz elpusztítani a gonoszt. És valószínűsítem, hogy ezzel sokan mások is így voltak, ezért nem voltak képesek még hinni a szemüknek.

- Valahogy nem bírtam őket elviselni, főleg, amikor már kezdtek felocsúdni, és örülni – folytatja halkan, mintha csak önmagának beszélne. – Menekülni akartam onnan… olyan helyre, ahol nem keresnének… ahol magam lehetek egy kis időre… és eszembe jutott a Szellemszállás…

- Csak azt felejtetted el, hogy én ott vagyok, igaz?

- Nem, tanár úr, nem felejtettem el. Magához is vissza akartam menni. Ne kérdezze, hogy miért… nem tudnám megmondani… talán csak úgy éreztem, tartozom ennyivel. Hogy megköszönjek mindent, amit tett… még akkor is, ha tudom, hogy nem ezért tette.

- És életben találtál?

- Legnagyobb megdöbbenésemre… igen.

- És te hoztál ide?

- Nem késlekedhettem azzal, hogy bárki mást kerítsek erre a nemes feladatra.

Meg kellene köszönnöm… hisz megmentette az életem… de pont neki? És van egyáltalán köszönni való rajta? Lehet, hogy pár hét múlva dementorcsókra ítélnek…

- Ne töprengjen ezen, tanár úr – mondja, és a takarón fekvő karomra teszi a kezét. Megdermedek ettől az érintéstől, mire azonnal visszakozik. – Nem azért tettem, hogy megköszönje… vagy hogy hálás legyen, vagy ilyenek. Még így is én tartozom magának. Nem hiszem, hogy a két kezemen meg tudnám számolni, hogy hányszor mentette meg az életem. Most egyet viszonozhattam.

Egy sóhajjal bólintok. Valahol igaza van, de ez mégsem ilyen egyszerű. Vagy legalábbis a büszkeségem nem engedi, hogy ilyen egyszerű legyen.

- A gyógyítók szerint lassan javul… két-három hét, és kikerülhet innen – mondja, csak, hogy másra terelhesse a szót.

- A börtönbe? Szép kilátások.

- Nem fejezné be ezt a baromságot? – csattan fel. – Elő van készítve az ágya a gyengélkedőn, Madame Pomfrey már alig várja, hogy az ő kezei közé kerüljön. És ha a nyomorult szobájába bejutnánk, ha nem is én, de legalább a szerencsétlen házimanók, már azt is rég előkészítettük volna magának.

- Semmi keresnivalód a lakosztályomban, Potter! És másnak sincs!

- Tudja mit? Szakadjon meg! – áll fel a székéről, és látom, hogy most eléggé sikerült kiakasztanom. Majdnem úgy, mint régen. – Kap két nap gondolkodási időt. Addig roppantul örülnék, ha kitalálná, hogy mit szeretne!

- Potter! – szólok utána, mielőtt kiviharzana az ajtón. – Szerinted McGalagony tényleg visszavenne? – kérdezem, mert nem kéne addig semmibe beleélni magam, amíg az igazgatónő nem adja áldását a dologra. Enélkül is épp eleget csalódtam már az életben, nincs szükségem még egy alkalomra.

- Mondja, maga süket, vagy olyan nehéz a felfogása, mint állítólag az enyém?

A pimaszsága hallatán szívem szerint megátkoznám, de hát a pálcám sincs nálam, anélkül meg még nem igazán van erőm átkokkal dobálózni.

- Megmondtam magának, hogy McGalagonynak a legjobb kell. És az maga. Gondolkodjon el rajta! – mondja végül, és kilép az ajtón.

Szép dolog, mondhatom, egy ilyen dilemmát akasztani valakinek a nyakába, aki ráadásul még félig-meddig a halálán van.

Vissza is mennék a kastélyba, meg nem is. Az a legkevésbé sem izgat, hogy a tanári kar hogyan fogadna, eddig sem izgatott nagyon a véleményük. Csak annyi időt töltöttem velük együtt, amennyit felétlenül muszáj volt. Ez azt jelenti, hogy leginkább csak az étkezéseknél láttam őket, de néha még azt is sokalltam. Bezzeg, amikor szükségük volt a segítségemre, mindig megtaláltak.

Tényleg sokkal jobban izgat az, hogy tudnék szembenézni azzal a rengeteg dologgal, ami ott történt. Állandó kísértetként lebegne a fejem fölött Albus emléke. Albusé, aki ha nem is volt a barátom, de azért törődtünk egymással. Ő velem leginkább azért, mert szüksége volt rám. Az sosem izgatta, hogy mit gondolok mélyen magamban. Úgy gondolta, ha vezekelni akarok a múltamért, akkor bármit meg kell tennem, amit csak parancsol. És én meg is tettem mindent. De most, hogy itt van ennek az egész tébolynak a vége, valahogy nekem is számot kell vetnem az egésszel.

Mindegy… mivel nincs az égvilágon más hely, ahova most hirtelen mehetnék, úgy döntök visszamegyek a kastélyba, amint lehet. Két-három hét, mondja Potter. Na addig biztos nem bírom itt ki. Amint talpra tudok állni, inkább tényleg megyek a kastélyba. Ott legalább tehetek valami értelmeset. Hisz még mindig elég nagy lehet a kavarodás, és rohamosan közeledik az iskolaév kezdete, amire is rendbe kell hozni a kastélyt, hogy a gyerekek semmit se érezzenek a történtekből. Ezekkel a gondolatokkal ismét elnyom az álom, de nem bánom, mert tudom, hogy ha nem is látványos, de minden nap egy kicsivel erősebb vagyok, egy kicsivel közelebb kerülök ahhoz, hogy kiszabadulhassak innen.

~~ o ~~

Potter másnap délután teszi tiszteletét nálam legközelebb. Az arca határozott, köszönés után egyből a tárgyra tér.

- Nos, professzor úr, eldöntötte, mihez szeretne kezdeni az életével?

- Áruld már el, Potter, miért ragaszkodsz ennyire a személyemhez? Nem hinném, hogy a régi szép emlékek miatt.

- Én nem… nem én ragaszkodom, hanem McGalagony…

- Ne nézz hülyének! Szóval?

- Nem… nem tudom, tanár úr… - sóhajt. - Csak… mióta az eszemet tudom, mindig a közelemben volt, és nagyobb biztonságban érezném magam, ha most is a kastélyban lenne.

- De már nincs semmi, amitől tartanod kéne – nézek rá értetlenül. - És különben is bebizonyítottad, hogy nincs szükséged szárazdajkára.

- Tudom, de akkor is… valahogy… jobb lenne. Megnyugtatóbb. Ne kérje, hogy magyarázzam meg, csak jöjjön vissza!

Elgondolkodva nézek rá, de inkább nem szólok semmit. Ő is így van ezzel, de hogy leplezze a zavarát, inkább távozni készül. Mire feleszmélek, már majdnem az ajtóhoz ért.

- Potter! – szólok utána ugyanúgy, mint a múltkor. - Van még valami, amit tudni szeretnél… a történtekről? – kérdezem halkan, mire meglepődve néz rám.

- Válaszol?

- Igen.

Visszajön, visszaül a székére, és elgondolkodik. Érzem, hogy már nem akar kérdezni, csak valahogy túllépni. Megrázza a fejét, és sóhajt.

- Hogy lehet ezt…

- Elfelejteni? Sehogy, Harry – megrezdül a pillantása a keresztneve hallatán, de nem bánom. – Ez veled marad… velünk marad… amíg csak élünk.

- Szép kilátások – sóhajt újra. – Sokszor érzem úgy éjszakánként, hogy beleőrülök. Hogy összeroppant. Megfojt, mintha az az átkozott kígyó tekeredne a nyakamra. Maga hogy bírta ezt húsz évig? És most?

- Régen nem volt választásom. Tettem, amit tennem kellett. Most? Nem tudom… még nem volt túl sok időm ezen gondolkodni. Éjszakára még kiüt ez a nyomorult méreg. Majd később… majd a kastélyban.

- Szóval visszajön? – kapja fel a fejét, és megcsillan valami reményféle a szemében, de nem tudom hova tenni. Vagy nem is akarom. Úgy tűnik, örül nekem. De miért, Merlin? Bár… jobban belegondolva, az, hogy már ez a harmadik alkalom, hogy így elbeszélgetünk… nekem sincs ellenemre a társasága.

- Azt hiszem, nincs választásom. Hova máshova mehetnék?

- Most már senki nem mondja meg, mit kell tennie. Nincsenek parancsok. Ha nem akar a kastélyban élni, senki nem fogja kényszeríteni. De az az érzésem, szívesen jönne vissza. Vagy tévedek?

- Nincs más hely, ahova mehetnék.

- Tudom. Én is így érzek. De azért kicsit tartok attól, hogy… szóval, ha össze leszünk zárva mi ketten a kastélyban, akkor ott kő kövön nem marad időnként.

- Igen, erre van esély – nézek rá, mire halványan elmosolyodik.

- Tudja, hiányoznának a régi vitáink.

- Ha ez kell neked, tehetünk róla.

- Azért nem szükséges, hogy leszedje a fejem, tanár úr.

- Hagyhatnád már a fenébe ezt a tanárurazást, elvégre kollégák vagyunk.

Újra megdöbbenve néz rám, elvégre hét évig én voltam, aki ragaszkodtam a professzorozáshoz, de most valahogy a falnak tudok menni, ha ez a komoly, felnőtt férfi, aki egy hét alatt Potterből lett, tanár úrnak szólít.

- De akkor… hogy szólítsam? – kérdezi zavartan, és egy szóval nem mondom, hogy nem élvezem a helyzetet.

- Épp elég sok gúnynevet akasztottak rám az évek alatt. Biztos tudsz belőle választani.

Még jobban zavarba jön, és lehajtja a fejét. Azt hitte, nem tudom, miket mondanak rám? Némelyiken csak mosolyogtam, némelyik bosszantott egy kicsit… olyanok akartak megint ítéletet mondani rólam, akik azt sem tudták, ki vagyok. De hát még csak gyerekek voltak… és a gyerekek kíméletlenül kimondják, amit gondolnak.

- Tegeződjünk, Potter – adom be végül a derekam. – Úgy neked is könnyebb lesz vitatkozni.

- De… - kapja fel a fejét megdöbbenve. Elakad a szava, és én, mint jó mardekáros, egy halvány, gúnyos mosollyal még mindig élvezem, mennyire sikerült zavarba hoznom. De aztán elkomolyodom.

- Ha valaki kiérdemelte, akkor az te vagy.

- Köszönöm – mondja egy kissé elpirulva, de tudom, még hosszú ideig tartózkodni fog attól, hogy bárhogy is megszólítson. Idő kell neki, hogy megszokja a helyzetet. Kicsit megpróbálom elterelni a gondolatait.

- Meddig kell itt maradnom?

- Azt mondták a gyógyítók, még legalább két hét.

- Az ki van zárva.

- Hova ez a nagy sietség?

Mondtam én, mosolyodom el magamban, hogy kerülni fogja az olyan megszólalásokat, mikor letegezhetne. Majd belejön. Egyelőre jót mulatok azon, ahogy keresgéli a szavakat.

- Nem vált ki belőlem túl jó érzéseket ez a hely. És neked sem kellene folyton ide rohangálni, ha a kastélyban lennék.

- Könnyebben ugorhatnánk egymás torkának, ha minden sarkon találkoznánk, igaz? – mosolyodik el halványan.

- Pontosan.

- De… - sóhajt -, még akkor is hosszú idő, míg hazajöhet… hazajöhetsz – korrigálja magát, és bele is pirul. Élvezem, ahogy a zavart arckifejezését figyelem. Tudom, hogy legtöbbször még mindig csak egy kisdiáknak érzi magát mellettem, de vannak pillanatok, amikor ugyanolyan megtört, kiégett férfi, mint amilyennek én érzem magam sokszor.

- Tudom. De két hét túl sok. Maradjunk egyben.

- Ez nem rajtam múlik.

- Nem. De hidd el, tehetek róla, hogy így legyen.

- Merlin… - forgatja meg a szemeit. – Azért nem szeretném, ha vér folyna a Mungó folyosóján.

- Ha másként nem megy…

- Inkább beszélek a gyógyítókkal. De most megyek… holnap majd beszámolok mire jutottam, addig inkább ne…

- Nem csinálok semmit, Potter, ne aggódj. Van még más is, amire pazarolhatom az energiám.

- Rendben – bólint. – Nos… akkor… viszlát holnap.

- Ha nincs jó híred, ide ne merd tolni a képed! – mordulok rá búcsúzóul, de úgy tűnik, nem veszi a szívére. Csak bólint és kimegy a szobából.

Szóval a döntés megszületett. Észre sem vettem, mikor hoztam meg igazából. Talán már akkor, mikor első alkalommal megemlítette, hogy visszatérhetnék a kastélyba. De talán csak most, hogy láttam milyen fontos lenne neki. Merlin… mi a fenéért foglalkozom én azzal, hogy mi lenne fontos Potternek? Magammal kéne foglalkoznom, ha már egyszer túléltem ezt az átkozott őrületet, és most valamit kezdenem kell az életemmel. De mi mást is kezdhetnék? A világ nem hiszem, hogy valaha is el tudná fogadni a tényeket, és az emberek véleménye sem változna rólam soha. Így az egyetlen hely, ahol békét lelhetek, az a Roxfort. Úgy döntök, nem is érdemes tovább ragozni ezt a témát. Eldöntöttem, hogy visszamegyek, és pont. Már csak azt az időt kell kivárnom, hogy elengedjenek innen. És tudom, minél jobban leszek, annál inkább elönt majd a türelmetlenség, és egyre kiállhatatlanabb leszek. Remélem, ez legalább azt a célt eléri, hogy a gyógyítók minél előbb meg akarnak majd szabadulni tőlem. Ez a morgós-gúnyos stílus mindig is sok mindenre használható volt. Nem csak arra, hogy az emberek békén hagyjanak, de sokszor, sok mindent el is lehetett érni vele, anélkül, hogy az emberek rájöttek volna, hogy egyszerűen csak befolyásolom őket a cinikus beszólásokkal. Ez is olyan… mardekáros dolog. De hát sosem hazudtoltam meg magam, ezután sem fogom. Vérbeli mardekáros vagyok, és ezen az sem változtat, ha Potter itt nyavalyog az ágyamnál. Vagy legalábbis remélem nem, különben mi lesz a kegyetlen, kiállhatatlan, igazságtalan és megközelíthetetlen bájitaltan professzor képével?

~~ o ~~

A következő hetet meglehetősen nehezen viselem, és ahogy előre megjósoltam, egyre kiállhatatlanabb leszek, ahogy egyre többet vagyok ébren. Nem mondom, hogy nincs benne egy csepp szándékosság, de azért leginkább a feszültségből származik, amit ez a hely ébreszt bennem. Idegesít, ha a gyógyítók és az ápolók nyüzsögnek körülöttem, hisz mindig utáltam, ha jobban odafigyelnek rám, mint amennyire szeretném, de az is idegesít, amikor felém sem néznek, hisz egyből arra asszociálok, hogy egy volt halálfalót még ennyire sem tartanak méltónak, akármit is tett azóta. Szép kis ellentmondás. Az egyetlen kiút belőle, ha minél előbb elhúzhatok innen, és visszatérhetek a régi lakosztályom csendes magányába, ahol napokig senki sem nyitja rám az ajtót, és azzal foglalkozhatok, amivel szeretnék.  
Potter még most is kétnaponta benéz, de el nem tudom képzelni mit akar még, hiszen már elérte, hogy visszatérjek a kastélyba. De mindig jön, mesél arról, hogy áll a felújítás, hogy mi újság a világban. Végül ő hozza a jó hírt is, az orvosok úgy döntöttek, szeretnének megszabadulni tőlem, így vasárnap reggel hazaengednek. Egyfajta megnyugvás árad szét bennem, de ugyanakkor azt is tudom, hogy a kastélyban sem lesz könnyű dolgom, ha el akarom fogadtatni a jelenlétem. Egyelőre elnapolom ezt a kérdést, magamban próbálok örülni annak, hogy hazamehetek, de persze vigyázok, hogy Potter ezt ne vegye észre.

Annak tudatában, hogy végre elhagyhatom ezt a kócerájt, mintha még lassabban telne az idő. Egyre inkább úgy tűnik sosem jön el a vasárnap.  
Minden alkalommal, mikor meglátogat, próbálom lebeszélni Pottert arról, hogy az ő díszkíséretében térjek vissza a kastélyba, de hajthatatlan. Mondván nem császkálhatok, vagy hoppanálhatok még egyedül. Én viszont határozottan azt a hátsó szándékot érzem benne, hogy ott akar lenni, amikor találkozom a többi tanárral, hogy közbeléphessen, ha valami gond adódna. Hiába mondom, hogy meg tudom védeni magam, egy idő után már inkább ráhagyom, mielőtt csúnyán összeveszünk. Semmi kedvem veszekedni, még vele sem, akkor sem, ha ezen magam csodálkozom a legjobban.

Vasárnap kora délelőtt érkezik Harry, gyanítom ezzel is húzni akarja az agyam, mintha nem tudná pontosan mennyire el akarok már tűnni innen. Hoz nekem némi ruhát, amit nem tudom honnan nyúlt, mivel a lakosztályomba még mindig nem engedtem be senkit. Nem mintha lenne ott valami terhelő bizonyíték rám nézve. A titkaim nem ott vannak, hanem a fejemben és a szívemben. Ennek ellenére nem venném jó néven, ha valaki a birodalmamban garázdálkodna a tudtom és az ellenőrzésem nélkül.  
Gyorsan átöltözöm, közben elkapok egy értelmezhetetlen pillantást Potter részéről, amit nem tudok hova tenni, de egy pillanatra libabőrös lesz a karom tőle. Inkább megrázom a fejem, és gyorsan belebújok a ruhába, amit ideiglenesen kaptam. Itt-ott kicsit nagy, de nem panaszkodom, remélhetőleg egy órán belül úgyis meg tudok szabadulni tőle.  
- Mehetünk? - néz rám Potter, mikor befejeztem az öltözködést. Pakolnom nem kell, hisz nincs mit, úgy hozott ide, ahogy a Szellemszállás padlóján megtalált, abban az egy szál harcban megviselt ruhában, ami rajtam volt.  
- Mehetünk - sóhajtok végül, mikor rászánom magam az indulásra.  
Potter nem lacafacázik sokat, mielőtt még tiltakozhatnék az eljárás ellen, mellém lép, megfogja a karom, és már hoppanál is velem a Roxforti birtok határára.

Ahogy felnézek a domboldalra, amit meg kell másznunk, rezignáltan sóhajtok, és elindulok a kapu felé. A kapunál előveszem a pálcámat, de Potter megelőz, feloldja a kaput védő bűbájokat, amiért bezsebelhet egy lesújtó pillantást. Lehet, hogy még nem jöttem teljesen rendbe, de azért nem szeretem, ha magatehetetlennek tartanak. És ez tipikus példája annak. Mindenesetre szó nélkül lépek be a kapun, és indulok el a domboldalon felfele. Nem látom, de szinte biztosan érzem, ahogy Potter megcsóválja a fejét a hátam mögött, és csak utána indul el a nyomomban.  
Kissé kimerít, ahogy felcaplatunk a Nagykapuig, de ezt a világ minden kincséért sem árulnám el Potternek. Ahogy belépünk a bejárati csarnokba, McGalagony jön velünk szembe, meg vagyok győződve róla, hogy nem véletlenül. Valamilyen úton-módon biztosan figyelte, mikor érkezünk.  
- Perselus - áll meg előttem -, örülök, hogy jobban van.  
Egy pillanatra elgondolkodva nézek rá. Nem tudom, hogyan reagáljak a képmutató viselkedésére, mert abban azért biztos vagyok, hogy az öröme nem felhőtlen. Bár igyekszik leplezni, de elég jó emberismerő vagyok, a legilimenciáról meg már nem is beszélve, szóval tökéletesen látom, hogy kínosan érzi magát a jelenlétemtől. Csak azt tudnám, akkor mi a fenének hívott vissza. Mindegy, majd megszokja, hogy megint itt vagyok. Régen is elkerülgettük egymást, most sem fog nehezünkre esni.  
- Köszönöm, igazgatónő - mondom hűvösen. - De most szeretnék lepihenni.  
- Természetesen. De Madam Pomfrey szerint jobb lenne, ha egyelőre a gyengélkedőre menne, hogy még szemmel tudja tartani az állapotát.  
- Jól vagyok - mondom elutasítón.  
- Igen, azt látom - mondja egy grimasszal. - De Madam Pomfrey nyugodtabb lenne, ha megvizsgálhatná.  
Mielőtt kifakadhatnék, a tekintetem véletlenül találkozik Potterével, aki alig észrevehetően bólint, és valahogy úgy érzem, ő is szeretne megszabadulni McGalagonytól, és még az öreg javasasszonyt is jobban viseli, mint az igazgatónőt. Végül bólintok.  
- Rendben, de utána visszamegyek a szobámba.  
McGalagony bólint, és végre eláll az utunkból.

Tudom, ha egyszer beteszem a lábam a gyengélkedőre, néhány napig nem szabadulok, de Potter számonkérő tekintetére nem tehetek mást, mint arrafele indulok. Mikor már elindultam, megfordul a fejemben, hogy nem olyan régen simán elküldöm melegebb éghajlatra, és itt hagyom, és nem értem, hogy most miért nem tettem ezt. Hallom, hogy egy megkönnyebbült sóhajjal indul utánam, mire gondolatban csak megcsóválom a fejem. Nem értem az egész világot. Az rendben van, hogy mindenkinek a fejébe szállt a nagy béke, de attól még nem kell mindenkinek megőrülni! Kelletlenül kopogok be Madam Pomfreyhoz, és benyitok. Igazából az öreg javasasszonnyal sosem volt rossz a kapcsolatom, hisz mindig elkészítettem neki a szükséges bájitalokat, ő pedig mindig segített nekem, ha a kutatásaimban szükségem volt a szakmai tapasztalatára. Ahogy benyitok, felnéz a szekrényből, ahol a gyógyszereket rendezgette.  
- Perselus - néz rám, és az ő szemében a Potteréhez hasonló aggodalmat látok. - Gyere, hadd nézzelek!  
- Poppy, jól vagyok! - próbálom leállítani, mielőtt még túlságosan beleéli magát, de már most látom, hogy reménytelen. Ismerem jól, vérbeli gyógyító. - Csak azért jöttem, mert az igazgatónő ragaszkodott hozzá.  
- Sejtem – mosolyodik el halványan. - Én meg ragaszkodom ahhoz, hogy megnézzelek, és ha nem vagy olyan jól, mint mondod, nem mész sehova.  
- Nem... - kezdenék tiltakozni, de nem is hagyja.  
- Ne akadályozd a munkámat, Perselus, és akkor én sem fogom a tiédet! Megegyeztünk? - néz rám várakozón, és tudja, hogy nincs más választásom, mint fejet hajtani.  
- Rendben - adom be a derekam, mire elmosolyodik.  
- Előkészítettem a. szokásos ágyadat - int a fejével az ajtótól legtávolabbi ágy fele. - Remélem, ezentúl nem fogod olyan sűrűn igénybe venni.  
- Majd igyekszem - válaszolom egy fintorral, majd Potterre nézek, aki tapodtat sem mozdul az ajtó mellől, ahol a falnak támaszkodik. Talán attól fél, hogy megszököm, ha csak egy pillanatra is leveszi rólam a szemét. Pedig mikor Poppy vizsgálgatni kezd, már tudom, hogy nem szabadulok innen legalább holnapig. Komoly az arca, pedig látott már sokkal rosszabb állapotban is. Olyan állapotban is, hogy azt mondta, nem érem meg a reggelt, úgyhogy nem értem miért esik túlzásokba most, mikor a saját lábamon sétáltam be.

- Meddig? – kérdezem, mikor már a vége fele tart a vizsgálatoknak.

- Két nap.

- Holnap dél.

- Perselus, ez nem alku tárgya.

- Majd meglátjuk.

- Tudod, hogy engem nem hatsz meg a morgásoddal.

- Majd meglátjuk.

Csak megcsóválja a fejét, és Potterre néz. – Mindig ezt csinálja. És mindig idő előtt hagyja el a gyengélkedőt, de hát makacs, mint az öszvér. Felnőtt ember, nem köthetem az ágy lábához, a szép szó meg nem használ neki.

- Ezt tudom, Madame Pomfrey. Talán jobban, mint bárki más.

- Potter magának nincs más dolga, mint engem őrizni? – nézek rá, de állja a pillantásom.

- Most, hogy így kérdezi… momentán nincs.

- Elég baj az nekem.

- Na most már elég az ellenkezésből. Ágyba! Harry te pedig hagyd pihenni a betegemet! Bízd rám, majd én vigyázok rá. Sipirc!

Ezt szeretem Poppyban. Őt nem érdekli, hogy egy diák, egy tanár, a Kis Világmegmentő, vagy akár maga az atyaúristen áll vele szemben, ha beteg, ágyban a helye, ha nem, semmi keresnivalója a gyengélkedőn. Ezt végül Harry is belátja, így elköszön, és magunkra hagy bennünket. Ezután Poppy belém traktál néhány förtelmes bájitalt, majd ő is hagy pihenni.

Mikor végül magamra maradok, van egy kis időm végiggondolni végre a történteket. Jó érzés újra itt lenni a kastélyban, még akkor is, ha tudom, hogy komoly kihívások várnak rám. Mert hogy várnak, az biztos. De akkor is… mintha egy hosszú utazás után hazatértem volna. Jó érzés… megnyugtató. Ezzel a gondolattal aztán el is nyom az álom, hisz a hosszú séta a kastély fele kimerített rendesen, még akkor is, ha próbálom ezt leplezni. Még egyszer körülnézek a gyengélkedőn, örülök az ismerős falaknak, majd végül álomba merülök.


	3. Chapter 3

Másnap reggel, mikor felébredek, egy pillanatra még magával ragad a régi feszültség. Furcsa érzés úgy itt lenni, hogy nem kell minden pillanatban ugrásra készen állnom. Nem kell minden pillanatban attól rettegnem, hogy a karomba hasít a Voldemort hívását jelentő fájdalom. Időbe kerül megszokni azt az állapotot, hogy vége a háborúnak. Egy pillanatra eszembe jut, amit Potter mondott, hogy most mindenkinek kell egy cél, ami újra értelmet ad az életének. Igaza van. Ha nem jöttem volna vissza a kastélyba, nem hiszem, hogy tudnék valamit kezdeni a hirtelen rám szakadt szabadsággal.

A gondolataimból Madame Pomfrey megjelenése szakít ki.

- Szeretnék visszamenni a szobámba – közlöm vele.

- Neked is jó reggel Perselus! – néz rám rezzenéstelen arccal. – Kérsz valami reggelit, vagy inkább még ne erőltessem?

Az elmúlt majdnem húsz évben bőven volt lehetősége hozzászokni a stílusomhoz, ami még a szokásosnál is rosszabb, mikor beteg és kiszolgáltatott vagyok, úgyhogy nem lep meg, hogy nem akad fenn a bejelentésemen, és nem is reagál rá. Ennek ellenére teljesen komolyan gondoltam.

- Poppy…

- Mondtam, Perselus… nem köthetlek az ágy lábához. Felnőtt ember vagy, ha el akarsz menni, tudod, hogy hol az ajtó. De legalább azt ígérd meg, hogy szólsz, ha nem vagy jól!

- Elmehetek?

- Meg tudnám akadályozni?

- Nem.

Vállat von. – Menj! Ha korai, majd visszakerülsz. Te úgyis csak a saját károdon vagy hajlandó tanulni. De legalább a delet várd meg, ahogy tegnap mondtad. Még néhány vizsgálatot elvégeznék, aztán mehetsz, amerre akarsz.

- Rendben – bólintok rá. Elvégre, ha az elmúlt húsz évet kibírtam, mi ez a két-három óra? Vizsgálgasson, ha neki ez okoz örömet.

Nem sokkal dél előtt Poppy még belém traktál némi ebédet, néhány bájitalt, és végül áldását adja a távozásomra.

Ahogy kilépek a gyengélkedőről, belegondolok abba, hogy a pincebeli lakosztályom nincs is olyan közel, mint gondoltam. Sőt, egyáltalán nincs közel, és nem kevés lépcsőn kell lemennem. Ennek ellenére lassan elindulok, de így is hálát kell adnom Merlinnek, hogy eljutok odáig. Mondhatni az utolsó erőtartalékommal oldom fel az ajtón lévő védelmi bűbájokat, és megkönnyebbülve rogyok az egyik fotelba.

Néhány percig lehunyt szemmel ülök, próbálok némi energiát gyűjteni, csak az után veszem a fáradtságot, hogy kinyissam a szemem, és körülnézzek. A nappaliban mindent finom porréteg borít, hisz valóban nem járt itt senki, még házimanók sem, jó ideje. Megtanulták, hogy az én lakosztályomon olyan bűbáj van, ami még őket sem engedi be.

Az utóbbi egy évben én sem itt éltem, hanem az igazgatói lakosztályban. Bármennyire is hátborzongató volt ez számomra, kénytelen voltam odaköltözni, ezt is már jó előre megbeszéltük Dumbledore-ral. Ennek ellenére némi időt töltöttem itt, hisz szükségem volt arra, hogy valahol levethessem az álarcom, egy olyan biztos helyre, ahol senki sem látja, ha egy kis időre önmagam vagyok. Ezt a helyet régen is otthonomnak éreztem, és talán most is így lesz.

Bár nem tagadom, az egész lakosztályra ráfér egy alapos takarítás. Nem most ugyan, talán majd holnap. Vagy valamikor. Amikor már nem lesz kisebb gondom is nagyobb. Most pihenni szeretnék, úgyhogy bemegyek a hálószobába, és néhány bűbájjal legalább ott rendet teszek, és ágyba teszem magam. Tudom, hogy csak egy órácska alvásra van szükségem, és utána megint rendben leszek egy ideig, de most inkább megadom magam a fáradtságnak.

Ahogy számítottam, alig egy órával később felébredek. Viszonylag friss vagyok, úgyhogy elgondolkodom, mivel tölthetném a mai napot. Nincs kedvem kidugni az orrom a lakosztályomból, így itt kell elfoglalnom magam. Hamar rendbe szedem a nappalit, hisz elég hozzá néhány laza bűbáj, semmi megerőltető. Ahogy ezzel végeztem, kicsit nosztalgikusabban is körbejárom a szobát. Végigsimítom a kedvenc könyveim gerincét, elidőzök a kandalló párkányán álló néhány fényképnél, majd letelepszem a kanapéra, varázsolok magamnak egy bögre teát, és elmerengek a közelmúlt eseményein. Tudom, nem lenne szabad, hisz csak hazavágja azt a tűnődő hangulatot, ami erőt vett rajtam, miután felébredtem, mégsem tudok ellenállni a dolognak.

Az viszont pozitív, hogy estig legalább nyugtom van. Akkor azonban, mikor meghallom a kopogást az ajtómon, már tudom, hogy Potter itt sem fog békén hagyni. Mikor ajtót nyitok neki, feltűnik, hogy milyen kimerült. Mint aki egész nap kőbányában dolgozott.

- Nem vagy a topon, Potter! – mondom neki, mikor beengedem. Sosem járt még nálam, így egy gúnyos mosolyt csal az arcomra az a kellemes csalódás, amit az ő arcán látok. Nem tudom, minek képzelt, barlangi remetének? Na mindegy.

- Egész nap dolgoztam, hulla vagyok – mondja sóhajtva. – De nem panaszkodni jöttem, csak meg akartam nézni… hogy vagy? Mikor Madame Pomfrey mondta, hogy… hogy elhagytad a gyengélkedőt… aggódtam érted. Ő is azt mondja, hogy nem kellene még egyedül… maradnod.

Megkísért a gondolat, hogy valami csípőset válaszoljak, de látom, épp elég a saját baja.

- Jobban vagyok. És meguntam már, hogy mindenki úgy bánik velem, mint valami halálos beteggel.

- Bűntudatuk van.

- Ezzel ne engem terheljenek, van elég bajom anélkül is.

- Szeretnék jóvátenni a hibát, amit elkövettek. Engedd meg nekik is, ahogy nekem megengedted.

- Nincs ezen mint jóvátenni. Ez így volt eltervezve. És különben is falnak megyek, ha folyamatosan mindenki engem fog nyaggatni. Egy embert még elviselek, de ezt tekintsd kiváltságnak.

- Annak tekintem – mondja fáradtan elmosolyodva.

- Nem kellene beleszakadnod a munkába – mondom neki.

- A kastély, és a fél falu is romokban. Helyre kell hozni szeptemberig, mire visszajönnek a gyerekek. És különben is megőrülnék, ha csak ülnék a szobámban, és bámulnám a négy falat – kezdődő dühvel összehúzom a szemem, mire elsápad. – Tudod, hogy nem úgy értettem. Neked még sokáig gyógyulnod kell. Eszemben sem volt szemrehányást tenni.

- Ne mentegetőzz, Potter, nem áll jól – szakítom félbe, mire megcsóválja a fejét. – És amúgy sem állt szándékomban túl sokáig kivonni magam a forgalomból.

- De neked még tényleg nem lenne szabad…

- Nincs szükségem az aggodalmadra, Potter!

- Tudom – mondja kicsit sértődötten. – Senkire és semmire nincs szükséged, igaz?

- Általában igaz – mondom hűvösen, mire rám néz. Nem szól, csak elraktározza magában az információt.

- Akkor hagylak pihenni – mondja még mindig egy kicsit neheztelve, majd tényleg kilép az ajtón.

Elgondolkodva nézek utána. Nem igazán tudom hova tenni a viselkedését, de sokszor, néhány apró reakcióból arra a következtetésre jutok, hogy ő még annyira sem. Keresi a társaságom, és ami még nagyobb csoda, nekem sincs annyira ellenemre, ha itt sertepertél körülöttem. Addig sem a saját idegőrlő gondolataimmal vagyok elfoglalva. Nekem is könnyebb az ő bajával foglalkozni, a sajátom helyett, ahogy neki is könnyebb miattam aggódni. Hülye dolog ez az egész, de akkor is így van. Aztán elgondolkodom azon is, amit mondott. Lehet, hogy nekem is ideje lenne belevetnem magam a munkába, és ezzel gátat szabok az önmarcangolásnak. Nem tudom, mennyit bírnék a jelenlegi állapotomban, de hát ez majd csak akkor derül ki, ha megpróbálom.

~~ o ~~

Másnap reggel, bár határozottan nehezemre esik, elindulok a Nagyterem felé, hogy együtt reggelizzek a többiekkel. Még akkor is, ha egyáltalán nem vágyom a társaságukra. Nem tudom, mit akarok ezzel bizonyítani, de meg kell tennem. Talán azt, hogy engem még az az átkozott kígyó sem dönthet le a lábamról egy hónapnál tovább... vagy azt, hogy még mindig erősebb vagyok, mint bárki más? Nem tudom, csak azt, hogy meg kell tennem, és utána munkához kell látnom. Már csak azért is, mert tisztában vagyok vele, hogy Minerva a kastély minden részére különös gondot fordít, kivéve a Mardekáros pincéket. Haragudnom kéne rá emiatt, de ugyan mi értelme lenne? Életem során tökéletesen megértettem, hogy a sok évtizedes előítéleteket nem lehet, és talán nem is kell néhány nap alatt megváltoztatni. Ebből kifolyólag azonban mindez az én dolgom lesz, és minél előbb látok neki, annál biztosabb, hogy időben végzek, mert igaz, hogy még csak július vége fele közeledünk, egy-kettőre itt lesz a szeptember.  
A kedves kollégáim, ahogy vártam, meglehetősen furcsán néznek rám, de szerencsére szólni senki nem mer. Csak Minerva és Potter tekintetében látok némi aggódást, és helytelenítést. Igyekszem mindkét lehetőséget figyelmen kívül hagyni. Az út a pincétől idáig meglehetősen kimerített, ami egyáltalán nem tett jót amúgy is pocsék étvágyamnak. Ennek ellenére, csak hogy ne köthessenek belém, magamba erőltetek egy szelet pirítóst és egy teát, aztán összeszedem magam, feltápászkodok, és elhagyom a Nagytermet. A következő folyosóig sem érek el, mikor Potter utolér.  
- Nem lett volna szabad még ekkora utat megtenned egyedül - néz rám, és tudom, hogy aggódik, de ez most valamiért kimondhatatlanul bosszant.  
- Bízd rám, hogy mikor mit csinálok, Potter! És most engedj utamra, rengeteg dolgom van!  
- De még pihenned kéne...  
- Neked meg a saját dolgoddal törődni!  
Sóhajt, de tudja, nincs más lehetősége, mint beletörődni a döntésembe. - Legalább azt mond meg, merre leszel, hogy ha összeesnél a kimerültségtől, és nem jössz vacsorázni, tudjam, hogy merre keresselek.  
- A pincében - vetem oda neki félvállról, és már ott is hagyom.

Két dolog idegesít. Az egyik, hogy tudom, még ha nem is ismerem be magamnak, hogy igaza van. Nem vagyok még kirobbanó formában. Jobban tenném, ha adnék még néhány napot magamnak, hisz bőven rám férne még a regenerálódás. A másik, hogy tudom, ennek ellenére is munkához kell látnom, így inkább elindulok, mielőtt még meggondolom magam. Hamar felmérem a helyzetet a mardekáros térfélen, és bár megállapítom, hogy nem olyan súlyos a helyzet, mint a kastély többi részében, azért lesz munka bőven. Bár ennyire mélyen komoly harcok nem folytak, de még a Carrow testvérek idejében megkezdődött az egész kastély leamortizálása. És azért kisebb csaták itt is folytak, amiknek a nyomait el kell tüntetni. Nem kell hozzá annyi idő, mint ahogy először gondoltam, de így legalább, ha itt végzek, besegíthetek a többieknek.

Nekilátok a munkának, de mivel valóban nem vagyok még annyira jól, mint állítom, hamar kimerülök. A büszkeségem, vagy a fene tudja, hogy mi, azonban nem hagyja, hogy ezt beismerjem. Ebédidőben csak a szobámig megyek el, az jóval közelebb van, mint a Nagyterem, ezzel is erőt spórolok. Rendelek magamnak ebédet, de csak mérsékelt pusztítást végzek benne. Ha Madame Pomfrey ezt látná, valószínűleg bezsebelhetnék egy újabb alapos letolást tőle, de szerencsére nem látja, így némi falatozás után újra elindulok a mardekár klubhelyisége fele. A délután során még inkább túlhajtom magam, megspékelve azzal, hogy magamban nekiállok morogni a történteken, ami még több energiámat emészti fel.

Ezzel a hajtással vacsoraidőre elérem azt, hogy Potternek igaza lesz, mikor is azt mondja, hogy estére összeesek, és majd keresni kell. Leroskadok a klubhelyiségben az egyik kanapéra, és se erőm, se kedvem még csak megmozdulni sem. Hosszú ideig ülök itt, a tenyerembe temetve az arcom, míg csak azt nem érzem, hogy nem vagyok egyedül. Nyavalyás Potter, hogy még itt sem hagy békén! Nem tudom, honnan veszem, hogy ő van itt, egyszerűen csak érzem. És amikor felnézek, meggyőződhetek róla, hogy ezúttal sem tévedtem.

- Ez itt nem a te felségterületed, Potter, mit keresel itt?

- Ahogy ígértem… nem jöttél vacsorázni, így jöttem, hogy összekaparjalak valamelyik fal mellől.

- Mint látod, nincs szükségem rá. Nem hagynál békén?

- Perselus… - most bír először a keresztnevemen szólítani, ami mindkettőnket megvisel kissé. – Aggódom érted, ilyen nehéz elhinni?

- És azt, hogy nincs szükségem rá?

- Segíthetnék…

- Nem akarom, hogy segíts! Nincs szükségem rá! Se a gyámkodásodra... arra, hogy folyton a nyomomban járj! Semmi közöd az életemhez, sem ahhoz, hogy mikor mit csinálok! Ne fájjon neked, ha reggelig ájultan fekszem valahol, nem a te bajod. Majd megoldom a saját problémáimat egyedül. Menj, és hagyj engem békén! – a hangom kissé ingerült… talán túlságosan is az, mert látom, nagyon a szívére veszi, amit mondok. Elsápad, és egy pillanatra félrenéz, de aztán úgy tűnik nem adja fel.

- Miért nem fogadod el a segítséget?

- Mert nincs szükségem a segítségedre, még kevésbé a sajnálatodra! És máséra sincs. És most tűnj innen!

A hangom most végtelenül elutasító, így sóhajt, és tudom, ez a kifakadás most elég volt ahhoz, hogy megszabaduljak tőle.

- Rendben, elmegyek – mondja halkan. - De ha meggondolnád… - egy villanó tekintettel belefojtom a szót, mire újra sóhajt. – Ahogy akarod. De vigyázz, ne kövesd el újra a régi hibákat!

Ezzel elfordul, és kifele indul a teremből.

Amikor hallom, hogy becsukódik mögötte az ajtó, újra a tenyerembe hajtom a fejem. Magam sem értem, miért voltam vele ilyen durva, mikor pontosan tudom, hogy segíteni akart. De értse már meg, hogy sosem voltam rászorulva senkinek a segítségére, és most sem szeretnék. Gyűlölöm az olyan helyzeteket, mikor kiszolgáltatottnak érzem magam. Olyankor szeretnék leginkább egyedül maradni. Senki sem láthatja, hogy én is emberből vagyok, hogy én is tudok gyenge lenni. Senkinek semmi köze hozzá, hogy még mindig nem vagyok teljesen jól, hogy szívem szerint elfeküdnék itt a kanapén, és meg sem mozdulnék reggelig. Talán így is teszek. Bár a szobám nincs túl messze… és ha esetleg valaki keresne, gyanút fognak. Ha mást is elkapna az aggódási roham Potteren kívül, kifutnék a világból. Főleg ha rám uszítják Poppyt, akkor esélyem sem lenne menekülni, és visszakerülnék a gyengélkedőre.

Úgy döntök, egy kis ideig még maradok, míg összeszedem magam, aztán majd visszamegyek. Addig is Potter utolsó mondata jár a fejemben. Ne kövessem el a régi hibákat újra… Könnyű ezt mondani. De voltak olyan hibák, amik nem a helyzetből, hanem a természetemből fakadtak. Hogy tudnék ezeken túllépni? Sehogy. Én már csak ilyen vagyok. Emberkerülő, cinikus, kiállhatatlan, igazságtalan… mardekáros. Ezen még ő sem tud változtatni, felesleges is ezen gondolkodni.

Végül lassan összeszedem magam, és visszaporoszkálok a szobámba. Szerencsére tegnap viszonylag rendbe tettem, így egy gyors fürdés, néhány erősítő bájital után bezuhanok az ágyba, és bár tovább szeretnék töprengeni a történteken, perceken belül elnyom az álom.

~~ o ~~

Másnap hasonló vehemenciával vetem magam a munkába, és persze hasonló eredményt is érek el. Annyi a különbség, hogy reggelizni sem voltam, mert nincs kedvem a többiek vizslató pillantásához, de ebből kifolyólag meg kevesebb erőm van dolgozni. Még akkor is, ha reggeli helyett megittam néhány bájitalt. Ebédkor visszamegyek a szobámba, és valamit azért magamba erőltetek, hátha ez segít. Egy kis ideig utána jobban haladok, de a délután közepén azért már csökken az erőm és a lelkesedésem is. Végül belátom, ennyi volt a teljesítőképességem mára, és mielőtt még úgy járnék, mint tegnap, lassan visszabandukolok a szobámba.

A délután egy részét átalszom, nem sokkal vacsora előtt ébredek, de az ebéd is épp eléggé megülte a lelkem, úgyhogy inkább úgy döntök, hogy kihagyom a vacsorát, és maradok a bájitalnál. Az többet segít jelen állapotomban, és még van a régi készletemből, úgyhogy inkább felhajtok néhány üvegcsét.

Már éppen készülnék egy gyors fürdés után ágyba kerülni, mikor meghallom a kopogást az ajtón. Egy pillanat alatt önti el a lila köd az agyam, kezd elegem lenni abból, hogy Potter még huszonnégy óráig sem képes békén hagyni. Nem képes felfogni, hogy amíg nem vagyok jól, csak leharapom a fejét? Hát, ha ennyire nehéz a felfogása, ásson csak csapdát magának. Kinyitom az ajtót.

- Mit akarsz? – kérdezem nyersen, pedig látszik, hogy megint csak a legjobb szándékkal jött. Sőt… hozott nekem vacsorát. Teát, egy kis kalácsot. Egy pillanatra zavarba hoz a dologgal, de végül oda menekülök, ahova mindig. Az undokságba. De még mielőtt megszólalnék, Potter látja bennem a változást, és hozzám hasonlóan ő is felkapja a vizet. – Mielőtt még a torkomnak ugrassz… Kell, vagy nem kell?

- Szerintem, ha nem megyek vacsorázni, akkor egyértelmű, hogy nem kérek semmit –próbálom leszerelni, de a testem rácáfol az állításomra. Megérezve a friss kalács illatát, hangosan megkordul a gyomrom.

- Úgy tűnik, annyira mégsem egyértelmű – néz rám kérdőn a fiú, de a makacsságával csak még inkább ellenállásra sarkall.

- Potter, nem akarom még egyszer elmondani… hagyj engem békén!

- De… - mivel azonban nem vagyok kíváncsi a további magyarázkodására, mintegy belefojtva a szót, az orrára csapom az ajtót.

A következő pillanatban az ajtó melletti falnak támaszkodva elgondolkodom, hogy a legjobb megoldást választottam-e. A fő célt elértem, vagyis Potter magamra hagyott, de egyrészt éhes maradtam, pedig elfogadhattam volna az ételt, amit hozott, másrészt tudom, hogy beletapostam a lelkébe, és jó időre magamra haragítottam. Nem tudom, ez miért zavar azok után, hogy hét évig kitörölhetetlenül gyűlöltük egymást. Mi változott most, és mitől? Fogalmam sincs. Változott egyáltalán valami? Hisz ő akkor is csak Potter… bármi is történt azóta. Ezzel a gondolattal ellököm magam a faltól, és elindulok fürödni, hátha a víz kimossa majd a fejemből a gondolatokat.

~~ o ~~

Másnap reggel olyan éhesen ébredek, hogy akár a vasszeget is megenném. Még egyszer elátkozom magam, hogy legalább a tálcát nem kaptam ki Potter kezéből, mielőtt elküldtem a fenébe, de most már nem számít. Lassan felsétálok a Nagyterembe, és anélkül, hogy bárkinek figyelmet szentelnék, kényelmesen megreggelizek.

A szemem sarkából látom, hogy Potter Madame Pomfreyval sutyorog kifele menet a Nagyteremből. Iszonyatosan jó érzékkel választja ki azt az embert, akitől pillanatnyilag a legtöbbet megtudhatja rólam. Régen mindig abban a hitben éltem, hogy Dumbledore az egyetlen, aki valamit is tud rólam, de most egy másodperc alatt gondolom végig, hogy Poppy nem sokkal marad el mögötte. Hisz elég sok időt töltöttem a szárnyai alatt az elmúlt húsz évben. Sokszor volt fültanúja a Dumbledore-ral való beszélgetéseinknek, és különben is, amikor épp nem voltam a plafonon valamiért, időnként még beszélgettünk is. Így hát valóban ő az egyetlen, akitől Potter információhoz juthat. Bár most már nem veszélyeztet engem, és a világot sem, hogy mit mond el neki az öreg javasasszony, azért nem vagyok túlságosan lelkes a dologgal kapcsolatban. Ennek ellenére úgy döntök, nem érdemes foglalkozni az egésszel, így inkább gyorsan befejezem a reggelimet, és visszaindulok a pincébe.

A következő napok meglehetős egyhangúságban telik. Ahogy múlnak a napok, én is egyre erősebb leszek, lassan már minden étkezésen részt tudok venni, ami nem mondom, hogy szerencsés dolog, hisz nem vágyom én annyira a kedves kollégáim társaságára, de akkor is azt jelenti, hogy hamarosan teljesen rendbe jövök.

Lassan belépünk az augusztusba. Továbbra is csendes munkával telnek a napok, bár néha azért már szakítok időt bájitalfőzésre is. Leginkább azért, mert már saját magam is feléltem a szükséges készleteimet, és Madame Pomfreynak is fel kell töltenie a gyengélkedő készleteit, mire a diákok visszajönnek.

Egyik este, nem sokkal azután, hogy a laboromból visszatértem a lakosztályomba, kopognak az ajtómon. Egy pillanatra átfut rajtam, hogy Potter az, de aztán le is teszek róla. A napokban nem próbálkozott, és különben is, ha ő lenne, érezném az erejét, ahogy mostanában mindig, de most nem érzem. Kelletlenül nyitok ajtót, és McGalagonnyal találom szemben magam. Mindig utáltam a jóslástant, most mégis tökéletesen tudom, miért jött. Bíróság elé akar vinni… nem is tudom, hogy feledkezhettem meg erről az elmúlt napokban. Minden túl szép volt ahhoz, hogy igaz legyen. Hát most tessék… itt a böjtje.

- Jó estét, Perselus! – néz rám szigorú pillantással.

- Igazgatónő!

- Beenged? – kérdezi, mire szélesebbre nyitom az ajtót.

- Üljön le! – nézek rá hozza hasonló komolysággal. Semmi kedvem a társaságához, de ha azért jött, amire gondolok, nem szabadulok tőle egykönnyen.

- Nem akarom olyan sokáig zavarni…

- De ahogy nézem, komoly dologról van szó. Mindenesetre én leülnék.

- Persze – mondja, és ő is leül velem szemben. – Nézze, Perselus…

- Igazgatónő! Semmi szükség arra, hogy kerteljen, vagy mellébeszéljen. Mi történt?

- Ma délelőtt meglátogatott a Wizengamot vezetője…

Semmit nem olvashat le az arcomról, csak gondolatban csapok az asztalra. Annyira tudtam!

- Ne értse félre… nem akarják bíróság elé citálni… nem akarnak tárgyalást… csak néhányan, a vének közül szeretnének elbeszélgetni magával. Zárt ajtók mögött. Senki nem fogja tudni, miről volt szó. Nem kell tartania…

- Mondtam, hogy nem kell magyarázkodnia igazgatónő. Mikor?

- Pénteken.

Sóhajtok. Még három nap. Aztán ki tudja, mi lesz?

- Perselus… ez tényleg nem tárgyalás. Fogja fel úgy, mint egy kerekasztal-beszélgetést.

- Attól nem lesz könnyebb – sóhajtok, és felállok, jelezve, hogy részemről ennyi volt ez a beszélgetés. McGalagony követi a példámat, és az ajtó felé indul, majd tétován megáll.

- Perselus… ha gondolja, bármelyikünk magával tart… tanúskodni… vagy… ez nem az igazán jó szó…

- Szembe kell néznem velük, igazgatónő. Egyedül. Ha kevésnek bizonyulok, akkor elfogadom a sorsom – mondom keményen.

- Nem bizonyulhat…

- Nincs erről mit beszélni Minerva! Jó éjszakát! – mondom, és kinyitom előtte az ajtót. Még néhány pillanatig néz rám, majd sóhajt.

- Jó éjt, Perselus! – mondja halkan, és kilép az ajtón, amit gyorsan be is teszek mögötte, mielőtt megint meggondolná magát.

Hát, ma éjjel nem fogok túl jól aludni. Mondhatni sehogy. Beszélgetés… na persze… majd pont velem szeretnének beszélgetni. Semmit sem szeretnének jobban, mint dementorok elé vetni. De, mint mondtam, vállalnom kell a sorsom. Ha az emlékeim nem győzték meg őket, nem tudom, mit mondhatnék még.

Egész éjjel azon gondolkodom, mit mondhatnék nekik. Ugyan mivel győzhetném meg őket arról, hogy mindaz, amit láttak igaz? Ha a képek nem győzték meg őket, akkor semmi. Egy röpke éjszaka alatt újraélem az elmúlt húsz évet, ami meglehetősen kikészít reggelre.

Reggelinél három aggódó tekintetet érzek magamon, de igyekszem ügyet sem vetni rájuk. Amíg még itt vagyok, meg kell próbálnom teljesen rendbe hozni a pincéket, hisz lehet, hogy nem jöhetek vissza, a diákjaimnak pedig akkor is szükségük lesz a helyükre.

Ennek megfelelően az utolsó három nap kemény munkával telik a számomra, ami még abból a szempontból is hasznos, hogy minél fáradtabban kerülök ágyba, annál kevesebbet rágódok ezen az egészen.

Utolsó este, vacsora után a Nagyteremből tartok visszafele a szobámba, mikor lépteket hallok a hátam mögött, és mintegy ezzel egy időben megérzem Potter jelenlétét a közelemben. Egy pillanatra megkísért a harag szele, de aztán eszembe jut, hogy már napok óta képes volt megállni, hogy engem nyaggasson. Ekkora hőstett jutalmat érdemel. Ha mást nem, hát azt, hogy megvárjam, és meghallgassam, mi a fenét akar.

- Perselus… - szól utánam halkan, tétován. A lépcső közepén megállok, megvárom. Mikor odaér mögém, felé fordulok. Egy lépcsőfokkal felettem áll meg, így egy kicsivel magasabb nálam. – Az igazgatónő mondta, hogy holnap állsz a vének elé. Én csak… tudom, hogy utálod, ha segíteni akarok… de… csak azt akarom mondani… ha megengeded, veled megyek. Talán segítene a jelenlétem.

Sóhajtok. Megértem, hogy jót akar, de ez nem így működik. – Harry… azt akarom, hogy ha felmentenek, akkor az ne a te neved, vagy a te jelenléted miatt legyen. Ha enélkül nem megy… elfogadom, ami vár rám.

- Feladod?

- Ha a világ továbbra is elutasít, nem tehetek mást. Eleget magyarázkodtam már életemben. Meguntam. Ha nem hisznek nekem, az egésznek nincs értelme. Ha hiszed, ha nem, húsz év alatt még én is belefáradtam.

- De…

- Nincs de! – szakítom félbe szigorúan, hogy lássa, ezt a döntést már meghoztam.

- Rendben. De… ha vacsoráig nem jössz vissza… megkereslek. Legalább ennyit engedj meg!

- Tégy, amit jónak látsz! De most menj! Egyedül akarok lenni.

Egy halk sóhajjal bólint. – Rendben. Vigyázz magadra! – mondja végül, és felfele indul a lépcsőn. Egy darabig követem a tekintetemmel, majd én is elindulok lefele.

Arra számítok, hogy nyugtalan és végtelen hosszú lesz ez az éjszaka, de aztán belátom, hogy azzal, hogy elfogadtam a sorsom, bármi is legyen az, a lelkem egy kicsit megnyugodott. Ha még mindig bűnhődnöm kell a tetteimért… a régi dolgokért, Dumbledore haláláért… hát legyen így. Hajnal fele még aludnom is sikerül egy kicsit.

Átalszom a reggeli időt, de nem baj, hisz csak délre kell mennem. A szobámba kérek némi harapnivalót, de azért van akkora görcs a gyomromban, hogy ne tudjak túl nagy pusztítást végezni benne.

Egy órával az indulás előtt leülök a kedvenc fotelembe, és próbálom elcsendesíteni háborgó elmémet. Hetek óta hanyagoltam az okklumencia gyakorlását, hisz én naiv azt hittem, hogy már nincs rá szükségem. Mekkorát tévedtem. Lassan visszaépítem a kissé már rogyadozó falakat, és nem sokkal tizenkettő előtt elindulok.

A minisztérium épületébe lépve sok kíváncsi, de még több rettegéssel teli pillantással találkozom. A portás halálra vált arccal igazít útba, én pedig a nevezett terem fele indulok az alagsorba. Mikor odaérek, halk kopogás után benyitok, egy szempillantással felmérem a terepet. Minervának igaza volt azzal a kerekasztal-beszélgetéssel. Úgy tűnik a tanács legöregebb tagjai vannak jelen, körbeülve egy valóban kerek asztalt, és egy üres hely van köztük, minden kétséget kizárólag nekem.

Amikor belépek, a legidősebb varázsló feláll, köszönt, hellyel kínál. Elmondja, amit McGalagony is. Nevezetesen, hogy ez nem kihallgatás, csupán szeretnének őszintén, kertelés és hazugságok nélkül beszélgetni velem, szeretnék megismerni a teljes igazságot. Az arcukon valóban ezt látom, szinte mindenkién. Vannak ugyan páran, akik még óvatosan fürkésznek, de talán ez sem ellenséges.

Az idős varázsló némi bevezetés után kérdezgetni kezd, mindig türelmesen megvárva, míg összeszedem a gondolataim, és próbálok nagyobb összefüggéseiben is beszélni a dolgokról. Sokszor hivatkozik az emlékeimre, amiből tudom, hogy alaposan ízekre szedték az egészet. Nem bánom, így legalább ezekről a dolgokról elég ha felszínesen beszélek. Végig az öreg vezeti a beszélgetést, de néha a többiek is közbeszúrnak egy-egy kérdést, amit ők lényegesnek éreznek.

Húsz évet nem lehet néhány mondatban összefoglalni, így észrevétlenül repülnek az órák, odakint lassan már estébe hajolhat a délután. Bármennyire is valóban ártalmatlannak bizonyult ez a beszélgetés, lassan kezd kimeríteni. Éppen arról beszélek, hogy próbáltam visszafogni a két őrült Carrow-t a Roxfortban, mikor végigfut rajtam egy érzés, és magamban megcsóválom a fejem, mikor rájövök, hogy Potter közeledését érzem. Ezek szerint elmúlt vacsoraidő. Nem hiába vagyok már fáradt. Hét órája faggatnak. De nem számít… lassan a történet végére érünk.

Halkan nyílik az ajtó a hátam mögött, többen is odanéznek, egy pillanatnyi csodálkozás után azonban a tekintetük visszatalál hozzám. Potter nem tűnik fel a látómezőmben, így gyanítom leült valahol az ajtó mellett, én pedig tovább folytatom a mesét. Nincs sok hátra, hisz a sztori végét már úgyis ismerik Pottertől.

Még egy órába kerül, hogy senkinek ne legyen több kérdése, de végül úgy tűnik mindre választ kaptak.

Végül az idősebb varázsló, aki végig vezette a beszélgetés fonalát, Harryre pillant.

- Minden így történt, Harry? – kérdezi halkan. Ez a kérdés meggyőz arról, hogy azért mégsem annyira ártatlan beszélgetés volt ez az egész.

- Igen – mondja a fiú halkan, ami óriási megkönnyebbüléssel tölt el. Hálásnak kéne lennem, de mivel nem igazán van gyakorlatom ebben az érzésben, valahogy furcsa az egész.

Az öreg varázsló végül feláll, megköszöni, hogy eljöttem, és megosztottam velük az igazságot. Csak kimerülten bólintok, és az ajtó fele indulok. Útközben egy fáradt pillantást vetek a fiúra, aki már szintén felállt a székéről, és szó nélkül csatlakozik hozzám. Hálás vagyok most ezért a csendért. Nem tudnám elviselni, ha most bármit is mondana, és szerintem ő ezt tökéletesen tudja. Némán sétálunk ki az épületből, és hoppanálunk a Roxforti birtok határára.

Most is Harry oldja fel a kaput védő bűbájokat, és mi továbbra is hallgatagon baktatunk fel a domboldalon a kastélyba. Ahogy belépünk a Nagykapun, még váltunk egy komoly pillantást, majd hátat fordítok a fiúnak. Ezúttal nem szól utánam, tökéletesen tudja, hogy pihenésre és magányra van most szükségem. Az első kanyarig érzem a pillantását a hátamban, de most tényleg nem vágyom másra, minthogy lepihenhessek végre.

Ahogy leérek a lakosztályomba, ledobom a talárom, majd elmegyek fürödni. Mintha vízzel lemosható lenne az elmúlt nap minden kínja és szenvedése. Ennek ellenére egy kicsivel jobban érzem magam tusolás után.

Amikor kilépek a fürdőből, a kandallóm előtt egy kis darab pergament találok, rajta Harry kézírása.

_Örülök, hogy végül jól sikerült. Remélem így már a te lelked is könnyebb egy kicsit. Most pihenj, talán végre engedik az emlékek, hogy békés legyen az álmod. És kérlek, holnap ne szedd le a fejem, amiért mégis elmentem. _

_Harry_

Leülök az egyik fotelbe, és még egyszer átfutom ezt a néhány sort. Igen, igaza van, talán tényleg egy kicsivel könnyebb. Talán most már minden nap könnyebb lesz. Abban nem vagyok ugyan biztos, hogy ezt a rémálmok is így gondolják, de hát majd kiderül.

Az meg, hogy leszedem-e a fejét holnap… majd reggel eldöntöm.

Most inkább megyek, és valóban megpróbálok aludni, hátha könnyítettem annyit a lelkemen, hogy ez sikerüljön, és végre tényleg békés alvással töltsek egy éjszakát.


	4. Chapter 4

Másnap reggel, az előző megerőltető napok hatására átalszom a reggeliidőt. Jócskán benne vagyunk már a délelőttben, arra ébredek, hogy a hálószobám falára bűvölt ablakon a vastag függönyök ellenére is bekíváncsiskodik a napsugár. Felülök az ágyban, néhány perc alatt végiggondolom a történteket, majd egy sóhajjal felkelek, gyorsan megmosakszom és felöltözöm. Most még nincs kedvem kidugni az orrom a lakosztályomból, rám fér egy kis nyugalom, egy kis pihenés, úgyhogy ezt a napot magamra szánom. Fogok egy könyvet, egy bögre teát, és letelepszem a kedvenc fotelembe olvasgatni.

Ebédidőben már elő kell bújnom, és lassan már éhes is vagyok. Egy fintorral elindulok a Nagyterem fele, ahol már az egész tanári kar hozzálátott az ebédhez. Ahogy belépek, a pillantásom találkozik Potterével. Az arcunkon nem látszik semmi, csak egy cinkos szemvillanással és egy alig észrevehető biccentéssel üdvözöljük egymást, majd a helyemre megyek, és nekilátok az ebédemnek.

Mivel én érkeztem utolsónak, lassan mindenki elszivárog a tanári asztaltól. Az utolsók közt Potter is feláll, még egy pillanatra fürkészőn néz rám, majd ő is elhagyja a Nagytermet.

Mikor én is befejezem az ebédet, visszaindulok a pincébe. Némi bájitalfőzést terveztem délutánra, ez a tevékenység úgyis mindig inkább megnyugtató és pihentető volt számomra, sosem éreztem annyira munkának. Egy kis időre még visszamegyek a lakosztályomba, de úgy egy fél óra után átsétálok a laboromba, és lassan munkához látok. Közben végiggondolom, hogy ideje lenne a termemben is körülnézni, hisz mivel utolsó két évben nem én tanítottam a gyerekeknek a bájitaltant, a felszerelés és a készletek is elég ramaty állapotban lehetnek.

Egy energiapótló bájitalt választok mai napi szentenciának, hisz tudom, ez meglehetősen időigényes, és ma van időm. Az egész délutánt erre szánhatom, semmi más nincs betervezve. Komótosan, de ugyanakkor pontosan, precízen állok neki előkészíteni az összetevőket. Rég nem volt már lehetőségem valódi nyugalomban, teljes odafigyeléssel bájitalt főzni. Pedig ez nem egy olyan dolog, amit csak úgy össze lehet csapni. A teljes odafigyelésedet igényli. Mint amikor egy művész alkot… nem tud kapkodni, nem tud még ezer fele figyelni, nem tud még az egész világért aggódni. Hát ilyenre tervezem én ezt a délutánt. Csak az üstben rotyogó bájital és én…

Úgy a délután közepéig nincs is gond ezzel az elképzeléssel, akkor azonban meghallom a kopogást az ajtó felől, és a tekintetem enyhén bosszússá válik. A fenébe veled, Potter… hogy van bátorságod egy ilyen rituálét megzavarni? Ennek ellenére úgy döntök, beengedem.

- Szabad! – szólok ki hangosan, mire bedugja a fejét az ajtón.

- Tényleg bejöhetek? - néz rám kérdőn.

- Számít, Potter? Olyan vagy, mint a bumeráng, ha eldobnak, úgyis visszajössz.

Elmosolyodik, majd belép. – Nem akarlak zavarni, csak gondoltam, megnézem, mi van veled. Nem voltál a lakosztályodban… vagy legalábbis nem nyitottál ajtót… és gondoltam, megnézem, hátha itt vagy és dolgozol.

- Csupán elfoglalom magam.

- Tudom. Csak kíváncsi voltam…

- Hogy viselem a hirtelen rám tört szabadságot?

- Valami olyasmi.

- Idő kell, míg tényleg elhiszem a dolgot. Amíg…

- Tudom. Mit gondolsz, én miért vetettem magam a felújításba?

- Igen, tisztában vagyok vele – sóhajtom, miközben aprítani kezdem a soron következő összetevőt. - Amúgy hogy állnak a dolgok? Kell valakinek segítség?

- Nem, igazából nem. Tudod, ahhoz képest, ahogy ez a hely kinézett a háború után… azt hittem, évekig nem tudjuk rendbe tenni. De ahhoz képest úgy hiszem, lassan elkészülünk. Már csak apróbb simítások vannak.

- Hála a hathatós közreműködésednek, gondolom.

- Igyekeztem segíteni. Könnyebben és gyorsabban haladok, mint a többiek. És most ne mondd, hogy nagyképű vagyok, tényleg így van.

- Tudom. Az erőd messze meghaladja a többiekét. Még McGAlagonyét is.

- Kivéve a tiédet.

- A talpnyalás nem áll jól neked, Potter! – sandítok fel rá szigorúan, mire egy fintor átfut az arcán.

- Nem annak szántam. Mindegy, ezen most ne vitatkozzunk.

- Mit készítesz? – kérdezi úgy egy perc hallgatás után.

- Azt ne mondd, hogy érdekel! – nézek fel rá, miközben az üstbe morzsolom a következő összetevőt.

- Perselus…

- Ez egy erős energiapótló főzet. Ilyen bonyolultságú bájitalt nektek még csak említeni sem merek. A világból is kifutnátok. Még Granger is.

Úgy tűnik, nem veszi fel a beszólásaimat, inkább az első dologra reagál. - Még mindig szükséged van rá? Azt hittem, már…

- Nos, az olyan napok után, mint a tegnapi… igen, néha még jól jön a segítsége. Amúgy pedig, egy ekkora adagból jut másoknak is, nekem is. Majd Madame Pomfrey elraktározza a többit.

- Oké, de komolyra fordítva a szót… jól vagy?

- Potter…

- Tudom… nincs szükséged az aggodalmamra. De akkor is érdekel.

- Jól vagyok – hárítom el a további dadogását, de úgy tűnik ennyi nem elég neki.

- Biztos?

- Még mindig nem tanultál meg hinni nekem? – kérdezem enyhe gúnnyal.

- Az esetek 99%-ában hiszek neked. Kivéve…

- Kivéve? – kérdezek vissza egyik szemöldökömet felvonva. Tudom, hogy olyat fog mondani, amivel valószínűleg feldühít, de azt is tudom, hogy valójában igaza van.

- Kivéve, ha…ha azt kéne beismerned, hogy gyenge vagy. Vagy bármi ilyesmit magadról.

- Ezt most fejezd be, Potter, különben úgy kihajítlak, mint a muglik azt a bizonyos macskát.

- Nem veszed észre, Perselus, hogy… minél jobban tiltakozol, annál gyanúsabb vagy?

- Potter!

- Jól van, nem erőltetem. Beszéljünk másról.

- Javaslat? – nézek rá egy kissé gyúnyos-kérdő pillantással, arra utalva, hogy ugyan miről tudnánk mi beszélgetni, és bár nincs ötlete, nem tűnik úgy, hogy el akar tűnni.

- Nem tudom. Akármiről.

Elgondolkodom, de nekem is nehezemre esik olyan témát találni, amin nem kapunk össze perceken belül. És úgy érzem, egyikünknek sincs kedve most veszekedni, tehát valami békésebb dolgot kell keresni, mint a közös múltunk, vagy egymás gyengeségeinek felhánytorgatása.

- Mondjuk arról, hogy felkészültél-e már arra, hogy tanítani fogsz?

- Lehet erre felkészülni? Amúgy a napi munka után próbálom összeállítani a tanmenetet. Ha gondolod, megmutatom, mire jutottam.

- Vetnék rá egy pillantást, mielőtt még hülyeséget tanítasz a kölyköknek, és sorra megbuknak. Csak rontanád a Roxfort hírnevét.

- Kösz a bizalmat! – mondja egy sanda mosollyal. - Annyit azért kinézhetnél belőlem, hogy minimum egy elfogadhatót elérek náluk. De újfent komolyra fordítva a szót… köszönöm, hogy segítesz.

- A köszöngetés helyett már itt lehetnél az irományoddal.

- Most? – néz rám csodálkozva.

- Minek halogassuk az elkerülhetetlent? Inkább most szörnyülködnék, mint este, mert akkor úgy felbosszantom magam, hogy nem tudok aludni. Igaz, hogy megszoktam már, hogy álmatlanul forgolódjak, de azért tenni nem akarok érte. Amúgy most egy óráig semmit nem kell csinálni a bájitallal, csak néha megkeverni. Addig megnézem, mit alkottál.

- Rendben – ugrik le az asztalról -, egy perc és itt vagyok.

- Csak ki ne törd a nyakad a nagy igyekezetben.

- Meghatna? – néz rám kissé cinikusan, de azért közel sem úgy, ahogy én szoktam.

- Csak ha bizonyítható, hogy tőlem mentél el. A végén még engem gyanúsítanának a haláloddal, és akkor annyi az egész tegnapi teljesítményemnek. Feleslegesen strapáltam magam.

Egy hitetlen mosoly játszik az arcán, mikor megcsóválja a fejét, de inkább nem szól. – Sietek vissza – mondja végül, és eltűnik.

Én is fejcsóválva nézek utána, ahogy becsukódik mögötte az ajtó. Furcsa, hogy el bírom viselni két percnél tovább, hát még hogy segítek neki. De ha már egyszer felajánlottam… Amúgy meg, ha már egyszer nem taníthatok én SVK-t, jobb, ha szemmel tartom Pottert, mielőtt még tényleg hülyeséget csinál. SVK-t tanítani nem olyan könnyű, mint sokan hiszik. Bár alapfokon nincsenek eget rengető dolgok, inkább, csak ha valaki mélyebben beleássa magát a témába. Mint én… vagy Potter.

Bár nem egy perc, amíg visszaér, hisz a kastélyban vannak elég rendes távolságok, de azért hamar meghallom a kopogását az ajtón.

- Gyere! – szólok ki neki, mire belép.

- Próbáltam sietni – mondja kissé pihegve, az arca enyhén kipirult a futástól, és közben lesüti a szemét, hisz izgul, mit fogok mondani a művére. Rajta felejtem a pillantásom, de csak egy pillanatra. Majd átfut rajtam az aggodalom, hogy ilyen felhevült testtel még a nyár kellős közepén is megfázhat a pince hűvösében. De nem agyalhatok tovább ezen, hisz a kezembe nyom néhány papírlapot. Sóhajtok és belemerülök.

Időnként kavarok egyet az üstben fortyogó bájitalon, majd visszatérek a papírokhoz. Jó fél óráig bogarászom, miközben időnként magamon érzem Potter fürkésző tekintetét. Semmit nem tud leolvasni az arcomról, így nem tudhatja, hogy végül milyen reakcióra számíthat tőlem.

- Időnként túlságosan ragaszkodsz a könyvhöz, Potter – nézek fel végül.

- De… én úgy vettem észre, hogy te ragaszkodsz legjobban az előírásokhoz.

- Nem az előírásokhoz, hanem a szükséges tudáshoz. Ez időnként egybeesik. De… sok olyan dologról akarsz beszélni, amit a könyvből is meg tudnak tanulni… és rengeteg dolog van, ami nincs benn a könyvben, de érdemes lenne tudniuk.

- De ezt hogy dönthetném el, hogy mik ezek?

- Csak hagyatkozz a megérzéseidre. Mi az, amit te tudsz, és a könyvből kimaradt?

- Azért azt mind nem szeretném a nyakukba zúdítani. Nekem is évek és erős külső kényszer kellett, hogy mindezt megtanuljam. Ők még gyerekek.

- Neked kell megítélned azt, hogy az adott csoport szintjének megfelelően mit adsz át nekik a kötelező minimumon felül. Két azonos korú, azonos összetételű csoport is lehet teljesen különböző képességű. Majd kellő rutinnal meg tudod ezt állapítani.

- Te nem szoktál ilyeneket mérlegelni.

- A bájitaltan egy egzakt tudomány, Harry… egy receptet nem alakíthatok át csak azért, mert béna a csoport. Az fix, úgy ahogy van. És a bájitalok egymásra épülnek, ami meghatározza a sorrendjüket is. De az SVK-nál mérlegelheted, hogy mit, mikor, hogyan, milyen sorrendben tanítasz nekik.

A délután folyamán sokat beszélgetünk még az SVK-ról. Néhány ötletem hallatán felcsillan a szeme, néhányat azonban kapásból elvet. Tegye. Szíve joga úgy tanítani, ahogy szeretne. A lényeg, hogy a gyerekek a végén tudják azt, amit tudniuk kell. Tudom, a módszere is teljesen más lesz, hisz ő nem híve a tekintélyelvű oktatásnak. Ez is szíve joga. Majd rájön, hogy kellő szigor nélkül nem tud rendet tartani, sőt, akár komoly balesetek is történhetnek. Ezek a gyerekek nem a barátai, akik tisztában vannak a rájuk leselkedő veszélyekkel. Ezek tényleg csak gyerekek, akik csak egy nyűgnek tekintik az SVK-t, a bájitaltant, és egyáltalán azt, hogy itt kell lenniük a kastélyban.

Nem sokkal vacsora előtt készül el a bájital, és nagyjából ezzel egy időben a témából is kifogytunk. Néhány laza intéssel rendet teszek a laborban, amiért bezsebelhetek egy elismerő pillantást Pottertől.

- Jössz vacsorázni? – kérdezi végül, mikor már indulásra készen állunk.

- Veled? Ki van zárva. Rontanád a hírnevem.

- Azt nem szeretném – mosolyodik el pimaszul, mire kinyitom az ajtót és kiengedem. Odakint megvárja, míg visszateszem az összes védelmet az ajtóra. Látom, csodálkozik, hogy még a mai napig is ilyen sok védelmi bűbájt használok, de hát a szokás nagy úr. Szerintem én már csak ilyen maradok, amíg élek.

Szótlanul ballagunk egymás mellett, hisz a lakosztályomig egyfele vezet az utunk. Ott az ajtóban megállok, és szigorúan nézek rá.

- Értékelném, ha most néhány napig békén hagynál, Potter!

- Sok volt belőlem egyszerre?

- Csak van jobb dolgom is, mint a te képedet nézegetni!

- Rendben – mondja, miközben mosolyogva megcsóválja a fejét, majd felmegy a lépcsőn.

Egy kis időre bemegyek a lakosztályomba, és leülök a fotelba. Jobb, ha egy kicsit kipihenem ezt a délutánt. Talán ha az elmúlt hét évet összeadom, sem jön ki együtt annyi, amennyi időt ma Potterrel töltöttem. És a végén még kénytelen leszek belátni, hogy kellemes csalódást okoz nekem a kölyök. Egészen értelmesen lehet vele beszélgetni, és egészen jó meglátásai vannak. Ennek ellenére azért nem nyugszom bele olyan könnyen a dologba. Elvégre mégiscsak Potterről van szó. A tizennyolc éves, sőt még sokkal régebbi gyűlöletet nem olyan könnyű néhány nap alatt sutba dobni. Még akkor sem, ha tudom, hogy már korán sem olyan erős, mint régen volt. Sőt… talán már akkor elmúlt a nagy része, mikor bejárt hozzám a kórházba. Akkor sem, és azóta sem tudnám megmagyarázni, hogy miért történt így, de azt hiszem így történt.

Lassan összeszedem magam, és elmegyek vacsorázni. Szerencsére szinte már mindenki végzett, mire odaérek, így senkivel nem kell foglalkoznom. Vacsora után még végiggondolom a holnapi teendőimet. Ideje lenne végre számba venni a készleteimet, azt, hogy mit kell még beszereznem az elkövetkező napokban. Gyanítom nem lesz kevés. És nem csak bájital hozzávalókból, hanem eszközökből sem. De ezt a problémát inkább meghagyom a holnapnak, és még némi olvasgatás után ágyba bújok.

~~ o ~~

Ahogy sejtem, a másnap egész napom rámegy arra, hogy felderítsem a jelen állapotot, és hát legalább olyan siralmas, mint amilyet vártam. A készletek szinte teljesen nullára fogyasztva, az eszközök, mérlegek, üstök, mozsarak, kések állapota elég szánalmas. Alapos munkát végzek, hisz egy úttal be akarok szerezni mindent, így az egész napom rámegy arra, hogy mindent összeírjak, amit pótolni kell. Potter szerencsére egész nap békén hagy, így legalább gyorsabban haladok. Így is késő estébe hajlik az idő, mire végzek, és tudom, holnap sem lesz ez másként, mikor elindulok beszerző körútra. Az egyetlen, ami vígasztal, hogy régi, ismerős helyeket fogok felkeresni, és mindenhol lesz valaki, akivel válthatok pár szót a szakma legújabb felfedezéseiről. De hát van mit behoznom. Az elmúlt időszakban szép kis lemaradásra tettem szert, márpedig egy bájitalmesternek nem árt naprakésznek lennie.

Vacsora után még olvasgatok egy kicsit az olvasatlanul felhalmozott szaklapokban, de aztán korán ágyba kerülök, hisz reggeli után azonnal indulni akarok az Abszol Útra.

~~ o ~~

Miután gyorsan megreggelizek, el is indulok. Szerencsére az Abszol út még nem olyan zsúfolt, a diákok rohama majd csak egy héttel később kezdődik, és majd az utolsó napig tart. Most még csak alig néhányan lézengenek az üzletekben, olyanok, akiknek a mindennapi munkájukhoz is szükségük van ezekre a termékekre.

Úgy döntök, először a segédeszközöket szerzem be, az üstökkel kezdem, talán abból kell a legkevesebb, hisz a diákoknak kell, hogy legyen sajátjuk is. De bármikor közbejöhet valami, úgyhogy nem árt, ha van raktáron. Kifosztom szerencsétlen boltost, de hát még bőven lesz ideje pótolni a készletét a következő hétben. Ezután jönnek az egyéb apróságok, mozsarak, mérlegek. Szinte minden dolgot máshol szerzek be, az évek alatt volt időm kitapasztalni, mit hol kapok a legjobb minőségben. Ismernek mindenhol, mindenhol elbeszélgetek egy kicsit, de azért az emberek egy része még mindig tart tőlem. Nem érzem tisztemnek, hogy most nekiálljak győzködni őket, majd az idő talán lassan formálja a véleményüket. Reméljük. Ha meg nem… nem kell, hogy az egész világ kedveljen.

Ebéd utánra hagyom a bájital-hozzávalók beszerzését, azt úgyis mind megkapom egy helyen. Az öreg tulajdonossal pedig jól el fogok majd beszélgetni, mire ezt a rengeteg cuccot, ami mind kell, összeszedjük.

Dél körül lépek ki az utolsó előtti üzletből, és hogy, hogy nem, Potter az első, akit kiszúrok a tömegben, amint épp felém tart. Amint észrevesz, egy halvány mosollyal megtorpan. Lassan sétálok felé, majd mikor odaérek, egy félig-gúnyos pillantással végigmérem.

- Még mindig félsz tőlem, Potter?

- Azok után, hogy azt mondtad, néhány napig nem akarsz látni, nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy tanácsos lenne-e a közeledbe mennem. A végén még azt hiszed, direkt csináltam.

- Miért, nem?

- Most éppen nem. De ha már ilyen szépen összefutottunk… Nincs kedved velem ebédelni?

- Momentán kisebb gondom is nagyobb, Potter.

- Hosszú idő van még a vacsoráig…

- Nekem meg a listám hosszú, a türelmem meg véges! Foglald el magad máshol!

- Ahogy akarod. Mindenesetre én megyek és megebédelek valahol. Ha meggondolod magad, úgyis megtalálsz – mondja, hisz tisztában van vele, hogy tökéletesen érzem a jelenlétét már elég nagy távolságból is, ahhoz, hogy megtaláljam. De most akkor sem mehetnék, ha akarnék, és azt hiszem, végül elhiszi, hogy így van. – Utadra engedlek – mondja végül. – Este találkozunk.

Csak bólintok, és az utolsó állomásom fele indulok.

Ahogy sejtettem, az utolsó üzletben a kiváló minőségű alapanyagok mellett kedves kiszolgálás, mondhatni baráti beszélgetés vár. Az öreg varázsló, aki már akkor is öregebb volt, mint az országút, mikor én bájitalmester lettem, mindig is a szakmai tudásomat tartotta fontosnak, és nem azt, hogy mit ír rólam a sajtó. Rengeteg dolgot kell összeszednünk, így be is segítek neki, ne mindent neki kelljen csinálnia a fájó derekával. Ígérek neki egy krémet a fájdalmára, és a fejembe vésem, hogy este, ha hazaérek, el ne felejtsem elküldeni. Még azt is kicsikarja belőlem, hogy ha beválik a krém, megosztom vele a receptet. Az ígéretért cserébe kapok egy kicsit egy újabban felfedezett érdekes hatású növénykéből, hogy kísérletezhessek vele.

Ahogy egy-egy kisebb csomag elkészül, egy laza bűbájjal hazaküldöm, hogy legyen helyük a további dolgoknak.

Végül este van már, mire végzünk, így miután az utolsó csomagot is hazaküldtem, elköszönök tőle, és kisétálok a boltból. Egy félreeső sikátort keresve a birtok határára hoppanálok, majd lassan felsétálok a dombon.

Már a nagykapuhoz vezető lépcsőn megyek fel, mikor az kinyílik, és Potter bukkan fel benne. Csak sóhajtok és megállok a lépcsőn, mire felvont szemöldökkel végignéz.

- Ezt mind vetted? Irtó hosszú lehetett a listád.

- Ne szemtelenkedj, Potter! Állj félre az utamból! – szólok rá, de tudja, közel sem vagyok olyan ellenséges, mint lehetnék. Félreáll az ajtóból, egy elegáns mozdulattal jelzi, hogy bemehetek.

Belépek, de érzem, hogy ott van a nyomomban. Olyan hirtelen fordulok meg, hogy szinte belém ütközik. Egy pillanatra összeakad a tekintetünk, mielőtt megszólalok.

- Akarsz valamit Potter, vagy csak a megnyerő modorom hiányzott?

- Ha komolyan utánagondolok… - tesz úgy, mintha elgondolkodna, majd a szemembe néz -, azt hiszem az utóbbi.

Csak megforgatom a szemem, és a Nagyterem fele veszem az irányt. Már csak McGalagony van itt, ő is éppen végez, így egy hűvös köszönés után leülök a helyemre, és hozzálátok a vacsorához. Potter az asztal másik végén követi a példámat, majd végül együtt indulunk kifele.

- Segíthetek valamit? – kérdezi egy elfojtott mosollyal, és várja a robbanást.

- Átdolgoztad már a tanmeneted? – kérdezek vissza.

- Jaj, Perselus… majd meglesz szeptemberig!

Megállok, és szigorúan nézek rá. – Addig nem akarlak még egyszer látni, míg el nem készültél vele.

Sóhajt, megcsóválja a fejét. – Pedig neked is jobb lenne, ha segítenék kicsomagolni, elrendezni a dolgokat.

- Először magadon segíts, aztán majd meglátjuk.

Vállat von. – Jó, akkor megyek aludni – mondja, és hátat fordítva magamra hagy.

Talán várja, hogy utánaszóljak, de nekem sincs most kedvem nekiállni elpakolni a dolgokat, neki meg kifejezetten nem fog ártani, ha rendbe teszi a dolgait. Fel kell készülnie, és egyelőre úgy érzem, nem veszi komolyan. Nem mondom, hogy nehezére fog esni, de amíg nem visz bele rendszert, addig az órája nem lesz több, mint egy DS edzés. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy eleinte nehéz dolga lesz. Főleg a mardekárosaimmal. De azt hiszem, ebbe még nem gondolt bele. Épp elég lesz neki ez, nem hogy még közben tervezgesse az óráit. Mindenesetre, ezt majd megbeszéljük akkor, ha legközelebb a szemem elé mer kerülni. Nem adok neki túl sok időt. Valószínűleg holnap már itt lesz. Egye fene, ha megcsinálta a dolgát, még segíthet is szétpakolni. De jobb, ha megtiszteltetésnek veszi, mert általában senkit nem szoktam a dolgaim közé engedni.

Végül visszaballagok a szobámba, még elkortyolok egy bögre teát, aztán az egész napi rohangálás után ágyba teszem magam. Úgyis kell az erő és a türelem, ha Harry holnap újra megjelenik.


	5. Chapter 5

A másnap egy átlagos reggellel indul. Időben felkelek, elmegyek reggelizni. Már majdnem végzek, mikor Potter karikás szemekkel, fáradtan betámolyog. Felteszem magamban a kérdést, hogy vajon honnan sejtettem előre, hogy így lesz? Hogy majd némi szemrehányó pillantások kíséretében a kezembe nyomja a papírjait. És ahogy vártam, odasétál hozzám, lazán ledobja elém a cuccait, majd egy kérdő pillantás után már tovább is lépett, hogy a helyére menjen a tanári asztal másik végén, és leüljön reggelizni.

Egy sóhajjal megeszem az utolsó néhány falatot, majd fogom Harry papírjait, és visszamegyek a szobámba, hogy átnézzem, mit produkált. Egy órát hagy nekem a dologra, majd bekopog hozzám. Mivel a műve nem olyan rossz, mint vártam, kevésbé rossz hangulatban engedem be, mint ő várta.

- Szia! – néz rám fáradtan, és ahogy szélesebbre nyitom az ajtót, bejön, leroskad az egyik fotelba, majd rám néz. – Megnézted?

- Meg – mondom becsukva az ajtót. – Kevésbé megrázó élmény volt, mint vártam.

- Ez tőled óriási dicséret – mondja elnyomva egy ásítást.

- Legalább tudod értékelni. De most aludnod kéne.

- Nem azért kínlódtam át az éjszakát, hogy most elzavarj aludni.

- Hát miért? – kérdezem, és meg vagyok győződve, hogy nem fog válaszolni.

- Mert… szeretnék egy kis időt veled tölteni – mondja végül, és tudom, saját magát jobban meglepte ezzel a kijelentéssel, mint engem. Én az elmúlt néhány hétben már megszoktam ezt a tényt, de talán benne még nem is realizálódott. Meg is szeppent tőle egy kissé.

- Ez a válasz griffendéleshez méltón bátor volt… jutalmat érdemel. De… csak ha most szót fogadsz, és elmész aludni.

- De…

- Nincs de! Van elég munka, megvár téged ebéd után is. És ezt a förmedvényt még szeretném alaposabban átnézni – intek a fejemmel a papírjai felé.

- Megvársz?

- Nem fogok engedélyt kérni tőled, hogy rendet tehessek a laboromban. Tűnj el, majd ebéd után beszélünk!

Kicsit csalódott az arca, de látom rajta, hogy milyen fáradt. Ha most itt tartom, meg még dolgoztatom is, nem sokáig tudja visszafogni az indulatait, és előbb-utóbb egymás torkának ugrunk.

Végül fáradtan belátja, hogy jobb, ha most elmegy, és próbál pihenni.

Ahogy elhagyja a szobámat, újra a lapokba temetkezem, csak hogy ne kelljen rajta gondolkodnom. Még egyszer átnézem az egészet, és látom, hogy igaz, amit már először is észrevettem. Túlságosan lazán veszi az első két évet, kíméli a gyerekeket. Pedig a tizenegy-tizenkét évesek csak kicsit, de nem hülyék. Terhelhetők, sőt, meg kell náluk alapozni a további éveket. Majd erre is rájön, de azért majd rávilágítok erre is. Meg még néhány dologra. Gondolkodás közben azért néhány megjegyzést odafirkantok a lap szélére, nehogy elfeledkezzek valamiről is. Végül még néhány ötlet is eszembe jut, amiről úgy gondolom, Harrynek is tetszeni fog. Lassan kezdem átlátni a koncepcióját, és talán olyan ötleteket tudok felvetni, amik beleillenek a terveibe.

Ebédnél, bár kissé megkésve érkezik, Harry halványan rám mosolyog. Próbálom ezt annak a számlájára írni, hogy kipihente magát valamelyest. Csak magamban forgatom meg a szemeimet, mikor a szemem sarkából látom, hogy ő is indulni készül, mikor felállok az asztaltól.

- Perselus, várj meg! – szól utánam, mikor már elkanyarodom a bejárati csarnokból. Sóhajtok, és megállok. – Veled tartanék, ha megengeded.

- És ha nem?

- Tulajdonképpen… akkor is. Megígérted…

- Nem szoktam ígérgetni. Amúgy mit is ígértem?

- Hogy ebéd után segíthetek.

- Mindenáron dolgozni akarsz?

- Én inkább máshogy fogalmaznék – mosolyodik el halványan.

- Inkább menjünk – nézek rá felvont szemöldökkel, majd amikor bólint, elindulunk.

- Hova megyünk? – kérdezi egy perc után.

- A bájitaltan terembe. A saját laboromba örülj, ha beengedlek, nem hogy hozzányúlj valamihez. Elégszer kellett már megakadályoznom, hogy felrobbantsd az iskolát.

- Azért valahogy mindig átmentem bájitaltanból – mosolyodik el kihívóan.

- Összeteheted a két kezed, és megköszönheted Dumbledore-nak.

- Ennyire rossz voltam?

- Miért, szerinted nem?

- Jól van, igazad van, béna voltam.

- Ilyet sem mondtál még életedben.

- Talán túl keveset beszélgettél velem ahhoz, hogy halld.

- Mostanában többet, mint elég – mondom, miközben végül odaérünk a teremhez, és belépünk.

- Mihez kezdünk? – néz rám végül.

- Rád bízom a kevésbé kényes dolgokat, ha megbocsátasz. Üstöket, eszközöket. Ki kell cserélni azt, ami használhatatlan újra, a többi pedig mehet a raktárba, a rosszakat csak pakold egy helyre, majd gondoskodom róla.

- Rendben, ezt rám bízhatod – mondja egy halvány mosollyal, és már hozzá is lát, hogy felmérje a terepet, így nekem van lehetőségem a hozzávalókkal foglalkozni, az úgyis kényesebb téma. Mindent szépen a helyére pakolni, a régi, szigorú rendszer szerint, ami alaposan összekuszálódott már az idők folyamán.

Harry is megfontoltan, alaposan dolgozik, egyeztet a tegnapi listámmal, és normális leltárt is készít. Furcsa őt ilyen szemszögből látni. Mindig volt köztünk valami, ami nem engedte, hogy ezt lássam, és ezt gyanítom ő is ugyanígy gondolja. Időnként a szemem sarkából látom, hogy ő is hasonlókon mereng, de végül egyikünk sem hozza szóba.

Egy óra után szólal meg először.

- Átnézted jobban a terveimet?

- Igen. És még mindig lenne néhány javaslatom.

- Természetesen meghallgatom. A tapasztalatod, az ötleteid sokat segítenek, még akkor is, ha nem mindig értünk egyet. Sőt… az inspirál jobb ötletekre – ránézek, de abban a pillantásban benne van a véleményem arról, hogy kit mire inspirálok. – Komolyan. Sokat segít, ha elmondod a véleményed a dolgokról. Általában jól és reálisan látsz mindent, velem ellentétben.

- Csak fiatal vagy, tapasztalatlan, és végtelenül naiv.

- Na kösz.

- Ez az igazság, Harry, hiába nem tetszik – nézek rá szigorúan, és végül bólint.

- Tudom. Ha harcolni kell, megküzdök akár az ördöggel is, de az életben…

- Ezért nem te vagy a hibás.

- Igen, de ez most nem vígasztal.

- Majd belejössz.

- Persze, a saját káromon. Még szerencse, hogy legalább munkát nem kell keresnem, mert azt sem tudnám, hogy álljak neki. Ami másnap alap dolog, nekem fogalmam sincs róla.

- Valójában mindenki a maga kárán tanul. Nagy dolgokban ugyanúgy, mint kicsiben. Aki azt állítja, hogy nem, az hazudik.

- Igen, csak tudod az emberek nagy része erre a korra már túl van a nehezén.

- Te meg túl vagy más dolgokon.

- Túl vagyok? Hát nem tudom…

- Ezt már megbeszéltük.

- Igen. Beszéljünk másról – mondja sóhajtva. – Mondjuk, előadhatnád az ötleteidet.

Néhány pillanat után beleegyezem, hisz minek erőltetném tovább a témát? Tudom, ő is marja magát ezzel eléggé.

Így a délután hamar eltelik azzal, hogy tovább rendezkedünk, és közben az SVK tanításról beszélgetünk. Elgondolkodik azon, hogy hol szerezze be a szükséges dolgokat, és szerencséjére ebben tudok neki segíteni.

Nem sokkal vacsora előtt végzünk, és mielőtt indulnánk, még sandán rám néz.

- Még mindig rontom a hírneved, ha velem jössz vacsorázni?

- Nem is akárhogy.

- Reménytelen vagy – csóválja meg a fejét, majd ahogy a lakosztályomhoz érünk, elköszön, és visszamegy még a szobájába.

Gyorsan eltelt ez a nap, de legalább hasznosan töltöttük. Én szinte végeztem a tanévre való felkészüléssel, már csak egészen apró simítások vannak hátra, és elméletileg Harry dolgait is elég alaposan átbeszéltük, pontos irányvonala van, ami a tanítást illeti, így ma este nyugodt lelkiismerettel dőlhetek hátra.

~~ o ~~

A következő két hét számomra viszonylag lazán telik. Végre van időm olvasni, bájitalt főzni, kísérletezni. Harry viszont rendesen el van foglalva. Rájön arra, hogy ha alaposan szeretne tanítani, akkor még rengeteg mindent be kell szereznie, és jobb, ha alapjaiban rendezi át az SVK termet. Hisz eddig minden SVK tanár, köztük én is, próbáltam a saját igényeimnek megfelelően kialakítani, így a berendezés, illetve az egész koncepció meglehetősen kaotikus, mindannyiunk keze nyomát magán viseli. Néhány nap alatt próbálja végiggondolni, hogy mi az, amire szüksége lehet, majd átbeszéljük, hogy mit hol érdemes beszereznie, végül munkához lát.

Van, hogy napokig nem látom, csupán vacsora után, a bejárati csarnokban váltunk néhány szót. Elmondja, mit intézett aznap, és látni a lelkesedést a szemében valahogy felemelő élmény. Rég volt már, mikor én is ilyen odaadással tudtam tanítani. Talán csak egészen a legelején. Azóta már nem maradt más, csak a szigorúság. Nem túlságosan szeretnek ezért a diákok, de nem is ezért vagyok itt, hanem, hogy megtanítsam nekik, amire szükségük van.

Harrynek viszont még abból a szempontból is jó, hogy így elfoglalja magát, hogy egyszerűen elfelejt izgulni. Tudom, ha nem lenne dolga, csak hisztizne egész nap. Így legalább egészen az utolsó napig nincs lehetősége rá. Előző este még mondta, hogy végzett mindennel, de aznap a reggelinél látom, hogy belesápadt a gondolatba, hogy este már itt lesznek a diákok. Étvágya sincs, csak piszkálja a reggelit. Látom, itt az ideje egy újabb alapos fejmosásnak, ha nem akarom, hogy teljesen magába zuhanjon.

Reggeli után, mikor kilépünk a Nagyteremből, szólok neki, hogy a nap folyamán jó lenne, ha valamikor tiszteletét tenné nálam. Érzi a vesztét, mert úgy néz rám, mint akinek a fogát húzzák, de végül rábólint, majd elindul a Nagykapu fele, de mielőtt kilépne, visszanéz rám.

- Nem jössz ki velem egy kicsit sétálni?

- Nem vagyok szárazdajka, Potter!

Vág egy grimaszt, vállat von, majd hátat fordít, és kifele indul. Megcsóválom a fejem, és végül utána megyek.

- Harry, várj! – szólok utána, ahogy kilépek a kapun, de elvakít a hirtelen napfény, így egy pillanatra megtorpanok.

- Perselus… - sóhajt, ahogy felnéz rám. – Most a legkevésbé arra van szükségem, hogy cseszegess! Ha nem tudsz normális lenni, inkább hagyj békén!

- Nem cseszegetni akartalak, csak beszélni veled. De úgy látom, egyikünk hangulata sem alkalmas rá.

- Majd erőt veszek magamon – sóhajt újra. – Gyere, menjünk le a tóhoz.

Elindulok utána, majd pár méter után felzárkózom mellé. Arra gondolok, csupa olyan dologra vesz rá ez a kölyök, amire már hosszú idő óta nem volt lehetőségem. Mint most is… idejét sem tudom, mikor jártam utoljára a Fekete tónál. Pedig gyerekkoromban szerettem. Sokat ültem ott a fák alatt, csak olvastam, vagy tanultam.

- Nem nyaggatni akarlak, Harry – mondom, mikor odaérünk. – Csak gondoltam segít, ha beszélsz róla.

- Most nem akarok beszélni – mondja, ahogy letelepszik kidőlt fatörzs mellé, nekidöntve a hátát, és én is melléülök. – Csak legyél itt mellettem, az megnyugtat.

Egyik szemöldököm felvonva fürkészőn nézek rá, mire elpirul, és lesüti a szemét, de nem mond többet. Egy kicsit még figyelem, majd a tóra fordítom a tekintetem, ahogy ő teszi. Gyönyörű ez a hely, régen is ezért szerettem itt lenni, de már hosszú ideje nem engedhettem meg magamnak ilyen luxust, mint a természeti szépségek élvezete. De most megnyugtató érzés itt lenni, és Harrynek igaza van, az is jó, hogy együtt vagyunk itt. Elgondolkodom ezen a dolgon. Első pillanatra hihetetlennek tűnik még a számomra is, de ha mélyen magamba nézek, így van. Talán senki másnak nem sikerült volna, hogy kirángasson engem ide. Hogy egyáltalán kirángasson a sötét, hűvös pincéből. Pedig jó itt… csak ülni, és élvezni a kora délelőtti napsütést.

- Félsz? – kérdezem Harryt egy jó félóra hallgatás után.

- Igen. De nem a tanítástól… vagy nem tudom. Pontosan tudom, miről mit akarok mondani…ezzel nincs gond.

- Attól félsz, hogy fognak fogadni?

- Talán igen. Tudod… egy évvel vagyok idősebb náluk… hogy mondhatnám meg nekik, mit csináljanak?

- Pedig meg kell mondanod nekik. És lehetőleg már az elejétől kezdve, mert később még nehezebb lenne őket rászoktatni. El kell fogadtatnod velük, hogy te vagy a tanár, még akkor is, ha ez az idősebbeknek nem tetszik.

- Tudom, de ez lesz a legnehezebb.

- Kellő határozottsággal megoldod.

- Te könnyen beszélsz, te kellően határozott vagy – sandít rám egy grimasszal.

- Az. És most még inkább annak kell lennem – viszonzom komolyan a pillantását.

- Merlin… neked sem lesz könnyű dolgod. Mi lesz most a mardekárosaiddal?

- Az idősebbek közül sok nem fog visszajönni. De aki visszajön… hát azokkal nem lesz könnyű. Valószínűleg egész nyáron azt hallották a szüleiktől, hogy egy kétszínű, szemét áruló vagyok. Számíthatok némi ellenállásra részükről.

- Mit tudsz ezzel kezdeni?

- Semmit. Ezeket a gyerekeket már ebben a szellemben nevelték a szüleik. Talán az ötödiknél fiatalabbakat még nem annyira. Ők még nem menthetetlenek.

- Azért a te helyedben sem lennék. Bár…

- Bár mi?

- Azokhoz képest, amiket eddig tettél…

- Ezek már csak apróságok, igen. És valahogy le is fogom kezelni. Ezek már csak utózengései az elmúlt éveknek. De beszéljünk inkább rólad.

- Muszáj?

- Nem. Ha nem akarod, nem muszáj.

- Nem akarom.

- Rendben – adom meg magam, és hosszú ideig megint a tájat nézzük.

Kis idővel később ezúttal Harry töri meg a csendet.

- Perselus… szeretném neked megköszönni…

- Mégis mit?

- Hogy az elmúlt hetekben… elviselted, hogy mindig nyaggatlak… meg hogy mindenben segítettél… sokat köszönhetek neked. Megint.

- Nem fejeznéd ezt be, Potter?

- Ugye tudod, hogy már csak mosolygok ezen?

- Min?

- Hogy akkor potterezel, ha nem fűlik a fogad a témához.

Egy alig látható mosolyféle jelenik meg az arcomon. – Kiismertél. Itt a vég.

- Itt – mosolyog vissza. - De majd holnap robban. Bemegyünk?

- Mehetünk – mondom, mire mindketten felkelünk, és lassan visszasétálunk a kastélyba.

Mielőtt még elköszönnénk, megállunk egy pillanatra a bejárati csarnokban.

- Harry, ha másképp nem megy, jó lenne, ha előszednéd az okklumencia tudásod. Nem azért tanítottam neked, hogy most sutba dobd az egészet. Nem csak Voldemort ellen volt jó.

- Merlin… azt hittem soha többé nem kényszerülök rá. De azt hiszem, igazad van. Ha nem akarom egész vacsoráig a falat kaparni, jobb lesz, ha lecsillapodom.

- Ez a beszéd. Este szeretném látni, hogy higgadt vagy.

- Az leszek. Köszönöm, Perselus.

- Ha még valamit megköszönsz, páros lábbal rúglak ki a kastélyból.

- Nem tennél ilyet – mondja félig komolyan, félig mosolyogva.

- Miért is?

- Mert én vagyok az egyetlen, akitől nem mászol plafonra – mondja pimaszul, de mielőtt reagálhatnék valami csípőset, már ott is hagyott. Bosszúsan megrázom a fejem, és visszaindulok a lakosztályomba.

Már csak olyan apróságok vannak hátra az előkészületekből, mint az órarendek sokszorosítása, meg hasonlók, de azért ebédig eltelik vele az idő.

Ebédnél Harry már jobb hangulatban van, de azért inkább most békén hagyom, gyanítom, neki is kell egy kis idő, míg az utolsó tollvonásokat elvégzi. Ebéd után McGalagony közli, hogy vacsora előtt legalább egy órával legyünk a nagyteremben, hogy mindent előkészítsünk a gyerekek megérkezéséig, majd utunkra enged bennünket.

Tulajdonképpen már semmi különleges dolgom nincsen, így szaklapok bogarászásával töltöm a délután még szabad részét. Rám is fér, hisz egyre jobban tudatosodik bennem, mennyi mindenről lemaradtam ebben az utóbbi másfél évben. Így azonban hamar eltelik ez a néhány óra, és egy bűbáj figyelmeztet rá, hogy ideje indulnom.

Ahogy belépek a nagyterembe, látom, hogy a tanárok nagy része már ott van, de a többiek is lassan szivárognak. McGalagony még kiadja az utolsó instrukciókat, aztán már csak halkan beszélgetve várjuk, hogy befussanak ez első diákok. Innentől kezdve minden megy a megszokott medrében. McGalagony egy idő után otthagy bennünket, hogy fogadja az elsősöket, mi pedig helyet foglalunk a tanári asztalnál.

Annak ellenére, hogy lepereg rólam, tisztában vagyok vele, hogy mennyi ellenséges, és még több kíváncsian fürkésző pillantást kapok. Ahogy közeledik a vacsora hivatalos kezdete, végigmérem a Mardekár asztalát. Látom, hogy a megérzéseim ezúttal sem csaltak meg. A felsőbb két-három évfolyamból elég sokan nem tértek vissza. Nem engedték a szüleik, vagy akár saját maguk sem akartak. Akik viszont itt vannak, szúrós szemmel néznek rám, akár egy kanál vízben megfojtanának. Hát majd teszek róla, hogy beletörődjenek a jelenlétembe. Megfigyelem a többi asztalt is. Kevésbé ellenségesek velem, hisz őket senki nem tüzelte ellenem. És azt is látom, hogy érdeklődő pillantással méregetik Harryt is.

Végül megjelenik McGalagony, nyomában a szinte reszkető elsősökkel, és megkezdődik a beosztási ceremónia. Voldemort halála után persze rendbe tettük a süveget is, így most már minden befolyástól mentesen osztja be a diákokat. Mikor ennek vége, McGalagony szól pár szót a diákokhoz, bejelenti Harryt, mint új SVK tanárt, és az én visszatérésemet is. Harryt továbbra is kíváncsian fürkészik, de velem nem tudnak mit kezdeni. Nem értik, miért vagyok itt, de a mardekárosokon kívül úgy tűnik a többiek lelkét annyira nem üli meg. Végül hozzáláthatunk a vacsorához, aztán a gyerekek lassan-lassan elszivárognak.

Tudom, jó lenne még tovább halogatni a dolgot, de nekem még ma este tisztáznom kell velük az erőviszonyokat, így mikor kiürült a Nagyterem, a házam klubhelyisége fele veszem az irányt. Magamban morfondírozva rovom az egyre félhomályosabb folyosókat, de tudom, ha ott, rögtönözve adom ki a mérgem, az sokkal hatásosabb, mint valami előre megtervezett beszéd.

Ahogy belépek a klubhelyiségbe, hirtelen elhallgat mindenki, az idősebbek közül néhányan úgy néznek rám, mint a véres rongyra, néhányuknak a tekintetében azonban a régi, megszokott félelmet látom. Hiába tudják, mit tettem, tisztában vannak az erőmmel, azzal, hogy ha együtt, egyszerre esnének nekem, sem árthatnának semmit. Jeges pillantással nézek végig rajtuk, aminek következtében néhányan behúzzák a nyakukat.

- Ahogy sejtettem – kezdem hidegen -, sokan nem tértek vissza. Megkérdezhetném, hogy miért, de mielőtt felelnének, nem vagyok rá kíváncsi. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy a legfőbb ok az, amit a szüleik mondtak maguknak a háborúról, Voldemortról, és rólam – még mindig megborzongnak Voldemort neve hallatán, de most nem akadhatok fenn ezen az apróságon. - De meg kell, hogy mondjam, engem hidegen hagy, hogy mit gondolnak rólam a maguk szülei. Sőt… tovább megyek… az is hidegen hagy, hogy maguk mit gondolnak rólam. Nem azért vagyunk itt, hogy szeressük egymást, ahogy régen sem azért voltunk itt. De a helyzet ugyanaz, mint régen volt. Maguk diákok, itt a Roxfortban, én pedig a tanáruk. Akinek ez nem tetszik, ma éjjel még elhagyhatja a kastélyt. Azonban attól, aki még holnap reggel itt lesz, elvárom a feltétlen engedelmességet, akár tetszik, akár nem.

Néhány idősebb fiú arcán egy gúnyos fintor jelenik meg, de azt hiszik, nem veszem észre.

- Azoknak pedig, akik most pofákat vágnak a hátam mögött, üzenem, hogy az első bájitaltan óráig fegyelmezzék meg az indulataikat, mert különben olyan büntetőmunkát kapnak, hogy belezöldülnek. Van kérdés?

Mindenki bőszen hallgat, de a pillantásukkal ölni lehetne. Jó, van néhány, aki inkább érdeklődve figyel, de a nagy többségre nem ez a jellemző.

- Nincs? Pedig lehetne. Megkérdezhetnék tőlem, hogy mit keresek itt! Megkérdezhetnék, hogy miért vagyok még mindig tanár a Roxfortban… sőt házvezető… a maguké… sőt… azt is megkérdezhetnék, egyáltalán miért vagyok még életben – sorolom a lehetőségeket, és egy lekicsinylő pillantással végigpásztázom a helyiséget. – Tulajdonképpen az égvilágon semmi közük hozzá… de azért én válaszolok. Azért vagyok még életben, mert Voldemort korán sem volt olyan csodálatos, tévedhetetlen és sebezhetetlen, mint amilyennek maguknak lefestették. Tudom, fájdalmas lehet ezt hallaniuk. Főleg tőlem… akit árulónak tartanak. Nem érdekel, mit gondolnak rólam, és arról, amit tettem. Nem tartozom elszámolni sem maguknak, sem a szüleiknek, és ezzel téma lezárva. Hogy miért vagyok itt? Mert én vagyok az egyetlen, aki még akaratuk ellenére is a fejükbe verem azt, amit tudniuk kell. Bájitaltant… engedelmességet… tiszteletet. Hogy miért maradtam továbbra is én a Mardekár ház vezetője? Talán, mert ugyanúgy gondolkodom, mint maguk, így McGalagony abban bízik, engem nem tudnak kijátszani. Ha mégis megpróbálják… és rájövök… nem lesz kegyelem a bűnösöknek. Szóval csak ennyit, a miheztartás végett. Most… van kérdés?

Most is hallgatnak, de mint jó mardekáros, ezúttal én játszom ki őket. Csak egy egészen apró legilimenciát vetek be, csak hogy azokat a gondolataikat meghalljam, amik amúgy is ordítanak.

- Hogy mi lesz, ha nem fogadnak el? Ha fellázadnak ellenem? Nos… az, hogy kivívják a haragomat, csak a legenyhébb kifejezés. És jobb, ha tudják, az igazgatónőtől szabad kezet kaptam, hogy rendet tegyek maguk között. És mint Voldemort egykori követője… nem szűkölködöm az eszközökben.

Ez persze nem igaz, de nekik ezt nem kell tudni. Még egy apró kis legilimencia…

- Egészen nyugodtan írhatnak panaszlevelet haza a szüleiknek, vagy akinek csak akarnak… a Roxfort tanári kara egyedül McGalagony igazgatónő hatásköre, és ő engem akart erre a posztra, ami ellen akárhogy is kapálóznak, nem fog megváltozni. Nos… most, hogy kaptak gondolkodnivalót ma éjszakára… takarodó, és fáklyaoltás!

A kisebbek megszeppenve pattannak fel, és mint akit puskából lőttek, elindulnak a hálótermek felé, majd még néhány jeges pillantás után a többiek is feltápászkodnak.

Mikor már csak néhányan maradtak, elhagyom a klubhelyiséget.

Semmi kedvem most visszamenni a lakosztályomba, eléggé sikerült felpaprikáznom a hangulatom ahhoz, hogy nyugodtan tudjak ülni a fenekemen, és eléggé magam alá is kerültem ezzel a kis szónoklattal. Inkább bolyongok egy kicsit a folyosókon, ahogy régen. Céltalanul, nyugalmat keresve, csak reménykedve abban, hogy majd valamelyik kanyar után megtalálom. Aztán egyszer csak kitekintek az egyik ablakon, és megragad a látvány. A majdnem teli hold óriás korongja függ a Rengeteg felett, mintha valami óriás odaragasztotta volna, ezüstös fénybe borítva a birtokot. Csak bámulom ezt a csodát, és egyszerűen képtelen vagyok továbbmenni.

Jó ideje itt nézelődhetek, mikor megérzem Harryt közeledni, ami bár egy pillanatra megtöri a varázst, de aztán a tekintetem visszatér a tájra. Még két perc, míg a fiú ideér, majd megáll néhány lépéssel mögöttem.

- Perselus… aludnod kéne.

- Neked is – sandítok rá egy pillanatra. – Ha most diák lennél – fordulok végül felé -, levonnék tőled tíz pontot, amiért késő este a folyosókon mászkálsz.

- De már nem vagyok diák – mondja egy halvány mosollyal, majd elkomolyodva hozzáteszi – és nem vagyok… gyerek.

Egy pillanatra olyan komolyságot látok a gyönyörű smaragdzöld szemében, ami szinte zavarba hoz. Máskor is előszeretettel hangoztatta azt, hogy már nem gyerek, de most, ebben a pillanatban, ahogy ránézek, elismerem, hogy így van.

- Nem, valóban nem vagy már gyerek – mondom, majd, hogy ne kelljen tovább a szemébe néznem, inkább visszafordulok az ablak fele.

- Pihenned kellene – érinti meg gyengéden a karom, amitől egy pillanatra megdermedek. Hosszú ideje nem érintett meg senki, és talán el sem viseltem volna. De ő valahogy más. Az érintése egészen kellemes érzéssel tölt el. Szinte kézzelfoghatóan érzem áramolni a segíteni akarását, a jó szándékát, valamiféle gyengédséget. Megmagyarázhatatlan, még a számomra is, de ahogy hirtelen, észbe kapva elveszi a kezét, szinte üvölteném, hogy ne tegye. Persze az arcomon ebből a viaskodásból semmi nem látszik, így csak lesüti a szemét.

- Ne haragudj! Nem akartam tolakodó lenni. Csak gondoltam, segít, ha elmondod, mi a baj.

Csak vállat vonok, jelezve, hogy ez a kérdés még csak válaszra sem méltó.

- Aggódsz? – lép végül mellém. – Láttam, hogy a végzőseidből tényleg nem sokan tértek vissza. Nem tehetsz értük semmit… ez az ő döntésük. Ők már… majdnem felnőtt emberek… az ő felelősségük, hogy élik az életüket.

- Talán tehettem volna valamit, akkor régen, hogy megakadályozzam.

- Perselus… ha akkor… csak leleplezted volna magad. És akkor most valószínűleg Voldemort élne, és én halott lennék. Nem szabad ezen gyötörnöd magad.

- Igen… csak tudod, ahogy a szemükbe nézek… gyűlölnek… megvetnek. A szemükben én vagyok a rossz.

Gyengéden újra megfogja a karom, és maga fele fordít. – Perselus! – néz a szemembe határozottan. – Te nem vagy rossz. Bármi történjék, ezt ne felejtsd el!

Csak bólintok, és lehajtom a fejem. Mit mondhatnék? Gyengéden az állam alá nyúl, és kényszerít, hogy a szemébe nézzek.

- Nem hiszel nekem?

- Hogy hihetnék?

- Amíg nem tudsz hinni ebben… amíg nem tudsz hinni nekem… addig nem segíthetek. Talán majd egyszer… eljön az ideje. És most megyek, látom, szeretnél egyedül lenni. Ne maradj itt sokáig, holnap neked is hosszú napod lesz. Tényleg pihenned kell! Jó éjt! – mondja, végül még gyengéden megszorítja a karom, és tényleg magamra hagy.

Nézek utána, míg el nem tűnik az egyik sarkon, majd sóhajtva visszafordulok az ablak fele. Igen, hinnem kellene neki, hinnem kellene abban, hogy amit tettem, az úgy volt jó. Csak időnként nehéz… szembenézni az elmúlt húsz évvel. És most itt vannak ezek a gyerekek, ezer szemrehányással a szemükben… még akkor is rossz érzés, ha tudom, hogy nincs igazuk. Tudom, hogy Harrynek van igaza, csak most egy kicsit magam alatt vagyok. Talán holnap már jobb lesz, ha másért nem, hát azért, mert egész nap el leszek foglalva, és nem érek rá az ilyen idegőrlő gondolatokra.

Végül belátom, abban is igaza van Harrynek, hogy pihennem kellene egy kicsit, hisz holnap reggeltől estig órám lesz. És nyugodtnak, higgadtnak, kipihentnek kell lennem, ha azt akarom, hogy minden rendben menjen. Végül még egy utolsó sóhajjal elbúcsúzom a holdfényben fürdő tájtól, és a lakosztályom fele indulok.


	6. Chapter 6

Nem aludtam túl jól az éjszaka, de annyit szerencsére igen, hogy ne akarjam mindenkinek leszedni a fejét, aki csak szembejön a folyosón. Reggeli után kiosztom a mardekárosoknak az órarendjüket, majd útjukra engedem őket. Az a szerencsém, hogy ma szinte egész nap csak az egészen kicsikkel lesz órám. Velük nem lesz gondom. Reggel a harmadéves hugrabug-hollóhát csoporttal, majd utána az elsős griffendél-mardekár. Nekik előadom a szokásos belépő szövegemet, és szinte élvezettel figyelem, ahogy lesápadnak, és azon gondolkodnak, vajon mennyire gondolom komolyan, amit mondok. Pedig sok igazság van benne… majd, ha idősebbek lesznek végiggondolják.

Ebédnél látom, hogy Harry viszonylag nyugodt, de egy kicsit olyan, mintha elszigetelné magát a környezetétől. Okklumenciát használ… hát igen, ő nagyobbakkal kezdett, bár még nem a veszélyes korosztállyal. Ötödévesek, de legalább nem a mardekárból. A többi ház úgyis inkább rajongással néz rá. Ahogy őt ismerem, ez legalább annyira bosszantja, mintha kötekednének vele. Nem szeret a neve, vagy a múltja miatt a figyelem középpontjába kerülni. Ha a diákok vele vannak elfoglalva, addig nem figyelnek oda arra, amit mond, amit tanítani akar nekik. De azt hiszem, ez a csoda csak három napig fog tartani. Szerencséjére délután ő lesz a kicsikkel, lesz egy órája a másodikasokkal, majd az elsősökkel. Ettől már nem féltem.

Én sem panaszkodom még ebéd után a másodéves hollóhát-griffendél párossal. Furcsa, hogy így vannak beosztva, de McGalagony szerint ideje megtörni a sokéves hagyományt, hogy a griffendél mindig a mardekárral van együtt bájitaltanon. A délutáni órám már húzósabb, az ötödikes mardekárosok vannak ott a hugrabuggal. Látom rajtuk, hogy dühösek, de a tegnap esti kirohanásom után nem mernek szólni, vagy bárhogy kimutatni az indulataikat. Csak a késeiket vágják néha keményebben az asztalra, miközben dolgoznak. Ilyenkor a pillantásom végigsöpör a termen, és szinte mindannyian behúzzák a nyakukat, és szó nélkül dolgoznak tovább. Ők még menthetők, ha a végzősök nem rángatják bele őket valami marhaságba. Egy mardekárostól mindent el tudok képzelni. Akár valami titkos bosszúhadjáratba is kezdhetnek, és majd nem győzzük leszerelni a butaságaikat. Bár velem nem igazán bírnak mit kezdeni, de sosem tudhatja az ember.

Mindenesetre az, hogy a bájitaltan ezer veszélyén túl még ezek miatt is oda kell figyelnem rájuk, elég fárasztó. Nem elég az, hogy reggeltől estig megállás nélkül órám van. McGalagony már első nap rendesen bedobott a mélyvízbe. És Harryt is. Vacsoránál látom, milyen kimerült.

Mikor kilépek a Nagyteremből, látom, hogy McGalagonnyal beszélget, de ahogy észrevesz, elköszön az igazgatónőtől, és odalép hozzám.

- Milyen napod volt? – kérdezem tőle halkan.

- Hosszú, pörgős és fárasztó – néz rám egy halvány mosollyal.

- Isten hozott a roxforti tanárok szürke hétköznapjaiban.

- Kösz – mondja egy grimasszal. – De most ágyba tenném magam, mert összeesek.

- Csak még egy kérdés. Minden rendben ment?

- Igen. Nem volt semmi gond.

- Rendben. Akkor menj, és pihend ki magad. Holnap kezdődik elölről.

- Mindig ilyen fárasztó?

- Néhány nap alatt belejössz. Még túlságosan izgulsz, és túl jól akarsz mindent csinálni. Később már nem kell erre figyelned, és ezzel rengeteg energiát megspórolsz. Akkor már arra is lesz erőd, hogy vacsora után házi feladatokat javíts.

- Merlin…

- Ne sápítozz, Potter, inkább tedd ágyba magad, mert holnap zombinak néznek a diákjaid, azt hiszik te vagy a napi feladat – elneveti magát, de kénytelen vagyok rászólni. – Kellő komolyságot, Potter! Rontod a hírnevem, ha mellettem vihorászol.

- Ne haragudj! – mondja, és elnyomja a mosolyát. - Megyek. Jó éjt!

- Neked is! – mondja végül, és magamra hagy. Lehajtott fejéből tudom, hogy továbbra is mosolyog. Nem baj, szüksége van rá, kimerítőek lesznek az első napok, hisz egész nap koncentrálnia kell, nem lankadhat a figyelme. És az SVK különösen veszélyes, hisz a gyerekek még nem teljes felelősségtudattal használják a varázslatokat.

Ezekkel a gondolatokkal térek vissza a lakosztályomba, hisz azért sok éves rutin ide vagy oda, az első napok még engem is mindig megviselnek.

~~ o ~~

Végiggondolva mindkettőnk órarendjét, a keddi nap nekem is és Harrynek is húzósabb lesz. A végzős mardekárosaimmal első órában a RAVASZ előkészítőn szerencsére nincs griffendéles, így legalább az nem húzza az agyukat. Épp elég lesz nekik az én jelenlétem. Az én szerencsém meg az, hogy csak hárman vették fel RAVASZ tárgynak a bájitaltant.

Ahogy belépek a bájitaltan terembe, szinte falként ütközöm az ellenséges hangulatba. Néma csendben bámulják az asztallapot, és tudom, jó darabig nem is számíthatok tőlük másra. Örülhetek, ha egyáltalán megcsinálják, amit mondok nekik. Még szerencse, hogy a többiek inkább csak tanácstalanul fürkésznek, egyelőre nem tudnak hova tenni. Várakozó állásponton vannak, hogy úgy mondjam. Rájuk legalább elég a megszokott figyelem, mármint, hogy ne robbantsák fel magukat, meg a fél termet.

Amikor kiadom nekik a feladatot, abban bízom, annyira vannak maguknál, hogy függetleníteni tudnak egymástól két dolgot. Nevezetesen az irántam érzett gyűlöletüket, és azt, hogy a saját érdekük, hogy tanuljanak, és letegyék a vizsgáikat.

Hárman együtt akarnak dolgozni, ami ellen régen sem szóltam volna, így most sem teszem. Nem is lenne szerencsés. Így legalább a többieket is nyugodtan hagyják tanulni.

Végül egy szó nélkül látnak neki a munkának, és bár némileg trehányan, de azért elfogadhatóan haladnak. Szó nélkül cirkálok én is a négy csoport között, folyamatosan ellenőrizve a ténykedésüket, itt-ott belejavítok a dolgokba. Régen ez nem volt szokásom, csak egy-egy gúnyos beszólással hoztam a tudomásukra, ha valamit elrontottak.

Óra végére a vártnál jobban, de a RAVASZ szinthez képest kissé gyengén teljesítettek, még az enyémek is, akiktől pedig régen csak a maximális teljesítményt fogadtam el. Amikor ezt hangosan is kimondom, úgy néznek rám, mintha minimum megöltem volna valakit. Ez legalább egyértelmű üzenet. Nem tűrnek tőlem kritikát. Rendben, akkor legközelebb indoklás nélkül kapnak rosszabb jegyet, aztán majd eldönthetik melyik a jobb.

Mikor kimennek a teremből, kissé megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtok. Ha a végzősöket meg a hatodikasokat ennyivel túlélem, akkor már órán nagy gond nem lesz. Hogy órán kívül…? Az már egy másik kérdés. Hogy a folyosón, a Nagyteremben, vagy leginkább a klubhelyiségben bármikor nekem eshetnek. Bár egy igazi mardekáros nem fog szemtől-szemben támadni. Sokkal inkább számíthatok valami aljas, váratlan, kiszámíthatatlan cselszövésre.

A második órám eseménytelenül telik, így viszonylag megnyugodva megyek ebédelni. Harryt figyelve látom, hogy az arca kissé gondterhelt, de legalább olyan elszántságot is tükröz. Ezek szerint ő is ütközött némi ellenállásba. És neki estig folyamatosan órája lesz, nekem szerencsére a délután folyamán lesz egy üres órám. Igaz, addig lesz egy húzós dupla bájitaltan a hatodéves mardekár-hollóhát párossal.

Ahogy belépek a terembe, első pillanatra az az érzés fog el, hogy a csoport nem csak két részre oszlik, ahogy eddig szokott, de mintha a mardekárosok is megoszlanának. Ez nekem csak jó. Ilyen helyzetben remekül alkalmazható az oszd meg és uralkodj elv. Hülye lennék nem kihasználni. Hisz minél kevesebb diákommal kell harcolnom, annál könnyebb lesz.

A megszokott stílusban tartom az óráimat. Na jó, valamivel többet magyarázok nekik, de ezt csak az veszi észre, akit nem vakít el a düh. A hollóhátasok feszülten figyelnek, isszák a szavaimat, ahogy mindig is, és a mardekárnak az a része, amelyik úgy tűnik megbékélt velem, szintén figyel. Sőt, egy idő után még kérdezni is mernek, ami eddig még rájuk sem volt jellemző órán. Inkább megkerestek valamikor máskor, de óra alatt síri csend szokott lenni. Most ők valahogy megérzik bennem a változást. Rájönnek arra, ha mutatnak némi érdeklődést a téma iránt, akkor sem dől össze a világ. A három elkülönült mardekáros azonban összebújik az üst felett, és néha elmélyülten sutyorognak. Kihallgathatnám őket, de ugyan minek? Nagyon jól el tudom képzelni anélkül is, hogy miről beszélnek. Nem foglalkozom velük, inkább azokkal, akik tényleg azért vannak itt, mert tanulni szeretnének.

Ennek ellenére óra végén ők is megkapják a letolásukat, hisz a teljesítményük átlag alatti. Nem mondom, hogy az arcuk azt tükrözi, ezzel a húzással a szívükbe loptam magam, de szerencsére, ahogy vége az órának, úgy eltűnnek, mintha itt sem lettek volna.

Elgondolkodom a viselkedésükön. Őszintén szólva, ez a konok hallgatás a részükről gyanús. Mintha leplezni próbálnák, hogy készülnek valamire. Mintha csak szeretnék elaltatni a figyelmemet, azt elérni, hogy ne minden pillanatban fürkésszem őket árgus szemekkel. Hisz akkor észrevenném, ha terveznek valamit. De ha egy ideig meghúzzák magukat, és én már azt hiszem, hogy belenyugodtak a dolgokba, akkor váratlanul érne valamilyen aljas mardekáros húzás.

Ezen töprengek a dupla lyukasórámban, amitől nem lesz fényesebb a hangulatom, mint órán volt. Ez persze kihat az aznapi utolsó órámra is, amin épp ezért csípősen odamondogatok a másodéveseknek. Ennek következtében az egyik másodikas kislány sírva fakad, a mellette ülő barátnője egész órán vigasztalja. Meg nem tudom mondani miért, de erről az jut eszembe, hogy Harry ha látná, valószínűleg leszedné a fejem. Miért gondolkodom ezen? Mit számít, hogy Harry nem ért egyet a tanítási stílusommal? Nem tudom, de szinte hallom a hangját, ahogy finoman, de határozottan letol. Közli velem, hogy többre mennék, ha szép szóval próbálnék hatni a gyerekekre, satöbbi. De most inkább arra figyelek, hogy normálisan elkészítsék az aktuális bájitalukat, mielőtt még beterítik egymást valami meghatározhatatlan állagú zöld kulimásszal.

Ahogy vége az órának villámgyorsan eltűnnek, én meg hálát adok Merlinnek, hogy mára ennyi volt. Ha még egy órám lenne, esküszöm falnak mennék. Általában nem szoktam ennyire a lelkemre venni a dolgokat, ahogy vége a napnak, magam mögött tudok hagyni minden felmerült bosszúságot, de most úgy tűnik, a jelenlegi helyzet lekötötte annyira a figyelmemet, hogy kizökkentsen a lelki békémből. Ami csoda, hisz régen ennél komolyabb dolgokkal kellett szembenéznem, és mégsem ingatott meg. Úgy tűnik, a Harrynek adott tanácsom rám is ugyanúgy érvényes. Elő kell szednem az okklumencia tudásom, visszaszerezni a régi, hűvös, megingathatatlan nyugalmamat.

Vacsoránál nem látom Harryt. Vagy ráhúzott az órájára, vagy még valamit rendezget a termében. Nem aggódom, tudom, ha valami gond lenne, úgyis megkeres. Másokkal szemben olyan, mint én. Nem beszél a problémáiról, a nehézségeiről. Nem tudom, mivel érdemeltem ki, hogy nekem igen, de tagadhatatlanul jó érzés, hogy bízik bennem.

Vacsora után visszatérek a szobámba, és már evés közben elterveztem, hogy elvégzek néhány okklumencia gyakorlatot, hátha attól minden visszabillen a régi kerékvágásba, és talán még az érzékeim is kiélesednek újra. A hosszú kórházban fekvés, meg az elmúlt néhány hét henyélés alaposan eltompította őket, ideje újra formába lendülnöm.

Már éppen kényelmesen elhelyezkedem a kandalló melletti fotelba, mikor kopogást hallok az ajtómon. Nem érzem Potter jelenlétét, és rajta kívül a kutya sem szokott ide merészkedni, ha nem muszáj. Kelletlenül állok fel, és megyek az ajtóhoz.

Amikor kinyitom az ajtót, az egyik hatodéves mardekáros diáklányt találom ott, félig halálra válva. Fürkészőn nézek rá egy pillanatig, hogy késő este a saját lakosztályomban keres meg. Még akár hátsó szándékot is sejthetnék benne, ha nem tudnám, hogy annál sokkal jobban félnek tőlem, hogy más gondolataik legyenek velem kapcsolatban.

- Miss Wenton, mit tehetek önért?

- Beszélhetnék önnel, professzor úr? Csak egy perc… - mondja remegő hangon.

Szélesebbre nyitom az ajtót, és beengedem. – Foglaljon helyet! – kínálom hellyel az egyik fotelban, majd magam is letelepszem. – Szóval, miről szeretne beszélni?

- Én… szóval csak azt szeretném mondani… úgy vettük észre, hogy a professzor úr most azt hiszi, hogy az egész háza… szóval, hogy mindenki ön ellen van.

- Talán rosszul látom?

- Igen, professzor úr. Vannak… vagyunk néhányan, akik nem.

- És megkérdezhetem, hogy miért?

- Azért… azért, mert… nézze tanár úr… én személy szerint úgy gondolom, hogy nem az én tisztem megítélni, amit a háború alatt tett. Lehet, hogy helyes volt, lehet, hogy nem, de azt hiszem, azért cselekedett úgy, ahogy, mert adott helyzetben azt találta a legjobbnak. Mindannyian tévedhetünk, csak az nem, aki nem cselekszik. És a tétlenségnél rosszabb nincs. Még az sem, ha tévedünk. És hogy tévedtünk, vagy nem, majd az idő eldönti.

- A korához képest túlságosan komolyan gondolkodik, Miss Wenton.

- Tudja, évek óta próbáltam a szüleim lelkére beszélni, hogy rossz úton járnak… nem hallgattak rám. Mindig egy-egy jól irányzott pofon vetett véget az ilyen alkalmaknak, mert az volt a legegyszerűbb megoldás. És most már késő gondolkodni.

- Mi történt? – kérdezem, magam is sejtve az igazságot.

- Anyám meghalt a végső csatában. Apám úgy tűnik egy életre nyomorék marad.

- Sajnálom.

- Én is. De azt hiszem, amit megtehettem megtettem.

- A mardekárban kevesen gondolkodnak így, mint ön.

- Kevesen, valóban. Főleg azok közt, akik már elég idősek ahhoz, hogy felfogják, mi történt. És sokan, akik elvesztették valakijüket, inkább bosszúért lihegnek, mint hogy belássák, tévedtek. De azért vagyunk. És szeretnénk, ha a professzor úr tudna róla. Nem azért, mert bármi… kivételezést várunk érte… semmi ilyesmire nem gondoltunk… csak…

- Értem, Miss Wenton. Én azonban megkérném önt… és a társait valamire. Amennyiben szeretnének segíteni – ragadom meg az alkalmat, ha már ennyire kínálkozik.

- Miről lenne szó, professzor úr? – néz rám résnyire szűkült szemmel. Gyanakszik. Mint egyik mardekáros a másikra. Sejtése sincs, mire gondolok, és ez bizalmatlansággal tölti el.

- Most gondolom, arra gondol, hogy besúgót szeretnék csinálni magukból – nézek rá komolyan, és az, hogy egy pillanatra lesüti a szemét, igazolja, hogy valóban erre gondol. – Semmi értelme nem lenne. Nagyon hamar észrevennék, és azonnal kiközösítenék magukat. Vagy még komolyabb veszélynek is kitenném magukat, ha a dühük maguk ellen is irányul, nem csak ellenem. Nem ez a célom. Nem akarok még több feszültséget kelteni, mint amennyi amúgy is van. Én csak annyit szeretnék kérni, hogy legalább a kicsiknek mutassanak példát. Figyeljenek oda rájuk, és ne hagyják, hogy belerángassák őket valami hülyeségbe. Ők még nem tudják felmérni, hogy amit a felsőbbévesek mondanak nekik mennyire reális. De ha azt látják, hogy nem megy mindenki utánuk, mint a birka, akkor talán elgondolkodnak azon, hogy van más lehetőség is.

- Ezen mi is gondolkodtunk, professzor úr… de ez nem veszélytelen. Ez azzal jár, hogy fel kell fednünk magunkat, és sajnos kevesen vagyunk.

- Nem azt kértem, hogy szálljanak szembe velük. Csak hogy ne menjenek utánuk.

- Ez természetes, professzor úr. De ha a kicsiket meg akarjuk óvni a rossz befolyásuktól, akkor szembe kell szállnunk velük.

- Rendben, kisasszony. Önre bízom, hogy eldöntse, adott helyzetben mi a helyes. És ha bármi gond van, nyugodtan forduljon hozzám.

- Köszönöm, professzor úr! – mondja, és feláll a fotelból. – Csak ennyit szerettem volna. A többiek nevében is…

- Köszönöm, Miss Wenton. Jó éjszakát!

- Jó éjt, professzor úr! – köszön el, majd kilép az ajtón.

Furcsa megnyugvás tölt el most, hogy úgy tűnik szövetségesekre leltem, pedig hát ők csak gyerekek. Nem lenne szabad felhasználnom őket a saját céljaimra. De hát úgy tűnik, ők is ugyanazt akarják. Kicsit könnyebb a lelkem, most, hogy szövetségesekre találtam. Nem mintha ezek a gyerekek sokat tudnának segíteni, de mégis jó érzés az, hogy nem vagyok teljesen egyedül. Ezekkel a gondolatokkal teszem magam ágyba, de még később is azon jár a fejem, hogy vajon hogy fog alakulni ez az egész helyzet.

~~ o ~~

A következő hetek viszonylag eseménytelenül teltek. Mindannyian visszazökkentünk a rendes kerékvágásba, és még Harry is szépen belejött a tanításba. Mindkettőnk számára a legnagyobb gondot még mindig a lázadó mardekárosaim viselkedése jelentette. Wenton kisasszony, bár direkt nem kértem, hogy legyen besúgó, időnként meglátogat, és beszámol arról, ami közöttük zajlik. Konkrét dolgokról ugyan sosem tud, de azért nyitott szemmel és füllel jár, így sok mindent észrevesz. Többek között elmondja azt is, hogy bár nyíltan nem szállnak szembe Harryvel, azért az óráin mindent megtesznek ellene. És bár SVK-n amúgy is röpködnek az átkok, néhányról alaposan gyanítható, hogy neki szánták. Persze csak akkor mernek rá támadni, ha mások háta mögé bújhatnak, és nem könnyen beazonosítható, hogy kitől indult el az átok. Az a szerencséjük, hogy ezen a szinten még nem tanulnak annyira komoly átkokat, amiből nagy baj lehetne, bár gyanítom, sokan otthonról sokkal rosszabbakat hoztak, mint amiket itt tanultak. Harryé pedig az, hogy híresen jó reflexei vannak, meg az, hogy olyan pajzsokat tanítottunk nekik, amikről ezek a kölykök nem is álmodhatnak.

Harry persze nem beszél ezekről a dolgokról, így egy darabig azon a véleményen vagyok, hogy nem szólok bele a dolgába, de egy este elegem lesz az egészből.

Vacsora után éppen egy érdekes könyvbe merülök, mikor megérzem Harryt közeledni, így már abban a pillanatban ajtót nyithatok neki, amikor bekopog. Ebben az időben már nem számított szokatlan eseménynek, hogy átjön hozzám beszélgetni egy kicsit. Legtöbbször általános dolgokról szoktunk, az iskoláról, a gyerekekről, de néha komolyabb témák is felmerülnek.

Most azonban, ahogy kinyitom az ajtót, látom rajta, hogy milyen kimerült. Nem csoda, a hatodéveseimmel volt órája, és gondolom most is megtettek mindent, hogy kifogjanak rajta. Leroskad egy székre, de én, miután becsuktam mögötte az ajtót, nem mozdulok, csak karba tett kézzel, szigorúan nézek rá.

- Meddig akarod még folytatni ezt a marhaságot, Harry?

- Miről beszélsz? – néz rám értetlenül.

- Arról, hogy mindent eltűrsz ezektől a kölyköktől! Semmiért nem szólsz nekik, még azért sem, ha túllőnek a célon!

- Honnan tudsz te erről? – kérdezi bosszúsan, és gyanítom, most minden tehetetlen dühét az én nyakamba fogja zúdítani.

- Nem fogom elárulni az informátorom, ahogy gyanítom te sem azokat, akik támadnak.

- Perselus… bízd ezt rám, kérlek!

- Meddig, Harry? Amíg egyszer majd véletlenül nem leszel elég gyors, és valami baj történik?

- Nem tudnak bántani!

- Ez nem erről szól, Harry! Tanár vagy, Merlin áldjon meg! Azért vagy itt, hogy rendre és fegyelemre szoktasd őket.

- Te is tudod, hogy ők mások!

- Ugyan miért? Azért, mert ők halálfalók gyerekei? Épp ezért kell még keményebbnek lenned velük. Meg kell tudniuk, hogy nem úgy kerek a világ, ahogy ők azt elképzelték!

- És mégis mit kellene tennem? Üssek vissza?

- Anélkül is megoldhatod a problémát, hogy visszaütnél. Rengeteg eszköz van a kezedben. Ha jól tudom, feltalálták már a büntetőmunkát, a pontlevonást, vagy a plusz házi feladatot. És ne mond, hogy ezek az én módszereim!

- Pedig így van, Perselus.

- Harry, figyelj rám… figyelsz?

- Persze – mondja egy fintorral.

- Az addig rendben van, hogy te bohóckodsz velük... De a többiekre nem gondolsz? Hogy esetleg őket zavarja a tanulásban ez a gyerekes versengés? És arra, hogy mi van akkor, ha egyszer helyetted valamelyik diáktársukat találják el? Ők sokkal védtelenebbek, mint te! Ha már magad miatt nem teszel semmit, akkor legalább gondolj a gyerekekre!

Látom, hogy ezen elgondolkodik. – Meg fogom oldani, Perselus…

- Na persze – nézek rá kétkedőn.

- Nem hiszel nekem?

- Nem. De ezt már mondtam.

- Tudod mit? Azt hiszel, amit akarsz. Fárasztó napom volt, inkább megyek lefeküdni.

- Menj – nézek rá még mindig rosszallón csóválva a fejem. Nem akar szembenézni a problémával, és ez nem jó. – De szeretném, ha találnál valami megoldást erre a helyzetre.

- Úgy lesz – ígéri még, mielőtt kilép az ajtón, de én nem igazán tudok hinni ebben.

Azt hiszem, ő csak csendben tűr, és várja, hogy ez a két évfolyam szépen lassan kikopjon a Roxfortból. Attól tartok azonban, hogy a valódi megoldás nem lesz ilyen békés.

~~ o ~~

Úgy döntök, adok Harrynek két hetet arra, hogy kezdjen valamit a helyzettel, és a második hét végén már épp azt tervezem, hogyan fogok közbelépni, mikor az egyik lyukasórámban valaki bekopog az irodám ajtaján. Nem, a bekopog nem jó szó, úgy döngeti, hogy majd beszakad. Felpattanok a székemről, és már éppen valami durva szöveggel akarom kinyitni az ajtót. Aztán amikor meglátom, hogy Miss Wenton az, eléggé zaklatott állapotban, elfelejtem az egészet.

- Mi történt? – nézek rá szigorúan, amitől kissé magához tér, de még mindig sápadt, és kapkodja a levegőt. Gyanítom idáig futott.

- Baj van, professzor úr…. SVK-nk van… illetve volt…és…

- Mit csináltak? - kérdezem, és már lépek is ki az ajtón, mert a lány egész testtartása azt sugallja, hogy sietnünk kéne.

- Támadták Potter professzort, mint mindig… de… most… én nem tudom… nem értem…

- Nyögje már ki!

- Olyan volt, mintha… fordítva sült volna el az egész, nem tudom, hogyan. Én még sosem láttam… hasonlót.

- Mit látott?

- Ugyanazt a pajzsot használta ellenük, mint mindig… de most… az a pajzs, ami eddig elnyelte az átkokat, most mintha darabokra szakította és visszaverte volna. Aztán összeesett.

- Megsérült valaki?

- Három embert találtak el a visszapattanó átkok, de mind magánál volt, mikor eljöttem. Valaki elrohant Madame Pomfreyért is, már biztosan odaért, hisz a gyengélkedő közelebb van – mondja némileg lecsillapodva, majd sápadtan rám néz. – Mi lesz most, professzor úr?

- Mi lesz most? – nézek rá még szigorúbban, mint eddig. – Először is felmérem, mekkora bombát robbantottak, és mit tehetek. Aztán, megteszem azt, amit már hetekkel ezelőtt meg kellett volna. Szétcsapok maguk között.

Látom, ahogy elsápad, ezért folytatom. – Nem kímélhetem magukat sem, ezt maga is tudja.

- Tudom, professzor úr, azzal lebuknánk. És amúgy sem ismeri a többieket.

- Ne higgye! Az elmúlt hetekben nyilvánvaló volt a szemkontaktus maguk között – mondom, majd ahogy csodálkozva néz rám, még hozzáteszem. – Ne feledje, én az éles szememnek köszönhetem, hogy még élek. Annak, hogy észreveszem azt, amit senki más. Pontosan tudom, ki tartozik magához. De akkor sem tehetek kivételt.

Csak bólint, többre nincs ideje, mert közben odaértünk az SVK teremhez. Megáll az ajtóban, hogy előreengedjen, és én nem túl sok jót sejtve be is lépek.

Harry ereje most sem hazudtolta meg magát. Az SVK terem olyan, mint egy közepes hurrikán után. A diákok többsége riadtan áll a fal mellett, hárman ülnek még a földön, és Harry a terem közepén. Madame Pomfrey próbál beszélni vele, de kevés sikerrel, úgy tűnik. Odalépek hozzá.

- Poppy, bízd rám, foglalkozz a gyerekekkel!

Csak bólint, és otthagy bennünket, én pedig, mielőtt Harry fele fordítanám a figyelmem, még végignézek a termen.

- Most mindannyian visszamennek a klubhelyiségükbe. A griffendélesekkel majd az igazgatónő eldönti, hogy mi legyen, de magukkal… - nézek a saját diákjaimra – még ma számolok! Tűnjenek a szemem elől!

Ahogy eltakarodnak, leguggolok Harry mellé. A felhúzott lábát átkarolva ül a földön, és úgy látom, nem sok kapcsolata van a külvilággal. Ahogy megérintem a karját, csak halkan motyog.

- Én nem akartam… nem akartam…

Tudom, hogy ebben az állapotban hiába próbálnék beszélni hozzá, így inkább határozottan megrázom. Ez annyit segít, hogy legalább rám néz.

- Perselus… én tényleg nem… - mondja, és egy könnycsepp gördül le az arcán.

- Tudom – szorítom meg finoman a karját, hogy szedje össze magát. - De úgy tűnik a tudatalattid besokallt abból, amit mostanában magadra kényszerítettél. Erről beszéltem neked a múltkor.

- Perselus… kérlek, ne gyere nekem azzal, hogy te megmondtad! Most ne…

- Rendben.

- Tudom, hogy igazad volt… de én azt hittem, hogy megúszhatjuk minden baj nélkül.

- Mardekárosokról beszélsz, Harry. De most ne gyötörd magad. Csak azt kapták, amit megérdemeltek.

- Ne mondd ezt!

- Ez az igazság. Csak egyet kaptak vissza abból, amit te már hetek óta kapsz tőlük. És ez semmi ahhoz képest, amit tőlem fognak kapni.

- Ne bántsd őket!

- De… majd még dicséretet is kapnak. Én nem szóltam bele eddig az óráidba, de most te se szólj bele abba, hogy a saját házammal mit teszek – mondom szigorúan, mire végül fejet hajt. – Most pedig visszakísérlek a lakosztályodba, és szeretném látni, hogy ágyba kerülsz. Nagyon kimerített ez az egész.

- De nekem a gyengélkedőre kell mennem! – próbál ellenkezni.

- Mész ám világkörüli útra… indíts vissza a szobádba!

- Perselus, már nem vagyok a diákod, hogy ugráltass!

- Valóban? – nézek rá kérdőn, mire csak megforgatja a szemét, és lassan feltápászkodik a földről, és elindulunk.

- Én nem értem, Perselus… hogy történt. Mindent ugyanúgy csináltam, mint máskor – mondja menet közben.

- Mondtam. A tudatalattid módosította a bűbájt. Ez nem szokatlan olyan erejű varázslóknál, mint te.

Innentől kezdve hallgatásba burkolózik, míg csak el nem érjük a lakosztályát. Amikor belépünk, még tesz egy bágyadt kísérletet, hogy szabaduljon, de egy szemvillanással belefojtom a szót.

- Most vagy azonnal ágyba teszed magad, vagy lenyomok a torkodon egy bájitalt, amitől reggelig alszol.

- Ez zsarolás – mosolyodik el halványan.

- Persze, hogy az. Mit vártál tőlem?

- Valami hasonlót. De a termem…

- Majd rendbe hozom vacsora után.

- Van amúgy is elég dolgod, nem akarom, hogy még miattam is…

- Potter! – szakítom félbe. – Ágyba!

Végül sóhajt, és további fejcsóválások közepette a hálószobájába vonul, én pedig elhagyom a lakosztályát.

~~ o ~~

Az első utam McGalagonyhoz vezet. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy a kastélyban a rossz hírek futótűzként terjednek, így már biztosan tud róla, de azért jobb, ha beszélek vele. Tudom, ezzel be kell mártanom a saját diákjaimat, de végül sikerül meggyőznöm az öreglányt, hogy a mardekárt bízza rám, megkapják a méltó büntetésüket. Tudom, és ő is tudja, hogy az ő háza ártatlan, de a hallgatásuk is megér egy misét. Hisz bárkinek szólhattak volna, mégsem tették. Talán féltek a mardekárosoktól, talán meg is fenyegették őket, ki tudja. De akkor is, titokban megkeresik a házvezetőjüket és szólnak neki. Ő, mint igazgató, megteheti, hogy közbeavatkozzon, velem ellentétben, akivel Potter megígértette, hogy nem szól közbe.

Ezek után, még mindig elég paprikás hangulatban a mardekár klubhelyisége felé veszem az irányt. Ahogy belépek néma csend borul a helyiségre. Egy jeges pillantással végignézek rajtuk, és csak mikor látom, hogy még jobban lesápadtak, szólalok meg.

- A negyedikesek és fiatalabbak tűnjenek a hálótermeikbe! A nagyobbaknak egy percük van, hogy itt legyenek!

Két percen belül kicserélődik a helyiség összetétele, a kicsik, akiket nem akarok bántani, eltűnnek, és akik idősebben nem voltak itt, előszivárognak a hálószobákból. Némelyikük remeg a félelemtől, néhányan dacosak, Miss Wenton és társai pedig méla beletörődéssel várják a sorsukat.

- Elgondolkodtak már azon… - kezdem vészjóslóan halkan -, hogy a világnak az elmúlt húsz évben sokkal több fájdalomban, szenvedésben és erőszakban volt része, a maguk hülyesége nélkül is, mint kellett volna? Karácsonyig lesz idejük elgondolkodni ezen, mert az óráikon kívül senki nem mozdul ki a klubhelyiségből, és a szabadidejüket tanulással töltik, hogy levezessék a felesleges energiáikat. És minden bájitaltan és SVK órára dupla házi feladatot írnak. Aki pedig megszegi a szabályt, gondoskodom róla, hogy rövid úton repüljön a Roxfortból. És oda megy panaszra, ahova akar. Jobb, ha tudomásul veszik, hogy amit itt csináltak, az folyamatos gyilkossági kísérlet. A végzősök elgondolkodtak már azon, hogy ha csak fél évvel idősebbek lennének, ezért simán mehetnének Azkabanba? És ne mondják nekem, hogy csak Potter volt, mert a Wizengamot ezért még plusz öt évet adna. Eljutott ez a csökevényes agyukig? Azt hiszik, nem lehetne kideríteni, hogy ki vett részt ebben? Elég csak egy egyszerű bűbáj, és a saját pálcájuk árulná el magukat – nézek végig rajtuk újra, de már csak a legelszántabban néznek velem szembe.

- Könnyen beszél gyerekekkel szemben – hallok egy elfojtott hangot a tömegből, de persze nem okoz túl nagy problémát azonosítani.

- Van valami problémája, Mr. Frederics?

A kölyök, bár nem számított rá, hogy felismerem a hangját, sőt arra sem, hogy máshogy is rájöhetek, ki volt, feláll, és igaz, hogy belesápad, de a szemembe néz.

- Csak annyi, hogy könnyen beszél, amíg maga a tanár, és mi vagyunk a diákok.

- Én fél év múlva is szembenézek magával, mikor már felnőtt varázsló lesz, de vajon maga ki mer lépni a tömegből, hogy egyedül szembenézzen velem? – csak egy pillanatra süti le a szemét, ami nekem elég válasz. – Üljön le, és fogja be a száját! És mostantól minden szemtelenségükért mínusz húsz pont.

Néhányan riadtan kapják fel a fejüket. Erre még nem volt példa mióta ismernek, hogy a saját házamtól pontot vonok le. De ha csak így megy…

- Még valakinek hozzáfűznivalója?

- Én nem csináltam semmit! – fakad ki egy végzős lány.

- És maga szerint ez engem érdekel? A maga szüleit sem érdekelte, hogy ártatlan gyerekeket ölnek. Ez a többiekre is vonatkozik. Egyébként pedig a hallgatás beleegyezés. Viselje a következményeit olyan bátran, ahogy eddig hallgatott. Azért, amit tettek, már simán kicsaphatná magukat az igazgatónő. Egyetlen ok miatt vannak még itt, és az az, hogy Potter professzor nem szeretné jobban felfújni ezt az ügyet, mint már most is van. Ha rajtam múlna… már megtanultak volna seprű nélkül repülni. Egyéb?

Bőszen hallgat mindenki. Úgy teszek, mint aki indulna kifele, majd hirtelen megfordulok.

- Még két dolog… hogy karácsony után mi lesz a büntetésükkel… a további viselkedésükön múlik. A második pedig… ha csak egy szó panaszt hallok, hogy Sötét varázslatok kivédésén valaki nem a házirend szerint viselkedik, tényleg kirúgatom. Ezt egyszer és mindenkorra jegyezzék meg! Ja és még valami… ha velem valakinek problémája akadna, méltányolnám, ha lenne benne annyi gerinc, hogy szemtől szembe közli… ha meri. A továbbiakra pedig… jó tanulást! – teszem még hozzá gúnytól csöpögve, majd kiviharzok a klubhelyiségből, döbbent csendet hagyva magam után.

A mai napomat már alaposan hazavágták, gondolom, miközben dohogok végig a folyosókon a Nagyterem fele. Semmi kedvem vacsorázni, de még néhány szót kell beszélnem McGalagonnyal.

Vacsora után visszamegyek az SVK terembe, és újra megállapítom, hogy Harry rendesen tarolt, ami ismerve őt, nem is csoda. Ezer fele szórta szét a pajzsába becsapódó átkot, de az eredményből ítélve legalább két-három átok érhette egyszerre. Néhány bűbáj, és szintén néhány sóhaj kíséretében rendbe hoztam a helyiséget, majd ahogy kiléptem, arra gondoltam, hogy meg kéne néznem Harryt, rendben van-e.

Nem tudom, honnan jött ez a hirtelen aggódás, de amilyen állapotban délután találtam, jobbnak látom, ha ránézek. Úgyis, ha azóta nem kelt fel, akkor nyitva van az ajtaja. Nem akarom felébreszteni, csak látni akarom, hogy ágyban van, és pihen. Amilyen makacs, úgyis holnap már meg akarja tartani az óráit, ezért is tettem rendbe a termét.

Hangtalanul osonok be hozzá, akkor sem venne észre, ha ébren lenne, de szerencséjére békésen alszik. Egy pillanatra ráfeledkezek az arcára, ami most sokkal nyugodtabb, mint délután volt, majd magára hagyom.

Visszatérek a lakosztályomba, és azon gondolkodom, vajon meg tudtam volna akadályozni mindezt, ha korábban közbelépek, vagy tényleg csak tovább tüzeltem volna az indulatokat? Ezen ugyan már kár gondolkodni, de tudom, mégis tönkreteszi az éjszakámat. Ennek ellenére megpróbálok aludni, de újra és újra a szemem elé tolakodik az a kép, ahogy Harryt találtam az SVK terem közepén, egészen addig, míg hajnal fele valahogy mégiscsak elalszom.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry másnap reggel kicsit sápadtabb a szokásosnál, de azt látom, hogy legalább fizikailag kipihente a történteket. Jót tett neki, hogy ragaszkodtam hozzá, hogy ágyba tegye magát délután. Ő tűnik el elsőként a nagyteremből, így alkalmam sincs megkérdezni, hogy érzi magát, vagy, hogy most, higgadtabb fejjel mit gondol az egészről, pedig kíváncsi lennék rá.

Ebéd után azonban nem hagyom menekülni. Evés közben látom, hogy az arca viszonylag nyugodtabb, ami némi reményre adhat okot.

- Potter professzor, van egy perce? – szólok utána a bejárati csarnokban.

- Persze – mondja, miközben megvár.

- Hogy vagy? – kérdezem tőle halkabban, hisz a lassan bizalmassá váló kapcsolatunk még mindig nem nyilvános.

- Megjárja. De a gyerekek állati rendesek… minden órámat úgy kezdték, hogy tudják, hogy nem én voltam a hibás, és hogy a „hülye mardekárosok" így meg úgy… bocs – süti le a szemét kicsit zavartan.

- Nincs miért. Ez esetben igazuk van, bár hülyeségben ezúttal a griffendél sem maradt el mögöttük. És… hogyan tovább?

- Megfogadom a tanácsod. Most tényleg. Aki nem viselkedik rendesen, attól pontot fogok levonni, és ha nem segít, büntetőmunkát kap. Ez talán hat. A büszkeségük mindig inspirálja őket.

- Helyes. Én is kilátásba helyeztem már nekik… minden szemtelenség mínusz húsz pont. És persze dupla házi feladat és szobafogság. Tudják meg, hogy mennyi az annyi.

- Ejha… nem aprózod el. De tényleg haragszol rájuk, ha pontot vonsz le tőlük.

- Az, hogy haragszom a diákokra, nekem alapállapot. Ez most annál rosszabb.

- Tudom. Figyelj, most mennem kell órára. Este átmehetek hozzád?

- Nincs neked javításra váró dolgozatod? – nézek rá egyik szemöldökömet felvonva.

- De van. De most nem érdekel. Ennyi nekem is jár azok után, ami történt. Egy nyugodt estére vágyom… beszélgetni egy kicsit, meginni egy teát.

- A nyugodt estét nem szokták egy lapon emlegetni velem.

- Én sok olyan dolgot csinálok, amit más nem szokott. Akkor este.

- Rendben, gyere, ha nincs jobb dolgod!

Csak elmosolyodik, és eltűnik a terme fele, miközben viszonylag megnyugodva nézek utána. Úgy tűnik, lassan azért kezébe veszi a dolgokat.

Ugyan estére terveztem a beadott házi feladatok javítását, de Harry, mint mindig, most is alaposan felrúgta a terveimet. És furcsa mód, mint mindig, most sem haragszom rá, de így a délutáni lyukasórám elmegy ezeknek a förmedvényeknek a bogarászásával. Hihetetlen, hogy mennyi kétbalkezes, tehetségtelen diákkal vagyok megáldva. Amilyen dolgozatokat beadnak, azzal egy elefántot meg lehet mérgezni, nem egy embert. De hát valahogy egy elfogadható szintet ki kell hoznom belőlük.

Este, vacsora után visszasétálok a szobámba, és tudom, hogy Harry hamarosan megérkezik. Valóban szüksége van arra, hogy a történtek után beszéljen valakivel, és mással úgysem tud. Nem úgy, ahogy velem.

Amikor bekopog, ajtót nyitok neki, és ő lehuppan a kanapéra, és rám néz. Egy pillantással felmérem, hogy a nyugodt estéből, amit akart, nem lesz semmi, csak egy komoly, és legalább annyira nehéz beszélgetés, úgyhogy letelepszem a mellette lévő fotelba.

- Perselus… árulj el nekem valamit! – néz rám végül. – Hisz a házvezetők közül te ismered legjobban a diákjaidat… még akkor is, ha az elmúlt egy évet nem igazán töltötted velük.

- Harry…

- Ez az igazság – néz rám rendíthetetlenül.

- Mit szeretnél tudni? – adom meg magam végül.

- Miért csinálják ezt? Hisz a háborúnak vége… Voldemort halott… a követői nagy része börtönben… és ők még mindig engem bántanak. És téged.

Elgondolkodom, hogy mondhatnám el, amit gondolok, úgy, hogy meg is értse.

- Harry, fel tudod idézni, mit éreztél… azon kívül, hogy engem meg akartál ölni… akkor, amikor Dumbledore, meghalt?

- Hogy jön ez most ide? – néz rám csodálkozva, és valóban nem tudja, mit akarok ezzel elérni.

- Ne kérdezz vissza… csak próbáld felidézni. Mit éreztél?

Elgondolkodik, ahogy visszaemlékszik a dolgokra. Tudom, szemét dolog az eszébe juttatni azt, amit mindennél jobban szeretne elfelejteni, de ha saját maga viszi végig a következtetéseket, talán megérti.

- Először mikor elcsitult az első káosz… és csend lett… nem éreztem semmit. De szó szerint semmit. Ezt nem értheti meg senki, csak aki már maga is átélte. Mintha egy darab száraz fa lennék. Üres volt a testem, a lelkem, a fejem… képtelen voltam bármire is gondolni. Láttam, hogy a többiek szólnak hozzám, de nem jutott el az agyamig, amit mondtak. És ez így volt napokig… mintha egy bábú lennék, semmi több – mondja sóhajtva, ahogy lassan üvegesedő szemekkel maga elé mered.

- És ez után mi történt?

Egy pillanatra rám néz, majd újra összeszedi a gondolatait, hogy válaszoljon.

- Azt hiszem., első érzés, ami visszatért… a gyűlölet volt, és a féktelen harag.

- Irántam.

- Igen – hajtja le a fejét, de nem vetem a szemére, hisz abban a helyzetben ez jogos volt, és teljesen érthető.

- És ez után?

- Nem is tudom… nem tudnám megmondani, hogy a továbbiakban mi volt a sorrend. Csalódottság, kétségbeesettség, reménytelenség, félelem... Csalódtam Dumbledore-ban, hisz mindig sebezhetetlennek, tévedhetetlennek, rendíthetetlennek hittem, és halott volt. Úgy, hogy még csak meg sem próbált védekezni. Kétségbeesést éreztem, hisz meg voltam győződve, hogy egyedül képtelen lennék végigcsinálni ezt az egészet. És ugyanezért reménytelennek éreztem minden további harcot. Hisz Dumbledore nélkül semmi esélyt nem láttam a győzelemre. És féltem… attól, hogy nem tudom beváltani a hozzám fűzött reményeket… és féltem attól is… griffendéles bátorság ide vagy oda… hogy mi vár rám a jövőben.

- És mi volt a következő?

- Ez már érdekesebb… talán… dac… vagy nem is tudom. Hogy csak azért is megcsinálom. Csak azért is végigcsinálom. Még ha belehalok is. Akkor is meg kell próbálnom, hogy az utánam jövőknek talán már jobb legyen.

- Ők most ugyanígy reagálnak. Dacolnak. Szembeszállnak az egész világgal, mert hiszik, hogy az eszme, aminek a szellemében felnőttek, Voldemort eszméje jó.

- De hát nem az, Merlin áldja meg őket! – fakad ki Harry, és még mindig nem érti.

- Te mit tettél volna, ha Dumbledore halála után valaki ugyanezt állítja az ő tanításáról, és azt mondta volna, hogy mától gyökeresen az ellenkezőjében kell hinned, ha akarod, ha nem? Gondolj bele… dühös vagy, elkeseredett… és valaki rád akar erőltetni valamit, ami ellenkezik azzal, amire eddig neveltek. Mit teszel?

- Valószínűleg megátkoztam volna.

- Ezek a gyerekek most pontosan ezt teszik – dőlök hátra elégedetten, most, hogy oda kötöttünk ki, amiért végül is belekezdtem ebbe a témába. Harry először elkerekedett szemekkel néz rám, majd, amikor megérti, hogy valóban pontosan ez történik, a tenyerébe temeti az arcát.

- Tudod, Harry… van két korosztály… a tiéd, és az enyém… plusz-mínusz egy év… akik nagyon erősen Voldemort hatása alá kerültünk. Ki így, ki úgy, de hatással volt az életünkre, ez tagadhatatlan. Az én generációm azért, mert Voldemort első fénykora alatt váltunk felnőtté, akkor végeztünk az iskolával, a legfogékonyabbak voltunk bármilyen befolyásra, amivel szembekerültünk. Ki Voldemortéval… ki az ellenzőivel. Kinek mihez volt szerencséje.

- Nem kell mentegetőznöd, Perselus.

Csak vállat vonok, és folytatom. – A tiéd pedig azért, mert ennek a generációnak vagytok a gyerekei. És ráadásul volt szerencsétek Voldemort második felemelkedését megélni, pont abban az életkorban, amiben nekünk, a felnőtté válásotok küszöbén. Voldemort mindannyiunk számára jelentett valamit. Mindannyiunk életében jelen volt, kinek megváltó Messiásként, aki majd elhozza az aranyvérű varázslótársadalmat, kinek pusztító sátánként, aki elveszejti az egész varázsvilágot. Ezeknek a gyerekeknek ez volt a normális… bármilyen nehéz ezt nekünk belátni. Például nekik olyan normális volt, hogy eltaposhatják a nem tiszta vérű varázslókat, ahogy neked normális, hogy eszedbe sem jut ilyesmi. Harry… ezek a normák attól függnek, hogy milyen szellemben nevelnek bennünket.

- Én ezt értem, Perselus… De most, hogy az a világ megbukott…

- Voldemort halála nem feltétlenül azonos az eszme halálával.

- Ne mondd ezt!

- Ők már így élik le az életüket, Harry. És majd megpróbálják átadni a gyerekeiknek, de az már nem lesz olyan erős. Azok a gyerekek már nem tudják mihez kötni ezeket a gondolatokat, hisz hiányozni fog belőlük Voldemort ereje. Az utánuk következőknek pedig már csak egy ködös mítosz lesz.

- Azt mondod, hogy ehhez generációk kellenek?

- Egy eszme kihalásához mindig hosszú idő kell. Nem tanultál ilyesmit mugli történelemből?

- De… csak…

- Csak azt hitted, ez most kivétel lesz. Hát nem. De szerencsére, tényleg csak ezt a két korcsoportot érinti igazán. A többieknek tényleg inkább csak hallomásból van fogalmuk az egészről.

- De akkor mégis mit tehetünk?

- Próbálhatunk utat mutatni nekik. Példát mutatni. Észrevetetni velük, hogy van más út. De nem lehet rájuk erőltetni, mert az csak még nagyobb ellenállást szít. De a legfontosabb, hogy azokra vigyázzunk, akik még el tudták kerülni, hogy megfertőződjenek ezekkel a beteg gondolatokkal. Itt az iskolában viszont ettől függetlenül rendet kell tartanunk.

- Tudom – látja be sóhajtva. – Ezt már megértettem. És ne aggódj, tényleg a kezembe veszem a dolgokat.

Csak bólintok, hisz ezt már reggel megbeszéltük, és inkább témát váltok.

- Ha már a mardekárosaimat ilyen szépen kitárgyaltuk, mi a fene ütött a griffendélbe? Legalább nekik csinálni kellett volna valamit! Szólni McGalagonynak, vagy mit tudom én… megbosszulni a hősüket ért sérelmet.

- Nem tudom, Perselus. Talán megfenyegették őket.

- És addig tart a griffendéles bátorság? Míg valaki be nem szól nekik?

- Nem tudom. Talán azt gondolták, amit én. Hogy ezt a meccset nekem kell lejátszanom a mardekárosokkal.

- Harry… ezt te sem mondod komolyan!

- Nem tudom, Perselus! – fakad ki. – Tényleg nem tudom! Talán megátkozták őket.

Szinte már komikusnak tűnik, ahogy mindenáron védeni próbálja a griffendéleseket, de most, hogy így felveti, ez utóbbi verzió nem is olyan lehetetlen, tekintve, hogy mardekárosokról beszélünk. Hát majd ennek is utánajárunk. Ha igaza van, a végzőseim nem teszik zsebre, amit kapnak. Azért ezt a témát még nem erőltetem nála, így is épp elég a konfliktus közte és a mardekárosok közt.

- Szeretnél még valamiről beszélni, Harry?

- Miért, fáradt vagy?

- Nem, nem igazán. Szóval?

- Még lenne két dolog.

- Hallgatlak.

- Hát… szerinted McGalagony szó nélkül hagyja a történteket?

- Nem, nem hinném. Szerintem számíthatsz tőle egy alapos fejmosásra, akár már holnap.

- Merlin… nem elég, amit tőled kapok?

- Tőlem? Hisz igazából még csak le sem teremtettelek. Vagy legalábbis nagyon visszafogtam magam.

- Az igaz. De akkor is elég volt, hogy észhez térítsen. Nem hiányzik még az igazgatónő.

- Hát, ez nem kívánságműsor, ez egy munkahely. És McGalagony a főnök, úgyhogy jó lesz, ha felkészülsz, hogy holnap szőnyeg szélén állsz. Valószínűleg velem együtt.

- De te nem tehetsz semmiről!

- Ezt nem tudod megetetni vele. Főleg mert nem is igaz.

- De igen, Perselus… ez az én hülyeségem volt.

Csak megforgatom a szemem, jelezve, hogy ezt tényleg nem fogja tudni elhitetni McGalagonnyal, és hogy jó lenne ejteni a témát.

- Mi van még, amiről beszélni akarsz?

- Hát… nem kéne nyavalyognom, tudom, hogy nem szereted…

- Potter! – szólok rá megjátszott bosszúsággal, mire halványan elmosolyodik.

- Tudod… azért bánt ez az egész… ami történt.

Semmi kedvem érzelgősködni, de látom rajta, hogy még mindig háborog a lelke a történtek miatt. Nem szólok semmit, de folytatja.

- Voltam délelőtt a gyengélkedőn, Madame Pomfrey ma már mindenkit elengedett. Szerencsére senkinek nem lett komolyabb baja.

- Ez a lényeg. Meg az, hogy végre felnyílt a szemed, és hajlandó vagy valamit tenni ellene.

- Megpróbálok. De akkor is… megsérülhettek volna.

- Fejezd be a hisztit, Harry! – szólok rá szigorúan. – Nem történt semmi baj, úgyhogy ideje túllépned rajta.

- Ne haragudj, nem akartam hisztizni. Csak valakinek el kell mondanom. És te vagy az egyetlen, akivel normálisan tudok beszélgetni.

Csak megforgatom a szemem. – Ilyen az én szerencsém. Mondd akkor, ami a szívedet nyomja.

- Nem… csak feldühítlek.

- Azon már túl vagy.

- Nem – néz rám fürkészőn. – Most nem vagy dühös. Pedig lehetnél. Régen ilyenért már szegényebb lettem volna ötven ponttal – teszi hozzá halványan elmosolyodva.

- Már nem vonhatok le tőled pontot.

- Voltak egyéb módszereid is, ha jól emlékszem.

- Melyiket szeretnéd?

- Egyiket sem. Jobban szeretem, amilyen most vagy.

- Vedd megtiszteltetésnek. És most már hagyhatnál pihenni.

- Rendben, megyek – adja meg magát, és feláll. Elindulunk az ajtó fele, de ahogy megfogom a kilincset, a karomra teszi a kezét. – Köszönöm, Perselus… hogy meghallgattál… hogy megvilágítottál sok mindent. Egy kicsit most könnyebb.

- Rendben. Most menj, és te is próbálj pihenni! És próbálj végre túllépni azon, ami történt. Bár gyanítom, míg túl nem leszel az igazgatónő fejmosásán, nem leszel képes. De az a lényeg, hogy holnap légy higgadt és határozott. Akkor nem lesz semmi baj.

- Ott leszel velem?

- Ez nem rajtam múlik.

- Tudom.

- Ha McGalagony együtt hivat bennünket, szerencsénk lesz.

- Remélem így lesz – mondja, majd egy pillanatra megszorítja a karom, végül kiengedem az ajtón, jó éjt kíván, és magamra hagy.

Semmi kedvem McGalagony hülyeségéhez, de szinte száz százalékig biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem úszhatjuk meg. Szívem szerint jól elküldeném, de ebben a kócerájban tényleg ő a főnök. És ő még mindig kevesebbet avatkozik bele a dolgunkba, mint a drágalátos elődje.

~~ o ~~

Másnap reggel, ahogy gyanítottam, reggeli után McGalagony elkapott bennünket. Mire kiléptem a Nagyteremből, Harry már ott állt mellette, és látom, hogy feszeng. Megszólít engem is.

- Piton professzor! Fél óra múlva várom mindkettejüket az irodámban! – mondja szigorúan, mire Harryvel csak összevillan a szemünk. Ez még a jobbik eset. Csak bólintok, és otthagyom őket.

Mikor elindulok az igazgatónőhöz, Harry megvár az egyik félreeső folyosón. Nem akar egyedül szembenézni az igazgatónővel? Vagy azt nem akarja, hogy nekem kelljen?

- Szia! – néz rám és a hangja elég feszült. – Mehetünk?

Vállat vonok. Mi mást tehetnénk?

Amikor belépünk, a boszorkány a papírjaiba van mélyedve, és mintegy mellékesen int csak, hogy foglaljunk helyet az asztala előtti két széken. Néhány percig még húzza az agyunkat, mire felnéz, és szigorúan végigmér mindkettőnket. Ha tudná, hogy rám mennyire nincs hatással az a pillantás… és gyanítom Harryre sincs. Kutya füle Dumbledore-éhoz képest.

- Ugye tudják, miért vannak itt? – teszi fel a világ legfeleslegesebb kérdését.

Harry válaszul a padlót bámulja, én a boszorkány válla felett kibambulok az ablakon. Ettől csak még jobban felpaprikázza magát.

- Hajlandó lenne valamelyikük felvilágosítani arról, hogy mi a pokol folyik itt?

Ezt már nem hagyhatjuk válasz nélkül.

- Volt egy kis nézeteltérésem a végzős mardekárosokkal.

- Kis nézeteltérés… eszénél van, Potter? – néz rá döbbenten az igazgatónő. – Majdnem megölték magát. Vagy maga őket, mit tudom én! – mondja, és látszik a felháborodás az arcán.

- Azért nem volt ilyen vészes a dolog… - mentegetőzik Harry.

- És mióta folyik mindez?

- Egy ideje.

- És maga? – néz rám végül. – Maga nem tett semmit? Legalább magának lehetett volna annyi esze…

Már mondanék valami csípőset, de Harry megelőz.

- Piton professzor nem tudott semmiről.

- Ne nevettessen, Harry! Piton professzor a házvezető tanáruk, a legkisebb pisszenésükről is tud. Igaz? – néz rám keményen.

- Igaz – mondom, állva a pillantását, végül ő az, aki először elfordítja a tekintetét.

- Én kértem, hogy ne avatkozzon bele – mondja Harry.

- És megtudhatnám, hogy miért?

- Mert úgy gondoltam, ezt nekem kell elrendeznem.

- Hát… szépen elrendezte, mondhatom.

- Eddig próbáltam békés úton.

- Mintha nem figyelmeztettem volna – vetem közbe mintegy mellékesen – hogy mardekárosok ellen az édeskevés.

- Ha ennyire tudja, mit kell tenni a mardekárosokkal, akkor miért nem tette meg? – fordul felém újra az igazgatónő pillantása.

- Mert én általában betartom, ha valamit megígérek.

- És most hogyan tovább?

- Gyanítom Potter belátta, hogy ez esetben nem elég a két szép szeme, és ideje csinálni valamit.

- Igen, így van – bólint rá Harry.

- Azt hiszik, ennyivel megússzák? – kérdezi, de ez megint egy olyan kérdés, amire nem érdemes válaszolni. Nem vagyunk a diákjai, akiket megbüntethet, és ezt ő is tudja. Kirúghatna bennünket, de annyira azért nem hülye. – Mit szándékoznak csinálni?

- Rendre és fegyelemre szoktatjuk a diákjaimat.

- Magából még ki is nézem. De Harry?

- Ő is.

- Így van, tanárnő. Itt az ideje, hogy a sarkamra álljak. És meg is fogom tenni.

- Kapnak egy hónapot – néz végig rajtunk McGalagony határozzottan. – Ha addig nem változik semmi, én fogok rendet tenni, de azt a mardekárosok megemlegetik egy ideig.

Mivel erre sem mondunk semmit, elzavar minket a fenébe, és mi félig-meddig megkönnyebbülve lépünk ki az irodájából.

Ahogy elindul velünk a mozgólépcső, Harry, aki egy fokkal felettem áll, gyengéden a vállamra teszi a kezét.

- Köszönöm, hogy kiálltál mellettem, Perselus!

Vállat vonok, hogy ne kelljen a jóleső érintésre figyelnem. – Te is megtetted.

- Mindkettőnknek furcsa ez, igaz?

Elgondolkodom, de mire a lépcső leér velünk, belátom, hogy igaza van.

- A világgal együtt mi is változunk, hidd el – szólal meg újra.

- Igaz. De nekünk azért több időre van szükségünk.

- Tudom – néz rám szokatlanul komolyan. Ritkán szokott ez megtörténni, de ezúttal én nézek félre először. Talán ő az egyetlen, aki zavarba tud hozni, de amikor így néz rám, nem sokáig bírom állni a pillantását. Túl sok minden van benne, és ez letaglózó.

- Lesz első órád? – terelem el a témát.

- Van, sajnos, már így is elkéstem. Pedig most jó lenne beszélgetni, de mennem kell.

- Menj! És ne feledd, mit ígértél!

- Kemény leszek!

- Ha mást hallok, esküszöm, téged is megbüntetlek.

- És mivel is? – kérdezi évődve.

- Nem tudom, de ha rákényszerítesz, ki tudok találni valamit.

- Ebben nem kételkedem – mosolyog továbbra is. – De nem szeretnélek rákényszeríteni... erre sem – mondja, miközben megvillan a szeme, és gyorsan elillan, mielőtt bármit mondhatnék.

Elgondolkodva nézek utána. Vajon jól érzem, amit érzek? A közeledése már jó ideje nem kollegiális, és nem is baráti… eleinte talán csak az volt, de mostanában egyre inkább többet érzek benne. Hát elment a maradék csöpp esze is ennek a kölyöknek? Hogy juthat eszébe pont rám ilyen gondolatokat vesztegetni? De eddig nem tett célzást semmire, még a legapróbb utalást sem. Egészen mostanáig. Csak megrázom a fejem, főleg, ahogy eszembe ötlik, milyen jó érzés volt, ahogy a lépcsőn lefele megérintette a vállam. Nem mondom, hogy nem esik jól a közeledése… de ez nem ilyen egyszerű. Ha rólam van szó, semmi nem egyszerű. Csak még egyszer megrázom a fejem, és megyek a dolgomra. Ráérek ezeken a dolgokon olyankor gondolkodni, mikor van időm és lelkierőm hozzá, és nem egyik óráról rohanok a másikra.

~~ o ~~

A következő napokban azonban valahol a saját csapdánkba esünk. Igaz, hogy első mérgemben dupla házi feladatot osztottam a diákjaimnak, de aztán idővel tudatosul bennem, hogy ez nekünk magunknak is kétszer annyi munkával jár. Az estéink többnyire foglaltak, hisz azért büntetőmunka a többi korosztállyal és házzal is akad bőven, jóformán már arra sincs időm, hogy levegőt vegyek, és még az is kimegy a fejemből, hogy jobban meg akartam figyelni Harry viselkedését. Ebből ilyen körülmények között persze csak azt látom, hogy neki is egyre sötétebb karikák lesznek lassan a szeme alatt, és egyre fáradtabb az éjszakákba nyúló dolgozatjavításokból. Még szerencse, hogy még két hét, és megkezdődik a téli szünet. Mindannyiunkra ránk fér majd egy kis pihenés.

Ami a mardekárosaimat illeti… időnként, ahogy átvágok a bejárati csarnokon, észreveszem, hogy már megint megcsappantak a ház pontjai. Máskor talán bosszantana a dolog, hisz lassan már csak az utolsó helyre pályázhatunk a házkupán, most azonban csak azt mutatja nekem, hogy Harry valóban kezd magára találni ebben a lehetetlen helyzetben és örülök neki. A kölykök időnként még most is villognak, de azért már háromszor meggondolják, hogy megéri-e nekik gyerekes bosszúhadjáratot folytatni, így viszonylagos nyugalom van. Bár időnként úgy érzem, hogy ez csak vihar előtti csend, szeretném azt hinni, hogy most lesz egy kis nyugalmunk. Legalább a szünetig, és a szünetben. Ránk fér már egy kis béke… csendes beszélgetések, amire már hetek óta nem volt lehetőségünk. Be kell vallanom, hiányzik Harry társasága… hogy vacsora után átjöjjön egy kicsit… hogy hallgassam a csacsogását… akármiről. De a szünetben talán minden visszatér egy kicsit az emberi kerékvágásba. Talán átgondolhatunk sok mindent, és nekem is ideje lenne végiggondolnom ezt az egész helyzetet. De még nem, még túl ijesztő… hisz ki tudja, mit hoz a jövő?


	8. Chapter 8

Ahogy telnek az utolsó két hét napjai, lassan úgy érzem magam, mintha én is diák lennék. Legalábbis abból a szempontból, hogy már csak egy dolog lebeg a szemem előtt, nevezetesen, hogy mennyit kell még aludni, hogy megkezdődjön a szünet. A végletekig túlhajtottuk magunkat, és tudom, hogy Harry is így van ezzel, de hát szükség volt rá. Az utolsó napokban viszont kezdek besokallni, és tudom, a gyerekek, főleg az én diákjaim, hosszú ideig emlegetik még ezt a néhány napot. Amit az elmúlt húsz évben nem vontam le tőlük pontot, annak most egy jó részét bepótoltam.

Utolsó este kimerülten rogyok le vacsora után a fotelembe, és elhatározom, hogy a diákok elutazása ide vagy oda, másnap délig nem dugom ki az orrom a lakosztályomból. Éppen ezért bosszúsan sóhajtok, mikor Harry bekopog az ajtómon. Ez valószínűleg az arcomra van írva, mert köszönés helyett azonnal mentegetőzni kezd.

- Ne haragudj, hogy zavarlak – mondja, miközben belép. – Tudom, hogy most te is egy kis nyugalomra vágysz… akárcsak én. Csak annyit akartam kérdezni… hogy mit tervezel a szünetre?

- Szeretnék két nap alatt túl lenni az összes beadott dolgozat és házi feladat javításán – felelem beletörődőn. - Újabb két nap alatt szeretnék elintézni néhány bevásárlást, és minden hivatalos dolgot. Onnantól kezdve nem szeretnék mást, csak pihenni és bájitalt főzni.

- Értem – néz rám elgondolkodva. – Nos, az elejével én is így voltam… de a többi időmmel nem igazán tudok mit kezdeni. Nem segíthetnék neked valamit?

- Bájitalt főzni? – kérdezem kissé gúnyosan, holott előre tudom, mit fog mondani.

- Ha megengeded… talán valamit tudok… aprítani az összetevőket, vagy bármi apróságot…

- Majd meglátjuk. De majd csak karácsony után.

- És karácsonykor?

- Épp elég lesz nekem McGalagony marhasága. Szívem szerint láthatatlanná válnék két napra, hogy senki ne találjon meg – morgolódok, mert valóban a hátam közepére nem kívánom az egész karácsonyi cécót.

- Én akkor is érezném, merre vagy – mondja egy kicsit pimasz mosollyal.

- És feldobnál az igazgatónőnek?

- Nem, Perselus. Inkább elbujdosnék veled.

- Hát legalább ebben egyetértünk. De most menj! Tényleg rád fér a pihenés.

- Rendben, Perselus. Megyek. Tényleg csak ennyit akartam. Jó éjt!

- Neked is, Harry!

Még bólint egy mosollyal, majd kilép a lakosztályomból. Fejcsóválva nézek utána, mint az elmúlt hetekben már annyiszor. Minden nap, ha csak néhány percre is, de a közelembe férkőzik valahogy, hogy pár szót váltsunk. Őszintén szólva, ha nem találkozunk, már nekem is hiányzik, de ezt a világ minden kincséért sem árulnám el neki.

~~ o ~~

Ahogy terveztem, szombaton és vasárnap végzek minden iskolai dolgommal. Megerőltető két nap volt, éjszakába nyúlóan bogarásztam ezeket a förmedvényeket, de hiába vágytam már egy kis semmittevésre, minél előbb szerettem volna túl lenni rajta. Legalább akkor a szünet hátralévő részében nincs gondom rá.

A következő két napban aztán még elintéztem minden hivatalos ügyemet, és megnyugodva dőltem volna hátra, ha nem nyugtalanít, hogy másnap karácsony. Valóban a pokolba kívánom az esti díszvacsorát, az egész puccos felhajtást. Bár gyanítom annyira nem lesz szánalmas, mint Dumbledore idejében, de azért sok jóra nem számítok. Így is végig kell szenvednem azt, hogy mindenki képmutatón bájolog a másikkal, csak mikor felém fordul a tekintetük jönnek zavarba, és gyorsan lesütik a szemüket.

~~ o ~~

Ahogy az már lenni szokott, az ember minél jobban szeretne elkerülni egy eseményt, az óra mutatói annál gyorsabban pörögnek, és szinte azonnal elérkezik a nem várt perc. Így volt ez a karácsonyi vacsorával is. Egész nap ki sem jöttem a laboromból, nehogy valakinek az az elvetemült ötlete támadjon, hogy engem is belevon a nagy karácsonyi előkészületekbe. Nem mintha nem segítenék szívesen bárkinek bármiben, de az ilyen hülyeségekből szeretnék inkább kimaradni.

Este a vacsorára is úgy indulok el, mint akinek a hátát ütik. Semmit nem szeretnék kevésbé, mint az elkövetkező két-három óra kétszínű bájolgást hallgatni. De hát nem tehetek semmit. McGalagony, hűen az elődjéhez, ragaszkodik a nagy karácsonyi összeboruláshoz.

Mire odaérek, már mindenki ott van, ami nem lep meg, hisz az utolsó pillanatban indultam el. Harry is ott ül már a nagy asztalnál, vet rám egy segélykérő pillantást McGalagony mellől, de magam sem tehetek semmit, így letelepszem az utolsó szabad helyre, Madame Hooch mellé.

Mielőtt hozzáláthatnánk a vacsorához, McGalagony mond néhány keresetlen szót, de látom Harry üvegesedő tekintetén, hogy legalább annyira nem érdekli, ahogy a boszorkány felemlegeti az elmúlt év eseményeit, mint engem. Inkább felejteni szeretnénk, nem újra és újra felhánytorgatni a dolgokat.

Néhány perc után McGalagony rájön, hogy szinte csak magának beszél, így inkább hozzálátunk a vacsorához. Csendben eszik mindenki, hisz senki sem tudna olyan témát felhozni, ami mindenkit érdekelne. Merlin… és még vacsora után is jó képet kell vágnom ehhez a társasághoz. Étvágyam sincs olyan, amilyen szokott, úgyhogy csak ímmel-ámmal piszkálom a vacsorám. Ez a mellettem ülő Madame Hoochnak is feltűnik, de csak elfojt egy mosolyt, ahogy rám néz. Ő is bárhol máshol szívesebben lenne, mint itt.

Ahogy véget ér a vacsora, szeretnék lelépni, de az igazgatónő ragaszkodik a szerinte régi kedves hagyományokhoz. Pedig még gyerekek sincsenek most itt, akiknek a kedvéért bohóckodhatna a pukkantós cukorral és egyéb gyerekes dolgokkal. De hát igyekszünk jó képet vágni ehhez is, pedig néhányunknak már a tűrőképessége határát súrolja a dolog. Aztán egy idő után szabadfoglalkozássá nyilvánítja a vacsorát, és én ahogy tudok, lelépek. Még érzem a hátamban Harry irigykedő pillantását, de neki esélye sincs megszökni, hisz ő még mindig valamiféle díszvendég funkciót tölt be minden nagyobb eseményen.

Visszasétálok a lakosztályomba, fellobbantom a lángokat a kandallóban, töltök magamnak egy pohár bort, letelepszem a tűz mellé, és elgondolkodom ezen az egészen. Tulajdonképpen nincs semmi bajom a karácsonnyal, bár elég sokat változott ez az ünnep az idők folyamán.

De hát mi az, ami nem változik folyamatosan?

Bár életem során nem nagyon volt szerencsém megtapasztalni a boldog és meghitt karácsonyok légkörét, azért időnként engem is magával ragad a hangulata. Ezen a napon minden egy kicsit békésebb… a világ, és talán az én lelkem is. Főleg most már, hogy az otthonom falai között kissé el tudom engedni magam. Kedvtelve nézem a lángokat, élvezem a tűz melegét, néha kortyolok egyet a boromból.

Már egy órája így bambulhatok, mikor megérzem Harryt közeledni. Sóhajtva nézek fel, és abban a pillanatban meghallom a kopogást az ajtómon. Valahogy most szeretnék egyedül lenni egy kicsit, de ő mégis valahogy belefér a szórásba.

- Szia! – mosolyog rám félénken, ahogy ajtót nyitok neki.

- Vége a bulinak?

Vállat von. – Megszöktem én is.

- McGalagony nem fog örülni neki.

- Épp eleget jópofiztam. Túl sokat is. És aggódtam, hogy olyan hamar eltűntél.

- Vagy irigykedtél – vetem közbe picit cinikusan.

- Is – ismeri be végül egy mosollyal. – De most már én is megszabadultam. És amúgy is… beszélni szerettem volna veled.

- Merlin… már megint? – forgatom meg a szemeimet.

- Mi az, hogy már megint? – játsza a felháborodottat. – Három napja még csak nem is láttalak, csak ebédnél.

- Az bőven elég belőlem. Meg belőled is – mondom egy elfojtott mosollyal.

- Perselus…

- Jól van, gyere, ülj le! – adom meg magam.

- Előbb még… szeretnék… adni neked valamit – mondja enyhén elpirulva, mire csak megforgatom a szemem. Egy rövid időre nekem is megfordult a fejemben, hogy adok neki valamit karácsonyra, de ugyan mit adhatnék neki én, olyat, amije nincs? Bármi olyat, amit értékelni tudna?

- Potter! – szólok rá, mire lesüti a szemét.

- Én csak…

- Ne dadogj! Mire tanítottalak? – szólok rá szigorún.

Rám néz, vesz egy nagy levegőt, és összeszedi magát. – Szóval arra gondoltam, hogy ma karácsony van… és az emberek megajándékozzák azokat, akik fontosak nekik.

Szívem szerint megmondanám neki, hogy kit tartson fontosnak, de végül mégsem mondok semmit. Miért bántanám még ma is? Elvégre karácsony van. Csak sóhajtok, mire egy aprócska dobozt húz elő a talárja zsebéből.

- Ezt szeretném neked adni, ha elfogadod tőlem – nyújtja át végül, de még habozok elfogadni. Ez nem fair így, hogy én nem készültem neki semmivel. Mintha olvasna a gondolataimban, halványan elmosolyodik. – Nem azért adom, hogy te is adj valamit. Csak szeretném kifejezni azt, hogy… nem is tudom… tényleg fontos vagy nekem.

Egy kis ideig még nem mozdulok, magamban töprengve, hogy mit csináljak. Mikor már kezd megijedni attól, hogy visszautasítom, lassan elveszem tőle a dobozt.

- Köszönöm – mondom neki halkan.

- Szívesen. És komolyan gondoltam, amit mondtam.

Csak bólintok. Tudom. pontosan tudom, hogy komolyan gondolta. Épp ezért vagyok ennyire zavarban. Egy pillanatra megkísért a gondolat, hogy belelássak a fejébe, de aztán elvetem a dolgot. Nem lennék képes észrevétlen maradni. Nála nem. Végül lassan bontogatni kezdem a dobozt, és okklumencia nélkül is tökéletesen érzem a zavarát. Tulajdonképpen ő sem lehetett könnyű helyzetben, mikor azon gondolkodott, hogy mit is adjon nekem. Nem lennék mardekáros, ha nem használnám ki a lehetőséget, és nem húznám az agyát, amennyire csak lehet. Végtelenül lassan fejtem le róla a csomagolópapírt, és érzem a levegőben, ahogy Harrynek pattanásig feszülnek az idegei, még akkor is, ha tökéletesen tudja, hogy direkt csinálom. Végül lassan leemelem a kis doboz tetejét.

Egy ezüst karlánc van benne, amit egymásba kapaszkodó, apró kígyók alkotnak. Szép… de nem tudom, honnan veszi, hogy viselnék ilyet. Mielőtt felnéznék rá, megszólal.

- Tudom, hogy nem hordasz semmilyen ékszert… talán soha nem is fogod felvenni. De talán olyan helyre teszed, ahol időnként ránézel, és akkor eszedbe jutok.

Egy pillanatra találkozik a tekintetünk, majd egy bólintással elfordulok tőle. Valóban olyan helyre teszem, ahol időnként ránézek. A kandalló párkányára, Lily fényképe mellé.

Pontosan emlékszem még arra a pillanatra, mikor Harry először volt nálam, és észrevette az édesanyja képét. Olyan tökéletesen éreztem a döbbenetét a levegőben, ahogy most a zavarát. Akkor nem szólt semmit, de ahogy egy pillanatra összenéztünk, a pillantásunkban minden benne volt. De most, amikor Lily mosolyára téved a tekintetem, elönt az a régóta jól ismert szomorúság, ami mindig, ha rá gondolok. Leteszem a kép mellé az apró kis dobozt, de képtelen vagyok elfordulni a fényképtől.

Harry utánam jön, de néhány lépéssel mögöttem megáll.

- Még mindig szereted őt, ugye? – kérdezi halkan, és engem ezer féle érzés önt el ennek az egyszerű kérdésnek a hatására. Régi emlékek, amiket azóta is úgy őrzök, mintha az életem múlna rajta. Lily mosolya… a gyönyörű zöld szeme… azok a ritka boldog percek, amiket vele töltöttem. Ő volt az egyetlen, akivel valaha is boldog voltam. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki valaha is az embert látta bennem, és nem a szörnyeteget.

Önkéntelenül is válaszolok Harry kérdésére.

- Igen. Azt hiszem, igen.

A fiú csak sóhajt, de úgy érzem, a világ megremeg most ettől a sóhajtól.

– Értem – mondja halkan. - Nos… azt hiszem… jobb, ha én most… megyek. Talán még tart… a buli…McGalagony tényleg megharagszik… hogy nem vagyok ott.

Ezzel hallom, hogy megfordul, és elindul az ajtó fele. Már majdnem megfogja a kilincset, mikor képes vagyok felé fordulni.

- Harry, várj… - szólok utána halkan. Megtorpan, de nem fordul vissza. – Ez… nem… nem olyan egyszerű… mint ahogy te gondolod.

Sóhajt, bólint, majd lassan mégis felém fordul. – Tudom, Perselus. De… - lassan elindul felém. – ha nem engeded el… anyámat… addig nem tehetek semmit. Ezt el kell fogadnom.

Most én vagyok, aki elfordulok tőle. Olyat kér tőlem, amit nem tudok megtenni. Talán nem is akarok.

- Perselus… - közvetlenül mellém lép, olyan közel, hogy szinte érzem a testéből áradó meleget, az erejét, a gyengédségét, és megfogja a karom. – Tudom, hogy nem könnyű… de ha csak egy kicsit is szeretnéd… segítek. De ahhoz el kell engedned őt. Búcsúzz el tőle… mondj el neki mindent, amit gondolsz… ezt én is megtettem. Nem olyan rég… a végső csata után. Meg kellett tennem. És nagyon sokat segített. Ez az egyetlen mód… hogy megkönnyebbülj. És hidd el… jobb lenne… Olyan, mintha felébrednél.

Viharként tombolnak bennem az érzések. Lily az életem, a lelkem része, mióta az eszemet tudom. Mindig az ő képéhez menekültem, amikor már nem bírtam tovább az őrületet. A háborút, a szenvedést, a kétségeket, az önvádat. És ő mindig erőt adott nekem. Mit ajánlhat ez a fiú, amiért érdemes lenne ezt eldobnom? De tulajdonképpen arra sem tudnék egy értelmes indokot, hogy miért ragaszkodom még mindig ezekhez a fájdalmas emlékekhez, a szenvedés emlékéhez. Felébredni… nem tudom, hogy akarok-e felébredni. Elég fájdalmas tud lenni ez a világ, mennyivel egyszerűbb elbújni előle? De vajon mit veszítek, ha továbbra is elbújok az életem elől? A múltba, az emlékekbe? A jövő félelmetes tud lenni, ezt elismerem… mégis… olyan dolgokat hozhat, amikben eddig nem lehetett részem. A szívem még ragaszkodna Lily mosolyához… talán a halálom percéig ragaszkodna hozzá… de az eszem már tudja, hogy ez butaság. Nem szabad az emlékekben élnem… már nem. Eddig valóban az egyetlen menedékem volt, de most már máshol kell keresnem a boldogulást. Fájdalmas lesz… de hát mikor futamodtam meg bármi elől is?

- Elkísérsz? – kérdezem Harryt, aki azóta is türelmesen vár a hátam mögött.

- Ott leszek veled, ha akarod – szorítja meg a karom, de csak bólintani tudok. Ha már ilyen őrültségre szántam rá magam, legalább ne legyek egyedül.

- Öltözz fel jól, hideg lehet odakint – mondja végül, és mielőtt ellépne tőlem, még megsimogatja a karom. Próbálok erőt meríteni ebből az érintésből, de még így is zombiként megyek be a szobába némi melegebb ruháért. Mire visszaérek, már Harry is magához hívott egy jó meleg talárt a szobájából.

Elég csak összenéznünk, és szó nélkül indulunk kifele. Szerencsére, mire a bejárati csarnokba érünk, már mindenki eltűnt a nagyteremből. Nem tudom, mit mondtunk volna, ha valakivel összetalálkozunk, de amilyen hangulatban vagyok, lehet, hogy megátkozom. Így azonban szerencsére atrocitás nélkül léptünk ki a szabadba.

Odakint csendesen esik a hó, ahogy egy békés karácsony estéhez illik. Egy pillanatra megállunk a létcső tetején, végignézünk a tájon, amit már vastag hótakaró borít, végül elindulunk a birtok kapuja fele. Lassan haladunk a majd térdig érő hóban, de nem is sietünk sehova. Mindketten el vagyunk merülve a saját gondolatainkban. Nem tudom, Harry min töpreng, de ahogy egyszer-egyszer rásandítok, látom, hogy teljesen máshol jár gondolatban. Talán neki is Lily jár a fejében… talán valami egészen más, nem tudhatom.

Együtt oldjuk fel a birtok bejáratát védő bűbájokat, lépünk ki a kapun, majd levédjük újra a birtokot. Néhány méter után, ahol már lehet hoppanálni, megállunk. Rám mosolyog, amolyan bíztató, de szomorú mosollyal. Szívem szerint elfutnék… hogy lehettem ilyen hülye, hogy belementem ebbe az egészbe? De Harry szokás szerint pontosan tudja, mire gondolok.

- Ne add fel! – kéri, miközben felém nyújtja a kezét. – Tudom, hogy nehéz… hogy fáj… hogy félsz… de ha meghoztad a döntést… már ne hátrálj meg.

- Mit tudsz te erről? – kérdezem megcsóválva a fejem.

- Csak amennyit megmutatsz – mondja komolyan a szemembe nézve. – De ne hidd, hogy csak te őrzöl fájdalmakat.

- Te szegény, sérült lelkű tinédzser…

- Gúnyolódj csak, Perselus… ettől könnyebb, te mindig ebbe menekültél, ez segít. Erőt ad. Mehetünk?

Egy pillanatra fennakadok azon, hogy nem sértődött be, és úgy bólintok rá a kérdésére, hogy nem is vagyok tudatában. Felém nyújtja a karját, és én még mindig hitetlenkedve, hogy belementem ebbe az őrültségbe, megfogom. Még egy pillanatra mélyen a szemembe néz, majd elhoppanál velem, és tudom, innentől kezdve már nincs lehetőségem menekülni.

A táj, ahova érkezünk, békés, nyugodt, eltekintve attól, hogy egy temető bejáratánál állunk. A hó itt is szépen szállingózik a holdfényben, bár az idő valamivel enyhébb, mint a Roxfortban.

Megriadok, mikor Harry megfogja a kezem. Hosszú pillanatig gondolkodom azon, hogy elrántsam, hisz nem vagyok már gyerek, akit vezetgetni kell. De az érintése mint mindig, most is kellemesebb érzés, mint hogy le tudjak mondani róla, így lassan elindulok utána.

A sírok között sétálunk lassan, míg oda nem érünk egy fehér márvány sírkőhöz. Itt elengedi a kezem, odasétál a fejfához, varázsol egy kis virágcsokrot, majd leguggol, és a sírra teszi. Egy percig némán mozdulatlanul guggol a sír mellett, majd feláll, és odalép hozzám. Gyengéden a hátamra teszi a kezem, mire lehunyom a szemem.

- Maradj csak, ameddig szükségesnek érzed – mondja halkan. – Itt leszek. Ha kellenék… csak szólj.

Ezzel magamra hagy, csak a hó halk csikorgását hallom a talpa alatt, és végül olyan csend lesz, hogy szinte a hópihék földet érését követő halk zizegést is hallani lehet. Az ilyenre mondják azt, hogy meghallhatod a lelked hangját.

Én nem tudom, hogy mit hallok, egyelőre csak bambulok mereven előre, képtelen vagyok a sírkövön lévő feliratra nézni. De nem állhatok itt az örökkévalóságig… lassan odasétálok a fejfához, és leguggolok mellé, ahogy Harry tette az előbb. Lassan végigsimítom az arany betűket… Lily nevét. Az, hogy Potter neve is ott van alatta, most semmilyen érzést nem vált ki belőlem. Nem hozzá jöttem és kész.

Ahogy Lily nevét nézem, egyszercsak meghallom a nevetését… mintha itt lenne mellettem.

Lassan azonban erőt veszek magamon, és néhány mély levegő után felállok. Nem tudnám megmondani, hogy vagyok képes rá, és azt sem, hogy mit érzek most. Talán azt az ürességet, amiről Harry beszélt nekem nem olyan rég. Mikor azt mondta, hogy Dumbledore halála után nem érzett semmit. Szörnyű érzés, mintha nem is léteznék. Hallom Harry lépteit a hátam mögött, de most még ez sem vált ki belőlem semmi érzést. Még a szokásos bosszúságot sem. Akkor sem, amikor finoman átkarolja a vállam.

- Gyere… most már menjünk haza! – mondja szelíden, és kifele irányít a temetőből. Úgy megyek utána, hogy szinte nem is tudom, hol vagyok, és ugyanígy visz haza. Gyűlölöm a helyzetet, hogy így elhagytam magam, de ez az egész kicsit kiütött.

Ahogy beérünk a birtokra, már valamelyest összeszedem magam, így Harry sem próbál közeledni addig, míg el nem érünk a lakosztályomig. Ő is pontosan tudja, mi zajlik bennem, így nem is próbál beszélgetést erőltetni. Csak varázsol nekem egy bögre teát, és a kezembe nyomja.

- Lassan hajnalodik, ne maradj fenn túl sokáig. Most pihenned kell!

Csak bólintok, mire még egyszer megszorítja a kezem, és kimegy a szobából.

Eszembe sem jut lefeküdni, csak leroskadok a fotelba, amiből nem olyan rég – vagy már hosszú órákkal ezelőtt? – kirángatott. A tűz most is ugyanolyan békés, monoton duruzsolással ég a kandallóban, de mégis annyi minden megváltozott. Mintha szinte teljesen üresre töröltem volna életem tábláját, és most azon töprengenék, hogy mivel kezdjem újra teleírni. Pillanatnyilag még ahhoz is túlságosan erőtlennek érzem magam, hogy megfogjam és felemeljem azt a bizonyos tollat. Csak vagyok. Minden gondolat, minden szándék és cél nélkül.

Így ér el végül a reggel. Tudat alatt érzékelem, hogy kivilágosodott, de még csak fel sem pillantok a lángokból. A külvilág csak lassan kúszik vissza az agyamba, lassan felfogom az engem körülvevő dolgokat, majd az éjszaka történteket, de még nem mozdulok. Félek, hogy összetörném ezt a törékeny egyensúlyt, ami úgy tűnik kialakult.

Már majdnem ebédidő van, mikor Harry bekopog az ajtómon. Lassan felnézek, de nem tudok, nem is akarok eljutni az ajtóig. Ahhoz fel kéne állni… és szembe kéne néznem Harryvel, ami azok után, ami éjjel történt, nem lenne túl könnyű. Túlságosan kiadtam magam neki… túlságosan tisztában van azzal, hogy mi zajlott le bennem. Nem lett volna szabad ott lennie… bár szükségem volt rá. Ez egy olyan helyzet, aminek nem volt jó megoldása.

Néhányszor még próbálkozik kopogással, de mikor nem kap választ, végül feladja, és elmegy ebédelni. Mikor érzem távolodni, megint felnézek, majd egy apró megkönnyebbült sóhajjal visszabambulok a lángokba. A tudatom egyik leghátsó szikrájával próbálom megérteni, hogy miért nem akartam most látni, hisz neki köszönhetem, hogy egyáltalán belevágtam ebbe az egészbe. És talán a célja is ő volt, bár ezt így még nem merném kijelenteni.

Pillanatnyilag szeretném a saját gondolataimat rendbe tenni, egyenesbe jönni saját magammal, az életemmel. Ezek a gondolatok ekkor még csak nagyon mélyen merülnek fel bennem, talán meg sem fogalmazom így, csupán egy érzés. Egy érzés, amit nem szabad erőltetni, nem szabad bolygatni, mert akkor csak ellenállást szül Főleg nálam. Nálam, aki sosem tűrtem, hogy irányítsanak, hogy beleszóljanak az életembe. Talán csak Dumbledore-tól. De ennek az időnek vége. Most már máshogy működnek a dolgok. Idő… és sok türelem… erre lenne most szükségem. Miért érzem úgy, hogy Harryben ez nincs meg? Talán, mert ismerem immár több mint hét éve. Tudom, hogy nem akar rosszat… de nem érti majd meg, hogy ez a túlzott segíteni akarása olyan, mintha megfojtana… mintha olyasmit akarna rám erőltetni, aminek még nincs itt az ideje.

közelsége, az érzései… sokat fognak jelenteni, de semmiképpen sem most. Most még nem… majd idővel.  
A nap folyamán még néhányszor próbálkozik azzal, hogy bejusson hozzám, de én képtelen vagyok most megtörni ezt az érzésvilágot, ami bennem van. Tudom, hogy elutasításnak veszi azt, hogy nem engedem be… pontosan érzem a gondolatait a levegőben, ahogy egyre reménytelenebbül jön, és csüggedtebben távozik. Nem ért meg. Tudtam… éreztem, hogy így lesz.

Este, úgy egy órával vacsora után, bár az időérzékem sem működik valami tökéletesen ezen a napon, egy kis darab pergament köp ki a kandallóm. Szerencse, hogy szinte a lábam elé repül, különben hagynám ezt is a fenébe, ahol van, de így azért csak lehajolok érte. Egy pillanatnyi meglepetést sem okoz, hogy Harry kézírását találom rajta.

_Perselus!_

A nap folyamán többször próbáltalak megkeresni… tudom, hogy tudod, éreztem, hogy ott vagy. Sokadszori próbálkozásra megértettem, hogy nem akarsz látni. Fáj… de elfogadom, nem tehetek mást. Nem zavarlak többé. Sajnálom, ha felzaklattalak azzal, ami éjjel történt. Segíteni szerettem volna, és azt hittem, neked is jobb lesz utána. Talán tévedtem… talán nem lett volna szabad erőltetnem, de ezen már nem tudok változtatni. Egyetlen mentségem van… hogy azt hittem, talán ha valahogy segítek túljutni édesanyámon… észreveszel engem is. De úgy tűnik, csak ártottam vele. Vagy talán akkor sem vennél észre, ha elengeded őt… ez is lehet, csak a gyerekes butaságomban eddig eszembe sem jutott. Nem számít… legyen, ahogy te akarod.

Harry  
  
Sóhajtva engedem el a pergamendarabot, és az zizegve hullik a földre. Harry talán meg akart nyugtatni ezzel a pár sorral, de az ígéretében, hogy békén hagy, nem a megnyugtatást érzem, inkább azt, amit előre sejtettem… nem értett meg. Talán nem is várhatom tőle, hisz annyira máshogy gondolkodunk. A hallgatásomat, az elzárkózásomat elutasításnak éli meg… most akarna mindent, azonnal, alig pár órával azután, hogy elrángatott Lily sírjához. De én még képtelen lennék valaki más fele nyitni. Amúgy is nehezen engedek közel magamhoz valakit, de egy ilyen helyzetben még nehezebb. Bíztam benne, hogy át tudja ezt érezni, de talán tévedtem.  
Nem tudom, mi lesz a következő lépése, és nem is akarok belegondolni. Így inkább, bár az órák alatt elgémberedett tagjaim határozottan tiltakoznak, feltápászkodok a fotelból, és egy gyors fürdés után ágyba teszem magam. Nem hittem ugyan benne, hogy el tudok aludni, hisz bőven lenne még min gondolkodnom, de mivel lassan két napja egy szemhunyásnyit sem aludtam, lassan magával ragad az álom. És bár nem tudom, mit hoz a holnap, vagy a következő hetek, minden aggodalmam ellenére megadom magam neki.


	9. Chapter 9

Másnap reggel, ha más nem, hát az éhség kimar a lakosztályomból, de még így is gondosan megvárom azt az időt, amíg valószínűleg senkivel nem találkozhatok a Nagyteremben, és útközben. Evés közben kivételesen nem Harryn gondolkodom, már csak azért sem, mert akkor képtelen lennék egy falatot is leerőltetni a torkomon, hanem azon, hogy ideje sort keríteni arra a dologra, amit immár két évtizede hagyományosan karácsony és újév között szoktam megejteni. Nevezetesen azt, hogy ilyenkor hazatérek néhány napra gyerekkorom helyszínére, ellenőrizni, megerősíteni a házat védő bűbájokat, és ami a legfontosabb, rendbe tenni anyám sírját.

Anyám… sosem volt köztünk túl szoros a kapcsolat, de ő volt az, aki időnként megpróbált megvédeni apámtól, ahogy néha én is próbáltam közéjük állni, inkább kevesebb, mint több sikerrel. Ahogy idősebb lettem, és jártasabb a mágiában, később a feketemágiában, már meg tudtam védeni magam, és anyámat is, de kisgyerekként csak rá számíthattam. Nem sokat tehetett ugyan apámmal szemben, de néha megpróbálta. Már csak ezért megérdemli, hogy a halála után gondoskodjam a sírjáról. Ez valamiféle groteszk mazochizmus a részemről, hisz azon a helyen, abban a pár napban csak a gyerekkori rémálmok töltik ki a gondolataimat és az álmaimat, mégis évről évre visszatérek. Mintha ezzel is csak büntetni akarnám magam valamiért. Talán a gyerekkori tehetetlenségemért, ki tudja?

Reggeli után még meglátogatom McGalagonyt, csak hogy tudjon arról, hogy elhagyom a kastélyt, majd visszatérek a lakosztályomba, hogy összeszedjem azt a néhány dolgot, amire szükségem lehet.

Már fogom a lakosztályom kilincsét, indulásra készen, mikor eszembe jut, hogy mondanom kellene Harrynek valamit, hisz biztos vagyok benne, hiába ígérte, hogy nem fog keresni, biztos próbálkozni fog. Végül arra a megállapításra jutok, hogy akár tudatom vele, hogy elmentem, akár nem, mindenképpen menekülésnek értékelné a távozásomat, mentegetőzni, magyarázkodni pedig végképp nincs kedvem, így végül vállat vonok, és kilépek az ajtón.

Menekülök, valóban. Ezt ő is tudja, én is tudom… de most idő kell… idő és távolság… ezt vagy megérti, vagy ő lesz a következő, aki menekülőre fogja a dolgot.

Amikor hazaérek… Haza… Merlin, ez a hely sosem volt az otthonom, csak gyerekkori szenvedéseim színtere… szóval látom, hogy azért bőven vár rám munka. Nem állítom, hogy ilyenkor a pincétől a padlásig ki szoktam takarítani az egész helyet, de hát az idő és az enyészet nagy úr, mindig van mit helyre tenni. A ház lakatlan, immár húsz éve, és ez állagban és hangulatban is rányomja a bélyegét a helyre. És bár a dohos szagot egy apró bűbájjal el lehet űzni, a nyomott hangulat marad, próbálkozhatok akármilyen varázslattal.

A nap hátralévő része elmegy azzal, hogy a házban pepecselek, és hála a folyamatos elfoglaltságnak és az okklumenciának, legalább napközben kizárom Harryt a gondolataimból.

Este azonban, mikor ágyba teszem magam, szabadon engedem a gondolataimat. Már csak azért is, mert Harryre és erre az egész piszokul bonyolult helyzetre gondolni még mindig jobb, mint engedni, hogy gyerekkorom rémképei lepjék el az agyam.

Próbálok rájönni arra, hogy mikor kezdett Harry fontossá válni számomra. Mert egyáltalán nem a múlt éjjel, mikor erős támaszt nyújtva nekem próbált átsegíteni az egész múltamon. Ez már jóval előbb kezdődött… nem tudom, mikor. Talán már a nyáron, mikor mellettem volt végig, míg meg nem gyógyultam, és vissza nem tértem a kastélyba. De azt hiszem, akkor még ő maga sem fogalmazta meg az érzéseit, nem hogy én.

Aztán persze nem is én lennék, ha a lelkem mélyéről nem lopakodnának elő a kétségeim. Ugyan miért szeretne ez a fiú pont engem? Hisz ő, a kis világmegmentő… bárkit megkaphatna. A leggyönyörűbb nőket… mind a lábai előtt heverne. És ha esetleg valóban férfit akar, bár az egészben ez a leghihetetlenebb a számomra… hát abból is millió nálam jobbat kaphatna.

Még ha el is tudnám hinni, hogy valóban szeret, miért engedném neki? Hisz ugyan mit adhatnék neki én? Mit oszthatnék meg vele? A nyomorult magányomat, a hideg pincémet, az örökös morgásomat… nincs neki erre szüksége, van magának is épp elég baja. Egy kis hang valahol a lelkem mélyén azt súgja, hogy mellette eltűnne a magány, és talán a pince sem lenne olyan hideg… de ez a hang még erőtlen… még csak suttogás. Még idő kell, amíg megerősödik, és még több, míg meggyőz az igazáról.

Végül éjfél fele nyom el az álom, és mivel tudom, hogy holnap megint hosszú napom lesz, inkább engedek neki.

~~ o ~~

Másnap reggel, egy gyors reggeli után összeszedem a szükséges eszközöket, és a temetőbe indulok. Érdekes, hogy én, aki ha másért nem, hát apám miatt, mindig rühelltem a muglikat és a mugli dolgokat, ehhez a művelethez sosem használtam mágiát. Mindig valamiféle penitenciának éreztem azt, hogy a fogcsikorgató hidegben puszta kézzel tevékenykedjek anyám sírja körül.

Ezzel aztán el is megy a nap nagy része, mikor végeztem, azért egy csokor virágot varázsolok a vázába, egy percig még nézem a munkám eredményét, felidézek egyet-egyet a kevés normálisnak mondható emlékeim közül, és végül hazatérek.

Fellobbantom a lángot a konyhai kandallóban, készítek magamnak egy bögre forró teát, de még így is hosszú időbe kerül, míg teljesen lefagyott végtagjaimban enged valamennyit a zsibbadás. Ahogy a fizikai fáradtság erőt vesz rajtam, és kényelmesen hátradőlök az egyik fotelben, ismét Harry tolakszik a gondolataimba. Be kell vallanom, bármilyen furcsa is számomra az érzés, hogy hiányzik az a kölyök. Elvégre már harmadik napja, hogy nem láttam. Hiányzik a hangja, a mosolya, a stabilitása… az én gondolataim képtelenek nyugton maradni, ha nem fékezem őket okklumenciával. Anélkül folyamatosan csapongnak a múlt ezer árnya között, és képtelen vagyok a jelenre, vagy a jövőre koncentrálni. Úgy tűnik, nekem nincs ehhez elég erőm. Harrynek van. Kicsit irigylem ezért. Ő sincs túl a rémálmokon, az egész átkozott háborún… egyáltalán nem… mégis, ő képes meglátni a reményt a jövőben. Bárcsak én is az lennék. Egyszer talán az leszek.

Végül összedobok egy gyors vacsorát, és evés után ágyba teszem magam.

A harmadik napon, ahogy az már lenni szokott, elintézem a hivatalos dolgokat. régóta szeretnék megszabadulni már ettől a háztól, hisz csak a gond, meg az állandó futkosás van vele, de valahogy sosem tudtam rászánni magam, így most sem marad más, mint elintézni az ügyeket, amivel el is meg az egész nap.

Úgy tervezem, hogy másnap, vacsorára térek vissza a kastélyba, így még lesz időm a házon lévő összes álcázó és védő bűbájt megerősíteni. Ez nem kevés munka, és nem kevés idő, úgyhogy valóban nem sokkal vacsora előtt érek vissza a kastélyba.

~~ o ~~

Vacsora előtt azért már várom, hogy láthassam Harryt. A Nagyterembe lépve azonban McGalagony magához int, és én egy nem szeretem fintorral ülök le mellé, hisz a legkevésbé érdekel, hogy mi a nyomora.

Végül kiderül, hogy egy órával ezelőtt megkeresték a Mungóból – mivel engem nem találtak meg – és megkérték, hogy kerítsen elő engem, és hogy sürgősen készítsek el nekik egy bájitalt, amit csak kevesen tudnak megcsinálni.

- Tudtam, hogy ma vagy legkésőbb holnap visszatér, így nem mentem ön után – mondja, és én csak magamban teszem hozzá, hogy még szerencse. – Vállalja?

- Nincs választásom – mondom, pedig vágynék egy nyugodt estére végre, és most talán még Harryt is el bírnám viselni, de ez a dolog sajnos minden számításomat keresztül húzza. Hisz ez a bájital tömény két napos munka és koncentráció, még akkor is, ha gyorsan végigfutva gondolatban az összetevőkön, mindenem van raktáron.

A következő két napom úgy repül el, mintha tesztrálszárnyon repülne. Időnként van ugyan egy húsz percem, vagy fél órám, amikor nem kell semmi különöset csinálni a bájitallal, de ilyenkor inkább igyekszem gyorsan enni valamit, vagy valami lelket verni magamban, mielőtt az üst mellett ülve elalszom, bár a második nap közepe fele már nekem is energiapótló bájitalra van szükségem, ha nem akarok kidőlni.

Végül aztán a második este sikeresen elkészül a bájital, én pedig, miután elküldtem a megfelelő helyre, úgy dőlök az ágyamba, mint egy zsák krumpli, és magamhoz sem térek másnap délelőttig.

Amikor felébredek, egy pillanatra átsuhan rajtam, hogy ma van újév napja, de aztán, mikor egy halk pukkanással megjelenik egy házimanó, és McGalagony üzenetét nyomja a kezembe, meg is feledkezem róla. Az igazgatónő délutánra összehívta az egész tanári kart. Nem tudom, mi megbeszélni valónk lenne, még akkor se, ha ma este már itt lesznek a gyerekek, de csak egy bólintással jelzem a manónak, hogy tudomásul vettem a dolgot, mire az eltűnik, én pedig az elmúlt, megerőltető napok után próbálok némi emberformát ölteni.

Ebédnél látom Harryt, de már messziről érzem, hogy lezárja magát. Ha régen így használta volna az okklumenciát, esküszöm, semmi gondunk nem lett volna. Semmit nem érzek rajta, egy árva gondolatot sem. Pedig gyanítom, lenne neki, máskülönben nem folyamodott volna ehhez az eszközhöz, amit régen szinte mindennél jobban utált. Most azonban, az egész tanári karral körülvéve, nem tudok semmit kezdeni ezzel, kénytelen vagyok elnapolni a problémát a későbbiekre.

Rossz érzésem van ugyan a délutáni értekezlettel kapcsolatban, de inkább elhessegetem a gondolatot, és miután a többiek, köztük Harry is, egymás után szivárognak el a Nagyteremből, én is visszatérek a lakosztályomba. Még egy órám van, mielőtt indulnom kéne McGalagonyhoz, és úgy döntök, egy könyvvel foglalom el magam erre az időre.

~~ o ~~

Tíz perccel kettő előtt indulok el, ennyi időre úgyis szükségem lesz, mire a pincéből eljutok az igazgatói irodáig.

Néhányan már ott vannak, mikor odaérek, de még közel sem mindenki. Tanácstalan arcukon látom, hogy annyi fogalmuk lehet az összejövetel céljáról, mint nekem. Harry is itt van már, látszólag hanyagul a kandallónak támaszkodik, de mereven bámulja a padlót, és legalább úgy, ha nem még jobban magába zárkózik, mint ebédnél, karba tett keze azt mutatja, hogy fizikailag is lezárja magát. Ez még rosszabb érzéssel tölt el, mint az eddigiek, és egy halvány gyanú kezd megfogalmazódni bennem, amiről szeretném hinni, hogy alaptalan, de valahol tudat alatt sejtem már, hogy mi történt.

Mikor utolsóként Bimba professzor is szuszogva megérkezik, és bezárja maga mögött az iroda ajtaját, McGalagony finoman megköszörüli a torkát, hogy magára vonja a figyelmet.

- Nos, most, hogy mindenki megérkezett, akár el is kezdhetnénk.

Mivel senki nem ellenkezik, bólint.

- Gondolom, mindannyian kíváncsiak arra, hogy miért kérettem ide önöket. Nos… egy sajnálatos hírt szeretnék bejelenteni. Potter professzor azonnali hatállyal felmondott… - néhányan felszisszennek, néhányan csak értetlenül felkapják a fejüket, és kíváncsian bámulnak Harryre. - És bárhogy is próbáltam lebeszélni a szándékáról, hajthatatlan maradt.

Egy apró sóhajjal lehunyom a szemem. Tehát igazam volt. Annyira éreztem már órák óta. A fenébe… hát miért nem voltál egy kicsit türelmesebb? Csak egy kicsit kitartóbb? Lassan kinyitom a szemem, egy pillantást vetek Harryre, de a fiú rezzenéstelen kőszoborként áll még mindig a kandalló mellett. McGalagony hangja ránt ki a töprengésemből.

- Próbáltam faggatni Harryt a döntése okáról, hátha közösen valahogy megoldhatnánk a felmerült problémáit, de nem árult el semmit. Most is úgy gondolja, Harry, hogy nem segíthetünk?

- Igen, igazgatónő – néz fel végre Harry a boszorkányra. – Az indokaim személyes jellegűek, és nem kívánom őket nyilvánosság elé tárni. Ezt a döntést már meghoztam.

- Értem – bólint rá az öreg boszorkány, pedig egy frászt érti. Ha csak a töredékét értené, futva menekülne Roxmortsig. – Nos, akkor, bármennyire fájlalom… de a gyakorlati részére kell térnünk a dolognak, ha megengedi.

- Természetesen, igazgatónő – bólint rá Harry, és tekintete visszatér a padló egy láthatatlan pontjára, amit eddig is kitüntetett a figyelmével.

- Nos… ez a váratlan esemény – fordítja ezúttal felénk a figyelmét az igazgatónő – mindannyiunkat nehéz helyzet elé állít. Hisz nem lesz egyszerű dolog egyik napról a másikra találnunk valakit, aki Harry helyére léphetne. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy a nyomába sem érhet, bárki is lenne… – Harry itt felkapja a fejét, és szigorúan néz a nőre, amiből pontosan tudom, hogy ezt a csatát már lejátszották maguk között. – Jól van, rendben – adja meg magát a boszorkány. – Szóval az elsődleges feladatunk találni valakit, aki átveheti a Sötét varázslatok kivédése tárgy tanítását. Amíg pedig találunk egy ilyen embert, addig meg kell oldanunk a helyettesítést. Harryvel arra gondoltunk, hogy ön… - néz itt rám, és látom, hogy minden porcikája tiltakozik még a gondolat ellen is -, megtarthatná addig az órákat, míg nem sikerül találnom valaki mást. Harry annyi engedményt tett, hogy még egy hétig, de egy nappal sem tovább hajlandó maradni, ha ön nem vállalja el, de… tudom, hogy ez nagy megterhelés lenne önnek, hisz a saját órái mellett kellene megtartania a sötét varázslatok kivédését, de… szóval… vállalja?

Zsigerből rávágnám, hogy nem, de ebben a pillanatban érzem Harry falait leomlani. Ránézek, a tekintetünk találkozik, és már hallom is a fejemben a hangját.

- Kérlek, ne mondj nemet csak azért, hogy maradjak! – a hangjában hallom, a szemében látom az eddig gondosan elfojtott fájdalmát. – Te sem szereted, ha megszabják, mit kell tenned. Egy héttel nem nyerünk semmit… csak minden rosszabb lenne.

Lesütöm a szemem. Ha így akarja, el kell fogadnom, még akkor is, ha bennem viharként tombolnak az érzések.

- Vállalom – mondom sóhajtva, és egy halvány megkönnyebbült hullámot érzek Harry felől, de a következő pillanatban máris érzem, hogy újra lezárja magát.

McGalagony arcán egy elkínzott félmosoly jelenik meg. – Így azért egy kicsit könnyebb lesz. Ígérem, nem kell sokáig bírnia ezt a megfeszített tempót, minél előbb keríteni fogok egy jó tanárt.

- Ebben egészen biztos vagyok – nézek rá enyhén gúnyosan. Tudom, ha nem lenne végszükség esete, esze ágában sem lenne még a látótávolságomba sem helyezni ezt a tárgyat. Figyelmen kívül hagyja a beszólásomat, és inkább a praktikus irányba tereli a beszélgetést.

- Ha önök közül senkinek nincs jobb ötlete, néhány napon belül ellátogatok az auror-parancsnokságra, hátha ők tudnak nekem ajánlani valakit, aki akár csak átmenetileg is átvehetné a tárgy tanítását.

Mivel senki nem tolong az egyéb ötletekkel, a boszorkány még megköszöni a jelenlétünket, és mindenkit útjára enged. Mielőtt még bármelyikünk felocsúdna, vagy felállna a székéről, Harry kimenekül az irodából. Csak alig észrevehetően megcsóválom a fejem, és én is kifele igyekszem.

Eleinte eszem ágában sincs utána menni. Tudom, hogy ez az egész az én hibám, mégis egy kicsit elárultnak érzem magam. Igen, tudom, én voltam, aki bezárkóztam, aki napokra eltűntem anélkül, hogy szóltam volna neki egy szót is… mégis… az elmúlt két napban azért találhatott volna valami módot arra, hogy megkeressen… hogy először megbeszéljük ezt az egészet. Már majdnem leérek a pincébe, mikor veszek egy nagy levegőt, és visszafordulok.

Ilyen könnyen nem fogom elengedni. A lakosztálya felé indulok, és közben percenként ingadozok a két véglet között, hogy önmagamat, vagy őt hibáztatom azért, ami történt. Ha egy normális esetről lenne szó, teljesen érthető lenne a reakciója… de hol vagyok én… hol vagyunk mi… a normális esettől?

Amikor odaérek a lakosztályához, érzem, hogy nincs itt, de azért néhány kudarcra ítélt kísérletet teszek, és kopogtatok. Néhány percig várok, de semmi reakció. Az üzenet egyértelmű, nem akar látni. Nem akar magyarázkodni, nem akarja még nehezebbé tenni azt, ami amúgy is borzasztó nehéz.

Visszabandukolok a szobámba, leroskadok az egyik fotelba, és úgy telik el a délután hátralévő része, hogy a gondolatok méhkasként zsongnak a fejemben, még sincs egy értelmes köztük, amit meg tudnék ragadni. Talán csak egy van köztük, ami alakot kezd ölteni halványan… nem akarom elveszíteni ezt a fiút az előtt, hogy egyáltalán az enyém lehetett volna.

Vacsora előtt nem sokkal döntök úgy, hogy teszek egy még egy nem sok reménnyel kecsegtető kísérletet arra, hogy beszéljek vele. Útközben százával vetem el a gondolatokat, hogy mit is mondhatnék neki, és végül úgy érek el az ajtajáig, hogy fogalmam sincs, mit mondhatnék, ha esetleg kinyitná.

Bekopogok, bár egyáltalán nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy ajtót fog nyitni.

Ennek ellenére néhány másodperc után kinyílik az ajtaja.

Harry rám néz, és szélesebbre nyitja az ajtót. Belépek, és közben alaposan megnézem magamnak. Most nincsenek körülötte falak, nincs álarc, semmi takargatás. Szinte kézzelfoghatóan érzem, ahogy tornádóként kavarognak körülötte az érzések, ahogy rám néz, miután betette az ajtót.

- Mit tehetek érted, Perselus? – kérdezi komoly tekintettel, és megértem, ha nem tudja, mire számíthat tőlem azok után, hogy egy hétig kerültem, egy hétig menekültem előle.

- Szeretnélek megkérni, hogy ne menj el! – mondom egy pillanatra lesütve a szemem, majd a tekintetem újra visszatalál az övéhez.

Harry sóhajt, és most ő az, aki lesüti a szemét. – Nem hagytál nekem más lehetőséget. Így lesz a legjobb mindkettőnknek – mondja, miközben elfordul, és tesz néhány tétova lépést, csak, hogy távolabb legyen tőlem. – Mindkettőnk lelkét felbolygattam… talán nem kellett volna. Egyáltalán nem lett volna szabad. Minden olyan lehetne, mint alig pár napja volt. Csendes… békés.

- Maradj! – kérem ismét, mire lassan megint felém fordul.

- Változna valami attól, hogy maradnék? – kérdezi őszintén, és tudom, nekem is ugyanolyan őszintén kell válaszolnom, még akkor is, ha nekem nehéz, ő pedig nem pontosan ezt akarja hallani.

- Nem tudom… talán idővel… lehet, hogy azonnal nem…

- Ne… ne kérd ezt tőlem, Perselus. Ha úgy kell itt maradnom, hogy ilyen közel vagy, és mégis egy feneketlen szakadék tátong közöttünk… ha nem ölelhetlek át, mikor szomorú vagy, ha nem érinthetlek meg, mikor arra vágyom… ez az érzés elemésztene.

- Harry… - megszakad a szívem a fájdalomtól… és talán már meg merem kockáztatni, hogy a szerelemtől is… mégsem ígérhetem neki, hogy holnaptól minden verőfényes napsütés lesz.

- El kell mennem – jön újra közelebb. – Egy időre mindenképp. Lehet, hogy később visszajövök… és te is bármikor megtalálsz, ha úgy érzed, le tudod küzdeni az akadályokat.

- Ezek az akadályok húsz éve minden nap csak erősödtek Harry… magasabbak lettek és erősebbek. Minden egyes pofonnal, amit az élettől kaptam.

- Tudom – sétál oda hozzám, és megfogja a karom. – Ezért nem is kérem, hogy egyik napról a másikra küzd le őket. De ne kérd, hogy végignézzem azt, hogy próbálod elfojtani, csírájukban elpusztítani azokat az érzéseidet, amik még csak éppen megszülettek a szívedben. Mert ezt teszed, tudom. Csak azért, mert ijesztőek… félelmetesek neked. Küzdesz ellenük, és nekem ez fáj.

- Azt hiszed, hogy nekem ezt könnyű elfogadnom? – kérdezem csüggedten.

- Nem, Perselus… tudom, hogy nem az. Tudod… még az is könnyebb lenne… még talán maradnék is… ha azért utasítanál el, mert nem érzel irántam semmit. Vagy, mert visszataszító számodra, hogy egy másik férfi szeressen. Ezt el tudnám fogadni… nem mondom, hogy könnyen, de ez emberileg érthető lenne… és idővel bele tudnék törődni, még akkor is, ha sokáig fájna. De tudni… látni azt, hogy… te is érzel valamit… igen, néha engedted látnom… de elutasítod a saját érzéseidet… kifogásokat keresel… ez rosszabb, mint ha nem éreznél semmit, és elküldenél a fenébe, mint régen. Nem tudom, mit kellene tennem, hogy segíthessek… és már belefáradtam, hogy ezen törjem a fejem. Annyiszor mondtam már… ahhoz, hogy segíteni tudjak, neked is akarnod kell… legalább egy kicsit. El kellene fogadnod azt, hogy amit érzel… az nem a gyengeség jele… és nem kiszolgáltatottság… de tudom, hogy az elmúlt két évtizedes bezárkózottságod határozottan tiltakozik ez ellen, és én nem tudok ezzel a húsz évvel versenyezni. És a saját anyámmal sem akarok versenyezni.

- Már nem kell… Lilyvel…

Egy pillanatra lehunyja a szemét. – Legalább ennyit segíthettem. Ez is valami. Ha ennyivel könnyíthettem a lelkeden…

- Szóval mindenképpen elmész? – kérdezem suttogva.

- Igen – lép újra oda hozzám, és megfogja a kezem. – De tudom, hogy még keresztezik egymást az útjaink. Remélem hamarosan. Addig várni fogok rád. Minden nap. És remélem, hogy egy nap majd össze tudsz gyűjteni annyi erőt, hogy kitörj a börtönödből.

- Nélküled… - csak lehajtom a fejem. Ugyan miért ismerném be neki, hogy nélküle most semmire sem tartom képesnek magam? Ha ő is elmegy, ugyan mi adna erőt ahhoz, hogy bárhonnan is kitörjek? És különben is… nélküle… minek?

Egyik kezével elengedi a kezem, és a szívemre teszi. – Az erő ott van benned. A szívedben. Megpróbáltam felébreszteni. Ha sikerült, egyedül is megbirkózol a dolgaiddal. Ha nem, hiába maradnék akármeddig. De tudod mit? Ha… ha úgy érzed, hogy már csak annyi hiányzik… az a lökés, amit én megadhatnék… csak üzenj értem. Csak egy szót, és én itt leszek. Itt leszek és átsegítlek az utolsó nehézségeken. Rendben?

Csak bólintok, pedig tudom, ha ő elmegy, még jobban be fogok zárkózni, mint eddig valaha.

- Mikor… mikor akarsz…- már beszélni sem tudok. Szeretnék elrohanni… ki a világból… kifulladásig… és mégis, a gyönyörű zöld szeme még mindig fogva tart.

- Holnap délelőtt. Még sok mindent össze kell pakolnom. A… jegyzeteimet megtalálod az irodámban, ha szükséged lenne rá… és… - elcsuklik a hangja, tudom, őt is csak egy hajszál választja el a kiborulástól, majd könnyes szemmel halványan elmosolyodik egy pillanatra – ne a gyerekeket bántsd azért, ha valamit nem tanítottam meg nekik jól! És most menj! – cirógatja meg az arcom. – Menj, mielőtt még elsírom magam, és mérges leszel rám! – mondja, majd egy pillanatra még mélyen a szemembe néz, váratlanul ad egy röpke puszit a számra, és űzött vadként bemenekül a szobájába.

Ez a röpke intim érintés teljesen megdermesztett. Leforrázva állok még egy percig, mint aki kívül esett időn és téren, majd, nem is lévén teljesen tisztában azzal, mit csinálok, kijövök Harrytől.

Zombiként vánszorgok vissza a szobámba, és hasonlóképpen dőlök végig az ágyamon. Úgy bámulom a plafont, mint aki fel sem fogta az elmúlt fél órában történteket. Érzések, gondolatok nélkül, mint egy hasáb fa.

~~ o ~~

Nem tudom, hosszú órák után hogy alszom el végül, csak azt, hogy reggel arra ébredek, hogy valaki dörömböl az ajtómon. Mivel nem érzem Harry jelenlétét, azzal az eltökélt szándékkal mászok ki az ágyamból, hogy minimum félholtra átkozom, akárki is ébresztett fel a mindent feledtető öntudatlanságból. Mivel tegnap este ruhástól dőltem az ágyra legalább azzal nem kell bajlódnom, hogy felöltözzek, elég csak egy frissítő bűbájt dobnom magamra.

Amikor kinyitom az ajtómat, az egyik negyedéves hugrabugos kislánnyal találom szemben magam, és a tekintetében látott idegesség meggyőz arról, hogy jobb, ha leteszek az átkozódós terveimről.

- Mi történt? – mordulok rá amilyen mérgesen csak tőlem telik. – Úgy döngeti az ajtómat, hogy majd kiszakad!

- Professzor úr! Potter professzor… a Rengetegbe ment… valami történt… menjen utána… az erdőben van…

- Higgadjon le! – szólok rá, de valami rossz érzés kúszik fel lassan a torkomon. – Ha össze-vissza beszél, egy szót sem értek! Mi történt?

A szigorú, határozott hangtól némileg magához tér, és összeszedi magát. Vesz egy nagy levegőt, és immár nyugodtabban kezd bele.

- Épp reggelizni mentünk a barátnőmmel, és a bejárati csarnokban megálltunk még pár szót váltani… mikor Potter professzor lesietett a lépcsőn… odalépett hozzánk, és megkért, hogy adjunk át önnek egy üzenetet. Azt mondta, hogy valami baj történt a Tiltott Rengetegben, és hogy ő előre megy, de a professzor úr menjen utána, mert talán szükség lesz a segítségére.

Abban a pillanatban végigfut rajtam az aggodalom Harryért. Valami megmagyarázhatatlan, de nagyon rossz érzés kezd úrrá lenni rajtam. Gyorsan magamhoz intek még egy meleg talárt, és máris kilépek az ajtómon.

- Mikor történt mindez? – kérdezem még a mellettem siető ijedt lánytól, aki alig tud lépést tartani velem.

- Annyi idő telt el, míg ideértem, professzor úr! Talán öt perc.

- Rendben. Most már elmehet. Köszönöm, hogy szólt – biccentek felé, és ő lassan lemarad, még hallom, hogy a hátam mögött megáll, hogy kifújja magát, de aztán felsietek a pincelépcsőn, végig a folyosókon, útközben a reggelizni tartó diákok riadtan rebben szét az utamból, és végül kilépek a Nagykapun.


	10. Chapter 10

Ahogy kiléptem a szabadba, elemi erővel tör rám a tomboló hóvihar, amiről eddig fogalmam sem volt. Abban bíztam, hogy Harry nyomokat hagyott maga utána hóban, ami alapján gyerekjáték lesz megtalálnom, de így csak a megérzéseimre hagyatkozhatom, hisz az orromig is alig látok, úgy fújja a szemembe a szél a havat. Esküdni mernék rá, hogy amikor elindultam a szobámból, még nem volt ilyen szél. Bár csak egy megbűvölt ablakom van, de az a kinti táj képét mutatja, és azért bármilyen sürgősen távoztam, észre kellett volna vennem, ha ilyen ítéletidő van.

Több mint fél órába kerül, hogy elvergődjek a Rengeteg széléig, pedig tudom, minél többet késlekedem, annál nehezebb lesz Harry és a feltételezett baj nyomára akadnom.

Amikor beérek a fák közé, elkeseredetten tapasztalom, hogy az idő itt sem jobb szemernyivel sem, mint az erdőn kívül, úgyhogy bármikor kockáztathatom, hogy lefejelek egy szembe jövő fát, hisz egy elefántot sem látnék meg, még két lépésről sem.

Még egy fél óra kilátástalan küzdelem az elemekkel elkeseredett döntésre sarkall. Hosszú évek óta nem nyúltam már sötét varázslatokhoz, de most itt az ideje, hogy ezt az átkozott vihart eltüntessem innen. Az elemeket és az időjárást befolyásoló varázslatok nem tiltottak ugyan, de azért erősen a feketemágia tárgykörébe tartoznak, és bár tudom, McGalagony nem lenne kitörően lelkes, ha megtudná, hogy ilyenre vetemedtem, ráadásul a Roxfort területén, de most kénytelen vagyok vele.

Megállok egy percre, és megpróbálok koncentrálni, végrehajtani egy már nagyon rég nem gyakorolt bűbájt. Ellenállásba ütközöm, ami meggyőz arról, hogy maga a vihar sem természetes jelenség, de némi erőfeszítés árán legyőzöm, ami viszont azt mutatja, hogy aki keltette ezt a tébolyt, nem túl erős, nem túl gyakorlott varázsló. A tomboló szél olyan hirtelen áll meg, hogy a fülemnek szinte fáj a csend, ami felváltja a süvítést.

Megkönnyebbülve nézek körül a megtépázott tájon, de esélyem sincs nyomokat találni. Ha Harry hagyott is maga után némi nyomot a hóban, már rég betakarta a vihar, egyéb jeleket pedig, apró letört ágakat, ilyesmiket, nem tudok megkülönböztetni a vihar okozta károktól. Így kénytelen leszek arra a kapcsolatra hagyatkozni, amin keresztül mindig is megéreztem Harry jelenlétét, de nem tudom, hogy ilyen távolságból is működik-e. Hisz lehet, hogy homlokegyenest más irányba indultam el, mint ő, így az erdő két ellentétes végén bolyongunk.

Elindulok egy irányba, de mikor már úgy érzem, órák óta bolyongok a térdig érő hóban, megállok, és magamban morgok, hogy Harry továbbra is olyan felelőtlen kölyök, mint volt. Elindult egyedül, bele a vakvilágba, ráadásul egyre erősebb a gyanúm, hogy csapdába csalták, csak hát, ha beindul a megmentési kényszere, akkor se lát, se hall, és fejjel megy a falnak. Nagy a valószínűsége, hogy most is ez történt. De aztán, hogy két perc alatt kifújtam magam, tovább indulok, hisz meg kell találnom Harryt, bármilyen butaságba is keveredett.

Még egy fél órát bukdácsolok a hóban, mikor megérzem a fiút. Nagyon gyengén, mintha nagyon messze lenne, vagy esetleg eszméletlen lenne. Nagyon szeretném, hogy ne így legyen, de egyre nagyobb az esély rá. És ha így van, ebben a dermesztő hidegben egyre nagyobb a veszélye annak, hogy kihűl… minél gyorsabban meg kell találnom. Megállok egy percre, és próbálok minden eddiginél jobban koncentrálni, míg végül körülbelül be tudom tájolni az irányt, ahonnan Harry erejét érzem. Elindulok arra, és még vagy tíz perc után meglátom a hóban fekve. Majdnem teljesen belepte a hó, ha egy tíz perccel később állítom meg a vihart, simán elmehettem volna mellette, hisz csak egy hókupacot láttam volna.

Odafutok hozzá, egy varázslattal lefújom róla a havat, és óvatosan vizsgálni kezdem. Egy óvatos melegítőbűbájt küldök rá, de tudom, ha most túl gyorsan melegítem fel a testét, többet ártok vele, mint használok. Ahogy tovább vizsgálom, rájövök, hogy több törött csontja, törött bordája van, de ami a legjobban aggaszt, hogy a feje mellett egy aprócska vérfoltot találok a megfagyott havon.

Az a valaki, aki a következő pillanatban megszólal mögöttem, olyan hangtalanul lopakodott mögém a puha porhóban, hogy még az én múltammal, az én kiélesedett érzékeimmel sem volt esélyem észrevenni.

- Perselus Piton… időben érkeztél – mondja, és én olyan gyorsan pattanok fel, fordulok felé, és fogok pálcát rá, hogy talán szemmel sem tudja követni. Firenzével találom szemben magam, aki bár nem tűnik fenyegetőnek, azért nem engedem le a pálcám.

- Mit akarsz? Nem érek rá veled foglalkozni! – vetem oda neki.

- Időben érkeztél – ismétli meg, amit az előbb mondott. – A csillagok mondták, hogy időben érkezik valaki, aki megmenti. Talán még azt is, hogy te.

- Ne beszélj mellé! Tudod, mi történt vele?

- Igen.

- Megsúgták a csillagok, mi? – kérdezem gúnyosan, de csak komolyan néz rám, mire sóhajtok. – Mi történt?

- Legalább négyen voltak, de inkább többen… vártak rá a fák között.

- Kik?

- Nem tudom. Kapucnis talár és vastag sál volt a fejükön. De fiatalok lehettek, akár gyerekek is. Akár a kastély diákjai is… Egyszerre támadták, és bár eleinte nem mentek semmire… esélyük sem volt… akkor jött a vihar… váratlanul érte Harryt, ekkor jó pár átok eltalálta. Végül Imperiust küldtek rá…

- Harry gyerekkora óta le tudja küzdeni az Imperiust – vetem közbe.

- De nem átkoktól legyengülve, és nem úgy, hogy egyszerre négyen átkozzák meg vele.

Be kell látnom, ebben igaza van a kentaurnak. – És utána mi történt?

- Beküldték közénk… én próbáltam megakadályozni, hisz láttam, mi történt… de tehetetlen voltam. Feldühítette a többieket… az eredményt magad is láthatod.

- Átkozott kentaurok! – fakadok ki, és inkább visszafordulok Harryhez. Próbálom legalább annyira felmérni az állapotát, hogy azt eldöntsem, hogy tudom visszavinni a kastélyba, de a fejsebe még mindig nagyon aggaszt. Valamelyik vadállat fejberúghatta… erős agyrázkódása lehet, nem tudom, mennyire lenne tanácsos még nekem is mozgatnom. Néhány varázslattal sínbe teszem a lábát, erős kötést varázsolok a törött bordái közé, de a fejéhez nem merek nyúlni. Madame Pomfreyra kellene bíznom, de nem tudom, hogy nem ártok-e azzal, ha elviszem odáig. Végül lassan felállok, és Firenzére pillantok, aki ugyanott áll, ahol az előbb. Végtelenül dühös vagyok, mert ez most jobb, mintha kétségbeesnék, és a legkönnyebb, ha ezt más nyakába zúdíthatom.

- Kihozhattad volna! – förmedek rá, mintha bizony ő tehetne arról, ami Harryvel történt, holott lassan-lassan kezd körvonalazódni bennem a valóság.

Szó nélkül fordul oldalra, felfedve előttem azt a hosszú, mély vágást a testén, amit valamelyik társa ejtett rajta akár dárdával, akár a patájával. Elég ronda, csoda, hogy ilyen sebbel még talpon van.

- Mint mondtam… megpróbáltam. Újfent közutálat tárgyává tettem magam egy emberért. De nem ez a lényeg. Vidd őt a kastélyba, a gyógyító még tud rajta segíteni. Magam is elvittem volna, de a zötykölődés csak rontott volna az állapotán – int a fejével Harry fele.

Közelebb lépek hozzá, a pálcámat végighúzom a még mindig vérző sebén. A vérzés eláll, a seb lassan beheged, de amilyen mély, még így is hosszú idő kell hozzá, hogy teljesen begyógyuljon.

- Köszönöm, Perselus Piton! – néz rám komolyan. – Cserébe fogadj el egy tanácsot! Ha választanod kell, a szívedre hallgass, és ne az eszedre… még akkor is, ha minden porcikád tiltakozik – mondja, majd lassan beüget a fák közé, eltűnik a szemem elől, én pedig végre teljes figyelmemmel Harryre tudok koncentrálni.

Végül mégis úgy döntök, hogy megkockáztatom, hogy beviszem a kastélyba. Egy óvatos bűbájjal felemelem, és magam előtt lebegtetve elindulok. Így lassan haladunk, hisz nem csak nekem kell megbirkóznom a térdig érő hóval, hanem még Harry testét is irányítanom kell a fák között. Közben kimondhatatlanul aggódom érte, sietnék, ahogy csak tudok, de nem tehetek ennél többet. Ezerszer elátkozom a tényt, hogy a birtokon nem lehet hoppanálni, de hát ennek is megvan a maga oka. Feszülten figyelem Harry minden rezdülését, hátha esetleg magához tér, de tudom, amilyen állapotban van, erre most esély sincs.

Felelőtlen kölyök… Dühös vagyok rá… ha nem rohan a vesztébe, ha csak öt percet tud várni, és esetleg ő maga jön értem, hogy segítsek… most nem lenne ilyen helyzetben. Ilyen helyzetben… meg sem tudtam még állapítani, mi a baja pontosan. A fizikai állapota is elég ok az eszméletlenségre, és akkor még ki tudja, mivel átkozták meg? Ezt majd csak egy alapos vizsgálat derítheti ki. Csak jutnánk már el a kastélyig! Ha nem én lennék, már rég kiborultam volna… de az elmúlt években hozzászoktam már, hogy a feladatom az első, és minden más csak az után következik. Még a saját érzéseim is. És most az a feladatom, hogy eljuttassam a fiút a gyengélkedőre.

Már egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő ideje botorkálok a hóban, mire meglátom a fák között a kastély sziluettjét feltűnni. Mikor beérünk a Nagykapun, a gyerekek úgy néznek ránk, mint egy kifejlett barlangi trollra, de minimum, mintha teljes halálfalói minőségemben tértem volna vissza. Nem foglalkozom azzal, hogy riadtan rebbennek szét az utamból, sokkal fontosabb dolgom is van, és nincs időm, még másodperceim sem, hogy rájuk vesztegessem.

Mikor odaérünk a gyengélkedőre, Madame Pomfrey csak egy pillanatra sápad el, aztán máris visszanyeri a lélekjelenlétét.

- Mi történt, Perselus? – kérdezi már határozottan, miközben mutatja a legközelebbi ágyat, hogy oda letehetem a fiút.

- A legnyilvánvalóbb, hogy átgázolt rajta az egész kentaurcsorda – mondom tárgyilagosan.

- Merlin… de hát… mi a fene történt? – kérdezi, de közben már vizsgálja is Harryt.

- Nem tudom, de biztos lehetsz benne, hogy kiderítem – mondom fenyegetőn, mire felkapja a fejét.

- Tudsz valamit?

- Sejtek. De most ő a legfontosabb.

- Persze – tér vissza a tekintete a fiúra. – Megvizsgáltad?

- Több törött csontja van, de ezt már te is látod. Ami jobban aggaszt…

- Igen, látom – mondja nagyon finoman megtapogatva Harry tarkóját. – De szerencsére csak repedés, nem törés. Viszont attól még komoly agyrázkódása van.

Az öreg javasasszony tovább vizsgálja Harryt, én pedig hátrább lépek két lépést, hogy ne legyek az útjában. Úgy tíz perc múlva néz rám legközelebb.

- Súlyos belső vérzése van… sejtettem, hisz az a kis seb a fején nem okozhat akkora vérveszteséget, ami ezt a sápadtságot indokolná. A bűbáj eltűntette a pangó vért a szervezetéből, de szükségem van vérképzőre… tűzoltásként jó, ami itt van a szekrényben. Megkérhetlek, hogy hozd ide?

Szó nélkül lépek a gyógyszeres szekrényhez, és szedem ki belőle a fiolákat, és Poppy kezébe adom.

- Köszönöm. De most ennél több kell. Tudom, hogy neked van ennél erősebb… remélem, most is van a készletedben.

- Van. Hozom, egy perc…

- Rendben. És kellene a leghatásosabb energiapótló főzeted, ami csak van. Addig még vizsgálom tovább… van itt még valami, amit nem vettem észre.

Igen, én is ettől félek, gondolom magamban, de csak gyorsan bólintok, és elrobogok a laborom fele. A szokott idő fele alatt érek oda, és söprök egy kis kosárkába mindent, amit csak hasznosnak gondolok, és már robogok is vissza a gyengélkedőre.

Mikor belépek, Poppy egy bólintással nyugtázza, hogy visszatértem, majd egy pillantással felméri, miket hoztam, és visszatér a figyelme a betege felé.

Ahogy Harryre nézek, még magam is elszörnyedek, pedig vannak bizonyos elképzeléseim, mire képes egy megvadult kentaurcsorda. De Harry testét, amiről Madame Pomfrey már levarázsolta a cafatokban lógó ruhát, olyan mértékben borítják a kék-zöld foltok, hogy szinte egy tenyérnyi épp bőrfelületet nem látni.

- A fizikai sebeit elláttam, a zúzódásai reggelre eltűnnek… kapott csontforrasztót, de úgy vélem, még holnap is szüksége lesz egy adagra – mondja, miközben Harry szájába önt néhányat az általam hozott bájitalok közül. – Viszont a kék-zöld foltok alatt átoknyomokat találtam. Először észre sem vettem őket a horzsolásoktól. Végül nagy részét be tudtam azonosítani, de maradt kettő, amit még sosem láttam. Ez okozhatja az eszméletlenségét, de lehet, hogy szimplán csak a fejét ért ütés.

Közelebb lépek, én is megvizsgálom a nyomokat, és, bár ismerősnek tűnnek, nem tudnám pontosan hova tenni.

- Poppy, nekem most el kell mennem egy kis időre – nézek az öreg boszorkányra. – Addig vigyázz rá!

- Ezt nem kell kérned, Perselus. De mire készülsz?

- Kiderítem, mi történt… és ezeket az átkokat is – mondom kíméletlenül, és a hideg, elszánt düh, amit most érzek magamban szinte még engem is megijeszt. – Sietek vissza – teszem még hozzá, majd kisietek a teremből.

~~ o ~~

Még szerencse, hogy kívülről tudom a mardekárosaim órarendjét, így nem esik nehezemre összegyűjteni a három legidősebb évfolyamot. Az épp órát tartó tanárok itt-ott akadékoskodni próbáltak, mikor közöltem velük, hogy az egész csapatot tíz percen belül a mardekár klubhelyiségében akarom látni, de néhány gyilkos szemvillanással beléjük fojtottam a tiltakozást.

Mikor az utolsó csoportot is megtaláltam, magam is a klubhelyiség fele veszem az irányt. Ahogy belépek, felmérem, hogy nagyjából mindenki itt van.

- Az ötödévnél fiatalabbak tűnjenek a hálókörleteikbe! – mordulok rájuk ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. A kicsik, akiknek éppen nincs órájuk, és itt beszélgetnek, vagy játszanak valamit, úgy menekülnek el, mintha egy elcseszett bájitallal teli üst robbant volna a szoba közepén.

Fagyosan végignézek a maradékon, és bár szívem szerint egy átokkal letarolnám az egész bandát, méltóságon alulinak tartom, hogy átvegyem a stílusukat. Néhányan nagyot nyelnek, főleg olyanok, akiknek fogalmuk sincs mi történt, csak a tomboló dühöt látják a szememben. És azzal mindannyian tisztában vannak, hogy ennek eget-földet rázó következményei lesznek.

- Egy percük van, hogy bevallják, ki volt benne ebben az egészben! – mondom nekik vészjóslóan halkan, csak hogy adjak nekik egy esélyt, hogy esetleg önként bevallják, bár azt hiszem, erre nincs esély.

És valóban… hallgatnak, mint az a bizonyos a fűben, így nincs más választásom, mint amit jó előre elterveztem, arra az esetre, ha tagadnának. Tudom, McGalagony valószínűleg gondolkodás nélkül kirúgna, ha megtudná, de most nincs időm, sem kedvem finomkodni ezzel az elvetemült csürhével…

Anélkül, hogy észrevennék rajtam a változást, kiterjesztem a tudatom az egész helyiségre, így szemkontaktus nélkül kapcsolatba léphetek mindannyiuk elméjével. Olyan ez, mint a csoportos legilimencia. Tudom, hogy a művelet nem maradhat teljesen rejtve, különösen az érzékenyek megérezhetik miben mesterkedem, ahogy néhányan meg is érzik. Miss. Wenton is elkerekedett szemekkel döbbenten néz rám, fogalma sincs, miért csinálom ezt, majd miután találkozik a tekintetünk egy pillanatra, megint lesüti a szemét.

Végül, ahogy sejtettem, gyerekjáték megtalálni azt a néhány embert, akinek köze volt a Harry elleni merénylethez. Egyik-másik próbál ellenállni, kirekeszteni az agyukból, de hát én gyerekeknél nehezebb terepen edződtem. Lassan kialakul a teljes kép. Vérfagyasztó pillantással nézek végig sorban azon a néhány emberen, bele is sápadnak.

- Mind a hatan azonnal takarodjanak az igazgatói irodába – mondom, pedig szívem szerint most megsoroznám őket néhány crutiatusszal, de ha Harry mellett akarok maradni az elkövetkező napokban, akkor nem tehetem. De csak ez tart vissza, semmi más. Mivel nem mozdul egyik sem, még egyszer végignézek rajtuk, és csak egy kicsit emelem fel a hangom. – Most!

Mind a hatan vesznek egy reszketeg levegőt, és kelletlenül kisorjáznak a klubhelyiségből. Érzik a vesztüket, de hát maguknak keresték a bajt. Amit régen csináltak is gyilkossági kísérlet volt, de ez most túlment minden határon.

- Maguk pedig – nézek végig az ittmaradottakon – holnap reggelig nem teszik ki a lábukat a klubhelyiségből!

Egy pillanatra megint találkozik a pillantásom Ms. Wentonnal, és talán ő az egyetlen, aki megérti, hogy ez az ő érdekük, mert egy apró bólintással jelzi, hogy figyelni fog. Végül megpördülök, és hat gazfickó után indulok.

Az igazgatói iroda fele veszem az irányt, bár egy pillanatra megfordul a fejemben, hogy a kölykök megpróbálnak megszökni… de ha reálisan gondolkodnak, eszükbe sem jut… a birtokot nem tudják egy tanár segítsége nélkül elhagyni, azzal pedig tisztában vannak, hogy ha arra kényszerítenek, hogy vadásszak rájuk… hát, annak siralmas vége lenne rájuk nézve.

A kőszörny előtt találok rájuk, hisz nem ismerik a jelszót. Rájuk sem pillantva mondom ki, és amikor szabaddá válik az út, jelzem nekik, hogy induljanak előre. Még mindig dacolnának, de azért félnek is tőlem annyira, hogy engedelmeskedjenek.

Ahogy felérünk, bekopogok az igazgatónő ajtaján, és a boszorkány meglehetősen feszült „tessék"-jéből már gyanítom, hogy értesült arról, mi történt.

Ahogy besorjáznak előttem a kölykök, McGalagony is úgy néz rám, mintha kísértetet látna.

- Piton professzor… mi folyik itt? – néz rám értetlenül.

- Gondolom, már hallotta, mi történt Potterrel.

- Igen… de… mi történt valójában? És ezek a gyerekek…

- Ezek a gyerekek majd elmesélik magának, hogy mi történt valójában

- Ezt hogy érti?

- Nos, jobb lenne, ha inkább megkérdezné tőlük. Ők majd elmesélik… elmesélik, hogy csalták csapdába a mi naiv lelkű SVK tanárunkat, és hogy küldték be a feldühödött kentaurok közé.

- Micsoda?

- Mi nem csináltunk semmit! – sikít fel a csoport egyetlen lánytagja, de egy pillantásomra elhallgat.

- Nem? – nézek rá kegyetlenül. – Melyikük pálcáját vizsgáljuk meg először? Vajon hányon találnánk az utolsó varázslatok között Imperiust? És egy ritka, alig ismert átkot?

- Kérem a pálcájukat! – mondja McGalagony, és vele nem mernek ellenkezni. Ha lehet még az eddigieknél is sápadtabban adják át a pálcájukat az igazgatónőnek.

Csak két percbe kerül McGalagonynak az összesen végrehajtani egy Priori Incantatem varázslatot, és látom, hogy közben ő is egyre sápadtabbá válik, nekem pedig legalább annyi hasznom van, hogy végre rájövök, mi az a két ismeretlen átok.

- Mit akar tenni, Perselus? – néz rám végül McGalagony, elvégre én vagyok a házvezetőjük.

- Első körben azonnali hatállyal eltanácsolni őket az iskolából. Úgy vélem, most már a társaikra is veszélyesek, nem csak Potterre.

- Amit tettek már túl van az én hatáskörömön, Perselus. Természetesen az iskolában nem maradhatnak, de… ennek komolyabb következményei is lesznek.

- Tegyen belátása szerint igazgatónő. Én csak azt tudom, ha még este itt találom őket, nem garantálom a testi épségüket. Sem a magam, sem a mások részéről. Remélem, ezzel maguk is tisztában vannak – nézek rájuk, és látom a szemükön, hogy most tényleg félnek tőlem. Ellenben nekem nincs több időm, amit rájuk vesztegethetek, mert Harry állapota jobban aggaszt. Különben is, ha az igazgatónő a hivatalos út szerint jár el, egyenes útjuk lesz Azkabanba, így kifele indulok. Menet közben azonban még valami eszembe jut. Feléjük fordulok újra, és végignézek rajtuk… A legnagyobb szégyen, hogy mindkét prefektusom köztük van. Visszalépek hozzájuk, egy határozott mozdulattal letépem a talárjukról a jelvényüket, még egyszer fagyosan végigmérem őket, majd kirobogok, és döngve bevágom magam mögött az iroda ajtaját, aztán visszaindulok a gyengélkedőre.

Ahogy odaérek a gyengélkedőhöz, az ajtó előtt megállok egy pillanatra. Most érzem csak igazán, hogy remeg a gyomrom az aggodalomtól. Eddig a harag valahogy elfedte ezt az érzést, de most keményen össze kell szednem magam, hogy szembe tudjak nézni azzal, ami az ajtón túl vár rám.

Poppy még mindig Harry körül tevékenykedik, de már pizsamát varázsolt rá, és betakarta. Ahogy belépek, felnéz rám.

- Megtudtál valamit az átkokról?

- Igen. De nem tehetünk semmit. Egyszerű akaratgyengítő varázslatok… hogy még kevésbé tudjon ellenállni az Imperiusnak. Harrynek kell leküzdenie, ha képes rá.

- Értem. Nos… a fizikai sérüléseit rendbe tettem. A nagy része holnapra elmúlik, néhány napon belül talán a belső sérülései és a törései is. De hogy mikor ébred fel, azt nem tudom megjósolni. Jókora ütést kaphatott. És ha magához is tér… hosszú ideig nem kelhet fel. Az agyrázkódás nem vicc… és ezzel még mi varázslók sem tudunk mit kezdeni. És mindez tetézve ezekkel az átkokkal… nem tudom, mire számíthatunk.

- Tudom – látom be sóhajtva, majd ránézek. – Szeretnék mellette maradni, ha megengeded.

- Nem tehetsz semmit, Perselus. Most csak várhatjuk, hogy magához térjen.

- Akkor is szeretnék itt lenni.

- Rendben, maradj – adja be végül a derekát, de továbbra is értetlenül néz rám. Végül egy sóhajjal vállat von, elrendezi az éjjeliszekrényen az odakészített bájitalokat, és végül kimegy a teremből.

Odaintek egy széket Harry ágya mellé, és letelepszem rá. Nézem a fiú sápadt, verejtékben fürdő arcát, és engedem, hogy az érzések lassan bekússzanak az agyamba.

Eszembe jut, hogy ha mindez nem történt volna meg, már rég elment volna. Akkor is beleőrülnék a hiányába, de legalább nem lenne semmi baja. Most pedig itt fekszik eszméletlenül… azt sem tudom, túléli-e… ezt őrjítő. Ennyire talán még sosem éreztem, hogy szükségem van rá. Ha elveszíteném, az betenné a kaput még az én nyomorult életemben is. Miért ő? Miért mindig őt bünteti az élet… mikor olyan ártatlan… olyan naiv. Nem vágyik másra, csak hogy békén hagyják, és mégis mindenki őt bántja. Régen én is… most elemi erővel tör rám a bűntudat, pedig tisztában vagyok vele, hogy az egy másik helyzet volt.

Csak nézem őt, és eszméletlenül vágyom arra, hogy újra láthassam azt a valószínűtlenül zöld szemét. Lassan, szinte öntudatlanul fogom meg a kezét, ami éget, és amikor ez tudatosul bennem, lassan felállok, és gyengéden megitatok vele egy lázcsillapító bájitalt, majd visszaülök mellé, és újra megfogom a kezét.

Ahogy múlik az idő, felidézem az elmúlt időszak eseményeit. Először csak az elmúlt napokat, aztán egyre inkább visszanyúlva az elmúlt félévbe. Végigpörgetek fontos és kevésbé fontos beszélgetéseket, vitákat, világmegváltó, éjszakába nyúló visszaemlékezéseket a háborúra… észre sem vettük, milyen sok időt töltöttünk együtt nap mint nap. legalábbis én akkor még nem vettem észre. Ha elment volna, mindezt elveszítem… és lehet, hogy így is el fogom… Merlin… bolond voltam… makacs bolond… de akkor azt tettem, amit helyesnek láttam. Ő is megértette ezt, ezért akart elengedni… legalább egy időre.

Madame Pomfrey időről időre bejön, hogy ellenőrizze a betege állapotát. Eleinte ilyenkor elkapom a kezem, próbálom titkolni, hogy ilyen közel kerültem Harryhez, de végül belátom, semmi értelme. Úgyis már rég rájött, úgyhogy egyik alkalommal, mikor késő este belép, még csak meg sem rezdülök, továbbra is fogva a kezét szuggerálom Harryt, hogy ébredjen fel. Mintha ezzel bármit is segíthetnék. A szemem sarkából látom, hogy az öreg javasasszony egy pillanatra az összekulcsolt kezünkre feledkezik, de reakcióként csak egy eddig nem látott szomorú csillogás jelenik meg a szemében. Néhány bűbájjal ellenőrzi Harryt, majd rám néz.

- Itt maradsz vele éjszakára?

- Persze.

- Rendben. Akkor én lepihenek. Itt leszek a szomszédban, kérlek, azonnal szólj, ha valami van!

Csak bólintok, mire magunkra hagy bennünket.

Végtelenül lassan telik el az éjszaka, csak a gondolataim kergetik egymást megállás nélkül. Egy folyamatosan visszatér… nem akarom elveszíteni ezt a fiút. Aztán újra jön az örvény, felbukkannak régi, és még régebbi képek, a távoli múltból… mikor először láttam… még kisfiú volt… hogy gyűlöltem akkor, Merlin… Időnként próbálom megérteni, hogy hogyan… mitől változott ez meg… de mindig arra jutok, hogy erre nincs racionális magyarázat. Aztán, csak hogy marjam magam, a saját viselkedésemen agyalok hajnalig. Hogy miért haboztam… tudom a választ, értem is, de most olyan irracionálisnak érzem az egészet.

Hajnal fele merülök ki annyira ebben az érzelmi tébolyban, hogy összekulcsolt kezünkre hajtva a fejem, végül elszunnyadok.

~~ o ~~

Reggel arra ébredek, hogy Madame Pomfrey tesz-vesz körülöttünk. Lassan felemelem a fejem, megmozgatom a teljesen elgémberedett nyakam.

- Jó reggelt! – köszön halkan, majd megvizsgálja Harryt. – Valamivel stabilabb az állapota. Most már bízhatunk hozzá. Neked viszont pihenned kéne.

Csak megrázom a fejem. Eszemben sincs magára hagyni Harryt, míg fel nem ébred. Poppy tudja ezt, de mégis megpróbál a lelkemre beszélni. Végül feladja.

Ez a nap is úgy telik el, mint az előző. Ingadozom a múlton való rágódás, és a Harry életéért való könyörgés között. Madame Pomfrey a nap folyamán többször is próbál megnyugtatni, de tudom, hogy én csak akkor találom meg újra a lelki békém, ha Harry magához tér, csak azért, hogy újra szembesüljek egy másik problémával. Bár tudom, most már mindent más szemmel fogok nézni, mint akár csak két nappal ezelőtt. Merlin… hogy ehhez ez kellett… hogy majdnem elveszítem őt... Hogy történhetett meg ez… hogy ilyen közel került hozzám? Hogy… menthetetlenül beleszerettem?

A délután folyamán nyílik a gyengélkedő ajtaja, de nem Poppy lép be rajta, ahogy vártam, hanem Miss. Wenton. Szerencsére épp egy bájitalt itattam meg Harryvel, így semmi olyasmit nem látott, ami nem tartozik rá. Félénken megáll az ajtóban.

- Bejöhetek, professzor úr?

- Jöjjön – egyenesedek fel, letéve a bájitalos fiolát az éjjeliszekrényre.

- Hallottuk, hogy mi történt… hogy van a professzor úr?

- Még nem tért magához – téved vissza a tekintetem Harry sápadt arcára.

- Mi… drukkolunk neki, hogy rendbe jöjjön – mondja félénken. – Én nem tudtam… nem vettem észre semmit… ha tudtam volna…

- Nem kell mentegetőznie – szakítom félbe. Ugyan honnan tudhatott volna arról, mire készültek? Valószínűleg a tegnapelőtti vacsoránál McGalagony bejelentette, hogy Harry távozik a kastélyból, és ez sarkallta őket erre a hirtelen és elkeseredett cselekedetre. Ez a nap volt az utolsó lehetőségük, hogy tegyenek valamit. Inkább másra terelem a szót. – Mi a helyzet a pincében?

- Döbbent csend van – mondja elgondolkodva. - Mindenki… mindenkit sokkolt, ami történt. Sokan vannak, akik nem… nem kedvelik Potter professzort… de ilyesmire nem vetemednének. Most azt hiszem, ők is elgondolkodtak.

- Szomorú, hogy ehhez ez kellett.

- Igen… de… most már jobb lesz… az igazán veszélyesek… most eltűntek. A többiek befolyásolhatók… ezért voltak akkora veszélyben mostanáig.

Csak bólintok, tudom, hogy igaza van.

- Hát… én csak ennyit szerettem volna. Megyek is – mondja, majd lassan kifele indul, de egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve utána szólok.

- Miss Wenton!

- Igen? – fordul meg kíváncsian.

A zsebembe nyúlok, előveszem a két prefektusi jelvényt, és ahogy közelebb megyek hozzá, felé nyújtom. – Az egyik az öné… a másikat adja annak, aki megítélése szerint leginkább felelősséggel tudja ellátni ezt a feladatot. Mert ez a közeljövőben inkább feladat lesz, mint dicsőség.

- Tudom, professzor úr. De én… mi nem azért… nem azért csináltuk, hogy jutalmat kapjunk érte.

- Ez nem jutalom. Most különösen nem. Csak egy púp a hátukra még a vizsgák mellé. Vállalja?

- Természetesen – bólint rá határozottan, és tudom, hogy a továbbiakban is számíthatok a segítségére.

- Rendben. Most menjen!

Egy újabb bólintással elköszön, és kilép a teremből. Egy darabig nézek utána, majd az ajtóhoz lépek, kinyitom, és egy figyelmeztető bűbájt vetek ki a folyosóra, hogy máskor ne érhessenek váratlanul a vendégek.

Ahogy ezzel megvagyok, visszaülök Harry mellé, és visszasüllyedek a gondolataimba.

Megint csak jóval éjfél után szunnyadok el, de felszínes álmomból arra riadok, hogy Harry megmoccan. Felkapom a fejem, és Harry résnyire nyitott smaragd szemeivel találom szembe magam. Egy pillanatra szólni sem tudok, így megelőz.

- Ez a mennyország? – kérdezi alig hallhatóan.

- Olyan könnyen nem szabadulsz meg tőlem – nézek rá, egy halvány mosolyt erőltetve az arcomra. Közben azonban látom, hogy küzd a rosszulléttel. – Szédülsz? Hányingered van?

Csak lehunyt szemmel bólint, majd egy fájdalmas grimasz fut át az arcán. Hát igen, a fejsebével még nem nagyon kellene bólogatnia. Elengedem a kezét, megkerülöm az ágyat, és megkeresem a megfelelő bájitalt.

- Ez keserű lesz, de használni fog – mondom, mire egy pillanatra kinyitja a szemét, rám néz, és végül engedi, hogy néhány csepp bájitalt öntsek a szájába. Ahogy látom, hogy lenyelte, leteszem az üvegcsét, visszamegyek a helyemre, és finoman megsimogatom a kezét. Még egyszer rám néz.

- Jobb egy kicsit?

- Igen. Köszönöm – suttogja.

- Rendben. Most pihenj! Aludj tovább! – mondom neki, mire engedelmesen lehunyja a szemét, és szinte azonnal elalszik.

A megkönnyebbülés, ami most elönt, leírhatatlan. Tudom, hogy még csak az első lépést tette meg azon a hosszú úton, ami a gyógyulás fele vezet, de ez volt a legfontosabb és legnehezebb lépés. Innentől kezdve, ha nehéz is lesz, valahogy megbirkózik vele. Átsegítem rajta, ahogy ő tette velem a nyáron. Most van lehetőségem viszonozni azt a rengeteg figyelmet, amit akkor kaptam tőle. És talán ő is átsegít engem még valamin… az utolsó korlátaimon… a félelmeimen. Bár ezek ellen talán csak az idő bizonyíthat. Igen, minden bizonnyal így van. De most, hogy egy kicsit megnyugodhatok, homlokomat újra az összekulcsolt kezünkre hajtva, én is lassan álomba szenderülök.


	11. Chapter 11

Másnap reggel, mikor felébredek, Madame Pomfrey már vizsgálja Harryt.

- Egy percre magához tért az éjjel – mondom neki.

Azt várom, hogy a megkönnyebbülés öntse el az arcát, de még mindig aggódva néz rám.

- És milyen volt? Úgy értem… összeszedett? Következetes? Logikusan gondolkodott?

Egy pillanatra megütközve nézek rá, de aztán megértem, hogy igaza van. A Harry fejét ért ütés, és a többszörös Imperius átok külön-külön is okozhatott volna a fiúnál agyi vagy mentális sérülést. Most ilyen aspektusból is végiggondolom azt a két mondatot, amit váltottunk, és Harry viselkedését is.

- Igen, azt hiszem, rendben volt. Csak nagyon gyenge.

- Ez normális. Hosszú folyamat lesz, míg felkel ebből az ágyból.

- Tudom – felelem, miközben figyelem az öreg javasasszonyt, ahogy vizsgálja a betegét.

- Most már csak alszik. Ez már gyógyító álom – mondja végül, majd rám néz. Kiolvasom a szeméből, hogy mire készül, és már kezdenék is tiltakozni, de tudom, ha eddig el is tűrte, hogy itt lábatlankodok, most kérlelhetetlenül elzavar.

- Perselus! – néz rám szigorúan. – Három napja nem ettél, nem ittál, és alig aludtál. Menj, fürödj meg, és egyél valamit. Te is sokkal jobban fogod érezni magad. Utána visszajöhetsz.

- De ha közben felébred…

- Akkor megmondom neki, hogy te is emberből vagy. Tűnj el!

Úgy beszél velem, mint valami kölyökkel, és ez dühít. Pedig az elmúlt években megszokhattam volna. Mindig így bánik a betegeivel, és én elég sokat feküdtem itt nála. Végül azonban, amikor már csípőre tett kézzel, várakozón néz rám, nem tehetek mást, mint felkászálódok a helyemről.

- Fél óra, és itt vagyok.

- Nem fog elfutni. Egy óra múlva is itt lesz.

Csak megrázom a fejem, és kijövök a gyengélkedőről. Bármennyire is nem akarózik magára hagynom Harryt, most tudatosodik bennem, hogy tényleg farkaséhes vagyok.

Lemegyek a lakosztályomba, és egy zuhany után, csodák csodája, valóban frissebbnek érzem magam. Aztán magamhoz veszek egy könyvet, majd elsietek a Nagyterembe reggelizni. Amilyen szerencsétlen vagyok, McGalagony még ott van, így kénytelen vagyok néhány hülye kérdésére is válaszolni, mielőtt a villámreggelim végeztével visszaindulok a gyengélkedőre.

Madame Pomfreyval kis híján összeütközünk az ajtóban.

- Nos, jobban érzed magad?

- Persze – mondom egy fintorral. – Harry?

- Egy kis időre felébredt – mondja, és én elátkozom magam, amiért hallgattam az öreg boszorkányra, és itt hagytam. – Az első pillantásával téged keresett, de mondtam neki, hogy nagyon rád fért már egy zuhany és egy reggeli, utána visszajössz. Ezzel megnyugodott, és újra elaludt. Hagyd pihenni… ezzel gyógyul. És ha felébredne… még ne izgasd fel túlságosan.

Csak bólintok, de még mindig kissé morcosan telepszem vissza a helyemre. Harry most békésen alszik, és nekem eszemben sincs megzavarnom a pihenését. Tudom, hogy mindennél jobban szüksége van most erre. Csak finoman megsimogatom a homlokát, mintegy ellenőrizve azt is, nincs-e láza, majd felütöm a könyvet, amit magammal hoztam, és belefeledkezem.

Ebédidőben Poppy megint próbál elzavarni, de ezúttal hajthatatlan vagyok. Eszem ágában sincs elmenni. Csak megcsóválja a fejét, de tíz perccel később megint beállít két szelet kaláccsal és egy bögre teával, lepakolja mellém, és magamra hagy. Lassan falatozom, és közben figyelem Harryt. Egy kicsit már életrevalóbb színe van.

Délután, mikor már minden tagom elgémberedett az üléstől, felállok, megyek néhány kört a szobában, majd megállok az ablaknál. A kinti tájat még mindig vastag hótakaró borítja, ami szinte bántóan veri vissza a téli hideg nap sugarait. Ennek ellenére gyönyörű a birtok, mint minden évszakban. Már vagy egy órája állhatok így, gyönyörködve a tájban, mikor meghallom Harry suttogását a hátam mögött.

- Perselus…

Megfordulok, és egy halvány mosollyal konstatálom, hogy ébren van.

- Itt vagyok – lépek közelebb. – Hogy érzed magad?

- Nagyon szédülök…

- Mindjárt adok valamit – indulok az éjjeliszekrénye fele.

- De… az olyan keserű – súgja nyafogva.

- Nem is azért van, hogy a reggelidhez idd töklé helyett – nézek rá szigorúan, mire fintorog egy kicsit, majd engedelmesen megissza a bájitalt. Ezután visszasétálok az ágy másik oldalára, de végül úgy döntök, inkább óvatosan leülök Harry mellé az ágy szélére.

- Sajnálom, hogy reggel nem voltam itt – nézek rá bűntudatosan.

- Ugyan… meg… kellene tartanod az óráidat… és az enyémeket is.

- Majd hétfőtől. Ma szombat van.

- Mióta vagyok itt?

- Lassan négy napja.

- Mi történt? Nem emlékszem igazán… csak a viharra…

- Tőrbe csaltak. És te bolond módon belesétáltál a csapdába – mondom nem kevés szemrehányással a hangomban, hiába figyelmeztetett Poppy, hogy ne izgassam fel túlságosan.

- Kik?

Nem szívesen vallom be, de hát joga van tudni. – A diákjaim.

Nem veszi a szívére a dolgot, szerintem amúgy is sejtette. Inkább elgondolkodik a történteken.

- De az a vihar…

- Harry, ezek a gyerekek több sötét varázslatot tanulnak otthon, mint gondolnád… és talán egész szünetben ellened hergelték őket otthon.

- De a szüleik már börtönben vannak…

- Ez csak még jobban tüzeli a gyűlöletüket.

- Most mi lesz velük?

- Nem tudom. Utoljára McGalagony irodájában láttam őket, de gyanítom nem egy kéjutazásban lesz részük. Mindenesetre már nincsenek a kastélyban – mondom, és mivel tudom, hogy ez a néhány perc teljesen kimerítette, csendre intem, pedig látom, hogy tovább akadékoskodna.

- Egyelőre legyen elég ennyi. Most pihenj!

- Perselus…

- Azt mondtam, hogy pihenj! Most minden más ráér. Majd ha erősebb leszel, mindent elmondok, és mindent megbeszélhetünk. De most alvás!

Egy sóhajjal beleegyezik, és lehunyja a szemét. Mikor a légzése már újra lassú és egyenletes lesz, visszaülök a székemre, és újra kezembe veszem a könyvet, hogy olvasással üssem el a délután hátralévő részét.

Vacsora előtt nem sokkal megjelenik az igazgatónő. Szerencsére a folyosóra helyezett bűbáj időben figyelmeztet, így még a székemet is tisztes távolságba tudom húzni az ágytól, mire belép.

- Professzor – bólint felém a szokásos hűvös eleganciájával. – Hogy van Harry?

- Már magánál van – felelem szűkszavúan, mert meg vagyok győződve, hogy a kérdése, és a látogatása is csupán udvariassági jellegű. Vagy esetleg össze van zavarodva, hogy most akkor keressen Harry helyett új tanárt, vagy ne.

- Madame Pomfrey azt mondja, rendbe fog jönni.

- Persze – mondom cinikusan. – Hétfőn már megtartja az óráit.

- Tudom, hogy időre van szüksége – néz rám szigorúan a boszorkány. – Az a fontos, hogy felépül. A többit majd meglátjuk. Addig vállalja, hogy megtartja az óráit?

- Igen, igazgatónő.

- Helyes. Ez alatt az idő alatt neki is lesz lehetősége meggondolni magát. Addig is mondja meg neki… hogy jobbulást kívánok.

Csak bólintok, és magamban megfogadom, hogy akkor fogom Harrynek megemlíteni, hogy itt járt, ha piros hó esik. Inkább másra terelem a szót.

- A bűnösök?

- Átadtam őket az auroroknak – mondja szemlesütve, mintha szégyenkezne amiatt, hogy ilyesmi megtörténhet az iskolájában. Hát… mindannyiunknak van miért.

- Akkor legalább odakerülnek, ahova valók – összegzem a kérdést.

- Rendes tárgyalás lesz, de úgy vélem, elítélik őket. Tiltott átkok használata, gyilkossági kísérlet, lázítás, feketemágia… egyenként is elég lenne Azkabanhoz – mondja fejcsóválva, és végül a gondolataiba merülve kisétál a teremből.

Ahogy a boszorkány kilép az ajtón, a zajra Harry is felébred. Riadtan néz rám, de próbálom megnyugtatni.

- Nincs semmi baj, csak Madame Pomfrey nézett ránk, hogy mi van veled – hazudok neki szemrebbenés nélkül, mert tudom, McGalagony emlegetése még nem tenne túl jót a lelkiállapotának. – Hozott neked egy kis teát, és a lelkemre kötötte, hogy itassam meg veled, amint felébredsz.

- Merlin… csak azt ne – suttogja.

- Olyannak ismersz, mint akinek lehet nemet mondani? – kérdezem szigorúan.

- Jó ideje nem tudok már neked nemet mondani, ha nem vetted volna észre – süti le a szemét.

- Akkor? – nézek rá várakozón, miközben észrevétlenül egy nonverbális melegítőbűbájt küldök a teára, hogy ne tűnjön fel neki, hogy már két órája ott van az éjjeliszekrényén.

Sóhajt. – Hol az a tea?

Felkelek a székemről, megkerülöm az ágyát, majd segítek neki inni. Egy fél pohár után aztán megmakacsolja magát, de azt hiszem ennyivel is bőven elégedett lehetek.

- Ez szörnyű rossz volt – nyafog tovább.

- De segít, majd meglátod. Egyébként erősebbnek érzed már magad?

- Kicsit… miért, valamit meg kell beszélnünk?

- Sok mindent meg kell beszélnünk… de nem most. Még ráér…

- Elég erős vagyok, Perselus – mondja, de hiába, nem győz meg az igazáról.

- Tudom. De ezt az erőt még fordítsd a gyógyulásodra.

- Tényleg sok mindenről kell beszélnünk… a történtekről… a diákjaidról… a jövőről… kettőnkről.

- Ennek még nincs itt az ideje – hárítom el.

- Még mindig?

- Majd ha jobban leszel.

- Rendben, kapsz haladékot – néz rám, és el tudom képzelni azt a huncut, már-már mardekáros mosolyt, amit megeresztene, ha lenne ereje hozzá. - De ezúttal nem úszod meg – mondja, miközben már lassan lecsukódnak a szemei.

- Tudom – mondom mintegy már csak saját magamnak. Tudom, hogy ezúttal nem úszom meg. Talán nem is akarom, pedig nem lesz könnyű. Érzem előre, hogy még néhány veszekedésbe fog kerülni, mire szót értünk. Harryre pillantok, de már alszik. Hosszú idő még, míg annyi erőt összegyűjt, hogy komolyabban, hosszabban elbeszélgethessünk. Akármiről. A támadásáról, vagy akár kettőnkről. Bár gyanítom, hogy az előbbit végképp nem halogathatjuk sokáig, ha már a hivatalos gépezet beindult.

~~ o ~~

Szinte várom, hogy Harry az éjszaka közepén megint felébredjen, de ezúttal békésen alszik reggelig.

Reggeliidő után váratlanul, de hála a bűbájnak nem meglepetésszerűen újra beállít az igazgatónő. Harry alig két perccel előtte ébredt, épp csak megitattam vele a maradék teáját.

- Hogy van, Harry? – néz a fiúra.

- Megmaradok, igazgatónő, köszönöm – válaszol Harry, de úgy érzem a hangja valamelyest kimerültebbre sikerül, mint alig egy perce. Ebből egyenesen arra következtetek, hogy hozzám hasonlóan a háta közepére nem kívánja a nőt, így kicsit rájátszik az amúgy is ramaty állapotára.

- Minek köszönhetjük a látogatását? – kapcsolódok bele én is némi cinizmussal a nem túl élénk kommunikációba, mire a fiútól kapok egy lesújtó pillantást. McGalagony azonban nem veszi magára.

- Szerettem volna megtudni, hogy van Harry. És szerettem volna elmondani, hogy kitűzték a tárgyalást jövő hétfőre.

- Szeretnék ott lenni – szólal meg Harry halkan.

- Világ körüli útra nem akarsz menni, Potter? – fordulok felé, de hallani sem akarok az ötletéről. – Madame Pomfrey szerint még legalább két hét, amíg egyáltalán felkelhetsz az ágyadból.

- Harry, Piton professzornak ezúttal igaza van – mondja a boszorkány, mire kap tőlem egy olyan mérges pillantást, amitől még a kőpadló is sisteregni kezdene. Nem szorulok a segítségére. Bár… ez a kölyök elég makacs tud lenni, ha valamit a fejébe vesz, és ha McGalagonyra hagyom, talán megspórolhatok magunknak egy vitát. – Ez a tárgyalás meglesz ön nélkül. A bizonyíték a saját pálcájukban van.

- Ezt tudom, professzor. Csak…

- Mégis mit szeretne, Harry? Még mindig úgy tenni, mintha nem történt volna semmi? Tudja, hogy ezt nem engedhetem… az iskolánk nevét mocskolnák be, ha büntetlenül hagynánk, ami történt. A Roxfort több annál, mint hogy megengedhessem, hogy a maga nagylelkűsége miatt elterjedjen, hogy bűnözőket nevelünk.

- Igazgatónő – próbál tovább tiltakozni a fiú, de a boszorkány félbeszakítja.

- Harry, ha más nem győzi meg, gondoljon arra, hogy ezek a gyerekek a többieket is rossz útra vihetik. Azokat, akik eredendően nem rosszak. Legalább miattuk engedje, hogy megkapják a büntetést, amiért amúgy is megdolgoztak.

- Tegyen, amit jónak lát, igazgatónő – ismétli meg Harry pontosan azokat a szavakat, amiket anno én mondtam McGalagonynak, mire a boszorkány csak bólint, és magunkra hagy bennünket.

Ahogy becsukódik mögötte az ajtó, és a pillantásom visszatér Harryre, látom rajta, hogy ez a menet még nincs lejátszva. Pedig bíztam benne, hogy legalább az igazgatónőre hallgat, mert azzal úgyis tisztában voltam, hogy rám nem fog. De ez esetben kénytelen leszek én kitalálni valamit, amivel meggyőzhetem, hogy jobban teszi, ha egyelőre ágyban marad.

- Eszedbe ne jusson, hogy Madame Pomfrey engedélye nélkül kikelsz az ágyadból – mordulok rá. Egy pillanatra megvillan a szemében a lázadás régi szikrája, de végül lemond róla.

- Engednéd elítélni őket, Perselus? Hiszen ők a diákjaid…

- Nem, Harry. Ők Voldemort tanítványai… még ha nem is közvetlenül. És azt kapják, amit megérdemelnek.

- Ezt nem mondod komolyan!

- Te átkozottul könnyen beszélsz! – fakadok ki, és Harry nem tudja mire vélni, hogy felemelem a hangom. – Ha belehalsz ebbe a… pfff… diákcsínybe, aminek te tartod… még jól is jársz. Nem lenne több gondod ezzel az egész elátkozott világgal. De mondd… azokra nem gondolsz, akiket itt hagysz? Akiknek esetleg… fájdalmat okozol? Akiknek tovább kéne élniük azzal a tudattal, hogy te már nem vagy? És így, hogy túlélted… éppen hogy… hajszál híja volt… a legutolsó pillanatban találtam rád...

- Perselus… - szakít félbe békítőn, de most nem tudom abbahagyni.

- El tudod képzelni, mit éreztem, mikor rád találtam?

- Talán azt, amit én, mikor visszamentem érted a Szellemszállásra! – vág közbe, amennyire erejéből telik.

- Az még azért egy kicsit más volt.

- Neked lehet…

- Neked is! – dörrenek rá, mire lesüti a szemét.

- Igen, igazad van, más volt. Most boldog vagy?

- Mi a fenétől lennék? – csillapítom le magam. – Attól, hogy egymással kiabálunk, ahelyett, hogy szép csendben gyógyulnál?

- Igazad van. Talpra kell állnom hétfőig.

- Nem mész sehova!

- Ne mondd meg nekem, hogy mit tehetek és mit nem! – mondja, de már nehezen vesz levegőt, úgyhogy nagyon ideje lenne véget vetni ennek a vitának, ha nem akarom, hogy visszaessen, és ráadásul Poppy leszedje a fejem.

- Harry – ülök át mellé az ágyra, és némileg lecsillapodva folytatom. – Gondolj vissza eddig mi lett abból, ha nem hallgattál rám! Nem akarom megmondani, mit tehetsz… felnőtt ember vagy, ahogy azt szereted is hangoztatni. Csak…

- Aggódsz értem – vált hangnemet ő is. – Tudom.

- Nézd… ha ott vagy sem tehetsz semmit. Tiltott átkok használata már önmagában elég az Azkabanhoz. És még csak enyhítő körülmény sincs. Előre eltervezték, hidegvérrel…

- Tudom, de ezek csak gyerekek, Perselus, akik eltévedtek.

- Nem gyerekek. És szántszándékkal mennek a rossz irányba. Már próbáltam őket visszatéríteni.

- Perselus… - megfogja a kezem. – Kérlek, ne légy dühös, de kérdeznék valamit. Ha annak idején valaki nálad próbálkozik… hallgattál volna rá?

Egy pillanatra elkapnám a kezem, és itt hagynám a fenébe, de ahogy gyengén megszorítja a kezem, és a szemébe nézek, megértem, hogy nem bántani akar.

- Nem, Harry, nem hallgattam volna. De mindenki nem kaphat akkora pofont az élettől, amitől észhez tér. Ha én annak idején… ha édesanyád nem hal meg… akkor halálfalóként pusztultam volna valamelyik háborúban, akárki akármit mond. De mindenki nem kaphat olyan lehetőséget… Merlin… hogy mondhatok ilyet?

- Úgy, hogy végre el tudtad engedni – szorítja meg újra gyengéden a kezem.

- Akkor is… egy ember életéről beszélünk… egy olyan emberről, akit szerettem.

- Ennek húsz éve, Perselus. És ő is azt szeretné, hogy így lásd. Hogy hozd ki a történtekből a legjobbat.

- Persze – mondom egy gúnyos fintorral.

- Igen, így van. De most… pihennék egy kicsit. Legközelebb folytatjuk.

- Harry ígérd meg nekem, hogy nem próbálsz elmenni.

- Ezt nem tudom megígérni neked. Ha képes leszek lábra állni…

- Inkább aludj!

- Rendben – sóhajt, de nem engedi el a kezem, így nem mozdulok mellőle. Hüvelykujjával még végigsimít a kézfejemen. – Perselus… én nem szeretnék veszekedni veled. Tényleg. És még… meg sem köszöntem, hogy utánam jöttél. Megtehetted volna, hogy nem…

- Meg sem fordult a fejemben.

- Pedig azok után, ahogy itt akartalak hagyni…

- Most ezen ne gondolkodj! Pihenj!

- Igen, most jobb lesz, ha alszom egy kicsit. Majd máskor beszélünk erről is. Itt maradsz velem?

- Igen, aludj csak! – mondom neki, és ezúttal végre szót fogad.

Elgondolkodom, hogy akadályozhatnám meg, hogy idő előtt felkeljen, de már megígértem az igazgatónőnek, hogy hétfőtől megtartom az óráimat, így kora reggeltől késő estig órám lesz. Megkérhetem Poppyt, hogy vigyázzon rá, de ahogy Harryt ismerem, néhány perc elég neki, hogy kijátssza az öreg javasasszonyt. Megvan benne a hajlam a mardekáros ravaszkodásra. Lezárhatnám az ajtót, de szinte az összes varázslatomat ismeri, hála annak az elátkozott bájitaltan könyvnek, ami a kezébe került. Abban benne volt szinte minden saját fejlesztésű varázslatom, és Harry alaposan kitanulta őket.

~~ o ~~

A hétfőig hátralévő másfél napban Harry kínosan ügyel arra, hogy ne kerüljön szóba a tárgyalás. Inkább minden bájitalt megiszik, legyen akármilyen keserű, csak ne nyaggassam azzal, hogy ágyban kell maradnia. Belemegyek ebbe a látszólagos tűzszünetbe, még akkor is, ha tudom, amint kihúzom a lábam hétfőn reggel, azonnal megpróbál felkelni. De azzal is tisztában vagyok, hogy az ajtóig sem fog eljutni, és összeesik. Jobb esetben. Rosszabb esetben kijut a kastélyból, és megint a hó alól kell összeszednem egy ráadás tüdőgyulladás társaságában. De akkor nem köszöni meg, amit tőlem kap.

Mindenesetre az éjjeliszekrényén lévő bájitalokat vasárnap este besöpröm a fiókba, hogy ne legyen neki szem előtt. Nem irigylem tőle, de tudom, hajlamos lenne sokszoros adag erősítő bájitalt meginni, ami bár első pillanatra úgy tűnne, hogy segít, hisz hirtelen jobban lenne, de utána sokkal drasztikusabb lenne a visszaesés. De őt ez nem érdekelné, csak az, hogy eljusson a tárgyalásra. Hogy utána megint két napig kéne imádkoznom, hogy magához térjen, az neki most nem számít.

Hétfőn reggel, mielőtt elindulok reggelizni a hosszú nap előtt, még a tőlem telhető legszigorúbban a lelkére kötöm, hogy fel ne merjen kelni, ennek ellenére nem mondom, hogy nyugodt szívvel hagyom el a gyengélkedőt.

Egész délelőtt nem irigylem a gyerekeket, akik velem vannak órán, az elmúlt napok minden feszültségét rajtuk vezetem le, ami jó néhány pontjukba kerül, és valószínűleg hetekig átkoznak magukban. Ennek ellenére be kell pótolnom velük a kiesett néhány napot, meg még Harry óráit is meg kell tartanom. Még szerencse, hogy készülnöm nem kell már sem a sajátomra, sem SVK-ra.

Az ebéd előtti órám közepén Madame Pomfrey ront be a termembe, és már a megjelenéséből tudom, mi történt.

- Professzor úr… beszélhetnék önnel?

- Eltűnt? – nézek rá dühösen, amitől a gyerekek körülöttem még jobban elsápadnak.

- Csak öt percre hagytam magára… és mikor kimentem aludt.

- Aludt egy frászt! Maradj itt velük – intek a fejemmel a kölykök fele. – Mindjárt befejezik, addig talán már nem robbantanak fel semmit.

- Rendben – bólint rá, mire fejcsóválva kimegyek a teremből. Hallgatnék most is a megérzéseimre, hogy merre induljak, ha nem lennék olyan dühös, hogy a belső hangból semmit nem hallok. Viszont egyértelmű, hogy a birtok kapuja fele indult, mert máshonnan nem tud hoppanálni. De ha a várakozásommal ellentétben eljut odáig, és megpróbálja, az végzetes lehet. Bolond kölyök… lefogadom, hogy ebbe sem gondolt bele. Csak felelőtlenül megy a saját feje után.

Még belépek a szobámba egy melegebb talárért, aztán a Nagykapu fele indulok, majd át a parkon a birtok kapuja fele. Nyomokat ezúttal sem találok, hisz az azóta alaposan letaposott hó betonkeményre fagyott az elmúlt napokban.

Ahogy vártam, a kapunál találok rá. Eszméletlenül, félig lecsúszva fekszik a kapu mellett. Próbálta feloldani a birtokot lezáró varázslatokat, de úgy tűnik az már túl sok volt neki. Viszont, ha megtalálta a fiókban az erősítő bájitalt, és legalább felét megitta, akkor még kell legyen benne annyi erő, hogy egy Stimula-val magához tudjam téríteni, egy kis időre.

Leguggolok mellé, és kimondom a bűbájt. Ahogy megrebben a szeme, a tőlem telhető legmérgesebb hangon szólok rá.

- Mondd, te tényleg meg akarsz halni? Mert ha igen, akkor csak szólj, harmadszor nem jövök utánad.

- Perselus… értsd meg, kérlek… ott kell lennem – suttogja.

- Kinyissam neked a kaput, hogy a hoppanálásba belehalhass? – kérdezem még mindig cinikusan, mire döbbenten néz rám.

- Vigyél…

Na, ez már nekem is sok. Megfogom a vállát, és határozottan megrázom.

- Abba is belehalsz, nem fogod fel? De tudod mit? Menj! – mondom, és feloldom a kapun lévő varázslatokat, és ellépek mellőle. – Menj, csinálj, amit akarsz! Felnőtt ember vagy, nem szólhatok bele, mit csinálsz. Ha a vesztedbe akarsz rohanni, tedd azt, de ebben rám ne számíts.

Már-már elindulnék, hogy otthagyom, mikor utánam szól.

- Perselus... segíts… kérlek!

- Ugyan miben? – fordulok vissza hirtelen. - Eldobni az életed azokért, akik meg akartak ölni? Nem, Harry, ezt ne kérd tőlem! Segítek visszamenni a gyengélkedőre, ha akarod, de másban ne számíts rám.

- Elmész helyettem? – kérdezi, és egyre jobban idegesít a hülyeségével. Főleg, hogy tudom, ha két percen belül nem indulunk vissza a gyengélkedőre, megint eszméletlenül kell visszavinnem.

- Minek?

- Tudni szeretném, mi történik velük.

- Ezt anélkül is megmondhatom.

- Tudom… és tudom, hogy hagynád őket… börtönbe jutni… de ha… ha mégis… találnál valamit, ami… segíthet rajtuk.

- Nem találnék ilyet.

- Legalább próbáld meg… kérlek!

- Rendben, de akkor tíz másodperced van, hogy elindulj vissza – adom be a derekam, inkább azért, hogy minél előbb ágyban tudjam, és nem azért, mert különösebb lelkesedést érzek a tárgyaláshoz.

Próbál felkelni, mire visszalépek hozzá, és felsegítem. Visszatámogatom a gyengélkedőre, bár ennyi erővel akár vihetném is, hisz nem bírja megtartani magát. Még szerencse, hogy a gyerekek még órán vannak, így nem sokan látják ezt a bizarr jelenetet.

Amikor visszaérünk, belezuhan az ágyába. Még rám néz, de egy lesújtó pillantással megrázom a fejem, és otthagyom.

Ha valóban ott akarok lenni a tárgyaláson, akkor már csak egy órám van. Poppy jön velem szemben, szólok neki, hogy visszarángattam a betegét oda ahova való, majd visszamegyek a lakosztályomba.

Szükségem van most tíz percre, hogy összeszedjem a gondolataimat, mielőtt elindulok. Nem tudom, mit várok, és azt sem, hogy Harry mit vár attól, hogy ott leszek. Hisz egyértelmű az egész, nem tudom, milyen kibúvót találhatnék, és egyáltalán miért is keresnék a kölyköknek. Ennek ellenére, ha Harrynek ezen múlik a lelki nyugalma, akkor elmegyek. Így legalább biztosan tudom, hogy oda kerülnek, ahova valók.

Tíz perccel kezdés előtt érek oda, nem szeretnék felesleges bonyodalmakat magamnak. Még mindig nem teljesen nyugodt a lelkem, ahogy erre a helyre belépek, pedig úgy hiszem, már nincs félnivalóm. És most különben sem magam miatt vagyok itt.

A tárgyalás hamar lezajlik, alig egy óra. Bizonyítási eljárás, gyors beismerés, hisz ugyan hogy tagadhatnák le a bizonyított tényeket, majd ítélethozatal. Természetesen bűnösök, sok-sok évre mehetnek a börtönbe. Nem tudom, Harry milyen mentséget szeretett volna keresni nekik, de ha itt van, sem lenne esélye, és nem is hagytam volna. Nem vagyok boldog, hogy börtönbe kell küldenem a tanítványaimat, de úgy érzem ők azok, akikért akkor sem tehetnék semmit, ha a fejem tetejére állok.

Ennek ellenére nem túl jó érzéssel térek vissza a kastélyba, és még kevesebb jó érzéssel indulok Harryhez. Semmi kedvem tovább veszekedni vele, főleg, ha ugyanolyan ramaty állapotban van, mint amikor magára hagytam. Jól kikészítette magát ezzel a kis kiruccanással.

Amikor belépek ébren van, de Poppy éppen vizsgálja, úgyhogy a köszönésen kívül még nem beszélünk semmit. Mikor a javasasszony végez, odalép hozzám.

- Jól kiszúrt magával, Perselus.

- Tudom. De ha máshogy nem megy, tanuljon a saját kárán. Egyszer majd csak felnő. Most beszélnék vele, ha megengeded.

- Rendben, de ne izgasd fel túlságosan. Pihennie kéne, ha már ilyen hülye volt.

- Ezt sem én mondtam.

- Jól van. Vigyázz rá!

- Potterre? Inkább egy sárkányra – csóválom meg a fejem ma már századszor, mire Poppy egy halvány mosollyal magunkra hagy bennünket.

Mikor kimegy, Harry kinyitja a szemét és rám néz.

- Tudtál tenni valamit?

- Teljesen értelmetlen volt odamennem – csóválom meg a fejem, mire csúnyán néz rám. – Harry, ezek a gyerekek büszkék arra, amit tettek. Eszükben sincs megbánni. Azt kapták, amit érdemeltek.

- De… én sajnálom őket.

- Azt hiszed, Harry, hogy én nem? Hét évig a kezem alatt voltak, és igazából nem volt velük gond addig, míg Voldemort második rémuralma el nem kezdődött. Addig ugyanolyan gyerekek voltak, mint a többiek. De azóta rengeteg minden megváltozott, Harry. Akár elfogadod, akár nem.

- Tudom. Csak olyan nehéz elfogadni, hogy egyetlen ember így tönkretegyen életeket. Még a halála után is.

- Talán ők az utolsó áldozatok. De most pihenj, nem kellene felizgatnod magad emiatt.

- Madame Pomfrey is ezt mondta.

- És igaza van.

- Perselus… - kezdi kissé bizonytalanul.

- Igen?

- Nagyon haragszol? – kérdezi bűntudatosan.

- Nézd Harry… sosem fogok neked könyörögni, hogy lásd be, igazam van. Ha máshogy nem megy… majd belátod a földön fekve. Jogod van a saját nyomorodon tanulni.

- Kösz – néz rám fintorogva.

- Miért, szerinted mit kellene tennem?

- De ilyenkor nem látok, nem hallok…

- Pontosan ezért mondtam, amit mondtam.

- Köszönöm, hogy mégis utánam jöttél – néz még a szemembe, de már látom rajta, hogy ereje végén jár.

- Ne köszönd! Önző, önös érdekből tettem.

- Valóban? – kérdezi egyre erőtlenebbül.

- Valóban. Inkább itt virrasztok melletted, mint hogy el kelljen mennem a temetésedre. És most aludj! És lehetőleg holnap ne menj felfedezőútra, ha már nem leszek itt, mikor felébredsz.

- Ebben most biztos lehetsz.

- Remélem – bólintok rá, és nézem, ahogy lassan lecsukódik a szeme, és végül elalszik.

Végül még két órámat meg tudom tartani késő délután, és csak vacsora után jutok vissza a gyengélkedőre, de ahogy arra számítottam is, Harry alszik. Letelepszem a megszokott helyemre, egy kis ideig még olvasgatok, majd egy darabig az elmúlt napon gondolkodom, végül nem sokkal éjfél előtt én is álomba merülök.


	12. Chapter 12

Másnap reggel, bár nehéz szívvel, de kénytelen vagyok magára hagyni Harryt. Még alszik, mikor eljövök, így csak remélhetem, hogy eleget tesz a tegnapi kérésemnek, és nem indul vándorútra, amint kihúzom a lábam a gyengélkedőről. Már reggeli előtt meg kell tartanom egy óráját, amivel tudom, megint nem vívom ki a gyerekek szeretetét. Dupla bosszúság nekik. Nem elég, hogy én tartom meg az SVK, még hajnalok hajnalán ki is rángatom őket az ágyból. De nincs más választásom. Ha a saját óráim mellett akarom helyettesíteni Harryt, akkor kora reggeltől késő estig dolgoznom kell, akár tetszik a kölyköknek, akár nem.

Nekem sem tetszik. Így egész nap csak az ebédszünetben van öt percem, hogy szemmel tarthassam Harryt. és nála ez édeskevés, ha hülyeséget akar csinálni. De legalább úgy tűnik, egyelőre nem vágyik újabb körsétára a birtokon, tudja, úgysem lenne időm őt keresgélni.

A következő napok a csendes testi-lelki gyógyulás jegyében telnek neki.

Madame Pomfrey még két napig tűri, hogy ott töltsem az éjszakáimat, szerdán este azonban kíméletlenül elhajt. Este be sem enged, megáll előttem, amit beléptem az ajtón.

- Perselus! Eddig elviseltem, hogy itt lábatlankodsz, de most, hogy te is elkezdtél dolgozni, szükséged van a pihenésre.

- Pihenek eleget – ellenkezem a boszorkánnyal, holott tudom, hogy eleve reménytelen.

- Nem úgy nézel ki. Úgyhogy most fogod magad, és szépen visszamész a szobádba.

- Nem hagyom itt…

- Harry már van annyira jól, hogy magára hagyd éjszakára. És ő is tudja, hogy ha itt vagy nem alszol semmit. Igaz, Harry? – néz a fiúra, de az csak egy halvány mosollyal válaszol. Tudja, ha többet tenne, nem tenné zsebre, amit tőlem kap érte.

- Poppy… felnőtt ember vagyok, el tudom dönteni…

- Igen, tudom – néz rám, és most már eléggé mérges. – De tudod, ez itt az én szemétdombom, és ha egy percen belül nem tűnsz el, kiátkozlak innen.

Átkozol a fenét, gondolom magamban. Életében nem átkozott meg még senkit, de azt tudom, tényleg komolyan veszi, hogy ez az ő szemétdombja, és itt ő mondja meg, ki mit csinál. És jól is van ez így. Már az elején veszett ügy volt a vitám vele, nem is értem, miért mentem bele, hisz esélyem sem volt. Tehetetlen vagyok, és ez dühít. Soha, semmi nem dühített jobban, mint ez az érzés. Harryre nézek, aki pontosan tudja, hogy mi zajlik bennem, és ezen jót mosolyog. Mindezért kap egy lesújtó pillantást, majd minden további szó nélkül megpördülök, és kiviharzok a gyengélkedőről.

Nem megyek azonban messzire, csak a folyosó kanyarulatán túlra, ahonnan még hallom, ahogy néhány perc múlva nyílik és csukódik a gyengélkedő ajtaja, majd az öreg javasasszonyé is. Ezután kilépek a takarásból, és egy felfedőbűbájt küldök a folyosóra és a gyengélkedő ajtajára. Semmi eredményt nem mutat. Nem lepődök meg, hisz bár a mi Poppynk a világ egyik legjobb gyógyítója, az óvatosság sosem volt erőssége. Ezúttal szerencsémre.

Óvatosan osonok végig a folyosón, nehogy zajt csapjak és észrevegyen, és hála egy hangfogó bűbájnak a legkisebb nesz nélkül nyitom ki a gyengélkedő ajtaját. Harry sem vesz észre, csak mikor már betettem az ajtót magam mögött, és elindulok felé. Ahogy felnéz, a szemében meglepetés, némi ravaszság, és öröm villan.

- Ha Madame Pomfrey észrevesz, nagyon kikapunk – suttogja, gyanítom nem csak azért, mert fél, hogy az öreg boszorkány meghallja, hanem azért is, mert már fáradt, és ennyire futja az erejéből.

- Nem tudja meg. És nem maradok sokáig – ülök le mellé az ágyra. – De még azt sem hagyta, hogy megkérdezzem, hogy vagy?

- Megjárja – mondja lakonikusan. – De nagyon szeretnék már kikerülni innen. Madame Pomfrey szerint azonban még legalább egy hét, míg felkelhetek.

- Gondolkodtál volna előbb. Ha kihagyod a tegnapi kis malőrt, egy-két nap múlva felkelhetnél.

- Már mindegy – mondja egy grimasszal. – Hülye voltam. Most boldog vagy?

- Miért lennék? Utólag könnyű okosnak lenni… máskor inkább előre gondolkodhatnál. De mindegy, ezt már elszúrtad.

- Kösz.

- Szívesen, máskor is – nézek rá egy halvány, kihívó, mardekáros mosollyal, mire ő is elmosolyodik. – De most aludj, én pedig tényleg megyek, mert ha Poppy kirobbant innen, akkor messzire repülök, és egyhamar nem enged vissza.

- Menj csak – bólint. – Jó éjt!

- Neked is. És ne csinálj semmi butaságot, mert akkor még húsvétkor is itt leszel.

- Eszemben sincs – ígéri ezúttal komolyan, mire csak bólintok, és magára hagyom.

Visszamegyek a lakosztályomba, és egy forró zuhany után belátom, Poppynak végül is igaza van. Kimerítő napom volt, és holnap is az lesz. Rám fér a pihenés, ha nem akarom holnap megint leszedni a diákjaim fejét. Mert általában ez a következmény, ha fáradtan látok neki egy napnak. Ezért inkább ágyba teszem magam, és szinte azonnal el is alszom.

~~ o ~~

Az elkövetkező néhány napban nem sokat látom Harryt. Ebédszünetben bemegyek hozzá, időnként sikerül vele is megetetnem egy szelet kalácsot, ami már nagy teljesítmény, tekintve, hogy az agyrázkódása miatt még mindig nincs rendben a gyomra, de azért velem nem ellenkezik. Nem úgy Madame Pomfreyval. Sokszor lépek be arra, hogy az öreg javasasszony valamiért könyörög neki. Egyen, vegye be a gyógyszerét... Mint egy gyereknek. Miért van az, hogy nekem csak egy pillantásba kerül, és megteszi? Na jó, egy mardekáros pillantásba. Nem is próbálok erre magyarázatot keresni.

Szombatig viszont annyit hisztizik Poppynak, hogy a boszorkány beleegyezik, hogy megpróbálhat felkelni. Elsétálhat egészen az ablakig, meg vissza. Már attól megszédül, hogy kiül az ágy szélére, de hát az átkozott makacs griffendélessége nem adja fel. Inkább odalépek hozzá, és segítek neki, mielőtt már az első lépésnél elvágódik. A karomba kapaszkodva eljön az ablakig, ott megáll.

- Azóta sem olvadt el a hó? – csóvája meg a fejét.

- Nem, és még egy darabig nem is fog. Kemény vihar volt.

- Amúgy hogy jöttél rá, hogy nem igazi? – kérdezi kíváncsian.

- Túl hirtelen jött – gondolkodom el, pedig akkor nem igazán volt időm gondolkodni. Csak tettem, ami ösztönösen jött. - Gyanús volt. Főleg, hogy valaki ellenem dolgozott, mikor próbáltam megállítani.

- De te voltál a jobb – néz rám hálásan.

- Ez nem lehetett kérdés. Vagy neked igen? – kérdezem felvont szemöldökkel.

- Nem, egy pillanatig sem – mosolyodik el halványan. – Főleg, mert nagy volt a tét.

- Elég nagy – nézek félre. – De most már ideje lenne visszamenned az ágyba.

Megcsóválja a fejét, de végül engedelmeskedik. Hálásan fekszik el, de visszautasítja a szédülés elleni bájitalt, mondván inkább csak pihenne.

Mivel egész héten szinte nem is láttam Harryt, szeretném nála tölteni a szombati napot, de mivel embertelen mennyiségű javításra váró dolgozat és házi feladat gyűlt össze a héten, ez elég nehéz dolog. Végül a kupac egy részét inkább beviszem hozzá, és ott állok neki javítani.

Harry időnként beszélgetést kezdeményez. Eleinte félénken, de mikor látja, hogy nincs ellenemre, már minden további nélkül félbeszakítja a munkámat. Az elmúlt hétről faggat, az óráiról, arról, hogy lekiabálom-e a diákjai fejét. Hát, mit tagadjam, van rá példa, de inkább az én feszültségem az oka, és nem az, hogy ő mit és hogyan tanított meg nekik. Nehéz beismerni, de hosszú ideje a legjobb SVK tanár, aki megfordult a kastély falai között. Ezt persze a világ minden kincséért sem mondanám meg neki. A végén még elbízza magát. Nem mondom, hogy nincsenek apró hiányosságai, de ez inkább csak a rutintalanságának és nem a képességének tudható be.

Hát, már csak ezért is érdemes lenne valahogy itt tartani. Bár pillanatnyilag fogalmam sincs, mit gondol erről a témáról, és egyelőre nem is akarom faggatni. Majd ha már jobban lesz.

A délután folyamán még egyszer rábeszél, hogy segítsem el az ablakig, ott leül egy kényelmes székre, és egy ideig nézelődik. Megértem, hogy már rettenetesen unja a plafonnak az ágya feletti részét, de most már napról napra erősebb lesz.

Ebédnél még sikerül valamit beletraktálnom, de mivel vacsora előtt megmakacsolja magát, inkább lemegyek a nagyterembe vacsorázni, és utána már a lakosztályomba folytatom a förmedvények javítását. Így gyorsabban haladok, de azt sem bántam, hogy nap közben Harry többször félbeszakított. Az, hogy már beszélget, jót jelent. Az pedig, hogy nem a történteken rágódik, még jobbat. A tárgyalás napja óta nem hozta fel, ami történt, talán mostanra sikerült megemésztenie.

Vasárnap reggeli után elkap McGalagony, és Harryről faggat. Milyen az állapota, és, hogy vajon el akar még menni vagy nem. Eleinte kap néhány félszavas választ a hülye kérdéseire, de később, mivel magam sem vagyok igazán tisztában a helyzettel, inkább elhajtom a fenébe. Nem hiszem, hogy a jelen állásban rá tartozna, bármi is lenne a helyzet. Első körben örülnék, ha én tisztán látnék, de türelemre intem magam. Néhány napon igazán nem múlik semmi.

Ma is Harry mellett ücsörögve javítok, és addig nem hagy békén, míg néhány kijavított SVK házit nem adok a kezébe.

- Most meggyőződtél róla, hogy pofára osztályozok? – kérdezem fél szemmel felsandítva, mikor átfutotta őket.

- Eddig is tudtam, hogy nem…

- Harry! Hány évig is gyanúsítottál ezzel?

- Hatig – vág egy grimaszt. - De már tudom, hogy igazad volt... Az akkori munkámat nem lehetett értékelni. Főleg nem bájitaltanból.

- Gyanítom, azt most sem lehetne.

- Kösz a bizalmat. De lehet, hogy igazad van. Nem a szívem csücske. Ez baj?

- Miért lenne? Ha mindannyian ugyanazt szeretnénk, és ugyanabban lennénk tehetségesek, unalmas lenne a világ. Bár, amit te produkálsz, az még a siralmasnál is siralmasabb.

- Minek strapáljam magam, mikor itt vagy nekem te? – vet rám egy kihívó pillantást.

Sóhajtok, és felteszek egy kétértelmű kérdést. – És azt hiszed, ez elég?

- Igen. Nekem elég – néz rám egy félénk mosollyal. Halványan viszonzom a mosolyát, majd inkább visszatérek az előttem heverő dolgozatokhoz.

A vasárnap délutánt hogy, hogy nem, büntetőmunkával töltöm, és kétszeresen is mérges vagyok a gyerekekre. Az, hogy megszegik a házirendet, az egy dolog, de hogy még a hétvégémet is hazavágják… hát, belezöldülnek, mire az összes koszos üstöt kisikálják.

Ezzel el is telik a délután, még vacsorázni is csak késve megyünk, így Harryhez is csak este érek oda. Madame Pomfreyval a folyosón futok össze, szúrós szemmel néz rám, de mivel hasonlóképpen viszonzom, inkább nem szól. De hogy ne érje szó a ház elejét, nem sokáig fárasztom Harryt sem, had pihenjen, nekem pedig holnap korán reggel megint órám lesz.

~~ o ~~

A következő hét úgy telik, mint az előző, azzal a különbséggel, hogy amikor néha nap közben be tudok nézni a gyengélkedőre, Harryt a székben ülve találom, ahol olvasgat valamit. Ha ott vagyok vele, már a teremben is megy egy-két kört. Madame Pomfrey megtiltotta neki, hogy egyedül is sétafikáljon, mert időnként még rendesen megszédül, nem lenne jó, ha valahol összecsuklana, és megint beverné a fejét.

Mindennek ellenére péntek délután, mikor kivételesen van egy lyukasórám, az ablaknál állva találom. Annyira el van merülve a gondolataiban, hogy csak akkor veszi észre, hogy ott vagyok, mikor már odaértem mellé.

- Nem kellene kifárasztanod magad – dorgálom finoman.

- Már jobban vagyok, Perselus – pillant rám. - És ez a havas táj valahogy segít rendszerezni a gondolataimat.

- Elárulod, mint gondolkodsz?

- Akarod hallani? – néz megint oldalra, és fürkészőn keresi a tekintetem.

- Azt hiszem, volt időm felkészülni.

- Rendben - adja meg magát egy sóhajjal. - Kettőnkön gondolkodtam.

- És mire jutottál?

- Hogy ideje lenne beszélnünk róla.

- Akkor viszont üljünk le inkább – mondom, és visszairányítom az ágyához, és egymás fele fordulva letelepszünk a szélére. – Elmondod?

- Hogy én mit gondolok – néz rám -, azt hiszem, tudod. Eddig sem csináltam titkot belőle. Abban viszont nem vagyok biztos, hogy a te álláspontod mennyiben változott, ha változott. Az, hogy itt voltál mellettem az elmúlt két hétben, az az aggodalom, amit a szemedben láttam, sok mindent elmondott, de azt nem, hogy szembe tudsz-e nézni vele. A saját érzéseiddel.

- Azt hiszem, az elmúlt két hét volt rám olyan hatással, hogy én magam szembe tudjak nézni vele.

- Bővebben?

Kicsit elfordulok tőle, hátha úgy könnyebb beszélni róla. Mert bár az elmúlt napokban rengeteget törtem a fejem ezen, igyekeztem összeszedni a gondolataimat, kimondani még ennek ellenére sem könnyű.

- Már meséltem arról, milyen érzés volt, mikor rád találtam – kezdek bele végül tétován.

- A meséltél az túlzás – mosolyodik el halványan. – Lekiabáltad a fejem.

- Mit vársz tőlem? – vonok vállat, mire megnyugtatón megsimogatja a hátam.

- Folytasd.

- Aznap éjjel, mikor itt virrasztottam melletted… sok mindenen gondolkodtam. Csak… fogtam a kezed… azon gondolkodtam, hogy voltam képes elengedni téged. Azon, hogy mi lesz, ha… meghalsz, és… - elakadok. Azt hiszem ennyi elég is volt az érzelgősködésből.

- Mondd ki, Perselus! Fejezd be a mondatot… - csak megrázom a fejem. - Oké, semmi baj. Úgy tűnik, valóban elfogadtad... De ha nem osztod meg velem... Ez lenne a másik legfontosabb. Hogy bízz bennem… hogy elhidd, nem élek vissza az érzéseiddel, ha rám bízod őket.

Ránézek, de csak egy szelíd mosollyal viszonozza a pillantásom. Tétován emelem fel a kezem, és megcirógatom az arcát. – Azt hiszem, van még egy dolog, amit nem tudok szavakba önteni.

- Mi lenne az?

- Az az érzés, ami akkor öntött el, amikor felébredtél.

A mosolya szélesebbé válik. – Ezt pontosan láttam a szemedben. Valóban leírhatatlan. De az igazi kérdés az… mármint számomra… hogy mit szeretnél… hogy közel tudnál-e engedni magadhoz… hogy… képes lennél-e…

- Harry – szakítom félbe – te már így is sokkal közelebb vagy hozzám, mint eddig bárki. Sokkal közelebb, mint valaha képzeltem, hogy lehetsz.

- Tudom – fogja meg a kezem. - És... ha egyelőre ennyi... elfogadom.

Fürkészőn nézek rá. Igen, talán ez az a pillanat... amikor nem kicsikarni akar valamit, csak elfogadja, amit adni tudok. Majd rájön, hogy hozzám ez a legcélravezetőbb út. Ha követelőzik, csak még tovább mélyíti kettőnk között a szakadékot. Így azonban, hogy megvárja, magamtól jussak el odáig, hogy adni akarjak neki valamit, mindjárt más. Szabad kezemmel megcirógatom az arcát, majd közelebb hajolva hozzá egy leheletfinom puszit adok a szájára.

Ahogy elhúzódok tőle egy pillanatig csodálkozva, majd felcsillanó boldogsággal néz rám.

- Köszönöm – suttogja, mire csak elmosolyodom.

- Mennem kell – sóhajtok.

- Tudom. Az én órám lenne.

- Visszaadhatom, ha kéred – mondom egy egészen pici cinizmussal, de tudja, hogy az ajánlat komoly. Amint felépül, visszaveheti a posztját, amiről olyan meggondolatlanul lemondott.

- Majd gondolkodom rajta.

- Rendben – bólintok rá, majd felállok és kisétálok.

A gondolataim ott maradnak Harrynél, csak akkor kényszerítem vissza magam a jelenbe, amikor belépek az SVK terem ajtaján. Ritka szerencsém van, hogy olyan az önuralmam, amilyen, különben ezen az órán elveszteném a fonalat. Így azonban a tudatom mélyére rejtem a történteket, és a munkára koncentrálok.

Vacsora után megint büntetőmunka, de közben elgondolkodom, nem kellene-e engednem a szigorúságomból, már csak időtakarékossági szempontból is. Elvégre egy nap még a varázsvilágban is csak huszonnégy óra, és abba bele kell férnie a tanításnak, a büntetőmunkának, némi pihenésnek, és most már Harrynek is.

Késő este indulok csak a gyengélkedőre, és reménykedem, hogy nem futok bele Madame Pomfreyba. Persze a sors, mint eddig soha életemben, most sem fogad a kegyeibe. Épp akkor lép ki a gyengélkedő ajtaján, mikor odaérek.

- Harry alszik, Perselus, nem kellene felkeltened.

- Nem fogom. De szeretném látni.

- Perselus – teszi a karomra a kezét, mire egy régen sokat használt mondat tolul az agyamba, ami valahogy úgy szól, hogy „ne állj az utamba", és csak az utolsó pillanatban fogom vissza magam, hogy ez nem az a hely és nem az az idő, amikor ez a mondat megállja a helyét.

- Engedj, Poppy – mondom neki viszonylag finoman, és lefejtem a karomról a kezét. Megvillan a szeme, de végül félreáll az utamból, és én belépek az ajtón.

Harry valóban alszik, de mintha megérezné a jelenlétem, lassan kinyitja a szemét.

- Összekaptál Madame Pomfreyval? – kérdezem, miközben leülök az ágy szélére.

- Kicsit. Miért?

- Kis híján leszedte a fejem, mielőtt beengedett.

- Sajnálom. De szerencsére nem sikerült feltartóztatnia.

- Amint látod.

- Látom. És örülök neki – fogja meg a kezem. – Nem voltam biztos benne, hogy ma még visszajössz.

- Csak kíváncsi voltam, hogy vagy.

- Határozottan jobban – mosolyodik el, pedig sejtheti, hogy ez csak kifogás. – Vannak dolgok, amik többet érnek minden gyógyszernél.

- Remélem, nem ezen veszekedtetek.

- Nem – mondja nem túl meggyőzően, mire megcsóválom a fejem. - Perselus, ugye nem akarsz te is vitatkozni?

- Nem, olyan sokáig nem maradok. Hagylak pihenni.

- Ne menj még!

- Ne nyafogj, Harry! Különben is megígértem Poppynak, hogy nem ébresztlek fel.

- Ezzel már elkéstél – mosolyodik el, és felül. – Azért vártalak ám.

- Ezért vagyok itt. De ha nem alszol két percen belül, három napig feléd sem nézek.

- Ezt nem tennéd meg – néz rám inkább reménykedve, mint magabiztosan.

- Miért is?

- Mert én is hiányoznék neked.

- Biztos vagy ebben?

- Igen – hajol közelebb lassan.

- És az önuralmam? – húzom tovább az agyát, egy millimétert hátrébb húzódva.

- Tehetek róla, hogy porrá omoljon – mosolyodik el pimaszul, és végül megcsókol.

Egy kis ideig meghagyom neki a kezdeményezést, de magamban jót mosolygok a tapasztalatlanságán, a rutintalanságán. Próbálom átvenni az irányítást, de nem is ő lenne, ha csak úgy hagyná. Végül néhány centire elhúzódok tőle.

- Te fafejű, konok griffendéles… - suttogom neki. – Legalább most az egyszer engedd, hogy nekem legyen igazam!

- Na jó – adja be a derekát egy mosollyal. – De csak most az egyszer.

- Erről majd még beszélünk – mondom kihívóan, de mielőtt reagálhatna, a tarkójára csúsztatom a kezem, és magamhoz húzom. Először csak gyengéden kóstolgatom az ajkát, közben lassan magamhoz ölelve, majd ahogy érzem, hogy a hozzám simuló testén végigfut egy remegés, elmélyítem a csókot. Elég néhány másodperc, hogy belenyögjön a csókba. Érezhető, hogy ismeretlen területen jár, de határozottan élvezi. Ennek ellenére nem akarom sem túlságosan felcsigázni, sem teljesen kimeríteni, így egy kis idő után elhúzódok tőle.

- Sokszor megfogadtam már – mondja pihegve, még félig lehunyt szemmel -, hogy mindig hallgatni fogok rád. Ha máskor is elfelejteném, figyelmeztess rá.

- Ebben biztos lehetsz – ígérem neki, és egy alig látható mosollyal figyelem, milyen hatással vagyok rá. – De most már tényleg ideje aludnod.

- Ezek után nem hinném, hogy képes leszek rá.

- Pedig ha holnap zombi leszel, számíthatsz egy újabb vitára Poppyval.

Úgy tesz, mintha elgondolkodna, majd pimaszul elmosolyodik. – Azt hiszem, megéri.

- Hát, ahogy érzed. Én mindenesetre megyek, mert holnap is nehéz napom lesz – mondom felállva, de nem engedi el a kezem.

- Csak egy percre ülj még vissza, kérlek!

Megadón sóhajtok, és hagyom, hogy visszahúzzon az ágy szélére.

- Perselus… - néz rám, és látom, hogy keresi a szavakat. – Én… nem tudom, hogy mi történt… nem tudom, hogy mi az oka, hogy…

- Sok minden történt, Harry – vágok közbe. – De nem kell mindig mindenre magyarázatot keresni.

- Veled kapcsolatban már megtanultam, hogy nem érthetem meg a dolgokat. De azért szeretném – néz rám komolyan.

- Idővel majd megérted.

- Remélem. Kérdezhetek még valamit?

- Ha nemet mondok is kérdezel, ha jól sejtem.

- Perselus…

- Kérdezz!

- Szóval én csak azt… azt szeretném kérdezni… hogy most hogyan tovább?

- A holnap mindig kellő időben felfedi magát, emiatt nem kell aggódnod.

- Kösz – fintorog. - Ez egy roppantul kielégítő válasz volt.

- Ha te jobb vagy jóslástanból, mint én, akkor megválaszolhatod a kérdésedet.

- Nem akarok jóslásokba bocsátkozni. Csak azt hittem, te többet tudsz, mint én.

- Honnan tudnék? És egyáltalán miért is kellene tudnom? Minden pillanatban azt tesszük, amit helyesnek látunk. Ma is, holnap is.

- Ezzel meg akartál nyugtatni?

- Harry… - cirógatom meg az arcát. – Ma örülj a mának, a holnap miatt aggódjunk holnap. És most aludj, mert megharagszom!

- Örülök a mának – fogja meg a kezem. – Kimondhatatlanul. Többet kaptam tőled, mint nem olyan rég remélni mertem.

Megforgatom a szemem, jelezve, hogy mára elég a romantikából, mire elmosolyodik. – Oké, alszom. De csak hogy ne legyél mérges. Holnap találkozunk.

- Úgy lesz. Jó éjt! – köszönök el tőle, és most tényleg elenged. Kisétálok a teremből, és a lakosztályom felé veszem az irányt.

Harryt aludni küldtem, mondván már késő van, de én még nem tudok nyugodtan lefeküdni. Töltök magamnak egy pohár bort, és letelepszem a kandalló előtti fotelba. Sokat töprengtem az elmúlt napokban, de most mégis úgy érzem, szükségem van arra, hogy még egyszer átgondoljam a történteket. Egy percig sem bántam meg, hogy közelebb engedtem magamhoz Harryt, és azt a csókot sem, hisz most is beleborzongok, ha csak eszembe jut. Még úgy is, ha a fiú érezhetően ismeretlen területen járt. Tudom ugyan, hogy volt néhány rövid ideig tartó kapcsolata, de hát milyen tapasztalatot szerezhetett volna nála még fiatalabb, még tapasztalatlanabb kislányoktól? De hát nem is ez a lényeg, hanem az, ahogy karjaimba simult, ahogy élvezte a csókot.

Ennek ellenére ijeszt az utolsó kérdése. Hogyan tovább… nem könnyű kérdés. Nem lesz könnyű, ha úgy döntünk, megpróbálkozunk bármivel is. De majd csak kitalálunk valamit. Hagyjuk meg a holnap gondját a holnapnak, neki is ezt a tanácsot adtam, így én is félreteszem az aggodalmaimat, és miután kihörpintem az utolsó kortyot a poharamból, elteszem magam holnapra.


	13. Chapter 13

A következő két napban nem tudok kettesben maradni Harryvel, köszönhetően a repülés órán történt kisebb balesetnek. Két elsőéves lány, jó néhány csonttöréssel kibéreli a Harryvel szembeni két ágyat. Emiatt csak néhány percre tudok bemenni este, és mikor Harryvel szinte ugyanabban a pillanatban vetünk fel egy-egy disaudio bűbájt, alig tudunk elfojtani egy mosolyt.

- Mennyire egyformán gondolkodunk – néz rám a fiú.

- Erre ne vegyél mérget – nézek rá felvont szemöldökkel. – De így tényleg nem maradhatok sokat. Csak benéztem, hogy megkérdezzem, hogy vagy?

- Hát erre most mit mondjak? Lehetnék jobban is. De szegény gyerekeknek elég a bajuk… tudom, én sem sokkal voltam idősebb, mikor a hülye Lockhart miatt itt szenvedtem három napig. Szóval nem akarom még én is bántani őket. Pedig ha tudnák, mibe tenyereltek bele…

- De nem tudják, és maradjon is így. Úgyhogy megyek, és ne is tiltakozz! – nézek rá szigorúan, mire csüggedten sóhajt. – Jó éjt!

- Neked is – bólint, de azért még küld egy szúrós pillantást a gyerekek fele, és a csalódott ábrázata láttán megint kis híján elmosolyodom. Nem mondom, én sem örülök az események ilyen alakulásának, de hát életem során volt már lehetőségem megszokni, hogy a dolgok nem mindig úgy történnek, ahogy én szeretném, így csak ezt is elpakolom a többi közé, miközben visszasétálok a lakosztályomba. Tudom, ez egészen addig így lesz, míg a gyerekek el nem hagyhatják a gyengélkedőt. Ez akár két-három nap is lehet.

Szerdán este már nincsenek ott, de ennek ellenére nem egyszerű az esténk. Még be sem lépek az ajtón, de már hallom, hogy Madame Pomfrey Harryvel vitatkozik.

- Minden szavam falra hányt borsó, Harry? Nem megy innen sehova!

- De Madame Pomfrey… kérem…

- Szó sem lehet róla! És ha nem alszik tíz percen belül, akkor dupla adag altatót itatok meg magával. Választhat.

Én is választok. Ezt a pillanatot ahhoz, hogy belépjek. Poppy rám néz.

- Perselus, beszélj a fejével, rád talán jobban hallgat.

- Poppy, már majdnem három hete itt van, nem csoda, hogy beleőrül.

- Te most kinek a pártján állsz? – kérdezi a boszorkány, mire szívem szerint rávágnám, hogy a sajátomon, de inkább nem teszem. A javasasszony bosszúsan megrázza a fejét, majd kiviharzik a teremből és bevágja maga mögött az ajtót.

Harry esdeklőn néz rám, ahogy közelebb megyek hozzá.

- Perselus, vigyél ki innen! Szöktess meg!

- Megtehetném.

- Miért érzem úgy, hogy mégsem?

- Mert még szükségünk lehet Madame Pomfreyra.

- És ennyit nem mersz kockáztatni? – kérdezi egy adag kihívással a hangjában, de komolyabb választ kap, mint amire számít.

- Én már eleget kockáztattam életemben, Harry. De akkor is leginkább azért, mert nem volt választásom. Most van, még ha neked nem is tetszik. De tudod mit? Kössünk üzletet.

- Egy mardekárossal? Merlin… és mit?

- Kibírod mondjuk szombatig, és cserébe… nem is tudom… mit ér meg nekem.

- Ha idejössz, talán adhatok ötleteket – nyújtja felém a kezét, mire megfogom, és leülök az ágya szélére. – Szörnyen hosszú volt az elmúlt három nap, ugye tudod? Még csak ide se ültél mellém.

- Szép lett volna. Mára azzal lenne tele a kastély.

- Tudom, nem azért… csak hiányzott a… közelséged.

- Most itt vagyok.

- Végre – fogja meg a kezem. – Tudod, mit szeretnék?

- Úgyis elmondod.

- Azt szeretném, hogy ha már nem kellene itt lennem, és nem kellene megelégednem ezzel a néhány perccel esténként, amit rám tudsz szánni.

- Miből gondolod, hogy több lenne?

- Szeretném hinni.

- Hát hidd.

- Perselus…

- Igen?

- Ne légy ünneprontó.

- Régi jó szokásom. Amúgy hol itt az ünnep?

- Majd lesz, ha végre hazamehetek.

- Úgy látszik, ma nagyon leragadtál ennél a témánál.

- Bocs.

- Ha nincs jobb ötleted, miattam nyavalyoghatsz.

- De van jobb ötletem. Csak…

- Csak?

- Arra gondoltam, hogy… jobban járok, ha meghagyom neked… a kezdeményezést.

- Miért is?

- Hogy is mondjam… azt hiszem… van még mit tanulnom.

- Hát… akkor figyeljen és tanuljon, Potter – mondom neki a régi tanáros stílusban. – Mert ezt is számon kérem, mint minden mást.

- Igyekszem ezúttal jobban megfelelni az elvárásainak, professzor.

- Remélem is – mondom neki, miközben megsimogatom az arcát. Hüvelykujjammal lassan, érzékien végigsimítom az ajkát, majd odahajolok hozzá, és megcsókolom. Ezúttal teljes mértékben meghagyja nekem az irányítást, csak élvezi, és közben szorosan hozzám simul. Hosszú percekig nem tudunk elszakadni egymástól, de végül elhúzódok tőle.

- Ugye nem akarsz még menni? – nyafog tovább. Úgy tűnik, ma ilyen napja van, de már kezd bosszantani. Majd észreveszi.

- Mit kellene tennem?

- Mondjuk, idebújhatnál mellém… - mondja, miközben az arca olyan színt ölt, mint a pipacs. Láthatja a véleményem a dologról, mert lesüti a szemét, és zavarba jön.

- Velem együtt repülnél innen, ha Poppy észreveszi.

- Tökéletes lenne – mosolyodik el sandán.

- Legyen eszed, Potter! – nézek rá szigorún. – Lehet, hogy jobban érzed magad, de még nem árt, ha egy szakember szemmel tart!

- Egész életemben szemmel tartottak – fintorog.

- Ne hidd, hogy te voltál az egyetlen. De még három napot kibírsz.

- Az egész életem arról szólt, hogy még mit kell kibírnom.

Kezd elszakadni a cérna, de szerencsére meglátja a villanást a szememben, és ismer már annyira, hogy nem feszíti tovább.

- Ne haragudj! Nem tudom, mi van ma velem, minden csak bosszant – néz rám bűnbánóan.

- Minden?

- A csókod nem – mosolyodik el. – Illetve az, hogy túl keveset kapok belőle.

- Ne légy telhetetlen!

- Majd igyekszem – súgja, és most ő az, aki magához húz egy csókra. Hát igen… tanulékony, meg kell hagyni. Mikor elhúzódik, megint elpirul, majd megkérdezi: - Nos, hogy ítéli meg, professzor… hogy haladok?

Nem lennék igazi mardekáros, ha nem csípném meg. Csak egy kicsit. – Lassan, de biztosan.

- Túl nagyok az elvárásai, professzor, mint mindig. Vagy nem is… túl kevés a szemléltetés a módszerében. Tulajdonképpen csak azt kérhetné számon, amit már alaposan megtanított.

- Szóval alaposan szeretnél tanulni?

- Természetesen.

- Eljön az ideje – mondom, mire érzem, hogy beleborzong az ígéretbe.

- Rendben. Próbálok türelmes lenni.

- Helyes. De most tényleg megyek. És próbáld meg nem romba dönteni ezt a helyet még úgy három napig.

- Madame Pomfreyval úgysem lehet vitába szállni.

- Örülök, hogy ezt észrevetted. Éleslátásra vall.

- Te most cikizel?

- Persze. Zavar?

- Nem. Hozzád tartozik.

- Így van. Jó éjt! – adok még neki egy gyors puszit, majd felállok az ágyról, de még nem engedi el a kezem.

- Neked is – néz rám, majd végül elenged.

~~ o ~~

A következő két napban csak az ebédszünetben tudok bemenni Harryhez, mert este megint büntetőmunkám van. Abban a pár percben viszont Madame Pomfrey nem hagy magunkra, próbálja rávenni Harryt arra, hogy egyen, nem túl sok sikerrel. Harry viszont engem próbál rávenni arra, hogy késő este, ha végeztem, nézzek be hozzá, de Poppy elég mérgesen néz rám ahhoz, hogy nemet mondjak neki.

Szombat délelőtt jutok csak el odáig, hogy meglátogassam Harryt. Már odafele van egy olyan érzésem, hogy megint nem lesz egy egyszerű nap, hisz szombatot szabtam meg neki határidőnek, és ahogy ismerem, komolyan is vette. Ennek ellenére nem lesz könnyű keresztülvinni a dolgot Madame Pomfreyn. Ebben a meggyőződésemben újfent megerősít az, hogy a vitájukra lépek be a gyengélkedőre.

- Mi történt már megint? – nézek egyikről a másikra.

- Csak a szokásos – néz rám Poppy. – El akar menni.

- Poppy, lassan már tényleg ideje lenne, hogy elengedd! – nézek a boszorkányra, és a szemem sarkából látom, hogy Harry arcán feltűnik egy „na ugye" típusú kifejezés.

- Add csak alá a lovat még te is, Perselus – bosszankodik tovább az öreg javasasszony.

- Meddig akarod még itt tartani?

- Néhány napig.

- A hét közepén is ezt mondta – fortyan fel Harry. – Az már letelt. Elmegyek és kész.

- Saját felelősségére oda megy, ahova akar. Semmivel sem különb nálad, Perselus, csak hogy tudd – néz rám bosszúsan, mintha bizony én lennék az oka, hogy Harry unja a négy falat. – De van egy javaslatom.

Én már itt gyanakszom, és ahogy Harryre pillantok, látom, hogy ő is összehúzott szemmel fürkészi a boszorkányt.

- Úgyis szemmel akarod tartani, Perselus… vidd el magadhoz.

Mindkettőnket meglep ezzel a beszólással, csak én tudom leplezni. Harry arcán viszont teljes a döbbenet.

- Most miért néztek úgy rám, mint egy kifejlett barlangi trollra? Harry, el akar menni?

- Igen, de… - a fiú még mindig nem tért magához.

- És te vigyázni akarsz rá? – néz ezúttal rám.

- Igen, de…

- Akkor nem értem, hol itt a probléma. Szerintem ti saját magatok sem tudjátok, mi a fenét akartok – csóválja meg végül a fejét, majd magunkra hagy bennünket.

Harry továbbra is lemerevedve ül az ágyán, és magamban jót mosolygok rajta.

- Én… nem… nem jutok szóhoz… - néz rám végül.

- Ki vagy te, és hova dugtad az igazi Pottert? – nézek rá felvont szemöldökkel, arra utalva, hogy ő még soha semmit nem hagyott szó nélkül.

- Te nem is akadtál ki…

- Azt hiszem, az elmúlt időszakban eléggé nyilvánvalóvá tettük Poppy számára a… kapcsolatunk jellegét. Nem kellene így meglepődnöd azon, hogy kész tényként kezeli.

- De előtte soha…

- Potter, az emberek nem hülyék, még ha te úgy is gondolod, hogy te vagy az egyetlen lángész a varázsvilágban.

- Legalább most ne cseszegess!

- Miért ne? Miért hagynám ki ezt a remek lehetőséget?

- Mardekáros… - néz rám fintorogva.

- Igen, az. De nem mondanád el, hogy igazából min akadtál ki ennyire?

- Ezt most komolyan kérdezed?

- Az után a műsor után, amit az elmúlt héten bemutattál? Kezdve azzal, hogy ki akarsz kerülni innen, folytatva pedig azzal, hogy elmélyültebb tanulmányokat szeretnél folytatni? Igen, komolyan kérdezem.

Elvörösödik, és lesüti a szemét. Régen láttam ennyire zavarban, és be kell vallanom, élvezem a helyzetet. Végül azonban megcsóválom a fejem, és leülök mellé.

- Harry… - de nem folytatom, amíg rám nem néz. – Te most komolyan azt hiszed, ha eljönnél hozzám, már ma este berángatnálak az ágyamba?

- Én… nem… csak…

- Griffendéles… gyönyörű – csóválom meg a fejem rosszallóan. - Csak addig volt nagy szád, amíg nem fenyegetett semmi veszély, igaz?

- Ez nem igaz – bizonygatja. – Csak… azt hittem világgá futsz az ötlettől.

- Én? Talán te. Legalábbis ahogy most kinéz.

- Jól van, igazad van. Egy kicsit…

- Potter, két dolgot mondok neked, és utána szeretném lezárni ezt a témát. Egy: azt hiszem, eddig is te voltál, aki lóversenyt csinált a kapcsolatunkból. Még fiatal vagy ahhoz, hogy tudd, ez nem erről szól. Főleg nem velem szemben. Kellő türelemmel többre mész nálam, és meg vagyok győződve, hogy én is nálad. Kettő: tisztában vagyok vele, hogy bármilyen nagy a szád, még nem vagy teljesen jól. És bármennyire érzéketlen, egoista dögnek tartasz, nem célom az, hogy… úgy lépjünk tovább, hogy bármilyen zavaró tényező jelen van. Az úgy többet árt, mint használ. Ennek ismeretében döntsd el, hogy mit akarsz.

- Mehetek?

- Mersz, griffendéles?

- Nem szoktam tőled megijedni. De…

- Igen?

- Csak akkor hívj, ha… egy óra múlva nem szeded le a fejem, hogy ott vagyok.

- Ezt nem ígérhetem meg. Kalkuláld bele a döntésedbe.

- Nem könnyíted meg a dolgom.

- Nem is az a cél.

- Kösz. Tudod, mit? Ha mehetek, megyek. Már csak azért, hogy bosszantsalak.

- Vállalod a következményeit is? – nézek rá kihívóan.

- Anélkül nem megy – mosolyodik el halványan.

- Akkor ebben megegyeztünk – bólintok rá.

- Merlin… - sápad el egy kicsit, mikor felfogja mibe ment bele.

- Félsz?

- Azért egy kicsit igen…

- Jól teszed. Addig meggondolod, mit csinálsz.

- Perselus… ezt most direkt csinálod?

- Felkészítelek a sanyarú jövődre.

- Tudnám, hogy most komolyan beszélsz, vagy hülyítesz…

- Én mindig komolyan beszélek. De ha jönni akarsz, kapd össze magad, mielőtt az öreglány meggondolja magát.

Most rám néz úgy, mintha trollá változtam volna. – Tudod mit, Potter? – unom meg a hülyeségét. – Tudod, hol a lakosztályom, ha magadhoz tértél gyere utánam.

Ettől még inkább kiakad, de tényleg otthagyom. Nem megyek ugyan messze, csak Poppy szobájáig. Bekopogok hozzá.

- Elviszem Harryt – nézek rá komolyan, megállva az ajtóban, hogy lássam, ha Harry végül mégis kiszédül a gyengélkedőről.

- Perselus… nem egy kiló kenyérről beszélünk, amit hazaviszel a boltból, és bedobod a sarokba.

- Nekem mondod? Több gondom lesz vele, mint egy szakajtó durrfarkú szurcsókkal. De már tényleg szeretne kikerülni tőled.

- Azért ennyire nem volt rossz neki itt. És még azt is eltűrtem, hogy itt legyél vele.

- Tudom, Poppy. Köszönöm.

- Ugyan, hagyd. Vigyázz rá, rendben? Még ne nagyon engedd ugrálni.

- Igyekszem. De mikor órám van, kénytelen vagyok magára hagyni.

- Persze. De ha te beszélsz a lelkére, neked szót fogad.

- El ne hidd! Potter konok és akaratos. Nem hallgat senkire. Azt is megtiltottam neki, hogy elmenjen a tárgyalásra, és látod mi lett belőle.

- Talán csak a módszeredben van a hiba.

- Nem fogok könyörögni… ezt neki is megmondtam.

- Nem… csak…

Ebben a pillanatban nyílik a gyengélkedő ajtaja. Ránézek Harryre, aki még most is kimondhatatlanul zavarban van.

- Jól meggondoltad? – nézek rá egy elfojtott mosollyal.

- Ne ijesztgess! Nem tudsz elijeszteni – mondja, majd elhallgat, ahogy Madame Pomfreyra esik a pillantása. – Madame Pomfrey… köszönök mindent. Tényleg. Maga nélkül nem tudom, mi lett volna velem.

Az öreg javasasszony vállat von. – Rendbe hozta volna Perselus. Lehet, hogy nem ennyi idő alatt, de ő az a típus, aki nem adja fel.

- Igen, tudom – bólint rá komolyan Harry, de mivel nem díjazom, hogy én kerültem a beszélgetés középpontjába, inkább közbeszólok.

- Mehetünk?

- Igen, mehetünk – mondja egy nagy levegővel, és elindulunk.

Szó nélkül ballagunk el a pincéig, néha rásandítok, de látom, hogy teljesen el van merülve a gondolataiban. Kíváncsi lennék ugyan, hogy mi jár a fejében, de tudom, ha rákérdeznék, valószínűleg felkapná a vizet.

Mikor belépünk a lakosztályomba, úgy áll meg az ajtó mellett, mintha először járna itt, és csak egy szúrósabb pillantásra hajlandó beljebb jönni.

- És mit csinálunk ma? – néz rám kíváncsian.

- Te kapsz egy bögre teát, és lefekszel. Nekem pedig négy osztály dolgozatát kell kijavítanom.

- Perselus…

- Mégis mit szeretnél? Épp elég volt eljönnöd idáig.

- Jól vagyok.

- Képzelem – morgok, miközben a nappaliban megnagyobbítom a kanapét, kap egy párnát és egy takarót, végül pedig varázsolok neki egy bögre teát és a kezébe nyomom. Várakozó pillantásomra vág egy grimaszt, majd leül az ágy szélére.

- Itt leszel velem?

Az asztalomon álló nagy kupac pergamenre nézek. – Mégis hol lennék? – sóhajtok.

Erre megnyugszik, és bemászik az ágyba, én pedig hozzálátok a förmedvényekhez.

Ebédnél nem hagyom itt, inkább ide kérem az ételünket, reménykedve, hogy valamit bele tudok imádkozni. Csodák csodája még eszik is valamit. A levegőváltozás talán tényleg jót tett neki. Evés után kicsit alszik, majd amikor felébred, kér egy könyvet, és a délután hátralévő részében olvasgat.

Késő délután végzek a sok javítással, úgy gondolom, inkább ma megcsinálom az egészet, és holnap nem lesz rá gond. Harry néha rám sandít olvasás közben, de nem szakítja félbe a munkámat.

Ót után, mikor felkelek az asztaltól, leteszi a könyvet.

- Végeztél?

- Szerencsére. Még egy és falnak megyek.

- Annyira szörnyű?

- Átlagban a te színvonaladon vannak – húzom az agyát.

- Kösz.

- Igazán nincs itt.

- És most?

- Nekem most szükségem van egy fél órára, meg egy zuhanyra, hogy magamhoz térjek. Az összes energiámat kiszívta ez a sok baromság.

- Veled tarthatok? – kérdezi pimaszul.

- Te lepődnél meg a legjobban, ha igent mondanék.

- Gondolod?

- Jössz? – nyújtom felé a kezem. Becsületére legyen mondva, némi hezitálás után feláll, és odajön hozzám. Magamhoz húzom, és megcsókolom, de a csókjában is érzem a bizonytalanságot.

- Harry… - húzódok el tőle egy kicsit. – Ezerszer mondtam már neked…

- Hogy nem lóverseny, tudom. De mi másért hívtál volna ide?

Ez most durva volt. Még tőle is. Magához akar húzni újra, de elmarkolom a csuklóját.

- Most visszafekszel az ágyadba, és elgondolkodsz rajta, hogy vajon miért hoztalak ide.

A szigorú hangtól kissé megriad, de nem várom meg, hogy tiltakozzon, inkább berobogok a fürdőszobába. Pár pillanatig még dühös vagyok, de aztán inkább elgondolkodom, hogy mi a fenéből vonta le ezt a következtetést. Hisz semmi olyat nem tettem, ami arra utalna, hogy azért hoztam ide, hogy már ma ágyba vigyem. Merlin… egyszer érteném meg Potter észjárását. De erre esélyem sincs, így inkább beállok a zuhany alá. Eléggé kimerítő volt eddig is a napom, és akkor még ez a beszólás… szükségem van arra, hogy kissé magamhoz térjek.

Mire végzek, némileg sikerül helyrebillentenem a lelkivilágomat, így mikor kilépek az ajtón, már nyugodtan tudok Harryre nézni.

- Perselus… - szól félénken. – Hülye voltam, sajnálom.

- Igen, az voltál.

- Ne haragudj! Ide jössz? – nyújtja felém a kezét. Egy sóhajjal odasétálok hozzá, és megfogom. Leülök mellé az ágyra, de most valahogy semmi kedvem beszélgetni. – Nagyon haragszol?

- Nem. Őszinte voltál, ennyi.

- Perselus… én tényleg…

- Nem kell mentegetőznöd.

- De igen.

- Harry… inkább mondd el, hogy most mit gondolsz arról, hogy miért hoztalak ide!

- Azt hiszem, két dolog miatt… az egyik, hogy segíts nekem teljesen rendbe jönni… ez annyira nyilvánvaló… csak időnként hajlamos vagyok azt nem látni, ami az orrom előtt van.

- És mi a másik?

- Talán, hogy megtaníts… valamire. Arra, hogy… milyen egy igazi kapcsolat. Tudom, hogy nekem eléggé gyerekes elképzeléseim vannak bizonyos dolgokról. És általában olyankor kapunk össze, mikor megpróbálok ezekből kiindulni. Ilyenkor mindig megbántlak. És most megint úgy nézel rám, mint akkor karácsony után… újra van köztünk egy fal… de én nem ezt akartam… szeretném lebontani a falaidat, nem pedig erősíteni. Már bíztál bennem… egy kicsit… ne zárkózz be újra. Inkább kiabáld le a fejem, ha ilyen butaságokat beszélek.

- Nem akarok kiabálni. Épp elég más lehetőségem van rá, nem kell még veled is. Most csak vacsorázni szeretnék és pihenni. Olvasni valamit…

- Beszélgetni?

- Ne egyik napról a másikra akard felborítani az életemet! De majd vacsora után meglátjuk.

- Itt hagysz?

- Eljössz velem?

- Nem tudom. Odafele még bírnám, de vissza nem biztos. Elég messze van innen a Nagyterem.

- Hozok neked vacsorát.

- Rendben – adja meg magát végül, talán megérti, hogy most szükségem van még erre a fél órára, míg lemegyek a Nagyterembe vacsorázni meg visszajövök.

Vacsora közben McGalagony megint faggat, de most úgy döntök, inkább félreteszem az indulataimat, és próbálok érdemben kommunikálni vele. Szerencsére, előttem végez, így hamar le is lép, én pedig nyugodtan befejezhetem az evést, és viszonylag feltűnés nélkül tudok Harrynek is szerezni valami harapnivalót.

A visszafele úton már valamivel nyugodtabb a lelkem, nem is értem, miért vettem fel ennyire ezt az egészet. Harry még gyerek… igaza van. Nem a kora szerint, nem aszerint, amit átélt, hanem a normális élettapasztalata szerint. Hisz sosem volt lehetősége egy normális életet élni. Ehhez kell értenem az ilyen dolgait.

Mikor belépek a lakosztályomba, fürkészőn néz rám, hogy vajon változott-e a hangulatom. Odaadom neki a vacsoráját, és csendben falatozni kezd. Nem nyaggat, talán anélkül is érzi, hogy kicsit jobb a kedvem. Leveszem a polcról a könyvet, amit már egy ideje szeretnék elolvasni, csak mostanában pont az engem figyelő fiú megakadályozott benne. Elfojtok egy mosolyt, és odatelepszem a kanapé végébe, amitől érezhetően végigfut rajta egy megkönnyebbült hullám. Mikor végez a vacsorájával, odakuporodik mellém, és mikor nem tiltakozom, a vállamra hajtja a fejét.

Hosszú ideig ülünk így, én a könyvembe, ő a gondolataiba merülve, majd Harry egy idő után elalszik. Késő éjszaka van már, mire megunom az olvasást, és felébresztem.

- Kényelmesebben lenne, ha lefeküdnél.

- De akkor itt hagysz…

- Nekem is ideje lenne lefeküdnöm. Késő van.

- Álmos vagy?

- Kicsit. Miért?

- Semmi. Hagylak pihenni.

Hihetetlen ez a kölyök. Bármilyen makacs és csökönyös, a végén mindig eljut oda, hogy nem erőltet semmit. Igaz, hogy ezért mindig egy-egy vitával fizetünk, de talán megéri. Felmérem az ágyát, és látom, hogy a pillantásom hatására halványan elmosolyodik, de továbbra sem szól. Még jobban kiszélesítem a kanapét, majd kap egy mardekáros pillantást.

- Feküdj le! – mondom neki, majd visszavonulok a szobámba átöltözni, addig is egye a fene, hogy visszamegyek-e hozzá vagy nem. Tíz percig húzom az agyát, aztán megkönyörülök rajta. Visszasétálok hozzá, mire felnéz rám, és álmosan elmosolyodik.

- Idejössz mellém?

- Nem fogsz tudni aludni – mondom egy beletörődő sóhajjal.

- Talán tudok. De ha nem, az sem baj.

Megcsóválom a fejem, és végül bebújok mellé az ágyba. Hallom, ahogy nagyot nyel, és egy pillanatig úgy néz rám, hogy úgy tűnik, bármennyire szeretném visszafogni, abból nem lesz alvás, de végül a fáradtsága győz. Közelebb bújik hozzám, kezdeményez egy gyengéd csókot, majd a vállamra hajtja a fejét. Finoman magamhoz ölelem, de amikor már azt hiszem elaludt, felkönyököl.

- Perselus…

- Igen?

- Köszönöm.

- Ugyan mit?

- Mindent. Hogy kihoztál a gyengélkedőről, hogy elviseled, hogy itt rontom a levegőt… azt, hogy ilyen türelmes vagy a hülyeségeimhez… azt, hogy vagy nekem…

- Potter, nem akarsz inkább aludni? – mordulok rá.

- Csak egy perc…

Megforgatom a szemem, de végül megfogom a kezét. – Harry… türelemre mindkettőnknek szüksége lesz. Neked is. A lehető legnehezebb embert választottad, így neked sem lesz könnyebb dolgod, mint nekem. De ezt azt hiszem mindketten tudtuk. És ahogy már a múltkor mondtam… a holnap gondját hagyjuk meg a holnapnak. Most aludj! Mindkettőnknek van mit kipihenni… és megemészteni.

- Igaz – mosolyodik el, majd ad egy puszit. – Jó éjt!

- Neked is – ölelem át újra, és már csak magamban csóválom meg a fejem.

Merlin… mire vállalkoztam? És vajon mi lesz ebből? Az, hogy egy teljes napot kibírtunk együtt úgy, hogy csak mérsékelten estünk egymás torkának, azért bíztató. De ennyire egyszerű nem lesz. Naivság lenne ezt hinni. Harry fiatal, szeleburdi, tele energiával, amivel sokszor az agyamra megy, de mégis valahol jó. Néha egy kicsit engem is magával tud ragadni a lelkesedése. Persze nem olyankor mikor túlzásba viszi… csak mértékkel. Hogy én milyen hatással leszek rá? Hát, remélem, sok rosszat nem tanul el tőlem… bár az ő természetétől távol áll ez a bezárkózottság, amiben én élek, de azt tudom, hogy az őt körülvevő hírnév és rajongás elől szívesen menekül ebbe a csendbe, ahol nem háborgatja senki hülyeségekkel. Pontosan azt nyújtjuk egymásnak, amire a másiknak szüksége van. Harry nekem némi életet, én neki némi békét és megnyugvást. És ez így van jól. A többit pedig majd meglátjuk idővel. Ezzel a gondolattal még rásandítok a fiúra, majd egy apró sóhajjal még megcsóválom a fejem, és végül, mivel már jócskán elmúlt éjfél, megpróbálok aludni.


	14. Chapter 14

Hajnalban arra ébredek, hogy Harry megmozdul mellettem. Szokatlan érzés, az életemben nem sok példa akadt arra, hogy nem egyedül alszom. Az elmúlt húsz évben, ha elvétve intim kapcsolatba kerültem valakivel, az kimerült a szexben, és nélkülözött minden meghitt összebújást, együtt alvást, romantikázást. Nekem nem volt lehetőségem belemerülni egy normális kapcsolatba, mert nem kockáztathattam semmit, alkalmi partnereim pedig nem hiszem, hogy egyáltalán igényelték volna. Így eléggé furcsa, hogy valaki itt van mellettem, de jó érzés, ahogy Harry idebújik hozzám, átöleli a derekamat, és én is magamhoz ölelem.

Egy kis ideig nem tudok visszaaludni, így tovább gondolkodom az elalvás előtti aggodalmaimon, sőt, sok más is eszembe jut. Azt hiszem, Harry számíthat még egy olyan beszélgetésre, amihez nem fűlik a foga. De azt szeretném, hogy tisztán lásson, és én is tudni akarom, mire számíthatok tőle.

Végül már hajnalodik, mire újra sikerül elaludnom, de most már legalább néhány tisztázandó pontot valamivel tisztábban látok.

Még így is Harry előtt ébredek, de ahogy a megbűvölt ablak elé húzott függöny résén beszűrődik a fény, gyanítom alaposan elaludtuk a reggelit, és benne járhatunk már a délelőttben. Pár perccel később Harry is felébred, úgy tűnik, egy pillanatra nem akarja elhinni, hogy itt van. Hogy meggyőzzem, megcirógatom az arcát.

- Jó reggelt! – súgom a fülébe.

- Neked is! – mosolyog rám, majd felkönyököl mellettem, és odahajol hozzám és megcsókol. Hamar átengedi nekem az irányítást, de közben teljesen hozzám simul, és bennem már kezdi lángra lobbantani a vágyat. Végigsimítok a gerincén, mire érzékien belenyög a csókba. Már-már kezdem elveszíteni a fejem, de akkor egy pillanatra elhúzódik, hogy levegőhöz jusson.

- Harry… - kezdem rekedten.

- Mi a baj? – néz rám.

- Semmi. Nincs semmi baj…

- De még mindig bánt valami, igaz? – kérdezi ezúttal szokatlanul szelíden.

- Csak van egy csomó minden, amiről még nem beszéltünk. Amit talán… még te sem gondoltál végig.

- Perselus… feleslegesen aggódsz! – fogja meg a kezem.

- Nem vagyok biztos benne.

- Jól van, akkor mondd! Úgysem nyugszol meg, amíg el nem mondod. Gondolom egész éjjel ezen rágódtál.

- Nem egész éjjel… de valóban gondolkodtam.

- Miért gondolkodsz ellenünk?

- Nem ellenünk. Érted.

Csak megcsóválja a fejét, de már nem szól semmit.

- Mondd, Harry… elgondolkodtál már azon, hogy mit veszíthetsz ezzel a kapcsolattal?

Egy darabig még bosszúsan néz rám, ahogy kimondom a kérdést, de aztán úgy tűnik, őszintén válaszol. – Azon szoktam gondolkodni, mit nyerhetek.

- Pedig veszíthetsz is dolgokat. Egy normális életet… egy normális jövő lehetőségét.

- Mit értesz normális alatt?

- Nem is tudom. Család… normális család, gyerekek… egy olyan társ, akivel bárhol, bármikor megjelenhetsz.

- Én veled is bárhol megjelenek.

- Talán – nézek rá elgondolkodva, hisz van annyira elvetemült, hogy megteszi. - És a többi? Nem szeretnél gyerekeket? Nagy családot? Továbbvinni a neved?

- A nevem… mióta élek, csak átok volt… kinek adnám tovább? Minek? De… komolyra fordítva a szót… nem tudom. Ginny egyszer beszélt róla – kezd bele a mondatba, aztán szinte azonnal elharapja. Mintha valami rosszat mondott volna.

- Mit mondott?

Fürkészőn néz rám, hogy vajon folytathatja-e.

- Azt mondta, hogy… ha vége lesz a háborúnak, szeretne gyerekeket. Sok gyereket szeretett volna. Azon nevetett, annyit talán nem, mint ahányan ők voltak, de feleannyit mindenképpen.

Ahogy beszél, az elején még tud mosolyogni az emléken, a végén viszont már könnyes a szeme. De azért folytatja.

- Eljátszotta, hogy ringatná a kisbabáját… úgy csillogtak a szemei, mint a gyémánt… annyira… - elcsuklik a hangja, és én letörölök egy könnycseppet az arcáról.

- Még mindig szereted őt, ugye?

Felkapja a fejét, de amikor látja, hogy nem bántani akarom ezzel a kérdéssel, úgy tűnik válaszol.

- Igen, azt hiszem. Tudom, hogy ő már… nincs velem. Hogy meghalt… de sokszor gondolok rá. És arra, hogy ha nem keverem bele ebbe az egészbe… még mindig élne.

- Ezt a hibát én is elkövettem, Harry. Húsz éven keresztül. Ne vádold magad, ez nem segít. Sem rajta, sem rajtad.

- De olyan sokszor eszembe jut… és fáj… még akkor is, ha próbálom tudatosítani a valóságot.

- Ez nem könnyű, hidd el. Nekem is eszembe jut időnként édesanyád. De az a karácsonyi eszement húzásod azért sokat segített, bármilyen mérges voltam akkor érte.

- Tudtam én. Csak idő kellett, hogy fel tudd dolgozni.

- Persze – hárítom el a témát, mielőtt még túlságosan belemennénk. - De térjünk vissza az eredeti témánkra.

- Perselus… emiatt igazán nem kell aggódnod.

- Most talán nem. Húsz éves vagy… fiatal… nem gondolkodsz még ilyen dolgokban. De mi lesz, ha tíz év múlva másképp fogod gondolni?

- Nem tudom, Perselus. Nem tudom mi lesz tíz év múlva, sőt, még azt sem, hogy mi lesz a jövő héten, vagy holnap. Jóslástanból még rosszabb voltam, mint bájitaltanból. Ha mindaz bejön, amit ott összehordok, már háromszor vízbe fulladtam volna. Csak azt tudom, hogy most mit gondolok, hogy mit érzek… hogy mit tartok fontosnak. Tíz év múlva tíz évvel idősebb leszek… valószínűleg másképp fogok gondolkodni sok mindenről. De nem hiszem, hogy… kevésbé leszel fontos nekem.

- Rendben, mondjuk azt, hogy ezt így el tudom fogadni. Bár elhinni meglehetősen nehéz. De még mindig van egy dolog, ami aggaszt.

Már előre várom, hogy felkapja a vizet, hogy bosszúsan megrázza a fejet, hogy nem hagyja elmondani. Kellemesen csalódok benne, mikor csak a komoly tekintetével találkozik a pillantásom.

- Mondd!

- Egy olyan téma, amire kapásból rá fogod vágni, hogy nem érdekel, de szeretném, ha előtte végighallgatnál, és utána végiggondolnád a dolgot.

- Rendben - hagyja rám. – Meghallgatlak.

- És meggondolod.

- Mint mindig – villant rám egy pimasz félmosolyt, mire csak megforgatom a szemem.

- Fel tudod vállalni azt, hogy szembenézel a világgal ebben az ügyben?

- Igen – vágja rá szinte azonnal, ahogy sejtettem. Rávillan a szemem. – Bocs. Folytasd!

- Azt hiszed, hogy ez könnyű lesz… de én húsz évig úsztam szembe az árral, és tudom, hogy nem olyan könnyű, mint ahogy gondolod. És sokan lesznek, akik nem tudják elfogadni a kapcsolatunkat.

- Tudom. Felkészültem rá – és ahogy ránézek, látom, hogy valóban gondolkodott már ezen.

- Elhiszem.

- Akkor mi a baj? Téged zavar?

- Mindketten meg fogjuk kapni a magunkét, bár más-más aspektusból. És nem tudnám megmondani, melyikünknek lesz nehezebb.

- Mire gondolsz?

- Más okokból fognak utálni bennünket. Téged eleinte csak nem értenek majd, hogy lehetsz ilyen vak, és egyáltalán hogy vetemedhettél arra, hogy pont velem állj össze, és egyáltalán hogy képzeled, hogy egy férfival… később pedig leírnak velem együtt. Elgondolkodhatnál azon, megéri-e ez neked.

- És te?

- Engem sok vád érhet. Hogy veled akarom tisztára mosni a múltam… hogy rajtad keresztül akarok kimászni a mocsokból, amiben eddig éltem… hogy felhasznállak, kihasznállak… sőt, még az is, hogy átokkal kényszerítettelek magamhoz. És egyáltalán… én leszek a gonosz, aki rossz útra csábítottalak, és ezzel tönkretettem az életed, a szép jövődet.

- Ha tudnák, hogy én csábítottalak el téged… - tűnik fel egy apró mosoly az arcán.

- Senki nem hinné el. De te is számíthatsz szemrehányásokra… hogy a világ összes nője térden csúszna előtted, és neked mégis egy férfi kell… ráadásul pont én. Egy senki… egy áruló… egy halálfaló… Hazavágod ezzel az egész hírneved. Elásod magad arra a szintre, ahol én vagyok. Amit teszel, az méltatlan a múltadhoz, a nevedhez, egyáltalán mindenhez, amit eddig tettél.

- Befejezted?

- Be.

- Válaszolhatok?

- Persze.

- A hírnevem hullára nem érdekel, és ezt te is tudod. Neked adnám az egészet, ha szeretnéd, de nem akarok neked rosszat, úgyhogy inkább annak adnám, aki kézzel-lábbal kapálózik érte. Az, hogy leírnak, úgymond veled együtt… az én boldogságomhoz két dolog kell. Te… és a kastély. Hogy itt lehessek… hogy taníthassak, és hogy esténként hazajöhessek hozzád. Ha ezt a két dolgot nem veszik el tőlem, semmi más nem érdekel. Ami pedig a rád irányuló vádakat illeti… te már rég lemostad magadról a múltad… azzal, amit az elmúlt években tettél. Aki itt volt, aki látta, az tudja. A többiek, akik a kényelmes karosszékeikből nézték végig… nekik nincs joguk ítéletet mondani se feletted, se felettem, senki felett, aki harcolt. És különben is, a kastély falain nem hatolnak át ezek a dolgok, te is tudod. Ha pedig időnként kimegyünk, fogunk találni olyan helyet, ahol nem bántanak minket.

- De akarod te ezt a bujkálást? – nézek rá fürkészőn.

- Ez nem bujkálás, Perselus. Mindketten megtaláltuk azt a helyet, ahol élni szeretnénk, azt a munkát, amit szeretünk, és azt a társat, akit szeretünk – mondja, de a végébe belepirul.

- Biztos vagy benne? – teszem fel a sokértelmű kérdést, de ő egy halvány mosollyal, magabiztosan bólint.

- Igen, biztos vagyok benne.

- Csak el ne bízd magad! – pirítok rá szelíden.

- Nem fogom. De ezt hiszem, most már bízhatok… ehhez a kapcsolathoz.

- Hát bízz! De lassan ki kellene másznunk az ágyból. Eljössz ebédelni?

- Megpróbálom. De utána visszajöhetek? – kérdezi óvatosan.

- Nem tévesztelek szem elől. Egyelőre.

- Nem fogok elfutni.

- Ebben biztos vagyok. De akkor is jobb, ha szem előtt vagy. És most menj fürödni, az is ad majd egy kis erőt.

- Megyek. Nem jössz velem? – kérdezi incselkedve.

- Talán majd holnap.

- Perselus…

- Holnap.

- Szavadon foglak – csóválja meg a fejét. - De holnap már dolgozol…

- Igaz. Holnap egész nap órám van.

- Menekülsz előlem?

- Nem. Várom a megfelelő pillanatot.

- Az milyen?

- A többi dologgal kapcsolatban nem jöttél még rá?

- Mire gondolsz?

- Ezek szerint még nem. Majd rájössz. Vagy majd észreveszed.

- Bárcsak már… - kezdi a szokásos szöveget, majd hirtelen elgondolkodva, összehúzott szemmel méreget. – Azt hiszem, sejtem, mire játszol – néz rám egy hitetlen mosollyal. - Megyek fürödni.

- Helyes.

Berobog a fürdőbe, és most én vagyok, aki hitetlenül megcsóválja a fejét. Mi lesz még ebből? Közben hallom, hogy Harry beáll a zuhany alá, és sokáig ki sem mászik alóla. Nem bánom, tudom, hogy az elmúlt három hétben nem volt része ilyen luxusban, meg kellett elégednie egy-egy bűbájjal, és egy forró fürdő nem csak a hangulatának, de az egészségének is jót tesz. Közben én is kimászok az ágyból, teszek-veszek a nappaliban. Mikor kijön, odalép hozzám egy puszira.

- Átadom neked a terepet – mondja, majd lehuppan a kanapéra, és továbbra látom a szemében, hogy túl szépnek tartja ezt az egészet, hogy igaz legyen. Elmosolyodom, és odalépek hozzá. Lazán a vállára teszem a kezem, majd a kanapé támlájához döntöm, és megcsókolom.

Ahogy elhúzódok tőle, ott is hagynám, hogy én is birtokba vegyem a fürdőszobát, de utánam szól.

- Azt hiszem, rájöttem.

- És megosztod velem is, hogy mire? – nézek vissza, mikor már fogom a kilincset.

- Majd, ha visszajössz fürdésből.

- Így is jó – villan rá a szemem, de tudja, hogy csak csipkelődök. Már többször is hittem azt, hogy megértette, de ennek ellenére másnap újra kezdte a nyafogását.

Én is gyorsan letusolok, és mire visszatérek Harryhez, már nem sok időnk van ebédig. Mikor kilépek az ajtón, Harry egy könyvet lapozgat.

- A hét év alatt nem láttalak ennyit olvasni, mint ebben a három hétben.

- Talán csak nem figyeltél oda eléggé.

- Lehet – ülök le mellé. – Elmondod, hogy mire jöttél rá?

- Kíváncsi vagy?

Vállat vonok. – Tulajdonképpen nem az a lényeg, hogy kimondod-e, hanem, hogy tényleg megérted-e, és tudsz-e aszerint viselkedni.

- Azon elgondolkodtál már, hogy gyökerestől nem tudsz megváltoztatni?

- És te engem?

- Talán egyikünknek sem kell változnia – gondolkodik el.

- Csak neked felnőni – kötekedek egy kicsit.

- Kösz.

- Igazán nincs mit.

- Nagyon gyerekes vagyok?

- Általában nem. Csak amikor azonnal akarsz valamit, és ha nem kapod meg, akkor hisztizel.

- Ez az, amit nem szeretsz, vagy az, hogy nem te kezdeményezheted és irányíthatod a dolgokat?

- Ha jól emlékszem, a… kapcsolatunkban eddig mindent te kezdeményeztél.

- Ez baj?

- Nem. De más kezdeményezni, más kicsikarni és más kihisztizni valamit, és más megvárni a tökéletes pillanatot. Te mind a négy fázison át szoktál menni minden esetben. Ettől függetlenül nem mondom, hogy nem szeretem irányítani a dolgokat. Ez baj? – fordítom ellene a saját kérdését.

- Nem. Eddig sosem bántam meg, ha a te fejed után mentünk. Csak türelmetlen típus vagyok.

- Nem tudom, hogy ez türelmetlenség-e – nézek rá, de nem tudja eldönteni, hogy mire gondolok. – Nyaggatsz, de mikor felajánlom a lehetőséget, mégis megrettensz.

- Igen, mert olyankor belém hasít, hogy tapasztalatlan vagyok, és béna, és csak lejáratom magam. Ami mondjuk előtted nem nehéz.

- Miért is?

- Mert te mindig a tökéletest várod. A legjobbat. Igaz, hogy önmagadtól is, de mindenki mástól is.

- Ez így van. De nem gondolod, hogy a jelen helyzetben az lenne a tökéletes, ha a tapasztalatomra bíznád magad? Mindkettőnknek.

- Mire is gondolsz? – néz rám gyanakodva.

- Arra, hogy te, mint mondtad, még nem csalódtál bennem… nekem pedig talán örömet okozna, ha hagynád, hogy végigvezesselek egy úton, amin elindultunk. Úgy, ahogy én gondolom, olyan tempóban, ahogy én szeretném… és cserébe megígérem neked, hogy a továbbiakban sem fogsz csalódni bennem.

- Megfontolásra érdemes ajánlat.

- Hát fontold meg! De alaposan, mert más nincs. És most menjünk ebédelni.

- Rendben, mehetünk – egyezik bele, így feltápászkodunk a kanapéról, és a Nagyterem felé vesszük az irányt.

A gondolatainkba merülve sétálunk a folyosókon, de mielőtt elérnénk a bejárati csarnokot, Harry rám sandít, majd megszólal. – De az úgy nem fair, ha mindig minden úgy történik, ahogy te akarod.

- Pedig egy mardekárostól számíthatsz ilyesmire. Amúgy pedig nem kell mindig mindennek úgy történnie, ahogy én akarom. Csak ha igazam van.

- Vagyis az esetek kilencvenkilenc egész kilenc százalékában – vigyorodik el.

- Hát, talán azzal kiegyezek.

- Legalább öt százalékot kérek.

Ebben a pillanatban érünk oda a Nagyteremhez, így mielőtt kinyitnám az ajtót, megállok és ránézek. – Még mindig nem érted – csóválom meg a fejem, majd mielőtt bármit mondhatna, belépek az ajtón.

Még hallom, ahogy sóhajt mögöttem, majd utánam jön, és utolér. – Dehogynem értem – súgja oda elfojtva egy mosolyt. – Te vagy a góré.

- Egyértelmű – súgom vissza, hogy senki más ne hallja, majd leülök a helyemre.

Harry, szerencséjére, velem ellentétben nem részesül abban a megtiszteltetésben, hogy McGalagony mellett ülhet. Így az igazgatónő evés közben nem tudja faggatni, de ahogy a fiú felé pislog, gyanítom ebéd után Harry számíthat egy beszélgetésre a boszorkánytól. Nem irigylem érte. McGalagony ugyanolyan tapintatlan tud lenni, mint az elődje, semmivel sem különb.

Mikor befejezem az evést, felállok. Harry csodálkozva néz rám, de csak egy szemvillanással jelzem neki, hogy nyugodtan fejezze be az ebédjét. Továbbra sem érti, hogy mit akarok, de visszafordul a tányérjához, én pedig visszatérek a lakosztályomba.

Gyanítom, Harry nem ússza meg öt perccel a faggatást, így fogok egy könyvet, és belemerülök.

Mikor Harry egy óra múlva visszatér, felpillantok az olvasmányomból. Látom rajta, hogy valóban elég kimerült, így nem nyaggatom.

- Túlélted? – kérdezem egyszerűen.

- Te tudtad? – néz rám csodálkozva.

- McGalagony kiszámítható. Túlságosan is.

- Az. És idegesítő. Egy embert ismertem, aki jobban irritált nála.

- Én is. Nagyon kifárasztott?

- Az hagyján. Majd kipihenem. És tulajdonképpen érthető is a kíváncsisága. Ha az nem is hatja meg túlságosan, hogy velem mi van, azt mindenesetre tudni szeretné, hogy akkor most keressen-e valakit a helyemre, vagy ne. De amikor már arról kezdett faggatni, hogy hova tűntem, mert nem talált a lakosztályomban… hát azzal már belemászott a magánszférámba.

Ezt a szöveget… elfojtok egy mosolyt, és mikor Harry rám néz, belőle is kitör a nevetés.

- Amúgy dolgozol? – kérdezi, mikor kimulatta magát.

Csak unaloműzőnek van a kezemben a könyv, de ezt neki nem kell tudnia. Kíváncsi vagyok, mit reagál. – Igen.

- Akkor én pihennék egy kicsit – vallja be őszintén, amivel kellemesen meglep.

- Rendben. Pihenj csak, rád fér – bólintok, mire lassan bemászik az ágyba, én pedig visszatérek a könyvemhez.

Egy ideig olvasok még, majd inkább azon gondolkodom el, hogy vajon milyen választ adott Harry McGalagonynak. Hisz mostanában mi magunk sem beszéltünk erről. Reggel ugyan kifejtette, hogy a boldogságához kell az, hogy a kastélyban lehessen, és taníthasson, de akkor sem mondta ki konkrétan, hogy marad. Legszívesebben megkérdezném tőle, de most békésen alszik, így nem kellene felébresztenem.

Mikor egy óra múlva felébred, leteszem a könyvet, odasétálok hozzá, és leülök mellé az ágyra. – Mit mondtál McGalagonynak? – kérdezem egyenesen, minden kertelés nélkül.

- Kíváncsi vagy, mi? – mosolyodik el, ezzel mintegy ellenem fordítva a saját fegyveremet.

- Kíváncsi? Talán. Mindenesetre jó lenne tisztán látni.

- Rendben. Ha minden úgy alakul, ahogy szeretném, egy hét múlva leveszem a válladról az SVK-t.

- Legyen. De inkább mondj két hetet, mielőtt megint elkapkodsz valamit.

- Perselus… már így is a határaidat feszegeted. És bár igaz, hogy most te tanítod az SVK-t, ahogy mindig is szeretted volna…

- Átveszed tőlem a bájitaltant?

- Mi? – kapja fel a fejét, és úgy néz rám, mint egy őrültre. - Azt akarod, hogy minden gyerek T-t kapjon? Eszemben sincs.

- Akkor marad a régi felállás. És jövő hétvégén majd megfontoljuk a kérdést, hogy mennyire vagy felkészülve, hogy munkába állj! Addig még teszek egy lapáttal a kölykök boldogságára.

- Rendben – egyezik bele mosolyogva. – De a héten már ne adj nekik annyi házit, semmi kedvem az első hetet éjszakázással kezdeni.

- Az csak rajtuk múlik – mondom, hisz tudja, minél fegyelmezetlenebbek az órámon, annál hosszabb házi dolgozatot kell írniuk. – És most? Mihez lenne kedved?

- Egy kicsit felkelnék. Lehet, hogy sétálnék egyet a környéken.

- Ahogy akarod. Elkísérjelek?

- Megtennéd?

- Ha nem akarsz a legnagyobb tömegbe menni.

- Csak a pincében.

- Rendben. De öltözz fel, idelenn hideg van a folyosókon.

Csak bólint, és kimászik az ágyból. Mikor felöltözött, odajön hozzám, és felém nyújtja a kezét. Mikor megfogom, felhúz, és magához húz egy röpke csókra.

- Mehetünk? – kérdezi, mikor végül elhúzódik.

- Persze – intem magamhoz én is a melegebb taláromat, és kilépünk az ajtón.

- Merre szeretnél sétálni?

- Nem is tudom. Igazából nem is ismerem a kastélynak ezt a részét.

- Szerintem a kastélynak csak elenyésző kis részét ismered. Amit általában a diákok.

- Valóban. És te?

- Én már gyerekkoromban is sokat csavarogtam a kastélyban. Éjszakákat. Kerestem az ember nem járta helyeket, ahol az évszázados béke olyan, mint egy puha, sötét bársony.

Magamon érzem a csodálkozó pillantását, és tudom, furcsa neki, hogy így is tudom látni a világot. Hát, majd megszokja. Ezt is. Bár ezek a dolgok régen voltak, most talán lesz lehetőségem újra felfedezni őket.

- Mutass nekem ilyen helyet! – kéri.

- Erre rá kell érezned, Harry. Ez nem olyan, hogy elviszlek egy folyosóra, és azt mondom, tessék, itt vagyunk. Ez a falakból árad. Tulajdonképpen mindenhol a kastélyban, csak ahol túl sokan járnak, ott elveszik a zsibongásban. De ahol már hosszú évek óta nem járt más, talán csak a szellemek… ott megérezheted a múltat. Próbáld csak meg!

- Megpróbálom – bólint rá, miközben máris olyan helyeken járunk, ahol sosem járt még előtte. Én sem ismerem a kastély pincéjét teljes egészében, mégis jártam már olyan helyeken, ahol senki. Még a legszabályszegőbb mardekárosaim sem, sőt előttük sem senki, nagyon hosszú ideje.

Némán rójuk a folyosókat, és néha Harryre sandítva látom, hogy kezdi megfogni az az érzés, ami engem is szokott ilyenkor. Ugyanakkor úgy egy óra múlva azt is látom, hogy kezd fáradni, így szó nélkül olyan irányba kalauzolom, ami visszavezet a lakosztályomba. Észre sem veszi ezt az apró mesterkedést, csak akkor néz egy nagyot, mikor már ismerős folyosóra kötünk ki.

- Nos? – nézek rá várakozón, mikor már beléptünk az ajtómon.

- Szeretném úgy megismerni a kastélyt, ahogy te ismered – néz rám továbbra is hitetlenkedve csóválva a fejét.

- Ahhoz sokat kell velem csavarognod.

- Én benne vagyok. Amennyit csak akarsz, de most üljünk le.

- Elfáradtál?

Egy pillanatra tiltakozna, de végül beismeri. – El. Jó sokat mentünk ám.

- Tudom. Feküdj le!

- Nem akarok aludni. Csak leülni.

Letelepszünk a kanapéra, és a délután hátralévő részében elbeszélgetünk a kastélyról. Van róla mit mesélni, Harry pedig tele van kérdésekkel, és ezzel el is telik a délután hátralévő része.

Utána elcsalom vacsorázni, de ezt már a háta közepére sem kívánja, ennek ellenére hősiesen jön velem. McGalagony most is kíváncsi pillantásokat küld felé, de Harry egy mardekárost megszégyenítő szemvillanással szereli le. Mikor végzünk, külön jövünk ki a Nagyteremből, de két folyosóval arrébb megvárom. Nem nyavalyog, de látom, elég volt neki a mai nap.

Visszasétálunk a pincébe, és egy gyors fürdés után ágyba kerül. Odatelepszem az ágy végébe, és tovább olvasom a könyvemet. Csodák csodája, még ebbe sem köt bele. A fáradtsága számlájára írom, de talán már le is higgad egy kissé.

Mikor megunom az olvasást, átöltözöm, majd miután néhány percig néztem Harry-t, ahogy alszik, odabújok mellé. Félálomban is megfordul, és odabújik hozzám. A vállamra hajtja a fejét, én pedig magamhoz ölelem, és lassan én is követem őt az álmok mezejére.


	15. Chapter 15

Hétfő lévén megint jóval korábban kelek, hogy megtarthassam Harry SVK óráját a negyedéves hollóhát-hugrabug párosnak még reggeli előtt. Ők is kifejezetten nyűgösek lesznek, arról nem is beszélve, én milyen kiállhatatlan tudok lenni, ha nem pihenem ki magam. És most erősen ez az eset áll fen.

Éppen ezért magamban melegen ajánlom Harrynek is, hogy ne kezdjen el nyafogni, de mint este, úgy most is kellemesen csalódok benne. Mikor felkelnék az ágyból, még álmosan visszahúz magához egy csókra.

- Tarts ki – súgja végül. – Már csak egy hét.

- Ugyan – hárítom el. – Volt ennél rosszabb is, tudod.

- Tudom – bólint rá. – De most azon szeretnék lenni, hogy csak jobb legyen, mint amilyen volt. Reggelinél látlak?

- Persze. De egyedül csak óvatosan rohangálj!

- Ne aggódj, nem viszem túlzásba. Most menj, mert elkésel, és az nem tesz jót a hírnevednek!

- Megyek – mondom, még egy vágyakozó pillantást vetve az ágyra, de végül felkelek. Gyorsan valami életet lehelek magamba, és elindulok az órámra.

Próbálom visszafogni magam az órán, de mint mondtam, nyűgös, fáradt, kialvatlan vagyok, a gyerekek nem különben. Ennek eredményeképpen jó néhány pontot bezsebelhetek, bár meg vagyok győződve róla, hogy Harry az első adandó alkalommal visszaadja nekik.

Nap közben azonban, ahogy a tetőfokára hág a hangulatom, még mielőtt gondolkodnék, kiosztok néhány büntetőmunkát estére. Mikor ebéd után, amikor néhány szót tudok váltani Harryvel, elmondom neki, hogy este csak későn érek haza, látom, hogy nem kifejezetten lelkes, de végül csak ennyit mond:

- Nem is te lennél, ha nem így reagálsz. Azért ne gyötörd meg őket túlságosan.

- Akkor nem ér semmit az egész – villan rá a szemem.

- Jól van, tégy belátásod szerint. De valamikor kerülj haza! – súgja még a végét mosolyogva.

- Igyekszem. De nyugodtan feküdj le, késő lesz már, mire elszabadulok.

- Sejtem. Szegény gyerekek… - megvillan a szemem, de már erre is csak vigyorog, és végül otthagy, és visszatér a lakosztályomba.

Érzem azt is, hogy csodálkozik, amiért egyedül hagyom ott, de majd megérti azt is, hogy a titkok, amikről régen azt hitték, ott rejtegetem őket, és azért védem le olyan erősen, nem ott vannak, hanem a lelkemben. A legtöbbnek nincs kézzel fogható nyoma vagy bizonyítéka. És különben is… mostanra szinte mindent tud rólam. Akkor minek titkolóznék? Maradjon csak ott nyugodtan, addig jó helyen van.

A délutáni óráimat már méla undorral csinálom végig, miután átestem a holtponton. Azért valahol örülök is neki, hogy már csak egy hét, legfeljebb kettő ebből az idegőrlő, megfeszített tempóból. De Harry kedvéért még ezt is… és addig taníthatok SVK-t. Bár a régi lelkesedésem a tárgy iránt némileg csökkent, azért közel áll hozzám. De Harry ugyanolyan jó, ha nem jobb, és a gyerekek tanuljanak a jobbtól. Bár nekik nem lesz szükségük rá úgy, mint nekünk, de akkor is… ki tudja, mit hoz még a jövő?

Vacsora közben váltunk néhány sokat mondó pillantást Harryvel, de végül kénytelen vagyok visszaindulni a termembe. Átkozott kölykök… ha tudnának normálisan viselkedni, most én is szépen visszamehetnék a szobámba, és sokkal kellemesen tölthetném az időmet.

Feltűnően morcosan fogadom a gyerekeket, akik amúgy is sápadtan lépnek be. Csak vágnak egy pofát, mikor nekiállítom őket üstöt sikálni. Tudják jól, hogy egy egyszerű bűbájba kerülne mindez, de engedelmeskednek, miután újfent elkönyveltek egy szemét állatnak. De nem tehetnek semmit, így szépen nekiállnak, és néma csendben dolgoznak. Miközben a javítandó házi feladatokba merülök, elgondolkodom azon, hogy régen élveztem az ilyesmit. Ahogy méla utálattal, de szorgosan tevékenykednek, és félve pislognak felém, és az óra fele, hogy mikor szabadulhatnak végre. Most, ebben a helyzetben én is csak azt várom, hogy elküldhessem őket a fenébe, de mégis el kell érjem azt a nevelő szándékot, amit szeretnék, így egy jó darabig tűrnöm kell.

Végül nem sokkal éjfél előtt unom meg végleg, és zavarom el a gyerekeket néhány keresetlen szóval, és ők úgy iszkolnak, mintha az életük múlna rajta. Miután meggyőződök róla, hogy semmire se jó munkát végeztek, ráküldöm a csatatérre azt a bizonyos bűbájt, így egy pillanat alatt ragyog minden. Aztán néhány percre még visszaülök a székemre, tudom, hogy most nem mehetek úgy haza, hogy nem csillapítottam a le a bosszús gondolataimat.

Bár az elmúlt időszakban nem alkalmaztam olyan kemény okklumenciát, mint régen, de így sem kerül többe, mint tíz perc, és a hangulatom érezhetően megváltozik. Háttérbe szorítom az elmúlt nap minden kellemetlen eseményét, végül még a fáradtságomat is. Mikor már kifejezetten nyugodtnak érzem magam, elindulok vissza a lakosztályomba.

Épp elüti a toronyóra az éjfélt, mikor belépek az ajtómon. Látom, hogy Harry alszik, de megtorpanok, és néhány percig csak nézem, ahogy háttal nekem békésen szuszog. Szeretnék odamenni hozzá, megsimogatni, megcsókolni, de még sincs szívem felébreszteni, így néhány perc után inkább bemegyek a fürdőbe, és megpróbálom lehűteni magam, és felhevült érzékeimet is.

Mikor befejezem a tusolást, egy kis időre úgy tűnik sikerül is, de mindezek a reményeim szertefoszlanak, amint kilépek a nappaliba, és az első pillantásom megint Harryre esik. A kandallóban lobogó tűznek köszönhetően kellemes meleg van, így csak a derekáig húzta magára a takarót, és bár van rajta egy vékony póló, ez most inkább izgató, mint zavaró. Jó lenne lesimogatni róla, és közben szenvedélyesen csókolni.

Megrázom a fejem, és már-már bebújok mellé az ágyba, mikor rájövök, hogy tényleg nem bírok ellenállni a kísértésnek. Lefekszem mellé, de mivel nem ébred fel, még egy percnyi tűnődés és önkínzás után finoman a nyakába csókolok. Mikor megérzem a bőre illatát, még jobban felébred bennem a vágy. Ahogy felébred, érzem, hogy elmosolyodik, de csak a harmadik puszi után fordul felém lassan, és máris magához húz egy csókra.

- Ez volt a legkellemesebb ébresztő, amiben életemben részem volt – súgja rekedtem, mikor végül elenged, és néhány centire elhúzódok tőle. – De máris reggel van?

- Alig múlt éjfél – mondom, miközben a karját cirógatom érzékien. – Csak meg akartam kérdezni, hogy vagy?

- Pompásan – mosolyodik el. – Miért?

- Arra gondoltam, ideje számot adnod a tudásodról, Potter – mondom egy sanda félmosollyal, mire megcsillan a szeme.

- Készültem, professzor – válik még szélesebbé a mosolya.

- Bizonyítsd be!

Nem kell kétszer kérnem, visszahúz magához, és ezúttal nem veszem ki a kezéből az irányítást, és nem is kell csalódnom benne. Kicsit lámpalázas, de ha régen is ilyen jó tanítványnak bizonyult volna, mint most, hát… sokkal kevesebb gondunk lett volna. De mindezt végiggondolni csak egy másodpercem van, és máris elveszek a csókjában. Először csak próbálkozik, hogy vajon valóban engedem-e neki, de ahogy megbizonyosodik róla, felébred benne a szenvedély, és ahogy végül a tarkómra csúsztatja a kezét, hogy még közelebb húzzon magához, már bennem is. Percekig nem enged levegőhöz jutni, ahogy a nyelvünk egymást űzi egy ősi táncban, de végül, mikor már ő is kifogy a szuszból, lassan elhúzódik.

- Nos, professzor, hogy értékeli a teljesítményemet? – kérdezi egy cinkos mosollyal.

- Nem teljesen reménytelen.

- Ennyi? – néz rám összehúzva a szemöldökét, de közben tudom, hogy elfojt egy mosolyt. – Úgy látszik, meg kell próbálnom javítani.

- Gondolja, hogy kap második lehetőséget?

- Biztos vagyok benne.

- És ugyan honnan ez a bizonyosság?

- A szeme ragyogásából, drága professzor – cirógatja meg az arcom, és én végül engedek a szelíd erőszaknak, és visszahajolok hozzá. Egy kicsivel később hanyatt dönt az ágyon, hogy ő kerekedjen felül, és ezúttal is hagyom, had érezze magát nyeregben. Nem mintha bánnám, hisz egyáltalán nem elhanyagolható élmény, amit nyújt. Kóstolgat… először finoman, érzékien, majd egyre szenvedélyesebben. Mikor végül kipirulva elhúzódik, várakozón néz rám.

- Ez már határozottan jobb volt. Érezhető a fejlődés.

- Na ugye? Csak idő kérdése, és mester leszek.

- Ne szállj el magadtól, van még mit tanulnod – pirítok rá. - És ideje továbbhaladnunk az anyaggal.

Látszólag csak egy halvány mosollyal reagál, de ahogy hozzám simul, érzem, hogy a szívverése dupla ütemre kapcsol.

Egy ravasz mozdulattal én kerülök felülre, és szinte ugyanabban a másodpercben le is csapok a hívogató ajkaira. Bár szinte érzem a tomboló szenvedélyét, először csak érzéki lassúsággal csókolom, később engedek csak a saját őrjítő vágyamnak, és mélyítem el teljesen a csókot.

Aztán, időt sem hagyva neki arra, hogy felocsúdjon, lesimogatom róla a pólóját, és csókjaimmal felfedezem a testét. Először végigcsókolom a nyakát, amitől libabőrös lesz az egész teste, majd másfele barangolok, végigcsókolva az izmos mellkasát, a hasát, közben elégedetten hallgatom az elhaló sóhajokat, amiket elő tudok csalni belőle.

Mikor már érzem a kirobbanó türelmetlenségét, visszaemelkedem, hogy megcsókoljam, közben csak a kezem vándorol mindenfele a testén, kis időre megállapodva a fenekén, amitől érzékien belenyög a csókba.

Ekkor, megadva neki, amire már hosszú percek óta kimondhatatlanul vágyik, kínzóan lassan csúsztatom a kezem a figyelmet követelő férfiasságára. Érezhető reszketéssel fut rajta végig a gyönyör, ahogy simogatom, főleg, mikor csókjaimmal újra elkalandozva a testén elérek a pizsamanadrágja szegélyéig. Egy perc múlva megelégelem az akadályt, és megszabadítom tőle.

Egy perzselő pillantással végigmérem, amibe beleborzong, majd felül, és szenvedélyesen megcsókol. Tébolyító a csókja, és ha ez lehetséges, még jobban felszítja bennem a vágyat, mégis egy perc után gyengéden hanyatt döntöm. Most ő a fontos, nem én. Neki akarok örömet szerezni, szeretném, ha ez az este mindennél csodálatosabb lenne neki, így visszatérek a kényeztetéséhez.

Ezúttal már lassan, de céltudatosan haladok lefelé a testén, majd rövid, érzéki simogatás után a számmal kezdem kényeztetni. Először csak apró, finom puszikkal hintve be a férfiasságát, amitől bennszorul a levegő, amikor pedig érzékien végignyalom és a számba veszem, hangosan felnyög. Fiatal, érintetlen teste eszméletlen érzékenységgel reagál minden érintésre, így tudom, nem fogja sokáig bírni ezt a kényeztetést.

Mikor már hangosan zihálva kapkodja a levegőt, és a kezével görcsösen a lepedőbe markol, tudom, hogy nem sok választja el a robbanástól. És valóban, alig fél perccel később szétrobban a testében a gyönyör, és egy kéjes nyögéssel elélvez.

Mosolyogva nézem az édes kimerültséget az arcán, alig mozdulva küldtem rá egy tisztítóbűbájt, majd elfeküdtem mellette. Adtam neki egy futó csókot, de végül csak felkönyököltem mellette, és gyönyörködtem benne.

- Gyere vissza! – nyújtja felém a kezét kimerülten, de csak nemet intek a fejemmel.

- Kicsengettek, vége az órának – súgom neki, és már csak egy gyengéd csókot kap. Sejtem, hogy nem hagyja ennyiben, így inkább én folytatom, mikor szétválunk. – Most memorizálj, Potter, mert ezt is kikérdezem.

- Állok elébe, professzor úr. De én is szeretnék neked… örömet szerezni.

- Muglik közt nőttél fel, Potter – könyökölök fel mellette, és mikor a tekintetünk találkozik, folytatom -, és mégsem ismered a mondást, miszerint jobb adni, mint kapni?

- Furcsa ezt egy mardekárostól hallani – mondja tűnődve. - Mi több… a mardekár házvezetőjétől – néz rám még jobban gyanakodva.

- A mardekáros nem egy egzotikus állatfaj, Harry – mondom, miközben megcirógatom a karját. – Még akkor sem, ha időnként szeretünk rájátszani erre.

- Egy kicsit akkor is mások vagyunk.

- Mint ahogy minden ember más. És igen… talán a mardekárosok egy kicsit radikálisabbak, egy kicsit veszélyesebbek… egy kicsit több hajlam van bennük a ravaszkodásra, az alattomosságra… Vannak dolgok, amikben mégsem különbözünk. Még akkor sem, ha ezt számodra nehéz elhinni.

- Mire is gondolsz?

- Például egy kapcsolatra. Ha egy mardekáros megtalálja magának azt a párt… akivel… boldog lehet, akkor ugyanúgy viselkedik, mint bárki más. Tud odaadó lenni, önzetlen, és ragaszkodó… még akkor is, ha számodra ez hugrabugos vagy griffendéles tulajdonság. Még akkor is, ha egy mardekáros egész nap aljas és szemét mindenkivel, haza azért megy, hogy ott elengedhesse magát… hogy megtalálja azt a nyugalmat, amit egész nap nélkülöznie kellett.

- Tudom… illetve most már tudom. De az emberekben sok előítélet él a mardekárosokkal szemben.

- A legtöbbjére rá is szolgáltunk, hidd el.

- Mondd, hogy nincs igazam, de azt hiszem, a legtöbb mardekárosnak két arca van.

- Erre én vagyok a legjobb példa.

- Nem, a te eseted másról szól… te még ebben is különleges vagy, de ha téged akarunk kielemezni, akkor nem alszunk ma éjjel.

- Tény, mivel valószínűleg felrobbantanánk a kastélyt.

- Nem, én nem hiszem. Csak már késő van, és fáradtak vagyunk a világmegváltó beszélgetésekhez.

- Így van. És nekem nemsokára kelnem kell, úgyhogy hálás lennék, ha néhány órát hagynál aludni.

- Nem tudom, ki volt az, aki engem is felkeltett…

- Túlságosan nem tiltakoztál.

- Eszemben sincs. Ritkán vagy engedékeny kedvedben, hülye lennék nem kihasználni.

- Így van. De most már tényleg aludjunk.

- Rendben – bólint rá, és elhelyezkedik a karjaimban. – Jó éjt, Perselus! És holnap, mielőtt leszednéd a gyerekek fejét, gondolj inkább az éjszakánkra.

- Csak akkor szedném le igazán a fejüket. Hogy ott kell bohóckodnom velük, ahelyett, hogy inkább valakinek olyasmit tanítanék, ami igazán érdekli.

- Beillesztjük az órarendünkbe – néz fel rám mosolyogva, majd ad még egy puszit, és visszahajtja a fejét a vállamra. Sokáig nem tud elaludni, ahogy én sem. Végül aztán hallom a lelassult, egyenletes légzésén, hogy már az álmok mezején jár. Még halványan elmosolyodom, aztán követem én is.

~~ o ~~

Másnap reggel, mikor felébredek, Harry még mindig szorosan hozzám bújik, így fel kell ébresztenem, ha ki akarok bontakozni az öleléséből, hogy felkelhessek. Pontosabban akar a fene, de muszáj. Megcirógatom az arcát, mire megmoccan a karjaimban.

- Jó reggelt, hétalvó! – súgom a fülébe, mire elmosolyodik, de még nem nyitja ki a szemét. – Az lehet, hogy te még heverészhetsz, de nekem fel kellene kelnem.

- Csak szeretnél – mondja nyafogva, de mielőtt reagálhatnék, már felkönyökölt mellettem. – Nem reggeliznénk inkább itt?

- Legyen. De nem csinálunk ebből rendszert, mert belebukunk – figyelmeztetem.

- Merlin… el is felejtettem, hogy az óvatosság mintapéldányával van dolgom.

- Potter, valakinek helyetted is kell gondolkodni.

Erre már csak szó nélkül megforgatja a szemét, és lassan kikászálódunk az ágyból. Gyorsan felöltözünk, és míg Harry eltűnik a fürdőben, megrendelem a reggelinket

Mikor megérkezik a manó a reggelinkkel, nekiállunk eszegetni. Csendben reggelizünk, de Harryn látom, hogy elgondolkodik, már várom, hogy mit fog kibökni, és végül megszólal.

- Komolyra fordítva a szót… szerinted mit reagálna McGalagony, ha lebuknánk?

- Páros lábbal rúgna ki minket.

- Gondolod?

Elgondolkodom. Ennyire talán nem vészes a helyzet. – Nem, nem hinném. Nem hülye, hogy önként lemondjon a két legjobb tanáráról.

- Te, meg a szerénységed – mondja mosolyogva. – De végeredményben igazad van.

- Igen. De azért számíthatunk egy alapos fejmosásra és bizonyos szankciókra.

- Szankciókkal tele van a padlás.

- Tudom. De valahol meg lehet érteni.

- Igen, de…

- Harry… ez ezzel jár. El kell fogadnunk. Gondolj csak bele… amikor még te is diák voltál… hogy reagáltál volna, ha megtudod, hogy egy másik férfival vagyok? Amúgy is kellőképpen utálsz, és akkor még ez is? A szülők imádnák ezt a pletykát… megragadnák a lehetőséget, hogy kirúgassanak, mondván milyen példát mutatok a gyerekeknek.

- Ahhoz nekem is lenne egy-két szavam.

- Harry, tény, hogy nem egy iskolába, gyerekek szeme elé való a kapcsolatunk.

- Tudom. És azt is tudom, hogy te egyáltalán nem szeretnéd közszemlére tenni a kapcsolatunkat.

- Ez baj?

- Nem. Én sem szeretek szem előtt lenni. Csak ezt én szeretném így látni, és nem… hogy mások kényszerítsenek rá.

- Ez majd idővel kiderül. Ne siettessük a sorsot. És most mennem kell.

- Menj! És mielőtt ma is büntetőmunkával bombázod a gyerekeket, jusson eszedbe, hogy várlak haza.

Mondanék valami olyasmit, hogy 'Potter, ne nyavalyogj már megint!' de inkább csak sóhajtok és megcsóválom a fejem. Még odalépek hozzá egy csókra, és végül magára hagyom.

~~ o ~~

Előre látom, hogy a mai napom egy fokkal jobb lesz, mert bár semmivel sem aludtam többet, mint előző éjjel, a hangulatom viszonylag jobb, köszönhetően a tegnapi estének.

Gyorsan eltelik a nap, az egyetlen lyukasórám is elröppen a dolgozatok kijavításával. Próbálom ezen sem felhúzni magam, de hát nem is én lennék, ha nem akadnék ki ezeken a butaságokon.

Vacsora után próbálunk feltűnés nélkül, de együtt kisurranni a Nagyteremből, de amikor meglátom Madame Pomfreyt, ahogy felém igyekszik, már tudom, hogy ezúttal is annyi a békés esténknek. Nem is tévedek. A boszorkány odasiet hozzám, és persze kell neki egy bájital, méghozzá sürgősen. Még szerencse, hogy amit kér inkább aprólékos, mint hosszadalmas, de néhány óra azért így is kell hozzá. Vetek egy pillantást Harryre, de aztán nem tehetek semmit, beleegyezek a dologba, és a laborom felé indulok.

Szerencsére, ahogy belépek, le tudok rakni minden bosszúságot. A bájitalok közt nem engedhetem meg magamnak az indulatokat. Itt csak odafigyeléssel és koncentrálással lehet pontos munkát végezni, és csak így van értelme. Bele is feledkezem teljesen a munkába, és legközelebb csak akkor nézek fel, mikor már végeztem. Miután kiporciózom a bájitalt, elviszem Madame Pomfreynak, aki két harmadéves hugrabugos mellett virrasztja át az éjszakát.

- Ne haragudj, hogy… raboltam az idődet, Perselus! – mondja, mikor kikísér a gyengélkedőről.

- Ez a dolgod. Ahogy az enyém is – mondom fáradtan, mire rábólint, és visszasiet a gyerekekhez.

Ahogy megyek vissza a gyengélkedőről a pincébe, egyik ablakon kinézve pont a toronyórára esik a pillantásom. Megint kis híján éjfél. Furcsa is lenne, ha egy nap időben tudnék hazamenni.

Mikor belépek az ajtón, látom, hogy Harry ott ül a kanapén, és egy könyvbe mélyed. Felnéz, és rám mosolyog.

- Megvártál? – nézek rá kicsit rosszallón.

- Igen.

- De miért? Pihenned kéne…

- Hiányoztál – vonja meg lazán a vállát. – Nem akartam megint elaludni, mielőtt hazajössz – közben feláll, és odajön hozzám egy üdvözlő puszira. – De látom, kimerültél. Menj, tusolj le, aztán kerüljünk ágyba!

Bevonulok a fürdőbe, de ahogy azt előre sejtettem, a melegvíz csak még jobban elbágyaszt. Most nem vágyom másra, csak hogy bezuhanjak az ágyba, és kipihenjem magam. Végül mikor előkerülök, bebújok Harry mellé a takaró alá. Azonnal felkönyököl mellettem, egy kis ideig néz a szemembe, majd odahajol hozzám, és megcsókol. Egyre bátrabb és kezdeményezőbb, arról nem is beszélve, hogy valóban fejlődik. Minden fáradtságom ellenére pillanatok alatt felizgat, ahogy csók közben a mellkasomat cirógatja.

- Harry… - sóhajtom, majd egy nagyot nyelek mikor egy pillanatra enged levegőhöz jutni – mit tervezel?

- Semmit. Tényleg. Csak… komolyan gondoltam, hogy hiányoztál, és most, hogy itt vagy, nem tudok ellenállni a vonzerődnek. Pedig hagynom kéne téged pihenni.

- Ezek után? Azért én sem vagyok fából, Harry, még ha fáradt vagyok sem.

Pimaszul elvigyorodik. – És az önuralmad? Csak nem leomlott?

- Elég sokat dolgoztál rajta, nem?

- Hát, kemény küzdelem volt, de megérte.

- Fogsz még küzdeni, nem is keveset. De nem ma este.

- Tényleg fáradt vagy? – néz rám fürkészve.

- Ha azt mondanám, hogy igen?

- Akkor kapnál még egy puszit, és hagynálak aludni. Késő van, és te sokat dolgoztál ma. Meg tegnap. Meg azelőtt. Ideje, hogy kipihend magad.

Bár az előbbi hadművelete valóban felcsigázott, abban igaza van, hogy napok óta nem volt időm kipihenni magam. Veszettül kívánom, de tudom, holnap már gyilkos dühvel tartanám az óráimat, ha megint csak annyit aludnék, mint előző éjjel.

- Ígérem, holnap időben jövök haza – súgom neki, és ő beleborzong ebbe az ígéretbe.

- Rendben. De egy dolgot engedj meg! Ha valaki holnap este is közénk akar állni, megátkozom.

- Nem, Harry – rázom meg a fejem. – Nem lesz időd. Én leszek a gyorsabb.

Egy pillanatra döbbenten néz rám, aztán kitör belőle a nevetés.

- Renden, megegyeztünk – bólint rá, mikor már újra tud levegőt venni. – Jó éjt, Perselus – súgja, majd ad még egy puszit, és elhelyezkedik mellettem. Ahogy a vállamra hajtja a fejét, egy sóhajjal nyugtázom a kellemes érzést, ami végigfut rajtam, majd magamhoz ölelem, és lassan mindketten elalszunk.


	16. Chapter 16

Másnap reggel már viszonylag jó hangulatban ébredek. Ennyi kellett csak hozzá, hogy végre kipihenjem magam. És már csak ez a hét ebből a megfeszített tempóból. Kibírom, főleg most, hogy hála Harry megértésének, kialudtam magam.

Ő is felébred velem együtt, és eljön velem reggelizni. Reggeli után viszont elválnak útjaink, nekem sietnem kell órára, Harry pedig azt tervezi erre a napra, hogy átnézi az óraterveit, és próbál visszazökkenni a normális kerékvágásba.

A gyerekek legnagyobb megdöbbenésére az órámon sem döntöm romba a világot. Nem ússzák meg néhány gúnyos-cinikus beszólás nélkül, de azért meg sem közelíti az elmúlt napokat.

Ebédnél találkozom Harryvel, és mivel utána nekem is lyukasórám van, visszaindulok vele a pincébe.

- Lenne majd néhány szakmai kérdésem – néz rám Harry, mikor kilépünk a Nagyteremből.

- Neked? Hisz te vagy a varázsvilág megmentője… mit tudnék én neked segíteni? – kérdezek vissza hunyorítva.

- Cikizz csak… majd visszakapod – vigyorog, mikor már kihaltabb részeken járunk.

- Te most fenyegetsz? – kapom el a karját, mikor már majdnem leérünk a pincelépcsőn, és egy laza mozdulattal a falhoz lököm. Kihívóan felvonja a szemöldökét, és én nem tudok neki tovább ellenállni neki, és megcsókolom.

Egy pillanatra lepődik csak meg, hogy nyílt terepen ilyet teszek, de aztán átadja magát a csóknak. Alaposan bele is feledkezünk, ez lehet az oka annak, hogy nem vesszük észre, hogy közeledik valaki.

- Khm… - köszörüli meg a torkát az illető a lépcső tetején. – Hálás lennék – szólal meg McGalagony hanga – ha a magánéletüket a szobájuk zárt ajtaja mögé korlátoznák.

Elhúzódok Harrytől, és a boszorkányra nézek. Mondanék valami csípőset arról, hogy foglalkozzon a saját dolgával, de inkább visszanyelem. Két dolog miatt. Egyrészt valahol igaza van, és mert ő a főnököm. Másrészt pedig azért, mert Harry olyan szinten zavarban jön, hogy tudom, egy szót sem lenne képes kinyögni, nem hogy ebben a pillanatban vitába szállni McGalagonnyal.

- Elnézését kérjük, igazgatónő – nézek rá hidegen, mire összehúzza a szemét, és látom, hogy ő is erővel tartja vissza, amit most mondana. – Máskor jobban figyelünk majd, hogy ne legyen a közelünkben.

Ez végképp beteszi neki a kaput, de aztán úgy tűnik, erőt vesz magán, és eszemhez érti. Meg a szokásos stílusomhoz.

- Nincs véletlenül valami dolga, professzor? – kérdezi metsző hangon. - Beszédem lenne Harryvel, négyszemközt.

- Legyen? – nézek Harryre, aki még mindig nem találta meg a hangját.

- Persze, menj csak – sóhajt végül. – Később beszélünk.

Nem könnyű szívvel hagyom magára, mert tudom, McGalagony nem könnyű eset. Minden követ meg fog mozgatni annak érdekében, hogy észhez térítse. Legalábbis ahogy ő látja a dolgokat. Lehet, hogy nem kifejezetten ezért keresett meg bennünket, az is lehet, hogy eddig nem is tudott semmit, de ha már így belefutott, szembe kell néznie a problémával. Neki legalábbis probléma a kapcsolatunk. Félti a diákjait a rossz befolyásunktól. Ezt valahogy meg is értem, és ezért is nem akartam, és most sem akarom teljes nyilvánosság elé vinni a kapcsolatunkat. Nem akarok bujkálni Harryvel, de ettől még, ahogy azt egyszer már kifejtettem neki, nem egy iskolába, gyerekek szeme elé való a kapcsolatunk. Ezt ő is megértette akkor, az volt inkább a butaság, hogy most, a folyosó közepén elvesztettük a fejünket.

Miközben ezek a gondolatok átsuhannak a fejemen, lassan elérek a dolgozószobámig. Ebben az üres két órában nem házi dolgozatokat akartam javítani, de jobb híján nem tehetek mást. Időnként a gondolataim közé tolakszik az aggodalom Harryért, de tudom, hogy képes lesz megvívni ezt a harcot az igazgatónővel. Legalábbis az első csatát. A következő úgyis az enyém lesz. Valószínűleg még ma, de legkésőbb holnap szőnyeg szélén állok én is. Végig kell majd hallgatnom, hogy milyen egy liliomtipró, gyerekeket megrontó dög vagyok. Nem számít. Fele olyan rossz sem lesz, mint mikor azt kellett hallgatnom, hogy gátlástalan gyilkos vagyok és áruló. Megszoktam már, hogy az embereknek nem tetszik, amit teszek, nem ez az első dolog, és nem is az utolsó.

Azt viszont gyanítom, hogy Harry ki fog borulni. Még akkor is, ha nem mutatja McGalagonynak, este nem lesz rózsás a hangulata. Nekem kell megőriznem a nyugalmam, különben kő kövön nem fog maradni.

Kettőtől órám van, de mivel még mindig teljesen máshol járnak a gondolataim, a másodéves hugrabugosok kis híján felrobbantják a fél termet. Jól leteremtem őket, és tíz perccel óra vége előtt elzavarom az egész csürhét a pokolba. Ezzel hibát követek el, és néhány percen belül be is látom.

A folyosón belefuthatnak az igazgatónőbe, aki két percen belül a nyakamon van.

- Mi történt, Perselus? – von kérdőre azonnal, amiért előbb abbahagytam az órámat.

- Ha még öt percig maradnak, a fele bandát vihetem a gyengélkedőre – nézek rá tárgyilagosan, és az üst fele mutatok, amiből még szerencsére nem tűntettem el a meghatározhatatlan színű és állagú kulimászt, amit produkáltak.

- Nem ez az első alkalom, ha jól sejtem, mégsem szokta őket elküldeni. Sőt… ilyenkor szokta legjobban meggyötörni őket.

- Nem akartam olyan miatt büntetni őket, ami nem az ő hibájuk – mondom, mire úgy néz rám, mintha két fejem lenne. Úgy nézek vissza rá, amiből értheti, hogy rá vagyok igazán dühös, és nem a kölykökre – Mit tehetek önért?

- Azt hiszem, van valami halvány sejtése arról, hogy miért akarok beszélni magával.

- Van. Ha már Harrynél nem jutott semmire, bepróbálkozik nálam. Gondolja, hogy többre jut?

- Miből gondolja, hogy nem jutottam semmire?

- Akkor nem lenne itt, hanem elégedetten ülne a babérjain az irodájában. Harry pedig már itt dühöngene.

- Azt hiszi, ismeri Harryt?

- Néhány dolgot azért tudok róla – nézek rá kihívón.

- Van fogalma róla, hogy miket mondott nekem?

- Ahogy ismerem, bármit ki tudott provokálni belőle. Hirtelen és forrófejű griffendéles.

- Mélységesen csalódtam benne – néz rám megvetően. - És magában is!

- Miért? Mert végre a saját életünket próbáljuk élni? Úgy, ahogy mi szeretnék, úgy, hogy végre boldogok legyünk?

- Hogy etette meg ezt Harryvel?

- Ha hiszi, ha nem, nem volt nehéz – biztosítom az igazságról.

- Könnyen befolyásol egy tapasztalatlan gyereket… Egy olyan gyereket, akinek eddig nem volt saját élete. És hála magának, most sem lehet. Egyáltalán, hogy képzelte… Hogy volt képes?

Tarthatnék neki kiselőadást arról, hogy ki befolyásolt kit, de semmi kedvem. Egyrészt nem akarom Harryre hárítani az egész felelősséget, másrészt, ha McGalagony élből ilyen elutasító, úgysem hallaná meg, amit mondanék neki.

- Igazgatónő, úgy vélem, feleslegesen lopjuk egymás idejét. Hallgatom a feltételeit. A diákjaim már várnak a következő órára.

- Miből gondolja, hogy feltételeim vannak?

- Csomagoljam össze a holmim? – nézek rá kicsit dühösen, de inkább belefáradva a vitába.

- Megérdemelné. Maga is, és Harry is, hogy egyáltalán belement ebbe az őrültségbe.

- Ez nem válasz – nézek rá továbbra is várakozón.

- Rendben. A feltételemet gondolom ismeri.

- Hogy is mondta? A magánéletünket korlátozzuk a szobánkra.

- Azt hiszem, ez a minimum, amit elvárhatok!

- Nézze, igazgatónő… elvárhatja… és mi megpróbálunk megfelelni az elvárásának. Aztán majd az idő igazolja, hogy melyik út a helyes.

- Helyes? – csóválja meg a fejét. – Más fogalmaink vannak a helyesről. De magát nem fogom győzködni. Mióta ismerem, csak a saját feje után megy, és nem hallgat senkire – mondja, és kifele indul a termemből. – Még valami… - pördül vissza az ajtóban. – Ha annak a fiúnak egy haja szála meggörbül…

- Az a fiú jobban tud vigyázni magára, mint bármelyikünk – vetem oda neki félvállról. – De ha ennek ellenére egy haja szála meggörbül, nem állok jót magamért, ezt garantálom – fenyegetem meg.

Ezen megdöbben, látom rajta, most jut el először az agyáig, hogy esetleg én is komolyan gondolom ezt az egészet. Nem tudom, mit feltételezett rólam…illetve dehogynem. Pontosan tudom, és ezért értem meg, hogy mit jelent a meglepődés az arcán. Sosem tartott képesnek emberi érzésekre, és most, hogy úgy látja, kiállok valakiért, úgymond önzetlenül, érthetetlen számára. Mindenesetre, ezzel az egy mondattal adtam neki gondolkodnivalót az elkövetkező napokra.

Mikor eltűnik, adok még magamnak egy percet, hogy lecsillapítsam a háborgó gondolataim, majd beengedem a következő csoportot a terembe. Érzik még a levegőben lebegő feszültséget, így némán dolgoznak egész órán, sőt, még felrobbantani sem akarnak semmit.

Ettől kezdve vacsoráig órám van, így hamar elszáguld az a néhány óra. Csak a nagyterem felé menet jut időm legközelebb elgondolkodni a történteken, főleg, ahogy belépek, és meglátom Harryt. Azonnal lejön, hogy lezárta magát, és magamban ezért megátkozom McGalagonyt. Ha tudná, mennyi munkámba került, hogy Harry is igazán kinyíljon… és most egy óra alatt hazavágta az egészet.

Harry nem eszik sokat, csak piszkálja a vacsoráját, és végül elsőként távozik a Nagyteremből. Nem megyek utána, és ennek csak kisebb részben az az oka, hogy az igazgatónő megtiltotta, hogy bármi feltűnő viselkedést tanúsítsunk. Inkább úgy érzem, szeretne még egy kicsit egyedül lenni a gondolataival. Ezért inkább még visszamegyek az irodámba, és egy órácskát pepecselek a maradék dolgozattal, csak az után térek vissza a pincébe.

Mikor belépek az ajtón, látom, hogy Harry az ablaknál áll, és a kinti, kopár tájat figyeli. Lassan odasétálok mögé, de csak akkor néz rám, mikor megérintem a karját.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezem halkan, mire csak megrázza a fejét, és a tekintete visszatér az ablakra. – Nem kellett volna magadra hagynom.

- Azért küldött el, mert együtt túl erősek lettünk volna neki – mondja ki azt, amit én már akkor sejtettem.

- Pontosan. Így viszont mindkettőnket ki tudott borítani.

- Téged is megkeresett? – nézett rám meglepődve.

- Te sem gondoltad komolyan, hogy én megúszhatom…

- És…

- Mint azt már mondtam neked párszor, McGalagony kiszámítható. Pont úgy reagált, ahogy vártam. Én voltam minden rossz okozója.

- Ezt nekem is előadta, hiába állítottam az ellenkezőjét – vont vállat letargikusan.

- Gyere – fogtam meg a kezét, és a kanapéhoz húztam. Lehajtott fejjel jött mellettem, és letelepedett. – Nem akarod elmondani?

- Minek? Te is kellőképpen megkaptad a magadét.

- Dehogy. Sokkal rosszabbra számítottam. Azt hittem fenyegetőzni fog, hogy kirúg, ha nem hagylak békén, de semmi ilyesmi nem történt. Ebből gyanítom, hogy te kaptad a nehezét. Ha megosztod velem, talán könnyebb lesz.

- Nem akarlak bántani – süti le a szemét.

- Harry, azért vannak bizonyos elképzeléseim arról, hogy mit osztott rólam.

- Mindazt, amit te szoktál osztani magadról, megspékelve azzal, amit a Dumbledore iránti érzései mondatnak vele.

- Azt nem bocsátja meg nekem, amíg élek. De nem tehetek ellene semmit. Szóval még mindig egy közönséges gyilkos vagyok, aki ráadásul ártatlan gyerekeket ront meg.

- Nem vagyok már gyerek! – fortyan fel.

- Ezt neki is mondtad?

- Igen – húzza el a száját, amiből gyanítom, McGalagonyt sem hatotta meg a kijelentéssel. Nem firtatom tovább a témát.

- Akkor legalább azt az egyet mondd el, ami így megülte a lelked - kérem, mert látom, hogy igen is bántja valami.

- Semmi olyat nem mondott, amit eddig ne tudtam volna.

- Rendben. Ha nem akarsz beszélni róla, nem erőltetem – szorítom meg a kezét egy pillanatra, majd felállok, és bevonulok a fürdőbe.

Ahogy letusolok, azon töprengek, mit mondhatott neki McGalagony. Hisz mostanra már mindent tudott rólam. Minden rosszat. A legtöbbjét én magam mondtam el neki. Ennek ellenére a boszorkány valamivel a lelkébe talált. Aggaszt ez a gondolat, ma este már valahogy nem volt kedvem a múltam miatt magyarázkodni. Főleg nem Harrynek. Azt hittem, erre már soha többé nem lesz szükség. Most úgy tűnik mégis. Lassan törölközöm, hogy közben legyen lehetőségem felkészülni arra, ha esetleg Harry mégis a nyakamba zúdítja a problémáját. Nincs ugyan sok kedvem hozzá, de túl kell esnünk rajta. Mikor bejöttem, nem mutatott túl nagy hajlandóságot arra, hogy megossza, ami bántja, de lehet, hogy közben meggondolta magát.

Mikor kilépek, Harry ugyanott ül a kanapén, ahol hagytam.

- Visszajössz? – nyújtja felém a kezét, és én becsukom a fürdőajtót és visszasétálok hozzá.

Ahogy letelepszem mellé, fürkészőn néz rám.

- Mondd, Perselus… tényleg… szeretsz egy kicsit?

- Megingott bennem a bizalmad? – kérdezek vissza, mire egy pillanatra lesüti a szemét.

- Nem… csak McGalagony arról próbált meggyőzni, hogy… hogy nem gondolod komolyan… nem gondolhatod komolyan. És elgondolkodtam… azon, hogy… igaz, hogy befogadtál az életedbe… hogy olyan kedves vagy hozzám és gyengéd, amit korábban el sem tudtam volna képzelni rólad… hogy mellettem vagy mindig, amikor csak szükségem van rád… de sosem mondtad, hogy mit érzel irántam.

- Szerinted?

- Nincs szerintem! – csattan fel váratlanul. - Elegem van abból, hogy a megérzéseimre és a reményeimre tudok csak hagyatkozni!

- Mit szeretnél?

- Hogy mondd ki végre, amit érzel! Bármi is legyen az…

Felállok mellőle, és elsétálok a kandallóig. Átkozott McGalagony! Ezért most tényleg meg tudnám átkozni, ha a közelemben lenne. Harry lassan utánam jön.

- Perselus… hát ilyen nagy dolgot kérek?

Ha tudná, hogy mennyire… soha… soha senkinek nem beszéltem az érzéseimről, nem most és itt fogom elkezdeni. Főleg nem McGalagony hatására.

- Megtanulhattad volna már kivárni a tökéletes pillanatot – sóhajtok, de nem fordulok felé.

- És szerinted mikor jön el?

- Honnan tudhatnám? – vonok vállat. A hangom kissé elutasítóra sikeredik, így Harry elengedi a karom.

- Rendben, nem nyaggatlak. Tudom, hogy neked ugyanolyan nehéz napod volt, mint nekem. Csak ez talán… segített volna. Megyek én is fürödni.

Ellép mögülem, és tesz egy lépést, de megfordulok és elkapom a karját. Meglepve néz vissza rám, de mikor visszahúzom magamhoz, úgy simul bele az ölelésembe, mint egy riadt kismadár. Hosszú másodpercekig érzem még a feszültségét, de aztán lassan elernyed a karjaimban. Szinte érzem, hogy a bizonytalanságtól dübörgő szívverése lassan a normális ütemre lassul, és a végén a vállamra hajtja a fejét. Hosszú percekig állunk így, csak élvezve egymás közelségét, mikor egyszer csak sóhajt.

- Talán a szavaknak nincs is akkora jelentősége – mondja halkan, és halványan elmosolyodik, mikor a szavai hallatán még jobban magamhoz szorítom egy pillanatra. – Egyszer majd kimondod? – sandít fel rám.

- Majd a tökéletes pillanatban.

Megcsóválj a fejét. – Megyek fürödni.

Mikor eltűnik, lassan bemászom az ágyba, és mivel semmi kedvem az előző témán tűnődni, inkább az igazgatónőre morgok magamban. Hogy jön ő ahhoz, hogy beleszóljon az életünkbe? Mondja azt, hogy nem akarja, hogy rossz hatással legyünk a diákjaira, a többit pedig hagyja ránk. Egyáltalán nem tartottam tisztességesnek, hogy ellenem próbálja hergelni Harryt.

Tíz perccel később Harry is visszatér. Befekszik mellém az ágyba, és felkönyököl.

- Nem tudom, mi a fenéért hagytam magam felbosszantani. Tudod, min gondolkodom?

- Na min? – kérdezem, és nem tudom hova tenni a benne lezajlott változásokat.

- Hogy McGalagony tökéletesen megtanulta Dumbledore-tól, hogy lehet befolyásolni az embereket. Oszd meg és uralkodj… és oda üss, ahol az ellenfeled a legjobban sebezhető. És én birka módon belesétáltam a csapdájába.

- Ezt sem én mondtam – vonok vállat.

- Álljunk bosszút – hunyorít rám.

- Ha eddig nem sikerült kirúgatnunk magunkat, most már nem kéne erőltetni – próbálom lehűteni a lelkesedését.

- Milyen mardekáros vagy te? – ráncolja a homlokát.

- Realista. És ha bosszút akarok állni, akkor valamelyikünkből már holnap este igazgató lesz. Neked van nagyobb esélyed, van kedved hozzá?

- Na, ez már mardekárosabb… - húzódik a szája egy pimasz mosolyra. - De ennyire drasztikus nem akartam lenni. Csak beolvasni neki. És esetleg… utána megünnepelhetnénk.

- Az elbocsátásunkat?

- Tudod, mit? Akár azt is – bólint rá.

Az én lelkemben is mocorog a kisördög, főleg, hogy amíg fürdött, alaposan felhúztam magam McGalagony ellen.

- Rendben, de vannak feltételeim – nézek rá, és látom az arcán, hogy nem tudok olyat mondani, ami eltéríti. – Nos, először is gondosan meg kell terveznünk a dolgot. Másodszor, fontos, hogy higgadtak tudjunk maradni, különben ellenünk fordíthatja az egészet.

- Jó ég, Perselus… ez nem egy küldetés, itt nem az életed múlik rajta – neveti el magát.

- Dehogynem – biztosítom.

- Talán – somolyog tovább. – És milyen feltételed van még?

- Ha ünnepelni akarsz… bármit… menjünk ki a kastélyból – ajánlom neki, és kíváncsian fürkészem a reakcióját.

Eltűnődik, de igazából nem ijed meg, és ezt jó jelnek veszem.

- Hova szeretnél menni? – néz rám végül.

- Nem tudom. Bárhová.

- Bárhová, ahol látnak minket együtt? Engem tesztelsz, vagy McGalagonyt akarod végképp kihozni a béketűrésből?

- Talán mindkettő – ismerem be.

- Hát, rajtam nem fogsz ki – ígéri könnyelműen.

- Majd bebizonyíthatod – mondom neki, de mielőtt tiltakozhatna, leállítom. – Most viszont próbáljunk meg aludni, rendben? Nekem még holnap korán kell kelnem.

- Utolsó nap, tarts ki! Jövő héten már könnyebb lesz.

- Persze. Munkát keresni – ugratom tovább, mire csak megcsóválja a fejét.

- Aludjunk – mondja ő is, és ahogy elhelyezkedik a vállamon, még kap egy puszit, majd túljutva a korábbi nehéz gondolatainkon, mindketten álomba merülünk.


	17. Chapter 17

Másnap reggel az estihez hasonló dacos hangulatban ébredek. Harry még aludt, és nem is akartam olyan korán felébreszteni. Félálomban kicsikar egy puszit, majd a másik oldalára fordul, és alszik tovább.

A hajnali órámon a gyerekek szemei időnként lecsukódnak, így nekem még a szokásosnál is jobban kell figyelnem, ha esetleg véletlenül megszaladna a kezük egy hozzávaló adagolása közben.

Mikor az óra végén kilépnek a teremből, érzem a megkönnyebbülésüket, holott fogalmam sincs, honnan tudják, hogy Harry hétfőtől újra munkába áll.

Elgondolkodom, hogy hogyan terjednek a hírek a kastélyban, miközben felballagok a Nagyterembe reggelizni, hisz a diákok mindig mindenről azonnal tudnak. Harryvel egyszerre érünk a bejárati csarnokba, de nem fecséreli az idejét köszönésre. Csak mellém lép, és kissé még álmosan rám sandít.

- Mikor?

- Ebéd után. Akkor biztosan visszamegy az irodájába, és meg tudjuk várni a folyosón.

- Oké. Nem menekül – bólint rá, és belép a tölgyfa ajtón.

Nézek utána egy pillanatig, és átfut rajtam, hogy eleget tesz az igazgatónő kérésének. Semmi feltűnés. Mire belépek, már a helyén ül, és fel sem pillant a tányérjából.

Az ebédig hátralévő két órámban mindenhol jár az eszem, csak a tanításon nem, egészen addig, míg egy egészen enyhe okklumencia gyakorlattal meg nem regulázom a gondolataim. Ettől kezdve még határozottabban nem az órán járnak a gondolataim, de hála Merlinnek, ennek nem lesznek komolyabb következményei. Viszont hiába becsülte le Harry a kérdést, én magamban alaposan végiggondolom, hogy mi történhet, és mit is mondhatnánk McGalagonynak úgy, hogy meg is értsen bennünket, és az állásunkat se veszítsük el. Mert bár látszólag mindketten lazán vettük ezt a kérdést tegnap este, azért nyilvánvaló, hogy mindkettőnknek a kastély az élete. És szeretnénk is, ha ez így maradhatna. Dacból mondhatjuk, hogy bosszút akarunk állni, de azért jobb, ha inkább azt érjük el, hogy elfogadja a dolgainkat. Ennek ellenére azt sem tűrhetjük szó nélkül, hogy az igazgatónő beleszóljon az életünkbe. És nem is fogjuk hagyni.

Ebéd közben Harry arcán is ugyanezt az elszántságot látom. Neki is elege volt már az elmúlt hét-nyolc évben abból, hogy mások mondják meg neki, hogy mi a helyes és mi nem.

Elsőként hagyjuk el a nagytermet, és csendben sétálunk a folyosókon McGalagony irodája fele. Tudjuk, hogy mindenképpen erre kell jönnie, ha vissza akar térni a birodalmába.

Nem beszélgetünk, nem akarjuk, hogy idő előtt észrevegye a jelenlétünket, csak amikor már befordult az utolsó kanyarban, és nem menekülhet. Pár perccel később meg is halljuk a lépteit. Csak összenézünk, és már fel is bukkant előttünk.

Meglepődik, de azért nem ijed meg tőlünk.

- Mit óhajtanak tőlem? – mér végig bennünket kezdődő dühvel.

- Csak beszélni szeretnénk önnel, igazgatónő – mondom neki, még egyelőre nyugodtan.

- Mindent elmondtam már, amit akartam. Nincs több mondanivalóm maguknak.

- Nekünk viszont lenne. Mi meghallgattuk magát, így elvárhatjuk, hogy maga is hallgasson meg minket – mondja Harry, és én is rábólintok.

- És ha engem nem érdekel?

Erre a költői kérdésre egyikünk sem reagál, így vág egy grimaszt.

- Ugye tudják, hogy akár el is bocsáthatnám magukat azért, amit tesznek?

- Tudjuk, igazgatónő – előzöm meg Harryt, mielőtt még indulatosan válaszol.

- És ha megteszem?

- Van B verziós vészforgatókönyvünk.

- Megtudhatnám, hogy mi az? – kérdezi cinikusan. - Élnek a szerelem édes nektárján?

- Ennél gyakorlatiasabbak vagyunk mindketten, ismerhetne már minket. Én nyitnék egy bájitalboltot, Harryt pedig tárt karokkal fogadják az aurorparancsnokságon, legalább háromszor ennyi fizetésért.

Látom, hogy ezen erősen elgondolkodik. Meglepi a dolog, pedig reális az elképzelés. Aztán, ahogy végiggondolja mindezt, inkább már azon tűnődik, hogy akkor vajon miért akarunk maradni.

Elhúzza a száját, majd még egyszer végigmér bennünket. – Jöjjenek be! – megy el mellettünk, anélkül, hogy további pillantásra méltatna bennünket.

Összenézünk Harryvel. Az első csatát megnyertük.

- Üljenek le! – parancsol ránk McGalagony, mikor belépünk az irodájába, és mi szót fogadunk, míg ő maga letelepszik a tekintélyes íróasztala mögé. – Tulajdonképpen mi a fenét akarnak tőlem?

- Csak azt, hogy hallgasson meg minket is – nézek rá viszonylag nyugodtan.

- Hallgatom – mondja, állva a pillantásomat, de mielőtt bármit mondhatnék, Harry megelőz.

- Mi csak szeretnénk boldogok lenni! – fakad ki.

- Hogy oda ne rohanjak… És biztos benne, hogy a megfelelő helyen keresi a boldogságot, Harry?

- Teljes mértékben – bólint rá a fiú.

- Egy olyan ember mellett, akit hét éven keresztül gyűlölt?

Ez megint Harry elevenjébe talál, hisz tulajdonképpen igaz. Nagyot nyel mellettem, de végül megtalálja a hangját.

- Egy olyan ember mellett, akiben mindvégig bíznom kellett volna, de én botor módon mindig hátat fordítottam neki.

- És most a bűntudatot és a hálát összekeveri a szerelemmel.

- Nem, igazgatónő. Voltam szerelmes korábban, és pontosan tudom, miről szól ez az érzés.

- Nagy szavak egy tizenkilenc éves fiútól, nem gondolja?

- Ahhoz képest, hogy időnként százhúsznak érzem magam? Nem – rázza meg a fejét határozottan Harry.

- Azt mondja, volt már szerelmes – csóválja a fejét McGalagony. – Egy kedves, jóravaló kislányba…

Harry elfordítja a fejét, ahogy Ginny eszébe jut. Ezért most meg tudnám fojtani McGalagonyt, de csak mérgesen nézek rá, de ő ennek ellenére folytatja.

- Nem volt boldog vele? – folytatja tovább a kegyetlen témát, és érzem, hogy a fájdalom mellett Harryt lassan a düh is elönti.

- De igen – válaszolja. – A körülményekhez képest boldogok voltunk. De Ginny halott, és nekem meg kell próbálnom tovább élni az életem.

- Szóval a magány és az emlékek elől menekül Piton professzorhoz?

- Még mindig nem érti – rázza meg a fejét Harry. – Perselus egy csodálatos ember, és én boldog vagyok mellette.

- Keressen egy magához való kislányt, és még sokkal boldogabb lesz – vágja rá a boszorkány. A mondat első felére nem is reagál, és én is csak magamban csóválom meg a fejem.

- Kétlem. Nincs az a hozzám való kislány, aki meg tudna érteni, és mindig tudná, mire van szükségem.

- Ebben nem lehet biztos, amíg nem próbálta ki.

- De én biztos vagyok – zárja le a témát Harry. – És nem fogom hagyni magam befolyásolni csak azért, mert önnek még mindig előítéletei vannak Perselusszal szemben. Nem tudom, mi a fenét kellene még tennie, hogy maga előtt is tisztára mossa magát.

- De mit akar tőle? Az apja lehetne, ráadásul férfi! – tör ki minden panasza a nőből.

- Mit akarhatnék tőle? Azt, amit bárki más akarna egy kapcsolattól. Boldogságot, békét, biztonságot. Egy nyugodt otthont, ahova esténként hazatérhetek, és egy szerető társat, aki minden helyzetben mellettem van.

- És ezt majd pont tőle fogja megkapni… - mér végig a boszorkány cinikusan, majd a továbbiakban hozzám intézi a szavait. – És maga? Mit akar ettől a szerencsétlen gyerektől? Éveken keresztül úgy nézett rá, mint bika a vörös posztóra… egy kanál vízben meg tudta volna fojtani.

- Más idők voltak. Más érzések zártak minket béklyóba – tűnődöm el. – Azóta megváltozott a világ, és vele változtunk mi is.

- Miért kellene elhinnem, hogy megváltozott?

- Tulajdonképpen nem változtam. Semmit – jelentem ki, mire megint ledöbben. – Én mindig ilyen voltam, csak az emberek szemellenzője nem engedte, hogy lássák, és a bilincseim nem engedték, hogy megmutassam. Mindig fekete bárány voltam, és sosem éreztem indíttatást harcolni a megtisztelő cím ellen. De mindig próbáltam azon az úton járni, amit helyesnek gondoltam.

- Mindig? – kérdezi gúnyosan.

- Mindig.

- Erről vitatkozhatnánk.

- Tegyük – vonok vállat rezignáltan. Épp elégszer adtam már elő ezt a dolgot mostanság, eggyel több vagy kevesebb igazán nem számít. - Hosszú még a nap.

- Nem mindig járt helyes úton, ezt maga sem cáfolhatja!

- Nem ezt állítottam. Hanem, hogy olyan úton jártam, amit helyesnek gondoltam. De mondja azt, hogy a múltam miatt félti tőlem Harryt, és azt el tudom fogadni. De akkor ismerje be, és ne beszéljen mellé! Ne kifogásokat keressen, hanem mondja azt, hogy nem akarja, hogy a kis Világmegmentője egy volt halálfalóval éljen együtt!

- A múltját már régen jóvátette, még akkor is, ha nekem ezt nehéz beismernem. Tudom, hogy nem bántaná Harryt úgy… de azt képtelen vagyok elhinni, hogy… szereti.

Harry mellettem bosszúsan sóhajt, és megforgatja a szemét.

- Az emberek sosem tételeztek fel rólam normális érzéseket. Ön miért is tenné?

- Mit akar Harrytől? Azt hiszi, hogy attól, hogy ez a fiú csodálja magát, maga lesz a hős?

- Perselus nélkülem is hős – rázza meg a fejét Harry, mire megfogom a kezét, és nyugalomra intem.

- Nem azt akarom, hogy csodáljon. Nem vagyok istenszobor egy templomban, akit imádni kell. Sőt… ezzel a világból ki lehetne űzni. Nekem elég, ha mellettem van. Ha kaphatok tőle esténként egy csendes beszélgetést, egy megnyugtató ölelést…

- Szenvedélyes éjszakákat? – néz rám megint gúnyosan a nő.

- Egy kapcsolatnak természetes velejárója, igazgatónő. De ha arra gondol, hogy kihasználom Harryt… csak idővel győződhet meg arról, hogy ez nem így van. Most mondhatok akármit, úgysem hiszi el.

- Ördöge van, nem hiszem el.

- Professzor… - néz rá Harry. – Nem azt kérjük, hogy itt és most higgyen nekünk… tisztában vagyunk vele, hogy ez az egész eléggé… hihetetlen. Nekünk is az volt, elég sokáig. Csak annyit kérünk, hogy adjon nekünk egy esélyt!

- És mégis hogy képzelték ezt az egészet? A gyerekek előtt akarnak enyelegni?

- Nem fordul elő többet – ígérjük szinte egyszerre, de a boszorkány most sem igazán hisz nekünk.

- Ha csak egy szó panaszt hallok magukra, megtanulnak seprű nélkül repülni, erre mérget vehetnek! És – fordul felém -, amit magának mondtam, még mindig áll. Ha ennek a fiúnak egy haja szála meggörbül…

- Az is áll, amit én mondtam – mondom hűvösen. – Ha Harrynek baja esik, itt kő kövön nem marad. De azt hiszem, ezt már karácsonykor bebizonyítottam.

A boszorkány erre megint elgondolkodik, és ahogy felidézi magában a történteket, rájön, hogy megint igazam van. Akkor is úgymond megbosszultam azt, ami történt. Ennek ellenére nehéz elfogadnia, hogy bármit megtennék Harryért. A saját fájdalma miatt még mindig úgy akar látni, ahogy régen látott. Egy kegyetlen, érzéketlen embernek. És most épp emiatt a szemellenző miatt nem képes meglátni az igazságot.

- Akkor sem vigyázott rá eléggé! – fordítja ellenem az egyetlen dolgot, amibe belekapaszkodhat.

- Akarata ellenére még megváltani sem lehet senkit, professzor.

- Igazgatónő, annyiszor mondtam már, hogy én kértem Perselust, ne avatkozzon bele a dologba!

- Nem értem magukat – csóválja még mindig a fejét. – Magát legkevésbé, Harry… De mint az előbb Piton professzor olyan rendkívüli éleslátással megfogalmazta, akarata ellenére nem válthatom meg az életét. Tegyenek, amit jónak látnak. Amíg nem veszélyeztetik a diákjaimat… én nem szólok többet maguknak, de…

- Tudjuk – fintorog Harry. – Ha valamit meglát, páros lábbal rúg ki minket.

Rúg a fenét, gondolom magamban. Hisz egyikünket sem tudná pótolni. Vagy legalábbis nem könnyen és nem ilyen minőségben. Ha meg akarná tenni, már rég megtette volna. Főleg, hogy nyilvánvalóvá tettük, hogy nélküle és a Roxfort nélkül is talpon maradnánk a világban. Nem szeretnénk, de minden további nélkül képesek lennénk rá.

- Pontosan – bólint rá szigorúan a boszorkány. – És most… nincs maguknak órájuk? Nincs jobb dolguk, mint rabolni az időmet?

- Momentán nincs – vonok vállat fásultan, és Harry is rákontráz.

- Nekem még hétfő reggelig nem is lesz.

- Szóval végre újra munkába áll? – Harry ezt a költői kérdést is figyelmen kívül hagyja. – Nem árulná el nekem, hogy mi volt ez az őrület, hogy el akar menni? Összekaptak? Remélem, nem fogja ezt minden alkalommal eljátszani! Piton professzorral elég könnyű összeveszni, nem mondhat fel minden második nap!

- Nem fogom többször eljátszani. És nem kaptunk össze. És nem hinném, hogy önre tartozik, miért akartam elmenni. Legyen elég annyi, hogy maradok, ha megengedi.

- Maradjon – int a kölyök felé nagylelkűen. - És most tűnjenek végre a szemem elől!

Feltápászkodunk a székről, és elindulunk az ajtó fele, de McGalagony még egyszer utánunk szól.

- Árulják már el nekem, hogy mióta folyik ez az egész a hátam mögött!

Harryvel összenézünk, de nem tudom megelőzni a válasszal.

- A háború vége óta – vágja rá, miközben a szemembe néz.

Felvonom a bal szemöldököm a nyilvánvaló túlzás hallatán, de Harry nem ijed meg tőlem, inkább kitör belőle a nevetés. McGalagonynak ez az utolsó csepp. Úgy néz ránk, mintha két kifejlett barlangi troll tévedt volna az irodájába, mi pedig elégedetten konstatáljuk a kiakadását, és kivonulunk az ajtón.

Szó nélkül lépünk rá a mozgólépcsőre, és Harry is csak akkor vesz egy nagy levegőt, mikor leérünk.

- Ezt túléltük.

- Hm… hova tűnt a bosszúvágyad? Már elég a túlélésre játszani?- csipkedem meg egy kicsit.

- Meg tudnám átkozni… még most is… valami jó kis… Áh, mindegy – rázza meg a fejét, mielőtt még kitalálna valami jó rontást a boszorkánynak. - Nem ér annyit.

- Még annyit se, hogy elrontsa a kedvünket – nézek rá, mire bólint.

- Tényleg nincs most órád?

- Nincs.

- Menjünk ki a parkba!

- Harry, most éltük túl McGalagonyt, nem volt elég? Kihívjuk magunk ellen a sorsot? Viszont este, ha lesz kedved, elmehetnénk valahova, ahogy megbeszéltük.

- Miért érzem úgy, hogy neked már kész a terved? – sandít rám mosolyogva.

- Mert ismersz – felelem kurtán, és elindulok a folyosón.

- És nem árulod el, igaz?

- Ismersz? – nézek rá kérdőn.

- Persze, hogy nem árulod el – vigyorog. – Szóval egész délután dolgozol?

- Igen. Majd érted megyek.

- Várlak – bólint rá, és minden további faggatózás nélkül elkanyarodik a pince fele. Ez a viselkedése tetszik. Ugyanakkor el is gondolkodtat. Talán a saját bizalmatlansága tette olyanná az elmúlt hetekben, amilyen volt. A saját kishitűségének volt szüksége arra, hogy bármi áron kicsikarjon belőlem időnként némi megerősítést. De most, hogy az elmúlt két napban kiálltam mellette, ahogy ő is mellettem, talán meggyőzte arról, hogy nem feltétlenül szavakkal kell tudtára adnom az érzéseimet.

A délutánom hamar eltelik, és csak azt veszem észre, hogy már hat óra. Mivel még csak tél vége fele járunk, odakint már korom sötét van, és jobban belegondolva semmi kedvem kimozdulni a jó meleg lakosztályomból, de hát, ha már egyszer megígértem Harrynek, és ő is beleélte magát, elindulok érte.

Mikor belépek az ajtómon, Harry a kanapén ül, és egy könyvbe mélyed. Egy pillanatra ráncolom a homlokom, majd megcsóválom a fejem, és kiveszem a kezéből.

- Megköszönném, ha az alsó polcomat békén hagynád – mondom neki szigorúan.

- Most miért, Perselus? – néz rám meglepetten. - Ha ilyesmiket tudok annak idején…

- Akkor most te ülnél Voldemort helyén – zárom le a témát, és egy laza mozdulattal az összes fekete mágiás könyvemet átküldöm az irodámba.

- Ez hajlamon múlik, nem a tudáson – felesel. – Te is tudod mindezt, mégsem ülsz Voldemort helyén.

- Igen, Harry, tudom mindezt, és meg is keserítette rendesen az életemet. Most már csak elfelejteni szeretném, ha engeded.

- Tudom. De ha nem ismered a sötét mágiát, akkor a viharból sem tudtál volna kimenteni. Szóval nem biztos, hogy olyan rossz dolog ez.

- Harry, nem vagyok hajlandó erről vitatkozni! Igaz, ennyi idős fejjel én sem hallgattam senkire, de te már megtanulhattad volna, hogy hallgass rám! Nem szoktam hülyeséget mondani. Nézz rám, én vagyok a legjobb példa arra, hogy mit művel az emberrel a sötét mágia. Hazavágtam vele az egész életemet! Te is ezt akarod?

Elgondolkodik, és végül belátja, hogy igazam van. – Nem, nem akarom ezt. És szeretném, ha te is el tudnád felejteni. Szóval, mit csinálunk ma este? – néz rám békülékenyen.

- Elmegyünk vacsorázni.

- Hova?

- Hova szeretnél?

- Menjünk valami mugli helyre – néz rám reménykedőn.

- Félsz?

- Nem. De ha holnap velünk lesz tele a Próféta, nem tesszük zsebre, amit McGalagonytól kapunk. Amúgy pedig… ennél sokkal jobban zavar az, mikor mindenki úgy néz rám, mint a messiásra. Szeretnék elvegyülni az egyszerű emberek között.

- Akkor te választasz helyet.

- Most úgy csinálsz, mintha tudnám, miből lehet választani.

- Mennyi bajom van veled, Potter – csóválom meg a fejem. – Gyere! – nyújtom felé a kezem, és mikor megfogja, felhúzom.

- Hova megyünk?

- Bízd rám magad, ha mered – nézek rá kihívóan, ne nem ijed meg, csak bólint.

- Mehetünk.

- Öltözz fel, hideg van odakint – figyelmeztetem, mire magára kanyarít egy meleg talárt, és én is követem a példáját.

Lassan sétálunk fel a bejárati csarnokba, majd onnan ki a parkba. Az idő hűvös volt, de csendes és békés. Szótlanul sétáltunk el a birtok kapujáig, majd feloldjuk a védővarázslatokat, kilépünk, és újra levédjük a kaput.

- Nos… te ismered az utat, Perselus – néz rám Harry, majd közelebb lép hozzám.

- Nem mondod komolyan, hogy egyszer az életben rám bízod magad?

Csak megcsóválja a fejét, mire odalépek hozzá, és megcsókolom. Aztán ahogy elhúzódok tőle, csak átölelem, és már hoppanálunk is.

- Hol vagyunk? – néz körül meglepetten, ahogy felbukkanunk egy kis erdő szélén, nem messze egy apró városkától.

- Fortville-nek hívják ezt a helyet. Nem jártam itt… évek óta.

- Élnek itt varázslók? – néz rám kíváncsian.

- Tudomásom szerint nem.

- Akkor honnan ismered?

- Zaklatott életem során több alkalommal is szükségem volt rá, hogy egy időre elrejtőzzek a világ elől.

- Sokáig éltél itt? – kérdezi, ahogy elindulunk a szélső házak fele.

- Csak néhány hónapig. Egy nyáron, mikor nem mehettem haza, de nem volt kedvem a kastélyban sem maradni.

- Sosem meséltél az otthonodról – néz rám.

- És ez nem is fog változni – biztosítom, mikor megállunk egy hangulatos kis vendéglő előtt, és előreengedem az ajtóban.

Ahogy belépünk, elmosolyodik. Ahogy azt előre sejtettem, tetszik neki a hely. Szerencsére alig néhány vendég van, így nyugodtan letelepedhetünk az egyik csendes zugban.

- Gyakran jártál ide?

- Nem. Magamtól nem nagyon szoktam kimozdulni – ismerem be.

- Kérdezhetek valamit, Perselus?

- Ha még egyszer felteszed ezt a kérdést… - húzom össze a szemem.

- Akkor mi lesz?

- Nem tartasz elég kreatívnak ahhoz, hogy találjak a számodra megfelelő büntetést?

- Ez a specialitásod, nem féltelek – állja a pillantásom pimaszul. – Szóval csak azon tűnődtem el, hogy… én azt hittem, te nem… kedveled a muglikat. Mégis itt éltél köztük…

- Ez, amit te úgy hívsz, hogy nem kedvelem őket… - tűnődök el -, két dolog miatt van.

- Voldemort aranyvérű varázslótársadalom mániája az egyik, gondolom.

- Pontosan.

- És a másik?

- Erre nem jöttél még rá? Pedig sokkal kézenfekvőbb. Gondolkodj!

Egy kis ideig tűnődik, majd rám néz.

- Az apád…

- Tudsz te mindent, Potter, csak időnként meg kell erőltetned a csökevényes agyadat.

Csak sóhajt, de látom, nem vette magára a beszólásom. Szerencsére. Elfojtok egy mosolyt, majd újra elkomolyodom, ahogy próbálok érdemben is válaszolni a kérdésre.

- Leszámítva a negatív kliséket, amiket az apám viselkedése ültetett el bennem, semmi bajom a muglikkal. Élik a saját életüket, ahogy mi is a miénket. Amíg nem zavarjuk egymás köreit, nincs ezzel semmi gond.

- Igaz. Bár nekem egy kicsit más…

- Mindannyiunknak más. Nem kell, hogy egyformán gondolkodjuk, Harry.

Közben megérkezik a pincér, és megrendeljük a vacsoránkat. Mindkettőnknek furcsa, hogy nem egy szempillantás alatt kapjuk meg, mint a kastélyban, de alkalmazkodunk a körülményekhez. McGalagonyról beszélgetünk, míg az étel megérkezik, és mindketten megállapítjuk, hogy ha kipuffogta magát, nem fog macerálni bennünket, amíg betartjuk a feltételeit. Csupán azt szeretné éreztetni velünk, hogy ő a főnök. Főleg velem, mert tudja, én ültem már az ő helyén, és akkor kénytelen volt azt tenni, amit mondok, még akkor is, ha a hátam mögött arra szövetkeztek, hogyan állítsanak félre az útból. Ha tudná, mennyire nem vágyom vissza arra a posztra…

Mikor megérkezik a vacsoránk, hozzálátunk, és csendben falatozunk. Az előbbi gondolataimon tűnődöm tovább, míg Harry meg nem szólal.

- Perselus…

Felnézek rá, mire azonnal elhallgat, és ebből tudom, hogy a szokásos kedvenc kérdését akarta megint feltenni. Merlin… megtanulhatna már kertelés nélkül beszélni, vagy kérdezni.

Egy pillanatra lesüti a szemét, és falatozunk tovább. Csupán egy percig bírja.

- Odaköltözhetek hozzád?

Nesze nekem egyenes kérdés, gondolom magamban, ezt akartad, Perselus Piton, most megkaptad. Bele a közepébe. Ezer szerencséje, hogy tele a szám, különben boldog tulajdonosa lehetne egy „Potter, nem tartasz te túl sokat magadról?" kezdetű monológnak. Így azonban van néhány másodpercem lehiggadni.

- Már megtetted – nézek rá, és ahogy meglepődik a válaszomon, komoly erőfeszítésembe kerül, hogy elfojtsam a kikívánkozó, kissé gúnyos mosolyomat.

- De… Azt hittem, hogy vasárnap este elzavarsz a pokolba, miután gyógyultnak nyilvánítasz.

- Nem állt szándékomban. Persze, ha haza akarsz menni, szíved joga.

- Dehogy akarok. Csak… egyrészt nem akarom, hogy úgy érezd… hogy is mondtad a jó múltkor… hogy egyik napról a másikra akarom felforgatni az életedet. Másrészt pedig… tudom, hogy olyan vagy, mint én… időnként szükséged van arra, hogy magadra maradj a gondolataiddal. És nem akarom, hogy ebből az legyen, hogy száműzlek a laborodba, vagy az irodádba.

- Te engem nem tudnál száműzni sehova. Előbb futamodnál meg.

- Pontosan az ilyen helyzeteket szeretném elkerülni.

- Akkor marad minden úgy, ahogy most van. Hisz lényegében nálam laksz… és ha úgy alakul a helyzet, mégis békén tudjuk hagyni egymást. Vissza tudsz vonulni a saját lakosztályodba, aztán ha mindketten lecsillapodtunk, akkor hazajöhetsz.

A kifejezésem meglepi, és szinte látható örömmel tölti el.

- Rendben, elfogadom a javaslatod – bólint rá lelkesen, majd visszatér a vacsorájához.

A továbbiakban csendesen fejezzük be az evést, úgy tűnik, Harry is kifogyott a kérdésekből.

- Nem maradnánk itt? – néz rám, mikor leteszi a villáját.

- Mire gondolsz?

- Hétvégére. Semmi kedvem visszamenni a kastélyba. Csend, béke, nyugalom… nem cseszeget minket senki… És amúgy is jót tenne a környezetváltozás mindkettőnknek.

- Amennyiben?

- Felszabadulnánk minden nyomás alól.

- Nyomás alatt érzed magad? – nézek rá kétértelműn kérdő ábrázattal.

Elvigyorodik. – Annyira nem, mint szeretném.

- Kifejtenéd ezt bővebben? – kérdezem, mire elpirul.

- Csak arra gondoltam, hogy fojtathatnánk a képzésemet.

- Hm… - tűnődöm el. – Ambiciózus… ez tetszik – hunyorítok rá. – Maradjunk.

Mikor fizetünk, megkérdezem a pincért, van-e szabad szobájuk hétvégére, és mikor rábólint, látom, hogy csillannak fel Harry szemei. Én is örülök, hogy végre kettesben lehetünk két napig. Harrynek nagyon jók a meglátásai, a környezetváltozás mindkettőnknek jót fog tenni. Hogy mi fog kisülni belőle, és meddig bírjuk összezárva egy szobába, az egy másik kérdés. Lehet, hogy ha vasárnap este visszamegyünk a kastélyba, fejvesztve menekül vissza a lakosztályába.

- Köszönöm, Perselus – néz rám Harry, mikor felállunk az asztaltól.

- Mégis mit?

- Hogy vevő vagy a… az ötletemre. Hogy itt maradhatunk… együtt…

- Sok a szöveg, Potter! Gyere! – fogom meg a kezét, és magam után húzom fel az emeletre.

Becsületére legyen mondva, nem ijed meg a lehetőségtől, jön velem, csak az ajtó előtt torpan meg, hogy magához húzzon egy csókra. A félhomályos folyosón egy perc után már a falhoz szögezem, és érzem, ahogy belemosolyog a csókba. Egyik kezét kiszabadítja az ölelésemből, kitapogatja a kilincset, majd maga után húz a szobába.


	18. Chapter 18

Ahogy becsukódik mögöttünk az ajtó, egy pillanatra a szemembe néz. A szemei ragyognak, mint a smaragd a napfényben, egészen elvakít. Úgy néz rám, hogy a pillantása szinte égeti a bőröm, bele is borzongok, mielőtt újra lecsapna a számra.

Úgy tűnik, ma irányító szerepre tör. Legalábbis egyelőre. Legyen meg a kedve. Az eddigiekből azt a következtetést vonom le, hogy nem fogom megbánni. Szenvedélyesen csókol, miközben lassan eljutunk az ágyig. Mikor elérünk a széléig, gyengéden hanyatt dönt, majd fölém kerekedik. Határozottan a takaróra szegezi a kezem, amivel újfent jelzi, hogy ő a főnök.

Kétszer próbálok ellenkezni vele, de nem tűri. Másodszorra is visszanyomja a kezem az ágyra, majd egy pillanatra elszakítja magát tőlem.

- Ne tiltakozzon, drága professzorom – súgja, és a forró lehelete szinte perzseli a bőröm. – Ha jók az emlékeim, vizsgát kell tennünk a tanultakból, mielőtt magasabb szintre léphetnénk.

- Akkor szedje össze magát, Potter – hunyorítok rá. – Szigorúbb leszek, mint eddig valaha.

- Igyekszem megfelelni a követelményeinek, professzor – ígéri, és visszahajol hozzám, hogy végigcsókolhassa a nyakam. Be kell vallanom, hiába állok a legszigorúbb tanár hírében messze földön, még én sem találhatok kivetnivalót a produkciójába. Ezt aztán néhány jóleső sóhajjal a tudtára is adom.

Mikor megunja a nyakammal való foglalatosságot, az ingem gombjaival kezd el pepecselni, és az ügyes ujjai nyomán csókjaival is felfedezi a mellkasom. Végül megszabadít az ingemtől, de nem éri be ennyivel, néhány érzéki mozdulattal a nadrágomtól is. Mielőtt még visszatérhetne hozzám, végignézek rajta, és elégedetlenül konstatálom, hogy rajta még túl sok ruha van, így egy laza bűbájjal róla is eltüntetem a pólót és a nadrágot. Egy pillanatra meglepődig, majd pimaszul rám sandít.

- Milyen türelmetlen, professzor – súgja, ahogy visszatér hozzám egy szenvedélyes csókra. Simogatása nyomán még jobban lángra lobban a testem, ha ugyan ez még lehetséges. Szeretném viszonozni a kényeztetését, de néhány érzéki érintésnél többet most sem enged. Talán nem akarja, hogy elvonjam a figyelmét a vizsgafeladattól. Ettől a gondolattól elmosolyodom, mire Harry felsandít rám, miközben lassan újra lejjebb araszol a testemen. Hangosan felnyögök, ahogy a keze lassan a combom belső felén felfele araszolva eléri a férfiasságomat, ami szinte már fájdalmasan lüktetve követeli a figyelmét. Lassan kezdek csillagokat látni, pedig még csak az alsómon keresztül simogat. Nem sokáig. Egy perccel később megunja, egy pillanatra látom, hogy eltűnődik, talán azon, hogy használja ő is ugyanazt a bűbájt, amit én, de végül úgy dönt, mégsem. Végigpuszilja a hasam az alsónadrág szegélyénél, majd ahogy centiméterről centiméterre lejjebb húzza rólam az utolsó ruhadarabot, a csókjaival is egyre lejjebb halad. Végtelenül gyengéden puszilja végig a merevedésemet, majd egy kínzóan lassú mozdulattal végleg megszabadít az utolsó ruhadarabomtól.

Őrjítően lassan simítja végig a lábamat a bokámtól felfele, míg végül visszatér a testem legérzékenyebb pontjára, és újra kényeztetni kezd. Először csak simogat, de már ettől olyan gyönyör száguld végig a gerincemen, amit talán még soha nem éreztem, amikor pedig a száját is beveti a kényeztetésembe, tudom, hogy talán alig két percig vagyok képes még kitartani.

Nem is tévedek. Ahogy lassan megfeszülnek az izmaim, egyre inkább érzem, hogy innen már nincs visszaút, és még néhány érzéki mozdulat után vakítón robban szét a testemben a gyönyör.

Néhány másodpercre teljesen elveszítem a kapcsolatot a külvilággal, talán még lélegezni is elfelejtek. Csak arra térek magamhoz, hogy Harry mozdul mellettem. Küld rám egy tisztítóbűbájt, majd az egyik lábát átvetve rajtam, óvatosan a csípőmre ül, és két tenyerével a mellkasomra támaszkodik.

- Nos, professzor úr? Hallgatom a véleményét.

- Lássuk csak… - súgom neki rekedten. – Majdnem K-t érdemel. De csak majdnem – villan rá mardekárosan a szemem, amikor eszembe jut, hogy mitől lehetne még tökéletesebb a pillanat.

- És milyen hibát vétettem? – néz rám összehúzva a szemöldökét.

- Kivételesen nem hibáztál, Potter. Csupán… lenne még valami…

Egy töredék másodpercre egy szürke felhő fut át a homlokán, ahogy elérti, mire gondolok.

- Megint olyasmit akar számon kérni tőlem, professzor úr, amit még meg sem tanított.

- Félsz? – cirógatom meg az arcát.

- Kicsit. Igen, egy kicsit – ismeri be lehajtott fejjel.

- Semmi baj, Harry – húzom magamhoz, mire odabújik, és a vállamra hajtja a fejét. – Olyan rengeteg időnk van még magunkra.

- De én szeretnék neked megadni mindent, amit lehet.

- Harry… ne rombold össze azt a viszonylag értelmes képet magadról, amit az elmúlt hetekben építettél! – szúrom le finoman. – A szeretkezés nem… arról szól, hogy nekem mindent meg kell kapnom, amit akarok, és főleg nem azonnal. A fontos az, hogy mindkettőnkek csodálatos legyen. És amit ma kaptam tőled… az tulajdonképpen csont nélkül K-t érdemel. Butaság volt még felvetnem ezt a dolgot. Hisz ráérünk. Holnap, a jövő héten, vagy a születésnapodon… nem számít, mikor. Majd ha úgy érzed, készen állsz. Ha már minden kétség nélkül rám tudod bízni magad. Most pedig – villan rá a szemem -, rettegj, mert bosszút állok!

Felnéz rám, először csak fürkészőn, majd halványan elmosolyodik. Megcirógatom az arcát, tudom, hogy ez a beszélgetés alaposan kizökkentette az érzéki hangulatából, így magamhoz húzom egy gyengéd csókra. Lassan fordítok a helyzetünkön, így én kerülök felülre, de még így is érzem egy darabig, hogy nincs ott teljes szívvel-lélekkel. Csak akkor indul felfedezőútra a kezem a testén, mikor már érzem, hogy ellazult, és teljesen át tudta adni magát a csókomnak.

A teste még mindig ugyanolyan eszméletlen érzékenységgel reagál minden egyes mozdulatomra, mint az első alkalomkor, én pedig lassan teljesen kiismerem, hogy hol vannak olyan területek a testén, amelyet kényeztetve elakad a lélegzete. Felfedezem az egész testét, lassan őt is megszabadítom az utolsó rajta lévő ruhadarabtól, majd végigcsókolom a mellkasát, de ahogy időnként a kezem a fenekére téved, érzem, hogy olyankor megdermed egy pillanatra.

Egyik ilyen alkalommal sóhajtok, elhúzódok a nyakától, amit éppen végigcsókoltam, és megtámaszkodva a feje két oldalán ránézek.

- Harry Potter… most az egyszer megcáfolhatnád a nehézkes felfogásodról alkotott elképzeléseimet. Még sosem fogtad fel elsőre, amit mondtam neked.

- Miről beszélsz, Perselus? – néz rám értetlenül.

- Arról, hogy feszélyez, amiről az előbb beszéltünk, holott megmondtam, hogy még nincs itt az ideje.

- De… nem baj, Perselus?

- Baj? Harry… itt vagyunk egymásnak. Csak mi ketten. Nekem ennyi elég. És neked?

- Hogy kérdezhetsz ilyet, Perselus?

- Akkor felejtsd el a butaságaidat, amin aggódsz!

Sóhajt, és egy pillanatra lehunyja a szemét. Mire kinyitja, már lecsaptam az ajkára egy gyengéd csókkal, és ezúttal végre érzem, hogy igazán elengedi magát. Alig két perc után már elhaló sóhajok hagyják el az ajkát, ahogy végigcsókolom a mellkasát, elidőzve mellbimbójánál, majd a köldökénél, ami egy halk, csiklandós nevetést csal elő belőle. Végül elakad a lélegzete, ahogy rátalálok teste legféltettebb részére, és kényeztetni kezdem. Érzem, ahogy a külvilág bekorlátozódik számára a gyönyörre, amit érez, majd pár perccel később, ahogy a gerince ívben megfeszül, megadja magát a testét elborító kéjnek, és elélvez.

Egy percig nézem az édes kimerültséget az arcán, majd küldök egy tisztítóbűbájt mindkettőnkre, és elheveredek mellette.

- Perselus… - néz rám, mikor már elég erőt gyűjtött ahhoz, hogy kinyissa a szemét.

- Sssss… Most ne beszélj, Harry. Kimerítő napunk volt, aludj! Vagy csak élvezd a pillanatot… nem kell mindig minden helyzetben beszélni.

Egy sóhajjal és egy fáradt mosollyal adja meg magát a nyilvánvaló igazságnak. A vállamra hajtja a fejét, átöleli a derekam, de csak jó idővel később lassul le a légzése, ami azt jelzi számomra, hogy már az álmok mezején jár. Én még végiggondolom az egész helyzetünket, ahogy elbújtunk a világ elől, hogy csak mi ketten legyünk egymásnak, és végre felhőtlenül boldogok lehessünk egymással, de végül én is követem, és édes, békés álomba merülök.

-o—

Másnap reggel Harry pimasz hangulatban ébred, és addig provokál, míg kicsal a városba, és elmegyek vele sétálni. Mielőtt kilépnénk, Harry végigmér, majd egy laza pálcaintéssel még „muglibbá" varázsolja az amúgy is muglinak tekinthető ingemet és nadrágomat, majd elégedetten végigmér, és elindulunk. Jól emlékszem még a városka minden egyes zugára, így végigjárjuk a leghangulatosabb utcákat, délben megebédelünk egy félreeső vendéglőben, végül letelepszünk egy padra a parkban.

- El tudnám viselni, hogy így éljünk – néz körül Harry.

- Nem lehetetlen, ezt te is tudod. De jól gondold meg, mert valóban nem játszhatunk McGalagony idegeivel. Ha még egyszer bejelented, hogy felmondasz, többé nem vesz vissza. Amúgy pedig az édes semmittevésből valóban nem lehet megélni, úgyhogy kell találnunk valami megoldást, ha úgy döntesz, hogy hagyjuk el a kastélyt.

- Ezt nem nekem kell eldöntenem, hanem nekünk.

- Én most úgy érzem – tünődöm el -, talpra álltam annyira, hogy bárhol megtaláljam a helyem a világban. Ha a kastélyban hát ott, ha nem, bárhol máshol.

- Ezt most kell eldöntenünk? – néz rám fürkészőn.

- Dehogy, Harry – rázom meg a fejem. - Ez is egy olyan döntés, mint nagyon sok más. Meghozhatjuk ma, vagy jövőre, vagy tíz év múlva. De az is lehet, hogy a kastélyból megyünk nyugdíjba, és tökéletesen boldogok leszünk a megoldással.

Csak bólint és eltűnődik. Szereti a kastélyt, ahogy én is, de most, hogy látja, hogy a falakon kívül is van normális élet, elgondolkodik a lehetőségen, ami nem baj. Hisz igaz, hogy rengeteg minden a kastélyhoz köt minket… a múltunk, az emlékeink, a munkánk… amikhez ragaszkodunk, ugyanakkor végtelenül le is terhelnek bennünket. Leginkább az emlékek, amik minden sarkon, minden teremben leselkednek ránk, és csak azt várják, hogy megjelenjünk, és ránk vetik magukat. Érdekes mindezt ilyen szemszögből is végiggondolni, hisz egészen más következtetéseket lehet levonni belőle.

Ahogy esteledik, visszaindulunk a panzióba, és megvacsorázunk. Már evés közben látom, hogy Harryn valami romantikus-nosztalgiázó hangulat lesz úrrá, így hagyom, hadd beszéljen. Egész este mesél, késő éjszakáig. Felviszünk magunkkal egy üveg bort, azt iszogatjuk szép lassan, míg Harry a régi dolgokról mesél. Sok mindent felidéz, jó és kevésbé jó emlékeket egyaránt. Mesél ártatlan diákcsínyekről ugyanúgy, mint a Voldemorttal kapcsolatos dolgokról, nekem pedig eszemben sincs közbeszólni, hisz itt az ideje, hogy végre kimondja magából ezeket a dolgokat. Néhány könnycseppet dörzsöl ki a szeméből, mikor Ginnyről beszél, vagy az édesanyjáról, vagy Sirius Blackről, de jobbnak látom, ha erre sem mondok semmit.

Végül éjfélt üt már a városka templomának harangja, mikor elnyom egy ásítást, és elmegyünk aludni.

++ o ++

Másnap reggel viszonylag későn ébredek, de még így is én vagyok az első. Harry békésen alszik mellettem. Az arcán nyoma sincs a tegnap esti emlékek súlyának. Bízom abban, hogy most, hogy végre kimondta őket, valamelyes kevesebb súllyal nyomják majd a lelkét.

Ahogy nézem az arcát, ellenállhatatlan vágy fog el, hogy megcsókoljam. Egy darabig ellen tudok állni a késztetésnek, de végül a nyakának izgató íve mágnesként hat rám, így odahajolok hozzá, és apró puszikkal hintem körbe. Mikor észreveszem, hogy felébredt és elmosolyodott, lecsapok az ajkára. Hosszú percekig nem hagyom levegőhöz jutni, de amikor elhúzódok tőle, csíntalanul néz rám.

- Mivel érdemeltem ki ezt az ébresztést?

- A kis Világmegmentőnek ennyi kijár – hunyorítok rá, mire elvigyorodik.

- Hm… meg tudnám szokni minden reggel – mondja, és megcirógatja az arcom, de aztán elkomolyodik. – Gondolkodtam, Perselus.

- Hogy mit csináltál? – nézek rá tettetett csodálkozással.

- Komolyan. Arról, hogy kétségek nélkül kellene rád bíznom magam.

- Harry…

- Hadd mondjam már el… a fenébe is! - csattan fel.

- Mondd! – csóválom meg a fejem.

- Nekem nincsenek kétségeim veled kapcsolatban… bízom benned… minden feltétel nélkül – cirógatja meg az arcom, miközben úgy ragyognak a szemei, mint a smaragd. – És…

Nem hagyom, hogy fojtassa, inkább gyengéden befogom a száját két ujjammal, majd visszahajolok hozzá és megcsókolom. Alig néhány másodperc után elveszünk a csókban, és már csak egymást érezzük. Egyikünk sem képes uralkodni magán, így egyszerre kényeztetjük egymást fékevesztett szenvedéllyel. Kimondhatatlanul kívánom, azt szeretném, ha teljesen az enyém lenne. De a magabiztos kijelentése ellenére nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy ő is így gondolja.

- Harry… - lehelem a nyakába két csók között. – Tényleg szeretnéd?

- Azt akarom, hogy teljes legyen közöttünk ez a csoda – mondja továbbra is magabiztosan.

Én sem vágyom semmi másra, így újra egybeforrunk egy szenvedélyes csókban. Kísérletképpen a fenekét is simogatom csók közben, de ezúttal csak a vágy remegését érzem végigfutni rajta. Ez minden kétségemet eloszlatja, és még jobban felizzítja bennem a vágyat. Ennek ellenére tudom, hogy nem kapkodhatok, ha azt akarom, hogy neki is jó legyen, és ha rá akarok szolgálni a bizalmára.

A kastélyban lévő bájitalos szekrényemből magamhoz hívok egy megfelelőnek ítélt krémet, és használatba is veszem. Lassan, nem kapkodva csúsztatom belé ez egyik ujjamat, hisz tudom, furcsa, talán kissé kellemetlen is neki ez a dolog. Csak egy egészen kis idő, míg megtalálom a legérzékenyebb pontját, és Harry a meglepetéstől és a rajta átfutó kéjtől egyszerre szisszen fel. Csak halványan elmosolyodok, és folytatom a kényeztetését.

Mikor megfelelőnek ítélem meg az előkészítést, kihúzom az ujjam, de még szükségem van egy utolsó megerősítésre.

- Harry… - nézek rá óvatosan.

- Kívánlak, Perselus – súgja rekedten, mire már csak bólintani vagyok képes. A combjai közé térdelek, és amilyen óvatosan csak képes vagyok, beléhatolok. Egy pillanatra felszisszen, így megállok, és odahajolok hozzá. Gyengéden megcsókolom, de csak lassan enged a feszültsége. Mire a teste ellazul, a feszítő érzés is engedhet valamelyest, így óvatosan mozdulok. Lassan érzem, hogy ő is élvezni kezdi a dolgot, így felveszek egy lassú, érzéki tempót. Egy perccel később kinyitja a szemét, és a tekintetünk egybefonódik. Látom a smaragdokban a szenvedélyt és a vágyat, ami egy gyorsabb tempóra ösztökél. Ezúttal azonban én vagyok, aki lehunyja a szemét, mikor a gyönyör végigfut a gerincemen.

Tudom, ezt az intenzív gyönyört nem húzhatjuk sokáig, fizikai képtelenség visszatartani a beteljesülést. Ezt Harry egyre zihálóbbá váló légzése is bizonyítja. Elég egy újabb perc, és a gyönyör átcsap rajtunk, beborítja a testünket és a tudatunkat, magasra röpítve a felhők fölé.

Hosszú percekig nem találjuk a kapcsolatot a külvilággal, és még így is én vagyok, aki először magamhoz térek. Óvatosan visszahúzódok, majd a szokásos tisztítóbűbáj után elnyúlok Harry mellett. Csak gyönyörködöm az arcában, és végül megcirógatom. Nem nyitja ki a szemét, csak halványan elmosolyodik.

Az eszembe ötlik egy halvány gondolat, ami lassan megerősödni látszik.

Lassan visszahajolok a nyakához, finoman végigpuszilom, egészen fel, a füle mögötti érzékeny területig, majd alig egy centire elhúzódva tőle a fülébe súgom: - Szeretlek, Harry!

Érzem, ahogy egy pillanatra megdermed, majd ahogy felém fordítja a fejét, és rám néz, könnyfátyolos a szeme.

- Én is szeretlek, Perselus! – súgja, majd mielőtt elsírná magát, gyorsan hozzám bújik, én pedig szorosan magamhoz ölelem.

Kimondhatatlan jó érzés a karjaimban tartani ezt a fiút, és ezt végre nem csak magamnak, de neki is be tudtam ismerni, és ezzel az én lelkem is megkönnyebbült. Végre már ez sem állhat közénk.

Hosszú ideig fekszünk így mozdulatlanul, szótlanul, csak élvezve egymás közelségét, mígnem Harry gyomra megkordul, én pedig megkegyelmezek neki, és elengedem.

- Ideje lenne felkelnünk, és ebédelni. Utána pedig hazamenni – cirógatom meg az arcát.

- Tudom – bólint rá kelletlenül. – Perselus…

Sok volt már nekem a romantikázásból, de azért ránézek.

- Igen?

- Köszönöm. És ne kérdezd, hogy ugyan mit, úgyis tudod. Hogy vagy nekem, hogy vigyázol rám, és hogy végre te is bízol bennem annyira, hogy rám bízd az érzéseidet. És… - alaposan szemügyre vesz, és elmosolyodik -, és gondolom, már nagyon menni szeretnél.

- Eléggé – hunyorítok rá, mire elneveti magát, és kikászálódik az ágyból.

- Mehetünk.

Lassan felöltözünk, majd elhagyjuk a szobát. Megebédelünk, kifizetjük a számlánkat, és kisétálunk az utcára.

Szótlanul ballagunk el a városszéli kis erdőig, ahol Harry megfogja a kezem, és a roxforti birtok kapujához hoppanálunk. Harry vesz egy nagy levegőt, mielőtt feloldaná a kaput őrző varázslatokat, majd belépünk, és ezúttal én zárom vissza a kaput.

Felnéz a kastélyra, és tudom, az jár a fejében, itt vigyáznunk kell minden mozdulatunkra, minden pillantásunkra.

- Megoldjuk, Harry – teszem a vállára a kezem. – Ezt is, ahogy ennél jóval nehezebb dolgokat is megoldottunk már.

- Tudom. Együtt ezt is meg tudjuk oldani – mosolyog rám, majd ahogy cinkosan összevillan a szemünk, egymáshoz igazítva a lépteinket elindulunk fel a domboldalon a kastély felé, ahol végre egy teljes és boldog élet vár ránk.

VÉGE


End file.
